Timeless friendship
by Animajunki1230
Summary: History plays a story for us all, it weaves and it turns, it frays and it splits. So who's to say what could happen in the time of Negi springfield when he just so happens to have one more friend? AU/ Negi and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I don't know how many of you happen to remember me from some odd years ago, but here I am again, releasing yet another Negima fic! This time with a lot more writing experience under my belt! I hop you all enjoy! and please, leave a review or comment!

* * *

Timeless Friendship

Prologue: Us 3

Wales England. A place largely left untouched by the machinations of society and the overzealous march of technology. It was a beautiful place to behold, nature thrived here and was allowed to be left to its natural beauty. In the back hills of this place were superstition was allowed be as it was, sat a quaint and small village of less then maybe 110 locals or so, having been firmly planted here for many years. Such small communities where generally left alone and liked to be left as such, but sometimes, people would find themselves drawn to such places. As for such reasons, they can range to a vast amount. However, today, people liked to get out of the city and return to a more quiet and quaint place. A few such individuals where currently in route to this small village. In the back of an old bus sat two people, one an adult male looking to be in his later 20's with deep black hair slicked back professionally and a quite looking face with gentle green eyes. He was dressed in khakis and a red flannel shirt. Sitting next to him was also a male, but of a much younger age. Barely even older than 5 years old, the young boy also had deep black hair, but unlike the man sitting next to him, he let his hair fall over his skull, his bangs covering his violet slanted eyes. Unlike the man next to him, the boy's face was less gentle and looked a little more vicious in comparison. However, one could see similarities between the two, and it was easy to tell that the two where father and son.

The both of them sat in silence as the bus drove along the old dirt road, the view of trees and hills a calming sight to at least one of them. A moment later and the indication as to who wasn't quite so content with the scenery let out a sigh from his young throat.

"Why did we have to come all the way out here in the middle of nowhere dad?"

"He he… Chris, you were the first to complain about our old home. I thought it might do us some good to be out of the city and… away from old memories."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them at the pause, but not before Chris let out another sigh.

"Yeah, but I wasn't exactly talking about the house itself… the school sucked having to deal with all those moron for teachers and whatnot…"

The older man smiled to himself as he reached over and ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"Trust me Chris, this place will be much better in comparison to our old home. A lot more room for starters, no having to worry about what fences not to cross anymore eh?"

The young man tactfully looked away from his dad and out the bus window.

"Ha ha! That's what I thought!"

"Hey, when someone puts a 'do not enter sign' on their fence, I'm tempted to find out what's on the other side."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Well you won't be doing that here Chris. I'm looking forward to this new change in our lives. Who knows, you might even make some new friends."

"Blegh."

Was his sons only reply before Chris leaned his head on the window. However, that only lasted a few more minutes before the bus came to a stop at a small looking station. It was really more of a raised stone platform with a simple wooden overhang, but it served well enough as a bus stop. Chris and his father got up from their seats and payed the driver for the service before they unloaded their luggage. When Chris walked out into the new air, he could tell a very real difference in comparison to his old home. The Air felt cleaner, more charged with energy then the stuff in the city ever had. It almost made him feel like running.

"Ah Chris? You can go about and start wandering in town if you feel like. I have to wait to talk with someone about where our new house is. I know you don't like sitting still, so feel free to wander about. Just don't trouble anybody, don't go outside the town, and lastly, never accept candy from strangers, no matter how much you might like candy."

Chris rolled his eyes before he walked down the stone steps.

"Got it dad… I'll meet you back here in a little while M'kay?"

"Roger, have fun."

Without another word, Chris made his way down the street. The town was about like what he expected, old looking, rustic to be more precise, but had a nice feel to it, like nobody was a stranger and everyone had something nice to say regardless of how dreary it might be. Chris didn't hate it by far, but he felt it was a little more on the boring side. As Chris walked down the road, he made a mental note to keep track of where everything was and if it might be useful. No electronics store to be found, not surprising, and he doubted he would find anything like a retail store around here. Eventually he managed to find some people to talk with. They obviously knew he wasn't from around here, so they questioned him, and he was as honest as he could be. Shortly after that, he made his way around town again, and any new people he met set upon him with as many questions. In such a small town, word travels fast, and it started to get to the point where he was sure that his and his father's name had already spread like wildfire.

Chris managed to find himself in what he guessed was the town square and made a small spot for himself by one of the benches on the sidewalk. He was content to just sit there and look at all the people walk by him and wave as they did. Sadly, he was finding the lack of other children around him to be a little disheartening. He couldn't hope to get more underlings if he was the only one around. That changed quickly when he happened to see a boy maybe a year younger then him walk hand in hand with a girl that looked to be about 16 years old. The young boy was a red head while the girl was a blonde, but Chris wasn't all that concerned with those details. A big grin plastered itself on his face as he got himself up from the bench and made his way over while muttering under his breath.

"Looks like this place won't be all that boring after all…"

 **Xx several years down the road xX**

Chris felt his eyes open quickly of their own volition, the sunlight hitting him square in the retina and forcing him to quickly cover his still sensitive eyes.

"ARGH! THE SUN! IT BURNS US!"

Chris rolled around on his bed for a moment, trying to recover from his sunlit assault and promptly fell to the floor when he had rolled just a little too far off his bed.

"Oof!"

Chris felt the stone floor meet with his back quickly, forcing the wind right out of his lungs in surprise. Chris sat there on the ground for a moment, his head spinning before he recovered enough to think coherently.

"I just had a dream about something from my past… that could only mean one thing…"

He shivered as he sat back up, his thoughts running wild when he gazed over at the calendar on his wall.

"It's exam day…"

As if the words carried an ominous tone to them, the wind outside his window blew lightly, scraping the tree branch against his window with light scratching noises. Chris sat there for a moment longer, as if to let the ill-omen set in solidly before he let out a sigh and pulled himself to his feet.

The young boy then walked over to his window and opened it wide, letting the cool early morning air send a shiver up his spine. He didn't dislike it though. It was a good chill, one that woke the nerves and the mind.

Chris stared out into the courtyard of the magical academy he called home, sun only just peeking up over the wall of the outer courtyard.

"Must be about 5:27 by my estimate… a little early, but not enough to not get the other two up."

Chris nodded his head at no one in particular before he turned around and got to work on his wardrobe and personal hygiene. He quickly got out of his single large black T-shirt that anybody could tell was 8 sizes too big for him and showed off his pair of black boxers to the world with little skulls on them.

He then donned the usual dress of the Meredia students, a single light green vest and shorts with a large bluish overcoat trimmed with gold. After that, he went over to the large marble Basin in his room, waving his hand over the small red and blue orbs and causing cold and hot water to start spilling from them and into the basin.

Eventually, it filled to the very brim and he waved the water off, allowing him to look down into the water and stare back at the young man looking straight up into the world beyond the clear mirror. Chris was happy to note that he still looked the same as he had when he went to sleep last night, still the bowl-shaped haircut with long black hair going well past his half-lidded eyes and to the tip of his nose. Still the dark circles around said covered eyes, and the deep violet that shined in them both. Anya had not scribbled on his face like she did last time, thank goodness.

He had tripped her off a cliff for that one several weeks back and had fallen right into a massive pile of monster crap much to his delight. However, he quickly shook the memory from his mind and let out a sigh.

"Let's get this over with…"

He then pulled his head back as far as it could go for dramatic appearance, and then lunged forward and dunked his whole head straight into the basin and forced the water to spill over the edges and onto the floor around him. Some of it got on his uniform, but those had been magical enchanted to be waterproof so he didn't worry about that.

Chris left his head under for a little while, letting the warm water seep deep into his flesh and blood and warming up the rest of his body with it. Eventually, his body started to scream for air and he decided to abide its request and pulled his head out of the water with a gasp.

Some of the water spilled into his mouth as it ran down his face and clothes, his face plastered with his dark hair. Chris let it run down his body for a moment longer before he repeated the action, lunging back and then dunking his head into the warm water. He did this several more times before he was satisfied with his current state and took a step back. Chris lifted his arms up and watched the water run down the coat with a satisfied grin.

"Time to get going then."

He then left his room, soaked and dripping with quickly cooling water, his shoes squeaking across the ground with every wet splat. The good thing about the academy was that everybody in the same class where put in rooms close together, and it helped that Anya's room was only two doors down.

When he got to the door, he was amused to see that Anya had put a paper sign on the wooden door with an angry face saying, 'sleeping. Don't bug me! Especially you Chris Mccreepy!'

Yes, Mccreepy, the name he had earned in the four years he had been here. Chris smiled to himself in amusement at the name and the girl's pathetic attempts to deter him away from the room.

He quietly opened the wooden door, carful to remove his shoes as he did. Anya's room was bright, much like his own due to the sun peeking in through her window. It looked very similar to his, minus the fact that she had several clothes and undergarments strewn all over the floor.

Chris snuck into the room and made his way the bed. Anya was currently lying flat on her back, her pink Pajamas slightly skewed away from her body, the shirt pulled up enough for him to see her exposed belly and a little of her chest as well. Chris chuckled to himself a little at her pitifully tiny bust.

Mosquito bites he liked to call them.

Her pants were also pulled rather far down, revealing her plain white panties. Oh the trouble he could cause to her right now… but even he wasn't so mean as to bring her chastity into question just before a big test.

So he decided to go with the more helpful method. Chris snuck up closer to her bed and lightly whispered at her.

"Anya… it time to get up…"

The girl didn't move. Granted, he actually hadn't been very loud. Chris then shrugged his shoulders to himself.

' _Welp, I tried, looks like it's the hard way then.'_

The young lad took several steps back and then got a running start. He then jumped into the air right above Anya's bed and yelled out.

"ANYA!"

The flaming red head quickly jolted her eyes open in enough time to watch as a large shape fell flat on her bed and right on top of her.

"Oof!" followed with a *SPLAT* to indicate the water that was now seeping into Anya's clothes and sheets. Granted, the water had lost much of its warmth and had gotten quite cold, causing Anya to struggle under the youth for a moment.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK!?"

Chris turned his head to her while not getting up, giving her a smile.

"Good morning Anya! How are you feeling this morning?"

The red head, who was now currently getting soaked right after waking up, gave him a hateful glare.

"CHRIS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The dark haired mage quickly got off her and dashed for the door. "Not the first time you've claimed that! See you in Negi's room!"

Chris managed to get out of the room just before Anya chucked the single chair in the room at him, something he heard crash against the door with a loud bang and clatter. Chris snickered at the girl as she started to yell about how she was going to get him back for this through the wooden door.

Not wanting to listen anymore, and having heard half of the threats already, Chris made his way a little further down the hall until he go to the door he wanted. He then opened it and was greeted with another room much like the last two, only this one had a shelf and work stand piled high with magical books and other such theory into magical application.

Chris didn't even wait before he ran to the bed and launched himself into it, this time a sleeping Negi hugging a full body pillow while muttering.

"Sister…"

"NEGI SPRINGFIELD!"

Granted, that didn't wake him up, but the impact followed by cold water sure did.

Negi sprung to attention, rolling Chris off his upper torso and onto Negi's lower legs, screaming out.

"SEA MONSTER! DON'T EAT ME!"

Negi then looked around the room in alarm before he brought his attention to Chris, who had sat up and was waving at the sleepy boy.

"Morning sunshine. You and Anya seem to be quite chipper this morning. Would it have anything to do with the mildly cool weather we've had recently?"

It took the other boy a moment to understand his words before he gave Chris an annoyed look.

"Chris! Why did you do that? That was cold… and mean as well by the way…"

Chris rolled off the bed, most of the water now falling to the floor and leaving a puddle at his feet.

"Couldn't help it, you and Anya are pretty heavy sleepers."

Negi pulled himself out of bed and stripped to his boxers, a plain red pair showing out to the entire world as Negi started to wring the water out of his PJ's.

"You really have to stop using those odd methods Chris… last week it was the cannon down the whole hallway, and the week before that was the Banshee scream you caught."

Chris shook himself, causing a lot of the water to fly everywhere in Negi's room and causing the other male present to shield himself from the onslaught.

"Just to be fair Negi, the Banshee thing was more Anya's idea then mine. The girl deserves more credit for that then me."

"That's because she got terrified of the movie you showed her and decided to scare her with it!"

Chris grinned evilly to him while wiping the rest of the water out of his hair with a spare towel he pulled out of Negi's dresser.

"And I must say that I was happy to see her nearly piss herself every time she walked down that hallway during the night…"

Negi simply shook his head slowly at the other male before he started to get dressed himself.

"Chris, one of these days, Karma is going to take all those bad deeds and throw them right back in your face with double the force…"

"Yes, and that retribution is in the form of the clod I have to go to class with every day named Anya. Are you ready yet? Breakfast won't wait for us you know."

Negi let out a sigh, his words having not been taken seriously or even acknowledged in the right way, However, he knew it was simply one of his friends traits, and not one that would change regardless of all of Negi's warnings.

Chris watched as Negi finally got himself dressed in the same outfit as himself, but the both of them turned their head's when they heard the door open loudly with a crash. Negi smiled when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hello Anya, how are-"

"Stow it Negi! I got business with Mccreepy there!"

Chris pointed to himself in mock confusion.

"Moi? Whatever would you need me for Anya?"

However, unlike the angry reaction he was expecting from her, Anya gave him a smug smile.

"Yeah, you. Guess what?"

Chris, who was genuinely interested at this point, tilted his head.

"What?"

Before either he or Negi could react, Anya smiled at him before she pulled her arm back savagely and chucked something into Chris's face like a pro baseball pitcher. Negi heard the sound of something coming into contact with his friends face and heard him hit the floor with a garbled shout of surprise.

"YOUR SHOES ASSHOLE!"

Negi turned to look down at Chris and saw him twitching with a pair of shoes embedded into his face. And on further inspection, he saw that they were Chris's shoes. Chris started to shiver for a moment before he stood back up and ripped both pairs of sneakers off, the bottoms leaving marks all over his angered face.

"You little skank! How dare you!"

"Got what you deserve for doing something so stupid this early!"

"At least I only left some minor clothing damage! You could have killed me! What if I had been wearing my cleats!?"

"Still would have served you right Creepy!"

Chris narrowed his eyes at her before dropping his shoes. "Ohhhhhhhhh, you are so dead Anya…"

"Bring it short, pale, and ugly!"

However, before the both of them could start killing each other, Negi stepped between them both and raised his hands with a smile.

"Alright you two. Let's take a breather for a second. It looks to be a bright and beautiful morning, I don't think we should waste it trying to fight with each other. I also think we should save our energy for the Exam today."

Chris and Anya gave each other a couple more dirty looks before the word 'exam' brought them to focus on Negi. They both simply huffed pridefully.

" ***Pfffff*** Like that kind of thing would be hard/ The test is sure to be easy for one of _my_ skills."

Both individual stopped for a moment before they glanced at the other with some humor in there voice.

"Really Anya? You think this test won't be hard? I know it's hard, so I know for a fact that you're going to be crying like a baby around the middle of it."

"Skills? what skills? The only skill you have is the ability to laze about all day and stare at big honking boobs like a pervo!"

Chris actually inhaled sharply in surprise while recoiling as if struck.

"How DARE you! The proper term is not 'boobs' that is a horrible slang term to be used to subjugate the female to lesser and more slur-ish insults! No Anya, the right term is 'breasts' or 'beautiful things of creation.' Do not belittle the power of the female body! Something you will never understand due to your inability to produce any form of estrogen you poor tomboy."

"WHY YOU!-"

At this point, Negi knew it would be better to simply ignore them and let them work it out. Negi let out a Sigh and started to leave the room, the other two quickly shutting up when they heard the door close behind them and forcing them to cut their argument prematurely.

"Hey! Hold up Negi!"

"Don't leave me when I was the one who woke you up!"

The three mages proceeded down the hall, Anya and Chris arguing with each other while Negi simply lead them along until they managed to get to their destination.

The school kitchens.

Thanks to Chris and his early morning shenanigans, the three of them where perhaps up earlier then even some of the higher level students. Which meant that all the food that was going to be served would be pretty dang fresh. Negi looked around the room and noticed quite a few chairs, but saw that there usual spot was available.

"I'm going to go over here and get our seats."

"Alright Negi. Anya, could you grab the drinks while I go and get the food?"

The red head simply nodded and went to the other side of the dining area while Chris went to the bar filled with fresh food and breakfast. With easily rehearsed practice and ease, Chris was down to the end of the bar with three plates full of food in no time flat, each one met to their individual tastes. Chris carried two plates in each hand while balancing the last one in the length of his arm.

Anya had already gotten the drinks and was seated next to Negi under the window seat with the both of them already having magical texts out and studying them. Chris walked up to the table and placed each plate under their respective individual.

"Order up."

Anya glanced over her book and examined the plate in front of her for a moment before giving it a nod of approval. Her plate was heavily laced with pancakes and waffles, both of which where lightly drizzled in different kinds of Syrup with some light helpings of Sausage, scrambled eggs, and hash browns on the side.

"Thanks Chris…"

The girl went back to her book, but not before taking a whole pancake on her fork and stuffing it in her mouth like a glutton. Chris then took the plate on his arm and placed it in front of Negi, who actually put the book down and gave the dark haired mage a nod.

"Thank you Chris."

Negi glanced down at his own plate and was happy to see that Chris still knew him well. Two sunny-side up eggs with a single sausage mixed in with a little sauerkraut with Belgian waffles and a small cup of fruit on the side. The mage smiled down at the both of them before he took a seat next to Anya and pulled out his own book.

"No problem…"

The both of them glanced down at his own plate and weren't surprised to see the sheer amount of food he had stacked there. Many helpings of bacon stacked on top of a bed of hash-browns with no eggs to be found and a separate plate for his 6 stacked high plate of pancakes slathered in blueberry syrup.

Anya simply shook her head at the sight while Negi could only laugh at them both. "I Foretell death by clogged arteries by the age of 20 just by looking at your diet. You need to eat something healthier."

Chris had already stuffed several strips of Bacon in his mouth before he glanced over at Anya.

"Wow, your already failing as a fortune teller if you think I'm going to kick the bucket by eating a little funny in my youth."

"I see you already getting love handles on the side. Just warning you is all."

And with That, Anya went back to her book. Negi, however, could only shake his head once before he glanced at Chris's plate.

"She is right you know Chris, so many fatty foods and you'll end up in an early grave before long."

The young mage simply let out a sigh before he stuck several more strips of bacon in his mouth.

"True I suppose, but it sure is good eating… by the way, did any of you happen to grab Elvorn's Grande Bestiary on the way out of the library yesterday? I've been having some difficulty on the different characteristics of silver Dragons and Gray Dragons… I mean, it's a frikken color for crying out loud, no reason to name them different names based on a color… gray is just less shiny for Moses sake!"

Anya lifted her head from her book, giving him a snide smile "You just answered your own question Genius. Just look for the shine."

"Oh, like I'm going to be able to tell if a Dragons scales shine when it's trying to tear my face off with its teeth and serrated claws."

Negi glanced up at his friend with some mild curiosity.

"Why would you be in a dragons cave in the first place? That's dangerous you know."

"Oh really? I was half expecting an elder dragon to wake up and see me then proceed to invite me to tea and crumpet's and discussing how I was just about to make off with his treasure, all while laughing and having a good ol'hoot of a time. Of course it's dangerous! But that's what makes the loot all the sweeter! Beat an elder dragon, find a legendary sword or other artifact, it's a tried and true method!"

Anya finally put her book down, the grating voice of her one constant irritation forcing her to call off studying until his rant was over.

"That's a stupid method, but great if you want to get yourself killed. How do you like to die Creepy? Being BBQ'ed to death, or slowly crushed underfoot of a giant dragon?"

"I would prefer old age with a belly full of drink and food with a sweet girl wrapped around my loins in passion thank you very much."

Anya actually started to blush from his overly sexualized expression and started to stutter in anger.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You pervert! That's disgusting! Aren't you like 10 or something!? Where did you even hear about that kind of stuff?!"

Chris looked over at Anya and gave her an arrogant smile.

"Anya, please, when it comes to mental maturity I have you beat by light years. Plus, Sex is simply a means of reproduction for human beings, I don't see anything wrong with talking about it… Unless…"

Chris noticed Anya's blushing face and his grin grew wider.

"Unless it makes you… uncomfortable."

Anya bit her lip and glared at him, however, it simply made him smile all the wider since she just gave him his answer. They stared at each other for a moment before Chris opened his mouth

"Dick."

Anya slightly jolted as her face started to grow redder.

"what did you-"

"Vagina."

"Shut up!"

He didn't.

"Cock! Pussy! Pecker! Breasts!"

Anya clamped her hands over her bright red ears and shook her head violently.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Negi could only let out a sigh as his friend continued to spout even more obscene sexual phrases at the overly innocent Anya, his mind just a little ashamed at the fact that his friend was saying such things in a public place. He was also happy that the cafeteria was still empty, else he was sure everybody would have been staring at the trio with some disgusted looks.

Eventually, the expected punch to the face was heard and Negi glanced over, the scene already very familiar to him due to its constant repeat's.

Anya, having had enough, had decked Chris in the face, her face as red as her hair at that point. Chris was on the ground with both eyes spinning and a smoking fist imprint square in-between his eyes.

"I told you to shut up already or I was going to hit you Mcpervo!"

Chris started to get back to his feet and glared over at Anya.

"Don't say that after you've hit me you under developed Tom-boy."

At that, Anya tackled him to the floor, where the both of them started to go at it like a pair of rabid wolverines.

"That's it! Today you die Chris! Juvie Hall be damned! I'mma ring your neck this time!"

"Bring it Loli Bitch!"

Negi observed the fight for a moment longer before he reached over and grabbed his tea and took a sip sagely.

"Ah… a day like any other…"

 **Xx a few hours (and bruises) later xX**

The Trio was busy hauling their books back to the large Library on campus, each one of them carrying a small stack while pelting each other with questions. Both Chris and Anya where still nursing bite marks and scratches across their faces, but it didn't bug them due to the frequency that they ended up fighting and the level of injury they normally obtain.

"Alright Anya, tough one for you. What is the proper method to dispel a close range impairment curse?"

The red head mulled it over in her head for a moment before she hesitantly gave her answer.

"Blast the guy casting it?"

Chris let out a sigh while Negi laughed to himself.

"Negi… if you would be so kind as to explain it to the barbarian…"

Anya gave him a scathing look, but stopped when Negi started talking. "That is one way to stop a curse, but any mage worth his salt would have a barrier set up to intercept incoming attacks. The one sure fire way to stop a curse like that is to either cast the counter-curse or to cast a Dispel Barrier ahead of time so that the curse would rebound."

"Oh…I knew that, I just didn't think of that is all!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders to adjust the books to a more comfortable position.

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with blasting the guy, you just have to make sure your spell has the power to bust the barrier and kill the guy at the same time."

Anya felt perhaps a small amount of relief at Chris's slight encouragement of her answer, but she was in no way going to tell him that.

Ever.

However, she quickly stopped thinking about it as she suddenly realized that it was her turn to ask one of them a question.

"Aight smart guy… Chris, what is one of the more fundamental magic's that can be treated as both a basic spell or High Magic based on output of the user casting it?"

Chris actually shivered in delight at the question, but not due to the fact that it was easy, no, this one was a tough one due to many of the magic's that worked in the same way.

"Ohhhhhhh…Playing dirty now are we Anya? Well I don't mind, I actually love it when you play dirty."

"Just answer the question." She said past some reddening cheeks.

"You think you have me, but I can tell that the answer is ESP due to your specialty in it."

Anya let out a small pout before she begrudgingly gave him a pass. The three of them continued to question each other before the familiar pillars of the Library Entrance forced them to cut it short.

Negi was the first to remark about it by saying, "Here we are."

The group looked upward to see the large stone pillars that helped to make up the entrance of the Meridia school Library. This Library was in fact a known famous spot in the old world for its collection of older texts in regards to magic. Many Professors made their way here to study or write Thesis pertaining to certain magics or to just lose themselves in the magic of the world.

Negi and his group where one such group to be here for that very purpose. They made their way inside and dropped off their books before going deeper.

Getting themselves oriented, the group got underway down the library corridor to find a good place to study. As they continued, Chris finally brought their attention to the very thing they were studying for.

"So, how much of this test do you guys happen to know about?"

Negi Glanced over at Chris curiously. "I thought it was going to be a written exam?"

Anya shook her head at him, her eyes excitedly gleaming. "Not from what I heard! I heard the test this time around was going to be different! I heard we might actually fight a monster to test ourselves! How cool would that be?"

Chris, who actually liked that idea, nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I had heard from some of the older mages that the old tests weren't really cutting it when it came to magical graduates, so they decided to revamp it to something else entirely!"

Negi, however, didn't share his friends optimism about the new change up. "Um… that sounds dangerous if you ask me…"

Chris glanced over at Negi with annoyance, "What? It's a dangerous world! Paper tests won't prepare someone for that! Better to get some real experience in before heading out into the real shit- HOLY CRAP!"

Both Anya and Negi flinched at the sudden profanity and was even more surprised to see Chris flat against one of the bookshelves while eyeing the corner. Both blinked at him a few times before Anya spoke up

"The heck is wrong with you stupid?"

Chris glanced over at Anya and didn't miss a beat in his retort.

"First off, you have to get on my level of intelligence before you have the right to call me stupid Anya. Second, is that Shiori over there?"

Both bright haired individuals glanced at him and then around the corner. Off in the distance and sitting in one of the lounge chairs was a rather short girl, her bright silver hair loosely tied into a pair of ponytails and held up with two loosely fitted ribbons. The girl was dressed in the traditional school garb as well, though her attention and crimson colored eyes where directed at the book in her lap. Anya nodded her head at Chris.

"Yup, it's Shiori alright."

Chris peeked around the corner and smiled at the girl. "Marvelous! One of two of my favorite people in the library today of all days! It's gonna be a good day!"

Anya gave the dark haired boy a sigh of annoyance while Negi could only stare at him in confusion.

"Two of your favorite people?"

"Yes Negi, two of them. First off is someone you don't need to know about while the second is the girl over there. Shiori Momono. I heard she came to this academy to help further her studies even though she's a graduate from both the Clocktower association and the Kansai magic association."

Anya huffed a little in some pride. "Of course she did. The Ariadne Magical academy is one of the best around. You'll be hard pressed to find a famous mage who **didn't** graduate from these halls."

Negi glanced between them both of them before he finally fixed his gaze to the girl some distance off.

"And that's why you like her Chris? Cause she's a hard worker?"

"What? No! Are you crazy Negi? Haven't you ever heard of the 'shy book lover' type of girl? She's like that, only more quite… and cute."

Chris peeked back around the corner and smiled again as the girl simply turned the page in her book. Anya glanced over at Negi and gave him a slow shake of her head and then back to Chris.

"Like I said earlier, does your lechery know no bounds?"

Chris chose to ignore Anya that time, too focused on his less than chaste observation of the silver girl some distance away.

Negi however, simply glanced over at her. "Have you ever tried to talk to her before Chris? She might be a more interesting person then you think."

"And destroy the bookish charm she has? Are you crazy? That would be like… wait, Negi? Where are you going?"

Before Chris could finish his explanation, Negi had walked past him in the direction of Shiori.

"I'm going to go and talk with her. I think she might be an interesting person."

In all honesty, Negi was more interested about her history with the other magical associations that she had graduated from. Chris however, was starting to tear his hair out.

"What?! Negi! No! don't destroy a book lovers fantasy!"

However, the Auburn boy simply kept walking, Anya following behind and giving Chris an amused grin at the fact that this was driving him crazy. The pale lad ripped his hair out for a few more seconds before he took a few deep breaths and followed behind, uttering curses under his breath as he did. It took less than a second, but the trio made it to the young lady without hassle.

Negi was the first to try to catch her attention. "Excuse me?"

At first, the girl seemed to act as if she hadn't heard, but they did notice that her eyes weren't looking at the page anymore. Though the fact that she wasn't looking at them left them a little in the dark about what to do.

That is until she herself broke the silence.

"Yes? May I help you?"

There was yet another moment of silence before Anya elbowed Negi in the side to get him to start talking.

"Oh… Yes! Sorry… Forgive me, my name is Negi Springfield."

The young woman looked up from her book, her crimson eyes looking cold despite the color association.

"I see… Shiori Momono. Did you need something?"

Negi hesitated, the questions he had lined up crumbling away into the void of his mind at the blunt reactions of this person before him.

"Um… sorry… you see… I was um… I had something… I wanted to…"

Chris, already getting somewhat fed up with this, interjected on his friends behalf.

"You'll have to forgive my friend, exam jitters you see. He had a question to ask one as interesting as you."

The girl looked from Negi to Chris, and then back to Negi.

"I see then… if you have a question, then it would be best to say so in the first place rather than stumble over your words."

Negi somewhat shrunk back from the blunted words, though Anya was getting somewhat angry at the remarks being made at her friend.

"Hey, he just wants to ask a question. No need to be so callous."

The moment the older girls eyes made contact with Anya's, the twin-tail somewhat froze up from the look she was getting.

"I'll be less so if he gets what he wants out already."

Chris, detecting Anya's mood spiking to critical levels along with the atmosphere, whispered to Negi urgently.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know help me!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Really Negi… your normally more composed then this… *eh-hem* More apologies Shiori. You see, My friend had a question about you, something I think that revolves around your many… transfers from magical academy to the other, something I myself find of interest as well seeing most mages graduate when they hit ten or a little later… I've heard you also managed to graduate from most of the academy's you've attended."

Shirori looked to Chris before she nodded her head once.

"I simply pursue Knowledge. Most of the Knowledge I seek can only be found in academies such as these, though I feel as if I've truly only scratched the surface of this library in particular."

Chris nodded sagely in turn of her answer.

"I see… admirable. Knowledge is power, and more power creates more new knowledge. And with all that knowledge… you wouldn't happen to know anything of the graduation exam being held today would you?"

"You speak of the apprentices Exam today? I know nothing of it, neither do I desire to as I have no need to know of its machinations."

Chris shrugged his shoulders once before he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Fair enough I suppose… Negi? Anymore questions?"

The Young mage looked to his friend and gave him a thankful nod.

"Actually…I did… I was wondering if you might tell me a little about the other mage associations…"

And so, for the next few hours, the group simply sat with Shiori, Negi pelting her with questions about other magical schools while Anya and Chris either listened or went about the library to study. Much to the groups surprise, Shiori was rather forthcoming with her answers and seemed to have a knack for answering most of them quickly and occasionally in a chastising tone of voice, However, she was pleasant company for them, and even answered some of their questions about magical theories and creatures. In of herself, she seemed to be a well-spring of knowledge, and unlike what the group had thought originally, which was that this was going to be a quick exchange, they ended up staying with her until the time for the exam drew near.

"So Shiori… in categories of monsters, does it seem likely that a monster could experience an exponential growth in power if they are exposed to large amounts magical energy through forced transfusions?"

"Possible. Inconclusive in so far, but a researcher in Mundas has managed to get some results with the case of young Wyverns. Though weather that is from a Wyverns natural adaptability is still up for questioning."

Chris rubbed his chin in thought of her answer before he wrote it down. "I see… most interesting… then what of-"

Before he could continue the interrogation, the sound of a familiar voice beckoned to the three of them somewhere in the library.

"Negi? Anya? Chris?"

Negi was the first to react to the sound and looked to the other two.

"That sounds like Nekane."

"She might be coming to find us because of how late it's getting."

Anya then looked to one of the wall clocks and saw for the first time what time it actually was. The look of dawning realization would have been comical had the other two been paying attention to her at the moment.

"And for good reason! The exam starts at 1! It's friggen 12:37!"

The whiplash the other two would have experienced at the speed there heads turned would have seriously hurt them had they been bothering to pay attention to that. However, they both had bigger concerns at the moment. That concern being that they were going to be late if they didn't get there ass's in gear right then and there. Packing their bags as quickly as they could, the trio made for the door as quickly as possible, but not before the three of them turned around and bowed in gratitude before the girl who had been so patient with them for the last few hours.

"Many thanks Ms. Shiori!"

"We'll come talk to you later after we get done with our exam!"

"Come on you two!"

Anya grabbed the both of them by the scruff of their neck and pulled them with all the ferocity of a late magical student dreading failing her exam. The other two young lads quickly got the picture, and rather than be hanged by a speeding midget, touched down with the floor with their own feet and booked it to the front of the library where a familiar looking woman was anxiously waiting for them.

"There you are you three! The test hasn't started yet, but everybody is getting ready for it now! If you hurry you can make it in enough time to get a briefing for the actual test!"

"Briefing?"

"No time to wonder on the wording Negi ma Pal! Let's haul ass!"

With Nekane in the lead, the four quickly made their way to the grand hall in the center of the academy. They really didn't need to be shown where it was since they had been there more than a hundred times, but Nekane was a worrywart like that. Thankfully, they managed to make it at 12:50, the size of the campus something they had somewhat underestimated. Making their way into the crowded hall of dozens of students, Negi, Anya, and Chris all found a spot to stand in a row along with the rest of the students while Nekane stood close by, almost as eager as the rest of them to see what her three little one would be doing this year. After another 10 minutes of waiting around with Chris and Anya pushing each other buttons, The headmaster of the academy, simply known as 'The Magus' eventually made his appearance and called for everyone's attention.

The chatter around the hall quickly died down, and where there had once been sound, there was now silence. Taking a few moments to see if there was that one child who didn't seem to catch the hint, The Magus let out grunt of approval.

"Excellent… students, it is good to see you all here. As many of you know, today is the day you take the long awaited graduation test… I am sure many of you are eager to do it while some… not so much. However, I just want you all to know that this will simply be a small but important step in your long lives, and that you should think of this not as a task, but as a goal for you to achieve. But enough of my rambling, I'm sure many of you are eager to hear what it is we have in store for you this year. I am no doubt sure that many of you may have heard a little rumor that the test this year wouldn't be a written test. Allow me to confirm that rumor. Yes, this year, there will be no written test for your graduation. Many of us in the higher education department have decided that a pencil to paper test really isn't cut out for preparing our students for the things they might or might not encounter in the Mundane and magical worlds. Instead, we will have you all form groups of 2-4 students each and participate in monster extermination!"

At those words, the hall erupted into a cacophony of noise and chatter, many excited, and perhaps dismal, voices ringing out. Of the group of three, Anya and Chris looked elated, while Negi was flabbergasted. Nekane fainted on the spot, in which the trio had to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Quiet down Young mages, quite down! I assure any worrying types that caution has been taken and several safety features have been implemented to prevent serious injury or loss of life. Further details can be found in the pamphlets being handed out now."

Chris, who had been on Negi's left and henceforth the one closest to the edge, was handed a small scroll of sorts that multiplied by 1 in his hand along with a bracelet replicating in his hand as well. Passing it on to Negi, Chris was quick to open his up and look at the details. Negi, Anya, and Nekane (who had recovered quickly) crowded around him after passing the self-replicating scroll and bracelet to the next group.

 _Exam Key points._

 _Point 1: You will Find and defeat the monster said to inhabit the grounds behind the academy in the woods._

 _Point 2: You will establish a group consisting of 2-4 people. As a group, it will be necessary for you to act as a team or you will not receive points for your performance._

 _Point 3: You will wear the bracelets given to you to be both monitored and kept safe. Not putting it on or taking it off at any time during the test will result in instant failure. Should you find yourself in any danger, the Bracelet will turn red for a moment before transporting you back to the school. You will be able to still participate afterward._

 _Afterword._

 _Rumor says it has eaten over 1000 mages. Take caution.  
_

The group looked at the whole of the pamphlet before quickly putting the bracelets on and handing the scrolls to Nekane. Chris was the first to talk and looked to the other two with a big grin on his face. _  
_

"Oh this is gonna be fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Who cares, just don't get in my Way Mccreepy! Same goes for you Negi! I don't want you slowing me down!"

"Um… I… I'll try my best!"

Nekane, who was watching their reactions, couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"I wonder if they'll be alright…"

The Magus spoke up again and caught everyone's attention.

"Anyway, the test will be held in 30 minutes. Make your way to the back of the academy if you will and make any preparations you need beforehand. That will be all, you are dismissed."

After the Headmaster got done with his speech, many students made their way for the door. However, Negi and his group made their way in another direction. That direction being back to the dorms. Chris, not really sure why Negi was heading that way, followed along.

"So Negi… why are we going back to the dorms rather than behind the school?"

"I'm just going to go and pick up a few things, you and Anya go on ahead and wait for me. I'll be there on time, I promise."

Chris and Anya looked to Negi quizzically before they simply went ahead and did as he asked and made their way behind the school building. A few minutes later and Negi did indeed make his way back quickly. However, whereas he had been lightly robed 10 minutes earlier, Anya and Chris could see he had decked himself out in quite an armament. Dozens of elemental wands, a few magical casting antique guns, enchanted daggers, several vials of magical essences, a short sword which Chris felt was heavily enchanted, and his trusty hand-me-down wizards staff. Both Chris, Anya, and Nekena where rather impressed with this level of equipped readiness.

"Damn Negi, you expecting heavy resistance or something?"

"It never hurts to be prepared Chris."

Anya looked over Negi's wares and gave him an impressed grin.

"That's pretty impressive Negi. I guess that's what I would expect from a collector at any rate."

Nekane, who looked much more comfortable now that Negi had decked himself out with magical gear for a small combat group, patted him on the head warmly.

"Well, you know Anya. It never hurts to be prepared for anything that the world might throw at you."

Chris looked at Nekane with something of an amused grin.

"And the fact that most of that was probably paid for out of your own pocket probably has nothing to do with his current level of preparedness?"

In which she retorted with a sly smile.

"Prepared. For. anything."

However, a slight exaggerated cough from the headmaster caught there attention.

"*cough cough* I should probably have mentioned this beforehand… but the usage of magical artifacts and items is strictly prohibited. You are only allowed to use your own Staff and one wand."

"Oh come on!"

Negi was not quite happy about that particular rule, the headmaster doing his best to avert eye contact from those who had spent a few minutes preparing such items. Nekane once again fainted on the spot with Negi, Anya, and Chris having to catch her. After making sure Nekane wasn't going to hurt herself, Chris and Anya helped Negi out of his gear with Anya simply shrugging her shoulders at Negis misfortune.

"Well… it is what it is Negi."

Negi pitifully held onto his lone staff, the rest of his stuff gathered into a small pile that he eyed with the eyes of a puppy.

"All I have is this one staff…"

Chris, for his part, simply smacked him on the back while he grinned at his friend.

"Ah don't worry about it ya baby. A real mage wouldn't even need a staff to be honest. I mean, I'm only carrying this thing cause it looks cool. See?"

Chris, for his part pulled of the staff he had been keeping at his side and unwound the cloth from around it, the white sheet falling away to reveal the Dark wood underneath, polished smooth and sleek with a head that hooked like two demon horns and a large open space between them with a cage of wire like vines wrapping themselves around something tightly. In comparison to negis own staff, rough wood with a simple curved head, it looked more impressive to say the least. Anya, However, simply huffed.

"Yeah right, you lug that thing around as badly as Negi does his own staff. You're attached to that thing like it was another leg or something."

"I won't say anything to refute or affirm you Anya. Your head would only swell if I told you something nice."

"You bastard, I oughta-!"

Nekane stopped the almost inevitable fight between the two before it could break out, saying 'now now' as she wagged her finger at them both. Negi, however, didn't look to happy right now, something the other two noticed quickly.

"I'm not like you Chris, I use my mind to fight, I can't just go gung-ho in a spell slinger fight!"

"Oh I'm not that brainless when I fight Negi… anyway, you have me and Anya, for whatever that's worth, to help you out in this fight! Relax!"

Anya glowered at Chris at the dismissive remark toward her, but didn't choose to say anything to him and brought her attention back to Negi with a small smile on her face.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it… and since we now have everything in order… all we have left to do is wait for the timer to get done and we'll get out there and kick monster ass!"

Nekane, who could only smile at Anya, pointed toward the empty space around them all.

"Well, you might want to hurry then, because the test started while you three where talking amongst yourselves."

The three of them quickly looked around and saw that in fact they were the last ones standing out in the open. Anya grabbed Negi and Chris around the collars for the second time that day and hauled ass into the forest in a panic.

"Let's go! We'll miss all the good action if we don't hurry!"

Nekane waved at them all with a semi-worried smile on her face and shouted out to them to be careful, in which Negi could only reply in garbled chokes. The sentiment was understood however. A few minutes later upon being manhandled, Negi and Chris finally managed to get themselves out of Anya's death grip and the trio made their way deeper into the woods. However, it didn't take very long for the group to encounter its first issue, and that's that they had no idea what the monster they were hunting was supposed to even look like. Not only that but a few more minutes in of trekking through the rough woods and muggy weather before Anya, of all people, started to whine and complain about a few things.

"God, are we ever going to get this test done… these woods suck! We have no idea what the monster even looks like, and to top it all off, I get stuck with a useless shrimp and pervy weirdo for partners."

Negi simply let out a small sigh, this not being the first time Anya has called him useless.

"Now Anya… don't say that."

"Yeah Ms. Bitchy. This test literally just got started. The headmaster never set a time limit, so we could be at this for a while."

"How long do you think Chris?"

Humming a little to himself, the dark haired youth screwed his mouth up in thought before he gave Negi a reply.

"No time limit, so until we exterminate the monster, or we get called back and fail."

"So we could be out here for Days?!"

Chris plugged up his ears at Anya's outburst, with Negi doing something similar. However, the sound of her loud voice caused a few animals in the vicinity to scurry away in fright, the sound of the brush rustling loudly causing the twin tail to leap onto the closest thing in surprise. That thing happening to be Negi Springfield.

Chris looked at where the sound had occurred before he looked back to see Anya clinging onto Negi, the both of them looking somewhat nervous.

"And what, pray tell, are you two doing?"

"…T-Tell Negi to let go of me…"

Chris had to give Anya a few points in trying to maintain her dignity even in such a stupidly compromising situation. He, however, was not one to humor people for very long.

"Yeah yeah whatever Anya. Let's just get moving okay?"

Grumbling, Anya removed herself from Negi and the trio got to searching yet again for their supposed prey, though Anya was a little more red in the face from what just transpired while Negi could only smile to himself at Anya's expense. Thinking it best to try to remove the tension from the group, Chris let out a low whistle as his eyes looked about the woods.

"Geez… I didn't know the woods behind the academy where this deep or dangerous looking. Gives you the feeling that monsters might pop out of a tree and eat you huh?"

"Please don't talk about such morbid things Chris…"

"Yeah Mccreepy. It's already bad enough I'm stuck with you two. I don't need you raining on my parade as well."

"Geez, sorry for trying to lighten the mood. And what do you mean by that Anya? I should be the one saying something about how I'm stuck with someone like you in this exam."

Anya and Chris started to glare daggers at each other, the tension between the two escalating quickly, However, Negi couldn't help but smile to himself, this once again familiar scene playing out before his eyes.

Deciding that the ensuing argument wasn't worth the energy, both Chris and Anya broke off eye contact and re-directed there gaze back into the woods, their eyes on the lookout for whatever it was they were supposed to hunt. For a while, the three of them didn't say a word, the tension only growing as there focused increased. However, after another hour or so of simply blindly wandering around in the woods for clues, the trio started to get a little lax. Enough so for conversation to start back up again with Chris leading into said conversation.

"Sooooooooooo… just a question you guys. What do you guys plan on doing after you become Magister Magi?"

Anya blinked a few times in confusion before she gave him a look that seemed to say 'are you serious?'

"Are you serious right now? The whole goal is to become a Magister Magi, that way you can help people out in need around the world. You also get to become a big name in the magical world as well. I mean, what mage wouldn't want to be recognized for their abilities?"

"Well that's fine and dandy Anya, but there are other ways to become famous in the magical world other than becoming a Magister Magi."

"I know that… but… for me, I just plan on doing my duty as a mage and try to help the world as best I can. I mostly just want to get stronger though, and becoming a Magister Magi is a good way to do it in my opinion."

Chris nodded his head in recognition.

"Makes sense. Pretty logical as well. Seems kinda lack luster though."

"It's not that boring! And what did you plan on doing after becoming a Magister Magi Mccreepy? I can't even begin to imagine you trying to help people."

Chris stuck his tongue out at Anya and blew a raspberry at her.

"Screw you. I can help people if I want to… however, My goal isn't really to become a Magister Magi. Being a Magister Magi is just the fastest way to get what I want."

"And what's that?"

"Despite what you may think, it's actually a pretty boring answer. I just want more power. Power to break through any hardship, to bust through any obstacle, to never be held back or to be told what to do. That kind of power."

Negi and Anya looked to Chris, and then to each other before they unanimously spoke the same sentence at the same time.

"He's definitely going to become an Evil mage in the future."

"Hey! More power does not equate to wanting to be evil you jerks!"

"But Chris… that sounds like a villains line."

"Screw you to Negi."

"Aw come on, I'm not trying to be nasty or anything, I'm just telling you what it sounds like is all."

Anya, however, smirked to herself as she spoke up.

"Better be careful Negi. If we associate with Mccreepy any more than this, we might be enlisted into his evil army before he tries to take over the world or something."

"Oh Puh-leez Anya. I'd ask Negi to join me, you however? You'd at best be forced into a fool role like castle jester or something."

"Screw you Chris!"

"That or breeding sow."

"YOU DIE NOW!"

Brandishing her wand with the fury of a woman scorned, Anya was about to start hurling spells in his general direction before Chris redirected the conversation to the person who had yet to speak.

"What about you Negi? Why did you want to be a… Magister… Magi…"

No sooner where the words out of his mouth before Chris realized the stupidity of what it was he just asked his long time buddy. Anya also realized the stupidity of the question and was glaring at Chris, not with the usual glare, but a glare that said 'are you retarded.'

"Uhhhhhhhhh… sorry… I sorta just got caught up with asking questions…forget I said that Negi."

However, said redhead simply gave his friend a smile and a small wave of his hand.

"It's okay Chris. I know you meant no harm by it."

Anya spoke up next, Chris feeling like a total idiot and not quite sure how to continue the conversation.

"Ignore him! Come on you two! We got a monster to slaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before Anya could finish her statement, the feeling of her foot coming off the ground and finding nothing when she stepped back down caused her to fall face first into a large, out of place hole in the ground. The impact sounded almost painful to the more fortunate souls.

There was a moment of silence between everyone present, the sound of rustling leaves almost making the situation impossibly awkward for Anya. A moment later, Chris came to the rescue with a statement.

"Well… I'll say one thing. That is a HUGE ass footprint you just fell in Anya."

Anya quickly got to her feet, attempting to look as if nothing had happened to her despite the leaves in her hair and her disgruntled garb.

"Fall? What fall? You're talking crazy Mccreepy."

"… Bullshit I am. I heard that stupid scream of yo-"

He didn't finish his sentence. The moment he was about to finish, Anya, moving with superhuman agility, had managed to make it out of the hole, wind her staff up for the pitch, and clocked Chris clean upside the head with an audible crack. He crumbled to the ground like a wet sack.

Negi, being the smart one, did not comment.

Whilst Chris was laid out cold in the dirt, Anya and Negi took to inspecting the hole that they had 'discovered.'

"I'll agree with Chris on this one… that is a BIG footprint. I hope it doesn't happen to belong to the thing we need to hunt down…"

"Ah suck it up Negi! Big or small, we'll have this test done in no time regardless of what size the thing might be… Though I also hope this footprint doesn't actually belong to it…"

A moment later and the sound of Chris moving caught there attention and both Negi and Anya turned to look at him. However, upon seeing him, they saw he was looking upward, rather wide-eyed and completely stationary.

"Bad News Anya. It's that big."

"How do you reckon Chris?"

Rather than say anything, the dark haired youth opted to point instead.

Both Anya and Negi turned around, and with dread, also looked upward. It took a moment for it to register, but both Negi and Anya had about the same level of surprise and disbelief on their faces as Chris did.

"Oh-"

"-My-"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODGE!"

Negi and Anya greatly leapt to the side as a stone fist the size of a boulder came down on their previous location. Chris, who had still been half-way up, could only throw himself back in a desperate attempt to avoid being crushed underneath the falling fist. Scrambling to his feet, Chris managed to get back up and rejoin with Negi and Anya, who had been running off to the side of the massive monolith of moving stone. Negi was the first to speak up, his voice shaking from combinations of running and fearing for his life.

"What is that!?"

Anya, who was less afraid then her compatriot, looked back over to the 50 foot stone golem, her eyes trying to gauge what it might do next.

"Some kind of golem you dummy! What do you think!?"

Chris pulled past the other two, his legs taking him far as he watched the Golem slowly turn its head there direction.

"Less talking more strategizing you guys! What's the plan!?"

The Trio came to a stop a distance away, the lumbering behemoth of a creature moving it's body in their direction, the grinding of its stone joints sounding almost like a miniature landslide. An Intimidating sound to be certain, but Anya was grinning like a small child.

"Look at it! It's so slow! It might have power, but this'll be a cake walk if that's the fastest it can move! Let's hammer it with Magic arrows til it goes down!"

"Eh, pretty basic, but I think it should suffice for now. Any arguments here Negi?"

"N-No, I can't think of much else we can try…"

Anya clasped her hand tightly as she got herself psyched up. She then fist pumped the air in the direction of the Golem, the creature having finally turned itself around.

"Alright! Let's do this! I'm on point!"

Without even waiting for the other two to take action, Anya rushed forward her spell already begin chanted under her lips.

"Ah! You dumbass! Fire from a di- yeah she's not even listening to me at this point. *Sigh* Okay, let's go make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Ready Negi?"

"I guess…"

"Then let's do this!"

Chris bolted after Anya while Negi only hesitated a moment longer before he also made a mad dash after his friends. Chris was the first to speak, having caught up to Anya and hung back behind her with Negi taking up her right side.

"Alright guys! Hit it with your best shot! _Umbrae Umbram Noctis…_ "

" _Fortious la Tius Lilis Lilios…"_

" _Ras Tel Mas kil Magister…"_

With an almost perfect synchronization of their time, the trio managed to get there spells started in almost exact tandem.

" _Let the darkness encroach on my enemy and deaden his movements… Magic arrow Dark series, 17 arrows of Darkness!"_

" _Let the flame gather and scorch my foes… Magic arrow Fire series, 17 arrows of Fire!"_

" _Let the light gather and rend my enemy to pieces… Magic arrow Light series, 17 arrows of light!"_

The three young mages came to a halt and upon finishing there spells, unleashed a 51 magical arrow barrage into the body of the massive golem, explosions riddling it's body and smoke coming off of it and obscuring it's shape in a thick smog.

Negi looked on at the smoke with caution, not certain if it was defeated. Chris for his part, had a big smile on his face, though he too was trying to be cautious in case it wasn't dead. Anya though was all pumped up and was already doing her victory pose.

"Ha! That was hella' easy! 1000 mages my butt! We kicked it's sorry ass in one friggen hit!"

Negi, however, didn't quite share in Anya's exuberance and kept to the side of caution.

"Anya… I don't think we should be celebrating just yet… we don't even know if it-"

"WATCH IT YOU NIMRODS!"

Negi and Anya, who had been more focused on each other in that moment, had failed to noticed the sudden shifting in the smoke only too late to realize the massive hand snap out of the smoke and grab at someone. Chris had tried to warn them since he saw it first and had already run to the side, But Negi and Anya where too late. Negi, lucky enough, had dodged just barely to the side and avoided the stone fist. Anya, sadly, did not and was scooped up, screaming the whole way up as the Golem trapped her.

"Anya!/Anya!"

Negi and Chris both yelled out as they watched Anya be taken to the air, the Golem keeping its grip on her while turning its attention to the other two mages.

"Help me you guys!"

"Hold on Anya! We'll save you!"

"Hold up Negi! You see that thing? How many magic arrows did we shoot at that hunk of rock? It isn't even damaged!"

Negi looked to Chris, and then to the creature in question and noticed the things his friend had pointed out.

"You're right! Does magic not work on it?"

"No Idea! We might need to retreat for the time being and try to come up with a better plan!"

"You can't be serious! We can't leave Anya behind!"

"I don't **want** to leave her behind, but we got no idea… Negi what are you doing!?"

Negi held up his staff and pointed it at the golem, a chant on his lips and far too focused on the creature in front of him to answer his friend.

" _Ras tel maskil magister… Magical Archer, 29 arrows of light!"_

A moment later and the golem was once again shrouded in smoke upon impact. However, as was expected, no damage had been done.

"N-No effect?!"

"Ya freaking moron! If 51 arrows didn't do shit, what makes you think 29's gonna work!?"

"Desperation?"

"Shut up and run!"

Chris, who was already running the hell away, turned around to see that the Golems open orifice of a mouth was strangely lit up and making an odd buzzing noise from what he could hear. It took him a second, but it hit him what the golem was fixing to do.

"Negi! Dodge/look out!"

Oddly enough, Anya also had come to the same conclusion and had shouted out at the same time Chris had. A moment later and the Golem fired off what could only be considered a laser from its mouth in the duo's general direction. Sadly, Negi didn't seem to get the message as rather than dodge the beam like a sane person would do, he opted to block it with his staff instead. Negi put up a valiant effort for all of 5 seconds before the shield he had put up to stop the blast shattered. Thankfully, the worst of the blast had been absorbed by said shield, but it still had enough kick to it to cause an explosion that sent him hurtling back into small dirt mound. Chris stopped dead in his tracks and Anya felt her heart freeze at the sight of Negi laying there.

"NEGI!"

"Shit!"

Chris made his way toward his friend and skid to a halt next to him, fearful that his friend may be dead. Thankfully, Negi wasn't dead nor mortally wounded, but he still looked pretty beat up. Anya, shivering at the sight and the sudden realization that this test could potentially kill them, called out.

"Negi! Chris! Just run! Leave me! It's not worth it!"

Chris, trying to help Negi to his feet while keeping his head partially turned so that the Golem didn't get another shot at them, yelled back to her.

"And what about you? No way in hell are we fixing to leave you here!"

"We… we can't… I refuse… I won't run away…"

Chris looked down to see that Negi, despite being injured as he was, was shakily reaching for his staff. Chris was a little confused as to what he was doing and almost stopped him to try to run away and come up with a plan, but the moment he saw Negis' eyes, he knew he wasn't going to be talked out of it. Chris could see it, a veiled memory of years ago along with an almost desperate determination to never run. Chris stopped himself from doing anything and stood back up, his wand out as he waited for Negi to pick himself up.

Oddly enough, the Golem didn't seem very hurried despite the previous attack, and seemed to be waiting for the duo to make their move. Chris looked off to the side and saw that Negi had gotten himself up and was looking quite determined. Despite himself, Chris smiled.

"So… I take it we aren't running away to come up with a plan?"

"Nope."

"Got one set up?"

"Maybe."

"Heh… alright, I guess if you've got one set up, I'll do my best to play it's part. Just remember, if you mess up, I'll cover for you."

Negi nodded in affirmation before lunged forward and made a mad dash toward the Golem, the utterance of a spell on his lips as he did. Chris, almost caught off guard, quickly followed behind him while listening in on Negi's words.

" _Ras tel maskil magister! Come oh Spirits of thunder and air and let the Southern Winds blow with lightning!"_

"Oh-ho! Dis gonna be good! Let me back it up with a little safety net though… _Umbrae Umbram Noctis! Let the wind gently breeze across the plains of the world!_ "

Negi pointed his staff directly at the golem and with a look of sheer determination in his eyes, let loose one of the strongest spells he knew in one loud burst.

" _ **JUPITERS LIGHTNING STORM!**_ "

.01 Seconds later and a raging tornado of lightning and air hurled itself from Negis staff, the sound of ripping air and crashing thunder exploding magnificently into the solid stone chest of the golem making for a satisfying noise as the Golem couldn't even muster up a shield in the face of the storm and was literally ripped to pieces.

Chris, for his part, had instead focused his own spell on the captive of said golem, and the moment Anya began to fall, he let loose his own spell.

" _Sylphs guiding winds!"_

Whereas Anya falling from such a height would lead to a speedy crash if left alone, instead, Chris's spell turned the Girls fall into a slow and gentle decent from the air to the earth below. After making sure the girl wasn't going to crash to the ground, Chris looked back to Negi, whom out of sheer shock, wasn't sure how to register the situation. Chris waited a solid second before he slapped Negi on the back.

"What the hells with the stupid expression on your face man? You did it! You beat it in one hit! Good Job Pal!"

"W-We… we really did beat it didn't we?"

"Correction, you beat it. I didn't have anything to do with that attack… by the by, Anya's gonna need catching in a second else her giant butts gonna hit the dirt."

Not even giving his pal time to respond, Chris pushed Negi forward in right under Anya. Noticing that her decent was slowing down, Negi held his arms up and managed to catch Anya in a princess carry before he gently put her down on her feet. Anya was still somewhat shaken up, but that was mostly out of relief from Negi and Chris being safe. Chris decided to save any snarky comments he could have made and simply gave Anya a rare smile. He didn't like to let it be known, but he did somewhat care for the crazy red-head after all. Negi, however, wasn't holding back his relived smile and was almost beaming at the twintail.

"I'm so glad your safe Anya. I was scared that you might end up getting hurt or worse."

Anya felt a blush creep up on her face and gave Negi a small smile, and surprisingly enough, also smiled at Chris.

"Thank you… both of you… Negi, Chris… I'm glad you guys are okay…"

Negi felt happy over her safety, however, Chris felt himself blush a little at the girls rare, and admittedly cute, smile.

"Oh… Uh… don't worry about… Not like I did for you or anything… I don't want to be the only team who had someone die on them or something… geez… stop saying stupid things you weirdo…"

Anya was tempted to tease Chris and his flustered reaction, but didn't want to out of a small kindness for her friend. The moment was quite nice and almost picturesque in Negi's mind. That is until something had to come along to screw this heartwarming scene up. A stray bit of Anya's hair, caught in the flutters of Chris's near expended spell, managed to flutter their way up to Negi's nose, where it then caused a slight tickling sensation on his nose.

"Ha-Ha…"

Both Chris and Anya looked to Negi, unsure what the 'Ah'-ing was about. At about the third inhale, Chris quickly realized, but did nothing seeing as he wasn't directly in front of Anya. Sadly, said target was too late to realize.

"HA-CHOOOOOOO!"

A moment later, and the effects of Negi's leftover magic and still buzzing magical energies turned such a small and harmless sneeze into a force of nature. The air that blew at Anya had the amazing effect of tearing her outer clothes into tiny bits, exposing everything below her diaphragm save for her cute pink stripped panties. There was a moment of silence between the three of them, the beautiful moment now utterly destroyed. Chris was the first to react, his face looking disappointed.

"Average pink striped panties? Not even worth the fan service moment. 2/10."

Next thing he knew, Chris had a rock in his face for advocating his freedom of speech while Anya was red in the face and looking furious.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU JACKASS!"

Negi, who was doing his best to both calm Anya down while apologize profusely, took his coat off and handed it off to her for the poor girl to cover her exposed midriff, a coat she took quickly and donned just as rapidly. Chris quickly managed to get himself to his feet, somewhat pissed at the assault to his face, but didn't bother saying anything about it.

"Alright… all tension removed… you guys ready to head back? I'm kinda beat."

Anya and Negi both voiced agreement to that statement, and after making sure everything was in order, made their way back to the school campus.

 **Xx a little while later xX**

Nekane was feeling nervous, her feet leading her to go in the same circle for the past hour that she had been forced to wait here for her beloved Negi and friends to return. She couldn't interfere with their test and she knew all precautions had been taken to make sure it was a safe test, but her nervousness wouldn't let her rest. So she had busied herself with simply walking around in circles to try to keep herself distracted. Each time a group would come back out of the woods, she would be hopeful that it was Negi, but would only get dejected each time it wasn't. Now it had been an hour in and she was almost a nervous wreck at this point. Even the Magus was starting to get nervous due to all her pacing.

"Oh… have they not made it back yet?"

Anybody who had been keeping track would have counted that as about the 49th time Nekane had uttered those very words. However, unlike the 48 times before, this time would be different. Magus was about on the verge of telling her to go inside and get a cup of tea to calm herself down before he noticed a trio coming out of the woods. He was quick to note the frames of the three familiar faces and smiled to himself before he cleared his throat to catch the blonde woman's attention.

"Ah-hem… if my eyes don't deceive me in my old age, is that not them?"

Faster than a whiplash, Nekane had turned herself around to see that the Magus spoke true and that Negi, Anya, and Chris where all coming out of the Woods.

"Negi!"

Negi waved back at his older sister figure, a little bruised looking, but quite fine in most regards. Before she could rush over to greet them, the crowd of other students made their way over to the trio to congratulate them on a job well done, praise that was well received by the young trio. However, Nekane was not one to be deterred from something when she set her mind on it and quickly made her way past the crowd. A moment later and she tenderly embraced Negi with a smile on her face. Negi was somewhat confused at first, but the tenderness and warmth left no doubt in his mind that Nekane was quite happy.

"Congratulations Negi… You've done so well… and I'm so very proud of you…"

Negi smiled as well and embraced his elder sister with his free arm.

"Thank you Nekane…Also… Guess what? Father… He lent me his strength."

At that, Nekane pulled back and looked to Negi, a look of confusion on her face.

"Your… Father?"

However, before Negi could answer her, a moment later and Negi was suddenly put into a choke hold by none other than Chris himself.

"I'm sorry Negi, mind repeating what it is you just said?"

"HRRRRKKK!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Now listen up dipshit!"

Chris released his hold from around Negi's neck, something the young mage was quick to relish as he looked to Chris in both shock and confusion.

"In no way, shape or form, did I see Papa Springfield anywhere out there today. Your father lent you strength you say? I call bullshit on that claim! That power came from one person alone! And that person is standing right in front of me!"

Chris, a look of frustration on his face, pointed directly to Negi.

"You, Negi Springfield, are the only one whose strength was put to the challenge today and not a soul here can say otherwise! Your power and yours alone won us the day!"

Negi was somewhat shocked at the words coming from his friends mouth, however, Nekane and the Magus could only smile at Chris and his choice of words. Negi, however, managed to collect enough of his wits to start making sentences again.

"B-But… where did all that power come-"

"Allow me to answer that young Springfield."

The group turned toward the wise and sagely Magus, the man stroking his beard wisely and looking on at Negi with a knowing look.

"Chris is right Negi. That was your own power, yours alone. As for what may have given you such a boost in your current capabilities… It may sound silly to some, but I believe that dreams and aspirations can give people an incredible amount of strength to those who happen to have them. I have no doubt that you yourself have a dream you wish to see fulfilled young Negi. Hold onto it, make it your strength and you will begin to tap into power you never even knew you had."

Negi stared at the Magus for a moment before he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes sir!"

Chris on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god you sound so corny old man."

"Ho ho. As an older man, I find it happens to fall in my many duties to be sagely/ corny Chris. One day, you may find yourself like this as well."

"Ew, let's hope not."

Magus simply smiled at Chris and chuckled under his breath before he motioned for everyone present to start heading toward the school.

"Anyway… Now that you three are here, the test has come to its conclusion. For those of you who managed to subdue your beasts, please begin getting yourselves ready and presentable for the graduation ceremony in 1 hours' time. The rest of you who did not pass, you may also do the same, but you may go with my heartfelt wishes that the next test will prove more fruitful for you!"

With that loud proclamation, everyone was dismissed. Negi, Anya, Chris and Nekane all made their way to their rooms to get themselves prepared for the graduation ceremony, all abuzz and excited over there recent accomplishment. The ceremony itself was pretty straightforward, with dozens of people present ranging from the teachers and students down to the graduating students siblings and parents. Said parents and siblings had been called earlier in the week to let them know that a graduation would be taking place. Negi, Anya, and Chris where some of the last to graduate that day, but the applause was no less resounding then for the rest of the graduating students. After the ceremony was done and over with, all graduates where given magical diplomas that would then tell them what next to do in their training. The Trio made their way outside Grand hall with Nekane in tow, traveling down a familiar corridor to many who walked the halls of the academy.

Anya, full of energy, was all too ready to start voicing her excitement.

"Yes! Training wheels come off! Now it's time for the real deal! Live action! Real combat! Actual experience so I can learn how to kick Booty!"

"Oh really Anya? From what I saw in the exam, you sure did your part being the damsel in distress alright. Real ass kicker there, woo hoo."

Anya glared at the all-to-smug face of Chris, her eyes narrowed and glaring a glare that would sour milk.

"Yeah, fat talk from a guy who practically did _nothing_ the whole time."

"Still better than being captured."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr… You know what Chris? I'm not about to let you spoil my mood. It's been a good day so far, I even got a Diploma in regards to scoring the highest in telecommunications magic! I got a Valedictorian award for that!"

Anya, chest puffed up and holding out a certified Meredia diploma detailing that very thing, could only look on at Chris with a smug look in her face.

Chris was not impressed.

"Oh whoop de doo for you then. In case you forgot, all three of us got Valedictorian diplomas in certain fields of magical ability, so cut the special snowflake syndrome for a bit. In case YOU forgot, I happened to receive a diploma in regards to having the highest marks on combat magics. Top that."

Chris held up his own diploma with an even more smug expression then before, something that really ground at Anya's nerves.

"Ugh…Whatever… so Negi, what did you get? I know you got a diploma as well. Lemme see!"

Negi, who had been quietly watching his friends banter, looked to Anya before he held up his own diploma. Chris and Anya looked it over before they looked to each other and laughed to themselves.

"Ha ha! For some reason it seems really fitting!"

"Mastering and exceeding the normal usage of basic level spells, Yeah really seems like Negi alright."

Negi couldn't help but blush at the words and let out a sigh.

"Come on… it's not funny…"

Chris slapped Negi on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Oh relax, we're being sincere here. Everyone has their own talent at something. I bet yours will someday exceed even basic level spells. Could be looking at a whole new line of spells coming from that brain of yours Negi!"

Chris continued to pat Negi on the shoulder warmly while said auburn haired lad could only sigh in acceptance. Nekane could only smile warmly at the three of them, her heart warm and filled with nostalgia in regards to her own graduation several years before. Anya, for her part, decided to look at the other diploma they had received from the Headmaster while Negi and Chris where talking and was surprised to note that words were starting to form on her diploma.

"Oh! Hey! Guys look! My assignment is starting to show up!"

Negi, Chris, and Nekane all made their way behind the red head and watched as words started to form on her diploma. It took a moment, but eventually _'Fortune teller in London'_ was displayed on the paper, glowing as brightly as Anya's face was.

"Yes! Su-weet! Couldn't ask for a better spot!"

"That's cause your aspirations are low Anya. Fortune teller in London? Big whoop."

"Says the guy who's assignment hasn't even shown up yet."

"It'll happen eventually, but for the time being, what about you Negi, what did you get?"

Negi looked down at his diploma, the light just starting to form the words to his assignment.

"Not sure, but it looks like it's starting to show now."

Eager, everyone crowded around Negi to get a better look at what might be written out. It took the words less than a few seconds for the words to finish forming, but everyone present took a few more seconds to read what it is that was written, and another few seconds tacked themselves on when everyone realized what it is that it said. Chris peeked over Anya's shoulder and clicked his tongue curiously.

"Huh… a teacher in Japan? … don't see that every day."

Those words broke the stillness around the group, the other three suddenly yelling out there surprise and disbelief. A few moments later and the trio tore their way down the hall, leaving Chris behind with them screaming out the name of the headmaster.

"… geez, hold up for me why don't you?" he said in a disgruntled manner.

Not really all that concerned with Negi's Diploma, the issue going to be dealt with one way or another, Chris looked down at his own diploma, the task already having been assigned while he had been busy looking at everyone else's. Chris took a moment to look it over, upon reading it though; a look of confusion came over his face.

"Who the hell is the _'Demonic Magi?'_ "

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! It's been a while since I last wrote something since pale roots, so I'm not sure how well this is! Please, review and comment to your hearts content, even if it wasn't to your liking!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! This is Animajunki once again bringing you another chapter of TF! I hope you enjoy it as much as the last chapter!

* * *

Timeless Friendship.

Chapter 1

Chris looked down at the desk in front of him, the Mahogany coloring of the desk making for a beautiful centerpiece to the quaint and simple room he currently found himself in. The man seated the opposite side of the desk, the Headmaster to the prestigious academy Chris happened to attend, was currently looking down at said desk.

Sadly, he was not admiring the color nor the woodwork to his desk, instead very intently focused on the scroll that was placed on it. The Magus's brow was furrowed deeply, displaying his age in the many creases in his forehead whilst his fingers drummed rhythmically across the wood. For a few minutes since Chris had been brought up here, nothing had been said between the two. It had barely even been 30 minutes since Chris had opened his Diploma to find out what his task was, but he was starting to wonder if this wasn't perhaps a bigger deal then he had thought.

"Uh… Principle… not trying to rush you or anything, but I am curious as to why you almost freaked out when I showed this to you."

The Magus looked up from the paper with a look of some slight confusion before he suddenly realized how he was acting.

"Oh… my apologies Chris I didn't mean to act in such a manner…"

"Nah, S'cool. I am still curious though, why did you bring me up to your office? Does it have something to do with this 'Demonic Magi' thing my scroll told me to seek out?"

"Yes it does… However, before I begin explaining that Chris, let me pose to you a question first… I know you're an intelligent young man, just as much as Negi is… but… let me see if I can refresh your memory on a few things…"

Pulling away from his desk, the Old man stood to his feet and plucked his staff from the side table, the pacing of his feet on the hardwood causing Chris to curiously follow the man around the room with his eyes.

"Do you know what kinds of magic there are in the world Chris?"

For a moment, the young man could only stare at the Magus in a somewhat confused expression before his mouth turned downward into an annoyed frown.

"What kind of a question is that? Magic has many different types ranging from mundane spells that ease day to day life, and combat magic used to fight off monsters or other mages if the need should arise. Then you have communication magics, healing magics, Hex's, Military magics, etcetera etcetera…"

"Very good answer for one of my academy, but not quite where I was going with that line of questioning."

"What do you mean, if you're not using those kinds of magics then what o…ther… Oh… OH. I see where you're going with this."

The principle smiled a little to himself as a look of realization hit Chris's face.

"Very good, now try answering in another way."

"M'kay… Well, if you're going with _that_ line of thinking, you actually only have two kinds of magic. New age Magic that compels the magical creatures and forces of the world to do the Magi's bidding. And then you have Old Magic which issues a contract between a mage and the force he is beckoning to."

"Exactly. Glad to see you still know enough about it."

"You and I are literally the only ones in this academy who know about such two vastly different forms of magic anymore Principle, and if your suddenly talking about Old Magic, then this Demonic Magi must also have something to do with the old magic as well."

"Astute Chris."

Chris let out a sigh as he slumped back into the chair he was seated in and looked up at the ceiling fan spinning lazily along.

"Astute? Yes. Is this good news? Hell probably no."

"Also an accurate estimation… I suppose you would know what kind of a problem this is going to present to you?"

"I can hazard a guess, However, I can say I'm not happy about this right now. Not at all... but mostly with the problems."

The Magus nodded his head once before he sat back down in his chair and looked on at Chris with a serious expression in his eyes.

"I can understand your discontent with this situation Chris. I know how hard you had it some years ago with this… stigma hanging over your head."

"I don't consider my heritage with Old magic a stigma or something to be ashamed of old man. Hell I didn't even know Old Magic was a taboo in this day and age until my dad brought me out into the world to see it for what it was. A place that cowers in fear to an old system."

"A system that is feared for a reason Chris."

"You new age mages don't like it cause you don't have complete control over the magical element. A bunch of spineless chickens who run when something comes along that even seems dangerous to you!"

"And yet it has still claimed lives regardless of how you tend to put it in regards to the people who fear it."

"Because a bunch of half assed idiots don't need to be going around trying to pull off crap they shouldn't have been doing in the first place!"

Chris was literally on his feet at this point, barely restraining himself from shouting at the headmaster. The Magus however, was still composed and had an even tone of voice, however, the look in his eyes told Chris that he was starting to get a little too hot headed.

"Chris, please sit down."

The calm tone of voice along with the kind gesture caused Chris to grunt in some frustration, but he did as he was asked. He then took a deep breath and tried to avert his gaze from the Magus.

"Sorry… I lost my temper there…"

"Quite alright Chris. I know you feel strongly about it and that it's something you don't consider dangerous having grown up next to it."

"I know it's dangerous old man, it just… it's not that dangerous if you just treat it with respect is all…"

"Which is why you still practice it even to this day."

"Guh!"

Chris froze up, but the look on the old man's face wasn't one of bitter chastisement. Instead, he looked somewhat mirthful and was smiling at the young man.

"I know we made an agreement that you wouldn't practice it as long as you were on academy grounds. However, I know you have in fact, been leaving facility grounds to practice it at your leisure."

"…How long have you known?"

"Since the day you first started."

"So for 5 damn years, great. I thought I was being stealthy…"

"I won't bother reprimanding you for it at this point. However, we have gotten somewhat off topic here. Back to the issue at hand… I am sure you can safely summarize that the 'Demonic Magi' is in fact a practitioner of the Old magic like you are, which is no doubt why you received it as an assignment on your diploma."

Chris nodded his head as he leaned back into his chair again.

"I gathered as much… and I can see that it's going to be a problem for you?"

"Not me in particular Chris. I enjoy when my students go out and fulfill their goals in life or when they get to learn new things about the world that even I know nothing about... it's just… you know how Old magic is treated. Since I took you in 5 years ago, I have tried very hard to keep others off your back for being the son of a practitioner and of being a practitioner yourself. You were kept off the radar of those higher than me because you, contrary to what you are actually doing, swore to never practice it and to keep your nose out of it. This new assignment throws a wrench in that plan sadly."

"I don't doubt it one bit. I guess that's why you called me up here? To try to get me to do something else?"

The old man hesitated for a moment, his eyes looking back down at the Diploma on his desk before he spoke up again.

"Well… Yes and No. You see Chris… you have a choice to make here. Your answer to this question will have pros and cons regardless of which one you pick."

"I… see… kinda a heavy thing to throw on me…"

"Well, you haven't even heard the question yet. Here is what lies before you. On one hand, you can accept the assignment given to you and attempt to apprentice under the Demonic magi. You'll be learning both old magic and the new magic as well, so the work load will no doubt be double for you, but you'll be doing something I know you love to do. On the other hand… I can… put delicately, alter your assignment to be doing something else."

"… I thought the Diplomas words where absolute?"

"They tend to be… but sometimes enough outside influence can see such an order overturned. Not a good thing I admit, but an option none the less. This one would allow you to have a much easier time to be out in the world without fear of being branded a heretic, you would just end up practicing your old magic ways in secret and risk being branded a criminal is all…"

"Goody."

"Still an option… However, I don't want to try to pressure you, but you'll need to make your choice right now. If I wait too long, then I won't be able to do what I suggested."

"Like right this very instant?"

"Yes. I know it's a tough choice, but-"

"I'll go and apprentice under the Demonic Magi."

The Magus cut himself short of the rest of his sentence, Chris's words surprising him. Nothing was said for a moment until the principle spoke up hesitantly.

"Are… you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm very sure Principle. In truth, the chance to meet another user of old magic outside of my late father excites me to no end. I was born learning all about Old magic, and the chance to know more about it only fills me with excitement."

The Magus couldn't bring himself to say anything for a moment, Chris's honest smile leaving him unsure of how best to continue the conversation. However, the young man's joy caused the principle to simply sigh in a defeated manner.

"Very well then, I can see that there was no reason to present a choice at all. If this is truly what you want Chris, then I won't stop you."

"Great! Not to rush or anything, but what can you tell me about this Demonic Magi?"

"Hum… I can't say much, but I do know him and where he can be found. Anything other than that you can see for yourself. Also, I should have mentioned it before hand, but we will need to have you leave today so as to avoid trouble. I would suggest you go and gather the things you need now. I would also suggest you go and talk with Negi and Anya before setting out as well."

"Wow, how soon do I need to leave?"

"As soon as you're done. To be perfectly honest, I would like to send you off right now, but I know you might have a few obligations to fulfill as well. My assistant, Ms. McGuiness will wait for you at the front gate in an hour or so."

"Huh… Okay. I guess…I'll go and get all that done then. Thank you, Headmaster, for taking care of me over the last few years… me and Negi both."

The old mans' only reply was a smile and a nod of his head before Chris saw himself out the door. Chris was somewhat blown away at the pace this was all going at. It was almost too fast for even him, but he did understand that if he waited too long, the Headmaster would end up suffering some consequences that could be avoided. Letting out a sigh, Chris started to walk down the hall while scratching the back of his head.

"One thing after another today, isn't it?"

Letting out a small grunt of amusement, the young boy made his way back to his room to begin packing. Not surprisingly, when he got back he found that Anya and Negi had been waiting for him by his room. Negi looked somewhat worried whilst Anya tried to hide said worry behind a mask of indifference. Anya had a terrible poker face by the way.

"Ah, Chris! There you are, is everything alright? I was surprised when the headmaster suddenly pulled you away to his office."

Chris looked to Negi and gave him thumbs up.

"Right as rain Negi pal. The only real thing he wanted to discuss with me was about how soon I could get rolling on my assignment. Turns out I'm heading out today!"

"R-Really? So quickly? Shouldn't you have a little more time to get things in order before heading out?"

Chris let out a small huff before he gave Negi a pat on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry if I was you Negi my good buddy. I can handle most any situation I happen to be tossed in. If anything I'm more worried about you. Alone in the back-lands of some island nation in the middle of a school teaming with rampaging teens? Sucks to be you in my opinion!"

Chris held himself almost arrogantly as he laughed, but Negi knew that past the posturing, Chris was only doing his best to not let him worry. Anya, however, huffed a little to herself.

"Humph, well, I guess that's one thing off our minds. I won't have to contend with you for some time at least. I call that a pretty big plus in my book!"

"Oh? What a coincidence Anya, I also just so happened to think it a wonderful thing that I won't have to look at your ugly mug for some time. It's so exciting that I almost can't wait to leave now."

The both of them glared at each other, but even Chris was sure his face wasn't as smug as he was used to making it. Hell, he could even see that Anya didn't seem to mean it either. Negi, true to his feelings, could only shake his head at the both of them.

"Despite what you both say to each other… I'm going to miss the both of you terribly."

Those words made Anya and Chris look away from each other and back to Negi, the weight of their separation finally starting to hit home, even more so for Chris since he wouldn't have much longer to be with his friends.

"Well… I guess we should make every second count then shouldn't we? You both mind helping me pack? It's not a lot mind you, but extra help is always nice, know what I mean?"

Both Negi and Anya knew that Chris had enough things in his room to fit a small backpack with enough space to hold even more. He was a minimalist if nothing else. However, they weren't about to deny him such a small favor and went about his room helping him pack. As they did, the trio went about reminiscing about the time here in the academy (Mostly tales regaling Anya and Chris's continued fighting over the years) and before long, they were talking and laughing with each other all the way to the front gate of the school. However, the harsh reality of the situation hit them when Chris saw Ms. McGuiness waiting for him at the gate. Letting out a sigh, Chris did his best to try to appear chipper.

"Well… all good things must come to an end as they say… I guess this is the last you guys will see of my handsome mug for a while."

Anya rolled her eyes while Negi simply smiled.

"I suppose so… though I have no doubt we can send letters to each other when we get to our destinations… heck, if your leaving today Chris, then maybe you can get a letter off before myself or Anya leave… I'm not going for another three months or so since I need to brush up on Japanese."

Anya nodded her head.

"True enough, though there's no way I'll ever accept any letters from you Mccreepy since I know your liable to put something stupid in it."

"Maybe not all the time Anya."

The group smiled to each other before Chris held out his hand for Negi.

"I hope to see you soon Negi. When I blast through my training, I'll come and see how you're doing in Japan M'kay?"

Negi smiled at Chris and shook his hand, a warm and strong handshake to indicate that he was hoping Chris would uphold that bargain.

"I'd like that actually."

Anya, however, didn't share that same sentiment though.

"Ugh, you know he's just gonna do something stupid when he gets there you know… Anyway, since this will hopefully be the last time I ever see you again Chris… I guess I can show you just a tiny bit of goodwill today."

Chris simply looked at Anya with an annoyed look and was about to say something sarcastic to her. The next thing he knew though and she moved up to him, stared him straight in the eyes, and then wrapped her arms around his body and gave him a hug. Chris's mouth feel open and his eyes popped out of his skull almost literally. His brain had just shut down, this set of events leaving him stupefied. Negi seemed to have much the same reaction, though not to the extent of Chris's. This lasted for a good 10 seconds before Anya pulled away, a smug smile on her face dashed with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Be safe okay? And make sure you keep the stupid crap to a minimum after all, I can't tell you off when you're so far away."

With that done, Anya turned around walked away, acting as if this was to be expected. What she wasn't showing was the brightness of her blush having increased and her embarrassment levels rising at what she just did. Negi and Chris couldn't see that though, and the both of them simply looked to each other, the sheer absurdity of the situation leaving them both speechless. However, Donet giggled to herself at the display and spoke up to break the both of them out of there thoughts.

"Well… that was rather adorable. Make sure you write to her everyday Chris; such a treasured person is hard to come by after all."

Chris shook his head in disbelief for a moment before he muttered to himself.

"That girls gone bloody mad… must be the end of the world… Anyway, I'll see you later Negi, train hard and stay safe okay?"

Negi nodded in affirmation.

"I will, I hope you do the same Chris. I'll write to Nekane and give her my address in case you don't get a letter off in time. That way when you send it to her, she can send you mine and Anya's."

"Always coming up with the smart plans Negi… Later Bud!"

With that final farewell, Chris followed behind Donet, his life starting from here on out.

 **Xx some months later. xX**

Negi let out a small sigh as the plane began to touch down. His stomach was all in knots right now, his last four months having been spent on reevaluating his English master's degree along with his study of the Japanese language. He wasn't used to how the teaching environment might treat him, and the fact that both Anya and Chris had left very shortly after getting their assignments had left him feeling rather lonely for the past few months. However, he had managed to get over that, and the instruction he got from the teachers at the academy on how to teach a classroom was a big help to him in those months. Though he had not taught a class, he was sure that he had the confidence to try at least, though the butterflies in his belly seemed to say otherwise. However, he didn't have enough time to think it over anymore as the plane landed, and the captain and hostess' calling out to the passengers to get ready to disembark. For the next 50 or so minutes, Negi spent his time getting his bag and his staff. Thankfully he didn't have many problems with any of that, though he had been stopped a few times by a security guard or two to ask if he had lost his family in the airport. It was kinda hard to get it across that he was independent, but his license seemed to do the trick, though the guard's themselves where rather skeptical about it. After that, Negi was on something of a schedule and he had to find his way to Mahora academy, though he wasn't sure how best to get there. Thankfully, after some time wandering and asking around, he found a lovely couple who managed to point him in the right direction. He was going to have to use the train's to get where he needed to go, though he was relived to find out that the station wasn't far and quickly made his way to the station he needed. A few rides later along with an hour or two taken away, Negi found the tram train that would take him as close to the school as possible. He had a few hiccups with his bags at checkpoints, but he managed to get that dealt with quickly enough.

The moment the train took off, Negi found himself being able to think and process for the first time since he got off the plane, and was finding himself looking around at the cabin he was in. Much to his curiosity, it was pretty much packed full of girls older then him by some years, he actually seemed to have some difficulty in moving about a bit since it was so full. However, he was careful to watch where his hands went, the thought of his sister telling him to be respectful to young woman. He took that to heart since he had found out that he would be teaching an all-girls class, though he found the thought of actually teaching them a bit of leap from practice to the real thing. He wasn't going to try to let it bother him though, and simply nodded to himself to help keep him mentally focused. However, that focus went out the window when the train lurched a little and he found himself falling into the bosom of a girl right next to him while also getting crushed by another one behind him.

Thankfully they pulled away, though he felt pretty embarrassed about the whole thing and started to try to stammer out an apology to the girl he pumped into.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, but I wasn't expecting the train to do that, and my feet where all over the place and-"

The young woman looked down at Negi for a moment before she smiled at him sweetly.

"It's alright, I didn't really mind it at all. Are you okay though?"

However, before Negi could answer her, one of the girls friends turned around to see what was going on.

"Oh? Whats with the kid?"

"I don't know, I think he's some kind of foreigner."

Another of the girls friends looked to Negi and bent down to look at him at eye level.

"What are you doing here little boy? This is the train for middle school and High school students. The Kindergarten stop was a few stops back."

The girl was wearing a pretty heavy perfume, something Negi was unaccustomed to. He tried to answer her, to let the girl know that he was in fact a teacher, but the heavy smell caused the back of his nose to itch, and he felt a sneeze coming on as it continued.

"Ah-Ah!-AH! AHCHOO!"

The next thing he knew, and the force of a gale escaped his mouth, blasting across the floor of the tram and blowing up random papers, dust, and young lady skirts. Many of the girls where caught unaware and many of them yelled in surprise as they quickly pushed the gravity defying skirts into their proper positions. Negi once again felt the shame of having done something irresponsible, but he couldn't apologize for this one since it would reveal his status as a Magi. The girls looked to each other, blushes on their faces as they tried to contemplate what had just happened, though the speculation was put to a stop when the train started to do the same.

" **We have arrived at the Mahora academy central station, please stand clear of the doors as the train comes to a complete stop. We thank you for riding with us today."**

The girls all looked ready to go, but one of them turned around and gave Negi a friendly smile.

"Well, it was nice meeting you little boy."

"Yup! Hope to catch you later you lil' cutie!"

"Hurry guys! We're going to be late as is!"

The next thing Negi knew, the tram doors opened and he was quickly pushed out with a speeding crowd of young girls, only coming to a stop when he managed to escape to the outside of the rushing horde of females. He was pretty much at a loss in the face of all the hustle and bustle and found that he couldn't process it all so quickly.

"Jesus! This is insane! Is this what all Japanese schools are like?!"

However, the P.A. resounded out around him, informing all students that they had a little less than 10 minutes before the bell rung and that late comers would be punished with yellow cards. Looking at his own watch, Negi felt his eyes almost pop out of his skull when he saw the time.

"Ah cripes! If I don't hurry I'm going to be late for my first day as well! That'll set the tone for the whole semester! As Chris might say… 'gotta go fast'!"

Using what power he dared to expose, Negi almost shot off the ground and took off running in the direction he hoped would lead him to his destination. As he continued on, he felt something odd behind him, as though someone was staring at him intently, though he wasn't sure if that was the case right now. He pushed it to the back of his mind only for something else to catch his attention. A pair of girls currently talking a bit away from him as they also hoofed it to try to get to their own destination, though he couldn't help but overhear something of their conversation. Something involving love fortunes and other some such that mostly was girlish gabble as far as he was concerned. However, he felt a strange tug at the girls fate, Negi himself having taken small prediction classes back at the academy, and something he quite excelled at. He decided to do a bit of reading if only for the sake of keeping in practice, and did just that. However, the image that came to him was more of a negative emotion. Sadness, and… he had never experienced it before, but Negi was sure that this must be what heartbreak was. Thinking it over for a moment, he decided to let her know, even if it was a sad fortune.

His appearance next to them caught their attention, especially of the redhead in particular, and he tried smiling at the confused pair.

"Excuse me… I don't mean to butt into your conversation, but I thought I would go ahead and let you know… you'll be heartbroken."

For a moment, the girl blinked in surprise before the full weight of those words kicked in and she almost fell over herself as she came to a halt right there.

"I…AH…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE BROKEN YOU TWERP!?"

Negi flinched and almost fell back in surprise at the girls sudden violent outburst.

"Nu-uh, not so much!"

Taking a moment to recover, Negi tried his best to salvage his thoughts and at least give the girl an explanation, he did kinda just throw it on her after all.

"Uh… well… I just overheard you guys conversation and I decided to do a little reading of my own, and I saw it come up bad and I decided-"

He never got to finish his thought however, as the girl started to glare and cry at him at the same time, something he found kinda amazing.

"DID IT LOOK LIKE I WAS ASKING FOR FREE FORTUNES YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"

"Uh… well, I guess-"

The other girl quickly interjected herself into the conversation in an attempt to try to sooth her friend.

"Oh come on Asuna, he's just a kid, he can't have known any better. Give him a break."

"A break! That sounds great Konoka, how about in two halves! You know I hate kids Konoka! Especially snot nosed little pricks like him who think they can say whatever they want!"

Not expecting it, Negi was gripped tightly by the top of the head and lifted with just the girls arm above shoulder level. An amazing feat of strength, and something he would have applauded, if he currently wasn't on the receiving end of it flailing desperately.

"So how did those anger management classes work out Asuna."

Not really expecting an answer for that one, Konoka was about to speak up when the sound of someone behind them started to shout.

"YO! The red headed dimwit currently holding my buddies head like a grapefruit!"

The three individuals turned around to look at the voice, Asuna practically whipping her head around at being called a dimwit. The sight that greeted them was one of a young boy, about the same age as the kid currently being manhandled by Asuna, though looking more like a creepy type of brat dressed mostly in dark clothing and staring at Asuna with a vicious glint to his eyes. Asuna glared at the kid and only seemed to growl at him.

"Oh Great, ANOTHER brat come to ruin my day!"

Negi, However, was absolutely shocked to see who it was, and almost forgot about being held up about 4 feet off the ground.

"Chris!?"

Only giving him a smile, Chris came over next to Asuna and glared up at her with a cocky grin on his face.

"I think I told you to drop him you Ape."

Asuna did no such thing, though Chris now had her full attention.

"And what exactly gives you the right to tell me what to do you little punk?"

"It's not really much about right here lady. If you don't let him go pretty quick, then I'm afraid that I'll have to take matters into my own hands to see him extracted from your clutches."

Negi looked down at Chris, though he was surprised to see him here only four months after his assignment had started, he wasn't about to let his friend be beat to a pulp.

"Chris! What are you-"

Negi never got to finish, as in that moment, Chris spoke loudly.

"TIMES UP! Time for a rescue! Delta saving kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccckkk!"

Next thing anybody knew, Chris threw his foot back and kicked Asuna straight in the shin. Had anybody bothered to notice, he was wearing steel toed boots. Asuna, however, didn't need to see it so much as she just felt it crack into her shin. Causing her to drop Negi and screech out in pain.

"YEOWCH!"

Next thing she knew, she was hopping up and down on her un-assaulted leg and gripped the left one that now felt as if someone had taken a baseball bat to it. Chris held his hand up in a victory pose and smiled viciously at Asuna.

"And another falls to the might of my kick! Ha ha!"

Negi, scrambling to his feet after his fall, looked more to the girl who was still hopping up and down in pain though he brought his attention to Chris and gave him a cross look.

"Chris! What are you doing! You shouldn't be up and assaulting people you just met!"

"Everything is tolerable for a good cause my friend. And come on, she totally was assaulting you first, I just did my job as a loyal and honorable citizen of this world and did the right thing."

"By cracking her shin in half!?"

"Oh for petes sake, it was just a little love taAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH SHIT!"

Next thing Chris knew, he was hoisted up by the collar of his jacket and was staring into the teary yet fury filled eyes of the girl called Asuna, nothing but murder to be found in her heterochromia.

"You little bastard! I've half a mind to take you and your friend and shove you right on the tracks of the next train just so that I can watch you-"

"That will be enough Asuna-kun!"

The group of four stopped what they were doing, the sound of the commanding voice causing all of them to look up at the third story window that the voice happened to emanate from. Standing there looking out the window was an older gentleman ranging somewhere in his late thirties, though his hair was already pretty gray, though Negi and Chris knew that was just the mans natural hair color. He was dressed in a casual business suite and carried himself like an older man would. He was smiling down at the group and waved at them all, to Negi in particular.

"Hey Negi-kun, long time no see! And is that Chris I happen to spy with you as well?"

Where a moment ago she was raging battle fury and ready to commit murder on a child wide scale, Asuna was suddenly aflutter with her eyes open wide and her cheeks growing redder by the second. Trying to compose herself, Asuna held herself like a girl her age would and bowed a little along with Konoka.

"G-Good morning takahata-sensei!/ Good morning Sensei!"

Negi and Chris had very different greetings however.

"Takamichi! Long time no see!"

"Hey Old man! How's it hanging? Still alive and kicking I see!"

Asuna was almost literally blown away at the serious amount of familiarity these three had with each other.

"Wait! You guys know Takahata-Sensei!?"

However, Takamichi was the first to speak up before anybody else could answer her question.

"It's wonderful to see you both again after so long. Welcome to Mahora! I hope the place has been treating you right Negi-sensei! You as well Chris-kun! Give me a minute, I'll come down to talk with you both, and to help get you set up Negi-sensei."

Watching Takahata vanish from the window, both Konoka and Asuna turned to look at the two young boys, in particular the crimson haired one. Konoka blinking in surprise and mouthing the word the two girls were both so skeptical about.

"Sensei?"

"Ah! Of course. Let me introduce myself to you both!"

Negi cleared his throat and pat himself down a bit before he bowed to the both of them.

"Greetings you two! My name is Negi Springfield! And from this point on until the end of the school year, I'll be teaching English at Mahora academy!"

Konoka, though somewhat shocked, wasn't quite as astonished as Asuna was.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? You're a bloody teacher?! A Brat like you!?"

"That's brat-sensei to you! Uh… I mean… uh."

"Oi! Twintail! Back off him or I'll give your other leg a reason to start smarting as well!"

Asuna rounded on the other boy in the vicinity, only to just barely notice what he was doing and jump out of the way of her other shin getting a smackdown.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU JUST TRIED TO KICK ME AGAIN!"

Chris looked at her for a moment before he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tsk."

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST CLICK YOUR TONGUE AT ME YOU LITTLE PAIN IN THE-!"

"Asuna-kun, I think you need to try to calm down a bit. I can hear you shouting from behind the door after all."

Asuna, along with everyone else present, turned to see Takahata had finally had made his way downstairs and was already outside, an amused grin on his face as he looked at the group.

"Bu-But Sensei! This Brat-"

"My name is Chris you hairless female gorilla."

Trying very hard to keep what was left of her composure in check, Asuna continued on.

"… _Chris_ has kicked me twice now!"

"Oi oi, get your facts straight. I kicked you once, and _tried_ to kick you a second time. Both times to save my friend from being pounded into paste by your hands I might add."

Asuna pointed to him and began to fume.

"SEE! He even admits it!"

Takahata could only give her a weary shake of his head before he turned to Chris and stared at him in that way a father might.

"Now Chris… I know your used to being rather… rambunctious in your pranks and whatnot, but I would ask you not hurt my students please. You won't have to contend with them, But Poor Negi-sensei here is taking over for me after all. No reason for your actions to cause him undue grief."

Chris rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms.

"Fine fine… I'll give Negi plenty of trouble without messing with his students anyway."

Negi didn't like the sound of that, but Asuna wasn't paying any attention to anything from after her beloved teacher had said that the little crimson haired twerp was taking his classes.

"Your-your leaving Sensei!? But-but you can't! that would… that would…!"

Both Negi and Chris looked to the girl and spoke in such unity, Konoka and Takamichi almost felt as if it was rehearsed.

"Break your heart?"

"Yeah, break my… HEY WHO ASKED YOU YOU PINT SIZED PAIN'S IN THE-"

Asuna's emotions where all aflame at this point, her mind almost to the point of not even working anymore, and her body just doing it's own thing as she grabbed the focus of her ire by the top of the head again and started to crush his scalp. That poor soul being Negi.

"I hate brats like you! Teaching, don't make me laugh you… you little nit! You nothing!"

Negi felt his own frustration start to grow at her words as he was roughly man handled yet again by the evil twin-tail girl.

' _Jeez, whats with her tone? I was only trying to be helpful by reading her fortune! She didn't have to explode on me of all things!'_

However, the breeze had kicked up a little, and some of Asuna's hair tickled the end of Negis nose, the slight agitation causing his nose to itch.

Chris, who was going to step in to stop her, saw Negi start to take deep breaths and realized what was going on. He looked over to Konoka and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back a little distance.

"Might want to stand back Nee-chan. I'd hate to see someone as nice as you get hit with whats about to happen."

"Huh?"

Before Konoka could even ask what he was talking about, the sound of a gale force sneeze erupted out of nowhere, though to her it looked a heck of a lot like it came from the boy called Negi, and much to her surprise, Asuna's clothes where blasted away in tatters with the strips of cloth falling all over the place as Asuna could hardly even register what the heck just happened to her. However, everybody around her could see her in most of her near nude glory with the exception of her bra and… wool bear panties. Everyone felt their face flush at the sudden display, all save for Chris who simply looked her up and down a few times before he folded his arms and sighed at her.

"Cute, but I don't judge underwear on cute alone monkey. 3/10."

Totally ignoring what the brat just said, Asuna fell to the ground and tried to cover herself the best she could, the stares of Takahata-sensei as he attempted to avert his blushing gaze to a rather interesting light post being the worst she ever could have felt in her life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Spending a few minutes to get the shamed girl a set of clothes (thankfully she had her track suite in her bag) Takahata lead the group to the principal's office. A man that Negi and Chris was sure must be some kind of gourd monster of sorts with the way his head was shaped. Negi kept it to himself, but he had to step on Chris's foot a few times to not get him to put his foot in his mouth. However, where it should have been Negi or the principle to start the conversation, Asuna was the first to break the silence.

"Headmaster… I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but heard this… kid-" Her gesture toward Negi did not go unnoticed by aforementioned child. "-is gonna be a teacher at our school, specifically of class 2-A. Please tell me this is some kind of joke!"

The headmaster, stroking his beard sagely and with a small crinkle of a smile on his face, nodded his head at her.

"I could tell you it's a joke Asuna-chan, but then that would make me a liar. On to the subject at hand…"

The headmaster turned his attention to Negi himself, the boy somewhat fidgeting under his gaze. However, Chris was right next to the lad and gave him a thumbs up out of the corner of his eye. It lifted his spirit a little bit at least.

"So Negi-sensei… Despite being so young, you've been given quite the task for your training eh?"

Negi turned his attention back to the Headmaster, his friend being something important, but not as much as this right now.

"Somewhat sir, but I never expected this to be easy in any way shape or form. I'll give it my best."

The headmaster gave him something of an approving nod, followed by a remark.

"Good… but you'll give better than your best. That's the point of your training after all. However, I hope you don't mind, but I'll be putting you on something of a trial period until March. I want to see how well you do in that time. By the by Negi-kun…"

"Yes Headmaster?"

The Old man looked to Negi, and then to Chris, the Headmaster giving the boy a quizzical stare as he did.

"Who is this young man if you don't mind my asking? I presume a friend of yours?"

However, Negi didn't get to speak as Chris let his voice be heard first.

"Right-o Old man! Negi's numero uno compadre! However, I came along because I wanted to, I'm kinda just a random background character for the time being… though I do have something you yourself will need to see after you get done with Negi here."

The Old man Scrunched his eyebrows up quizzically, but steepled his fingers to show that he wasn't going to dwell on it any further.

"I see… anyway Negi-kun-"

"Now wait just a minute here!"

Now it was Asunas turn to loudly voice her opinion, the girl pushing past the two young boys and directly in front of the principles desk.

"Headmaster, this is beyond crazy right now! A kid being a teacher? OUR homeroom teacher for that fact? It's outrageous! I can't bring myself to accept it!"

"Ah, but Asuna-chan, this is not for you to accept, but for me, and I do… However…"

The headmaster brought his attention back to Negi, a hard look in his old eyes that spoke of no mirth nor warmth.

"This will be hard, and you will not be allowed to complain. You will receive no second chances should you fail. Do I make myself clear Negi-kun?"

Negi felt a knot form in his stomach at such final words, but he crushed that feeling down with sheer determination before he gave the headmaster an equally determined look.

"Crystal sir. I understand what will happen if I fail… except… I won't. Fail I mean."

The old man smiled knowingly under his beard, however, Chris was beaming before he slapped Negi on the back in pride.

"Jeez Negi! I haven't been gone that long have I? When did you grow a pair huh? If I was a girl I would totally be falling in love with you right now! Ha ha ha!"

Chris started to slap his friend on the back, Negi being caught unaware and almost falling to the ground on impact. However, Negi caught himself and looked back at his friend with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to tell if your making fun of me or praising me Chris…"

Though he said that, Negi knew deep down that Chris was being inspirational in his own way.

"Ho Ho Ho… well now that we've got that out of the way… I would ask you not worry too much while you are here Negi-kun. I think just throwing you into the job would be rather cold on my part, so I've assigned to have Shizuna-sensei act as something of an academic adviser for you while you're here. Shizuna-kun! You can come in now."

Curious, Negi turned around at the sound of the door opening only to find his face implanted into a mass of jiggly flesh. Looking up, he found that his head had been implanted between the impressive bust of the woman he quickly found out to be the aforementioned Shizuna-sensei. Negi was somewhat at a loss for words at the moment, but if Shizuna was upset or perturbed by the fact she now had a ten-year old's face wedged between her bosom, she gave no indication of it. In fact, she seemed to smile down at him and pat his head as one might their own child.

"Sorry about that."

Negi couldn't really get much of an answer out and could only reply with a 's'kay.'

The principle, having something of an envious look on his face, cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Anyway, if there is anything you don't understand, then feel free to ask Shizuna-Sensei."

Negi was still somewhat stuck for words at the moment, but Chris spoke up quickly.

"Holy crap… if I was only a few years older…"

Negi snapped out of it when he heard is friend and gave him something of a chastising look… after extracting himself from Shizuna's bust of course.

"Chris. Seriously, could you not do that right now?"

"Fine fine… but hot damn."

Negi flinched at Chris's attitude, but Shizuna didn't seem bothered by it. A moment later and the Principle caught his attention again.

"ah, one more thing…"

However, his own attention was directed at the two girls still present.

"Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan, do you mind if Negi-kun stays with you two for a little while, we aren't sure where to put him as of yet."

Negi and Asuna where trying to process that info, However, Konoka took any kind of deciding power away from Asuna when she answered with a 'sure, no problem.'

Asuna quickly processed the question after that.

"Whoa! Wait! What?! We have to learn from him and wet-nurse him to!? What kind of system is this!?"

However, the Principle didn't seem to have any intention to take back what he said, and Chris spoke up in an almost mocking tone.

"Sorry Asuna- _chan_. We all gotta do our part to help the world ya know?"

"You shut up you little brat!"

However, Konoka attempted to sooth the raging beast that was Asuna by pulling Negi in front of her.

"Aw, come on Asuna. It'll be like having a kid brother."

"And that's supposed to endear me to him how exactly!?"

Chris let out a loud sigh before he clapped his hands together to catch everyone's attention.

"Alright already. As interesting as it would be to watch you pop a blood vessel, I think it's high time ya'll got moving. You Negi because you got a class to teach, and you two because you'll be late for class if you don't hurry up."

Asuna and Konoka knew the boy was right, and Asuna still needed to get a spare uniform to put on. Negi also knew this was true, but he took a moment to look to Chris and gave him a puzzled look.

"Um… Chris… I… I have a few questions for you… but time won't permit me to ask them right now… but if you get the time, do you mind coming to talk with me sometime today? I wanted to ask you a few things… mostly about what you're doing here right now…"

Chris smiled at Negi before he waved at him.

"Sure, no problem. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so I'll try to catch you at lunch break today. Now hurry up and git."

Negi gave one last look to his friend before he was rushed out the door with his instructor and the two girls, leaving the pale youth in the room with the headmaster and Takamichi. Chris turned around and found a chair to sit in and kicked his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

"So! I'm sure your curious as to what I'm doing here seeing as you obviously got no word of me beforehand am I right?"

Konoe interlocked his fingers and placed his chin on top of them as he looked at the young man.

"That would be a correct guess Chris-kun. As far as I was aware, Negi-kun was the only one who was here on an assignment. Which makes me curious as to what you happen to be doing here. I am in fact aware of who you are, and of what your task is supposed to be."

"Did the Magus send you a letter about me as well?"

"Actually yes. If you had opted to not take your original assignment, you were to come here with Negi-kun and learn what you could. Is that no longer the case though? Did you decide to come here anyway?"

Chris smiled before he reached into his cloak and pulled out an aged looking letter. Chris flipped it a few times in the air before he threw it so high in the air that it landed on the desk in front of the Dean.

"Come on now Chris, you need to be a little more respectful then that. I know you know better,"

Chris looked over at Takamichi with a lazy lull of his head. The older man simply looked on at Chris like a father would his child before Chris let out a sigh and sat up straight.

"Alright alright… Anyway. Any questions you may have will be answered in that letter from my master. I'm not allowed to talk about it of course… but my master can explain things easily enough."

Dean Konoe looked to Chris before he looked to the letter haphazardly thrown on his desk. The old man grabbed the letter and opened it. The next few minutes where spent in silence as the Dean went over the letter, heeming and hooing as he did. Chris managed to find something to do by taking a coin out of his pocket and flipping it before the Dean got done.

"I see I see… well this explains a lot then. I knew dealing with Old magic would have some interesting effects… but I never knew it could cause such a phenomenon."

Chris smiled smugly at the old man before he got up from his chair and took the letter back.

"Yup. Old magic can do a lot the new magic can't even dream of."

"Very true… but I must also let you know Chris-kun that though I am very lenient in terms of who does what on my campus, I will not have you causing trouble for the people of my academy. If word gets back to me that you have caused major issues, I will see that you are removed from my academy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very much so headmaster. Trust me though, I'm only here to for my own sake really, I won't bother anyone else."

Konoe nodded his head before he reached into his desk and pulled something out of it.

"Good… however, while you are here, I can't have you staying on campus as a freeloader. You're going to need to be doing something productive while at the academy. I'll give you a choice. Would you like to be a student, or would you like to work with the Campus magical defense?"

Chris looked to the two papers presented to him before he gave the old man a sour look.

"Can I be a P.E teacher instead?"

The only thing he got for asking was a cross look from both the Dean and Takamichi.

"Fine fine… geez… I'll be part of the campus magic police or whatever you call it. I know enough already as is."

The dean put one of the papers away before he handed the other to Chris.

"Good. I'll let Takahata-Sensei guide you to the defense office. Good luck on your current assignment Chris-kun… from both your master and myself."

Chris gave the old man a polite bow before he turned around made his way out the door. When he did, Dean Konoe and Takamichi looked to each other before the old man broke the silence first.

"That one is going to be a handful, isn't he?"

"Well… I'll be honest. He may be a troublemaker… but Chris has always been a good kid. Yes, he may cause problems more often than naught, but he has always been reliable when it matters most. Especially when it comes to Negi and Anya. He loves them both as if they were his real brother and sister. He'll never be the one to admit it though."

"I see… Well, let us hope that that love can be extended to more than just those two as well… his master's letter mentioned that he's here for some kind of 'emotional training' though it doesn't say anything about what needs to be done for that to happen…"

"We don't know how old magic practitioners train their students, so maybe it's something we would be best not knowing about."

The old man nodded his head in some understanding before he motioned for Takamichi to leave.

"Good luck with him. I get the feeling this will be a very interesting development…"

* * *

Welp! here's hoping that you all enjoyed it! I'll be working on the next chapter quickly, so I hope you all look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

hey everybody! Just me again dropping off a new chapter for you to read! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Chris leaned over the railing as he stared out onto the campus grounds, the large stone walkways and natural greenery dotted with live-on-campus students giving the campus a very kind feel to it.

"Man, this Campus is huge Takamichi. How do you people not get lost around here?"

The older man chuckled to himself as he took a huff from his cigarette.

"Well, when you've been here for a good while, you just kinda learn where everything is Chris. I take it were you where wasn't as big as this?"

Chris leaned back as he held onto the railing, pushing himself back and forth in a see-saw motion as he did.

"Nope. My Master lived out in the middle of the woods away from people. The busiest place we had was a small village. All in all a nice enough place. Pretty boring though."

"It couldn't have been that bad. Certainly you must have stayed busy with your training."

Chris thought about that for a moment before he nodded his head.

"True enough. Time just seems to fly when you stay so busy after all. Course, my master did give me breaks as well. 'The mind is only as sharp as a rested body. Much to learn, but we must be moderate in how we do it.' He liked to say."

"Sounds pretty wise to me."

"He is. Very wise. But at the same time, he has a bit of a problem in the common-sense department. Must be because he stays away from people so often."

Chris hopped off the railing and made his way next to Takahata. The older man taking one last drag out of his cigarette before he snuffed it out.

"So Chris, you ready to go and meet your new boss?"

"Ehhhhhhhhh not really, but I suppose since I don't have much of a choice…"

Takahata laughed a little to himself before he lightly roughed up Chris's hair.

"You'll be fine. There won't be that much work to do thankfully, so you'll have a little more free time than usual."

"Alright alright, I'll stop whining about it. So how far off is this place anyway?"

"Not too far, it's actually in the teachers' lounge."

"Huh… I take it most of the defense force is made up of magical teachers and the like?"

Takahata nodded his head as he walked on ahead.

"Right. Along with a few magical students. However, the person in charge of all the comings and goings of the magical operations is a woman by the name of Toko Kuzuhona."

"Don't know why, but that name sounds kinda scary."

"She's actually a decent person, if not a bit cold at times. She's a good person though, so don't let her scare you with her icy exterior."

Chris only smiled at the older man before he stretched out his arms.

"Guess I'll see for myself then… I am getting paid for this right?"

"Mostly as a part time wage seeing as actual fighting is far and few between. We'll also work out something for your housing as well. I'm not sure what we can do for you at the moment since you came on such short notice."

"How about just sticking me in the same room as Negi?"

Takahata turned his eyes upward in thought for a moment, a contemplative hum coming out of his mouth before he simply shook his head.

"Sadly, the rooms are small enough as is. Just sticking three people in them is pushing it. Four is just getting crowded. Don't worry though, we'll have something worked out by the end of the day… by the way, here we are."

Chris turned his attention away from Takamichi and looked at the school building they were at. It was a simple thing really, but Chris could feel a number of seals and protective barriers in place. Takahata continued on into the building with Chris close on his feet where the duo passed a number of doors and halls until they eventually found what they needed. It was a pretty basic room, like a teacher lounge really. It was pretty barren at the moment save for a few people. A portly man with squinty looking eyes that Chris could tell was someone who had a jovial personality by looking at him. A Dark-skinned man with hard features like he had seen a number of hardships in his life, and a tall shapely woman with a face like iron. Takahata waved at the portly man, upon which the man smiled back.

"Takahata-sensei, good to see you! What brings you over here today?"

"Oh nothing much Nijuin-Sensei. Since someone took over my teaching position at the middle school, I'm just waiting to be re-assigned to a new job. However, the main reason I'm here is because I have someone here who'll be joining the defense division."

As if taking his cue, Chris lifted his hand in greeting of the man

"Howdy, nice to meet you! Name's Chris. Chris Abernathy."

The large man gave him a smile before he extended his hand in greeting, a greeting Chris took firmly.

"A pleasure to meet you Abernathy-kun. I'm Mitsuru Nijūin. I'm a teacher here at the co-ed grade school, but I'm part of the defense's here if the need arises."

Takamichi nodded his head before spoke up.

"Nijuin-Sensei practically runs our communications network. Our divisions aren't really much in the way of divisions, but we all have our specialties which helps out here on campus."

"Ha ha! You overestimate me Takahata-Sensei. In truth Chris-Kun, every teacher here at Mahora is part of the 'defense' division. It's a catch-all term for us overworked mage teachers. We just happen to be good at one thing or another."

A second later and the dark-skinned man walked up with something of a smile on his face.

"The only reason we happen to function is that the headmaster gave us a capable supervisor really. Isn't that right Kuzunoha-Sensei?"

The woman in the back of the room was staring at the men with a cross look on her face.

"Maybe, Maybe not Gandolfini-Sensei. But if you all have the energy to talk, then you have energy to work."

Takahata laughed a little to himself before responded to the woman's cold remark.

"My apologies Kuzunoha-sensei. We'll get right to it… ah, but first, the headmaster wanted you to get young Chris-kun set up."

The woman looked to Takahata, then to Chris. Her look told Chris that she was having a hard time believing such a young boy was going to be stationed here.

"Not to be rude to the headmaster Takahata-sensei, but isn't he a little young to be doing this line of work?"

However, Chris spoke up first before Takamichi could get a word in, the young man looking somewhat livid at her response.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'no one knows if a crow is male or female'? Don't be so hasty to presume… Kuzunoha-sensei was it? I'm sure I'll surprise you in some way shape or form."

The woman stared him down for a moment, not really provoked, but somewhat agitated at his rather forceful tone. However, she wasn't going to argue a point that wasn't meant to be debated.

"I'm not going to refuse you if that's what you think. If the headmaster believes your able, then I'll trust his judgment. I have no doubt that your capable, but my concern comes from the fact that I'm not sure if you'll be able to deal with the kind of stress that comes with this job. Much of what we do is break up small campus problems and the occasional magical problem that a student causes. It's rather boring a good deal of the time."

Chris was a little surprised at her exasperated tone, but he recovered and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fine. I'm not looking to be a big time hero or anything. Just earn some money and eek out a small living for the time being."

Toko looked him over a few times before she let out another sigh.

"That's fine. Most of the paperwork has already been taken care of since the headmaster sent it over quickly, so your pretty much ready to start. I don't have anything for you to do today other than patrol the campus though. Many of our usual's are either teaching class, or _in_ class at the moment. What you see here is what he we have freed up at the moment… though Nijuin-sensei will need to be heading back to teaching his classes soon enough. Gandolfini-sensei could I ask you to show him around to give him a feel for what we do?"

Before the man could respond, Takahata spoke up.

"Actually, if you don't mind it, I'll take him out and show him around. I'm still out processing, so my time is pretty free at the moment. Plus, I happened to want to catch up with my friend here."

Toko nodded, a relived look crossing her face as she did.

"That would help a great deal Takahata-sensei. Just show him the basics and the rest should fall into place."

"Will do Kuzunoha-sensei."

Chris turned his attention to Takamichi, but the man named Gandolfini caught his attention.

"Abernathy-kun was it? The name is Aaron Gandolfini. I look forward to working with you… though if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

Chris thought about that for a moment before he extended his hand to the man and shook his hand in turn.

"Likewise. As for my age, I'll be 12 come this May."

"Hum… I see… just a little older then my daughter then. Anyway, learn quick, we need all the help we can get around here!"

Chris and Takahata said their goodbyes and made their way back outside. Chris breathed in deep of the air before he turned his attention back to Takahata.

"Pretty nice group. Though I take it that's not all of them. I'm actually surprised no one made a mention of my age though."

"They are… in answer to your question though, we actually have a girl who works in our department who's a little younger then you."

"Really? Then I guess a 10-year-old teacher isn't all that odd around here huh?"

"N-… well actually yes, that is odd even around here. Though speaking of a ten-year-old… I think the school-day is just about over. Did you want to go and check up on Negi?"

Chris tapped his chin in thought before he smiled widely at the older man.

"Of course. I wanna see how he handled himself. Knowing him, the first day probably had him in jitters… that or he failed horridly."

Takamichi simply shook his head as the pair began to make their way back to the middle school.

"I don't think he did that badly Chris. Sure it's his first day, but he's studied for the past three months on how to be a teacher after all. You know how diligent of a study he is."

Chris nodded his head, though he folded his arms stubbornly.

"I know how hard of a study he can be, you know I've had to drag him out of the library back at the academy on a number of occasions. Nah, my concern is from practical application. Actually, you said he was taking over your particular class right?"

"That I did."

"And would you say your class was well behaved?"

Takamichi didn't answer that immediately, taking a moment to think on how best to answer that question. However, his momentary silence made Chris smile wickedly.

"I thought as much. Your class must be particularly rambunctious."

The older gentleman could only grin worriedly.

"Ah ha ha ha… well… class 2-A does tend to get rather… rowdy a great deal of the time."

Chris's grin only got bigger.

"And you've been a teacher for how many years now? Almost half your age if memory serves me right. You _really_ think Negi isn't going to have a hiccup or two on the first day?"

"Well, we'll see what we see won't we?"

Takamichi attempted to divert the subject of the rather loose morals upon which Negi was thrust upon by working adults, but Chris wasn't fooled. He wasn't going to pursue the matter though, mostly due to the fact that he kinda knew how it was going to turn out. Eventually they got back to the class just as the bell rung for the day, Chris being amazed at how quick time flew. Just as Chris and Takamichi made it to the door, many of the girls where making their way out for the day, however, one particular twintailed redhead caught his eye.

"Oh shit, she was in this class?"

Takamichi looked to see what Chris was on about and saw Asuna.

"Ah… Yes, she's been in my classes for a long time now… she's Asuna Kagurazaki."

"I wasn't really interested in her name, though it helps for me to know what to put on the missing listing when I get rid of her."

"Oh come on now Chris, she's not that bad."

"She nearly strangled Negi for no reason. I'm surprised you let her roam the light of day with her anger issues."

Takamichi laughed nervously.

"Uh… well… She's kinda… emotional at times, but she's a good strong girl. You just need to get to know her is all."

Chris almost looked ill when Takamichi said that.

"Yuck, I'd rather go stick my head in front of a fastball before interact with her again."

Takamichi knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Chris in debating so he decided to let it drop for the time being. A moment later and a familiar face left the classroom, causing both males to greet him with smiles.

"Yo Negi!"

"Ah, Negi-sensei. How did you first day of teaching go?"

However, unlike the usual enthusiasm one has at the start, Negi looked somewhat defeated, though he perked up a bit when he saw them both.

"Ah! Takamichi, Chris! It actually was pretty b-"

However, Negi found himself being cut off when Asuna almost shoved him out of the way and almost bluster over herself to try to get a greeting out.

"Ah! Takahata-Sensei! Hi!"

The next thing they knew, she was patting him on the head as affectionately as a girl would a puppy, though it was easy to see her eyes were on Takamichi the whole time in some manner of approval.

"Don't worry Takahata-Sensei! I was with him the whole time, so everything went off without a hitch! Isn't that right Negi-sensei!"

"Uhhhhhhh."

Negi couldn't find the words for the almost creepy behavior this girl was currently exhibiting and found himself locking up when it came to communication. However, Takahata simply smiled at Asuna and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Is that so? Well, it's good to hear your taking care of him Asuna-kun. He'll need a great deal of help from now on until he gets the job down. I'm counting on you."

Chris simply gave Takahata a deadpan look as if to say to him 'you really believe this bullshit', a look the man mostly ignored as he turned to Chris and gave him a smile.

"Anyway, sorry Chris, I hope you don't mind, but I need to head off real quick. I need to see the principle about a few things but it shouldn't take to long. I'll try to meet up with you later, say at the plaza we passed by a little while ago?"

Chris nodded his head and gave Takahata a thumbs up.

"Sure, until then, have fun old man."

Chris watched the old man for a moment longer before he turned around to see Negi, who seemed to be having some kind of altercation with Asuna, an argument he just managed to hear the tail end of.

"The fact you're his friend bugs me to no end, and I still think you're a pain in my ass. I'll never recognize you as a teacher."

Asuna stuck her tongue out at Negi and walked away from him, though she didn't see Chris and his projectile foot mysteriously make it's way to her path and just so happen to catch her foot as she walked. Asuna stumbled forward, though she didn't fall flat on her face like Chris was expecting her to.

"Tsk… bitch has some good reflexes."

Asuna bolted up and quickly rounded on Chris, recognition filling her eyes when she saw him.

"You! The little shin kicking bastard from this morning!"

"The one and only. Surprised you haven't popped a blood vessel yet with how high your temper escalates."

Chris only stared at her with a smug expression, the girl wanting to strangle him, but with Takahata still in earshot, she wasn't going to risk giving him a bad impression of her. She only glared murder at Chris for a moment longer before she stormed past, though Konoka was giving both Chris and Negi an apologetic smile.

Chris watched Asuna and Konoka take up with another group of girls and make their way down the stairs before Chris turned his attention to Negi. The young mage was shaking his head at his dark-haired friend.

"That wasn't a good thing to do Chris, she could have hurt herself."

"Bah, she's fine isn't she? But enough about the demon for the moment, good to see you Negi! How was your first day teaching?"

Instead of verbally answering, Negi let out a long sigh. Chris nodded his head and crossed his arms knowingly at his friends depressed look.

"Badly I take it then. Come on, we can talk all about it as we walk."

Patting him on the shoulder, Chris and Negi made their way outside into the beautiful day. After a little bit, they started to actually talk, Negi being the first to open up the conversation, however, unlike what he had been learning, he decided to switch to english. Though his Japanese was good, Negi still missed the sounds of wales and was happy to have someone to talk to in his native tongue.

"It's good to see you Chris, I honestly had not been expecting to see you here after you left 3-4 months ago."

"He he. Surprises are my trade Negi, you know that better than most."

Negi chuckled a little before he continued.

"True… Though I am curious as to what you're doing here in Japan of all places when last we had heard of you, you were going to Ireland… You didn't really expound much after that. We only got one letter from you after that first week just explaining all that. Nekane was getting somewhat worried about you."

"Sorry about all that. my Master wasn't really a big fan of sending things to new-age mages, even small letters, so he forbade me from doing it unless I did it his way… and I don't think you would have been happy with me sending things that way…"

"Did it involve the old magic?"

Chris held his hand up to his mouth and shushed Negi loudly.

"Shhhhhhhe! Zip it ya moron! You know the old magic is supposed to be a secret!"

Negi clamed up at that, remembering that he was only supposed to talk about that with Chris in a much safer setting then out in the open.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine… just be a little more careful okay? You know _that_ is considered a taboo subject among those who still remember it… in answer to your question though, it did involve using that. And I do want to apologize again for not staying in contact much."

Negi smiled at his friend and pat him on the shoulder endearingly.

"It's alright. I'm just happy to know you're doing well. I'll send a letter to Nekane and Anya later on today."

"From that demon called Asuna's room? You'll be lucky if that girl doesn't try to strangle you by the end of the day."

Negi let out a long sigh again as he slumped his shoulders in despair.

"Ugh… Don't remind me of her right now please… I'm just glad the day is done so I don't have to worry about her killing me."

"I'm going to take a guess and say she's why your day has been so miserable so far?"

"Well… she's only about 65% of the problem."

"That's over half bud."

"I know. But yeah… I have no idea what her problem with me is. All I know is that if this keeps up, I won't be able to make it out of the week in my training. Tack that on top of the fact that the class I'll be teaching is notorious for being rambunctious and it's just one big headache. But I think that's enough about me, how about you Chris? How is your own assignment going? I seriously can't believe that you would be done with your training after only three months."

"Well… There isn't really much to tell, but I'll say what I can… after we sit down of course, my legs are starting to kill me here. I see a decent seat over in the plaza we can use there while we talk about me."

Negi and Chris made their way into the pavilion and found a nice spot to sit on the steps. Chris stretched out while Negi pulled out his class roster. Seeing it, Chris became somewhat curious and pointed it out.

"Wazzat?"

"Huh? Oh, It's the class roster Takamichi gave me. I've gone through it al- Hey!"

Ignoring Negi's surprise, Chris pulled the book from Negis hands. He then proceeded to flip through the pages until he found the class that Negi was in charge of.

"Ah, here we are. This is the group of spazz's you're in charge of? Hum…"

Taking a closer look, Chris started to read through the names while negi, still somewhat agitated by Chris's theft, nodded in answer.

"Yes, those are my students."

"Hum… Ah, Asuna Kagurazaki. Didn't the principle say you have to room with her and his granddaughter tonight?"

"Ugh… yes, he did. I seriously do not see that happening though, and even if she did, I'm pretty sure Kagurazaki would smother me in my sleep… and give that back already!"

With the same amount effort used to take it away, thus Chris lost the book in the same way to its rightful owner. However, rather than put it away Negi looked at the page for a moment before he placed it on his lap and pulled out a pen. For a moment, Chris was confused as to what he was doing until he peeked over his shoulder and saw that Negi had opted to doodle on Asuna's portrait. Asuna's face now sported a pair of horns with the words 'bully' and 'boo' written next to it. Chris could only give the picture a flat stare before he shook his head.

"So rather than doodle on her actual face, you opt to take the easy way and get her in a way that does nothing for you. I swear Negi, you need to grow a backbone."

"I'm sorry Chris, I prefer living over being mauled to death by an angry teen. Anyway, back to what we were talking about."

Chris nodded his head before he lay back into the steps, his head tilted upward at the clear blue sky as he thought about it for a moment.

"Right, about my own training… well, there really isn't much to tell about it. I'm not necessarily done, but I guess I'm on something like a progress check. My Master basically told me I need to do a certain thing in order to pass his test, but he said I could do it at any time and at any place. Strictly speaking I pretty much don't have a timer nor a specific place to be when I do it, so I kinda just opted to come here. Other than just wanting to come say Hi, there was no deep meaning for it."

"As whimsical as usual Chris… though I will say It's nice to see you… but if you don't mind my asking, what is it you need to do?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh… sorry pal. I'm not allowed to tell you. However, if you were to ask someone else who knows about my assignment, they could tell you. I'm under oath to keep quiet about it until I complete it or if I'm on my death bed. However, that's just the way in terms of my progress, I can show you some of the things I've learned though if you wanted me to."

Negi shook his head and held up his hands as if to stop him.

"No, I'm good. I know you would get in trouble if found out, so I won't ask anything of you in that regard. But it is good to hear your doing well in training."

Chris rolled his head to the side to look at Negi and gave him a smile.

"Better then well actually. I will admit though, though I'm actually learning something… well, magical in nature, I have no idea what you becoming a teacher in japan does to help you in your own training."

Negi shrugged his shoulders and looked out over at a large stairway in thought.

"I don't get it either, but I'm sure something will happen here that will help me in my training."

Chris nodded his head in understanding. Though the scrolls did have odd missions for each of them, they made it that way for a reason, the assignments being drawn up by fate reading fey. Chris couldn't dispute that kind of prediction without making himself look a fool. Letting out a small huff, Chris turned back to look at the sky before something sounding like surprised escaped the lips of his friend. Looking back over, he saw Negi looking forward at the staircase. Curious, Chris sat up to see what Negi was looking at. He found it when he saw a girl no older than 15 walking precariously on the large stone steps with a stack of books in her arms that went well to eye level. Blinking a few times, Chris made his input known about what he was looking at.

"That's kinda dangerous for her to be doing, especially when walking down steps that tall."

"That's… seat number 27 in my class… Miyazaki Nodoka. And your right Chris, that is dangerous for her to be doing."

"Yeah, I think we should go over and see if we can help her carry that before she slips and-"

The moment the word was about to pass his lips and Negi and Chris watched in Horror as the girl misjudged her next step, sending the books falling from her arms as she went tumbling off the side of the stairway in an effort to right herself.

"-DOES THAT! NEGI GRAB HER! I'LL SLOW HER DOWN!"

Without even needing to ask what Chris was going to do, Negi dashed forward with his staff in hand the magic in his body pushing him to reach a speed beyond a mere child. Chris pointed at the ground below Miyazaki Nodoka and called out in a loud voice.

"SYLPH HEED MY COMMAND! DON'T LET HER HIT THE GROUND!"

The next moment, something came flying out of his palm, flying past Negi and then stopping just below Nodoka. A moment later and an explosion of air blew upward, causing the girls fall to momentarily stop in mid-flight. Not even wondering what just happened, Negi threw himself under Nodoka just as she began falling again. Thankfully, Negi managed to catch enough of her that her decent was only slightly painful and not permanently damaging. Chris ran forward to see if the both of them where okay, worry on his face as he came to a stop next to them.

"Hey! Negi! Are you and the girl alright!?"

Lifting his head up from the ground, Negi hissed a few times as some scratches started to sting, but he looked down at Nodoka first before he let out a relived sigh.

"I'm fine Chris, just a little banged up. Miyazaki-san also looks alright, I think she just fainted is all."

Chris let go of a breath he was holding as he slumped to the ground in relief.

"Oh god... that's good… I got seriously worried there for a second. When she wakes up you need to give this girl a firm reprimand for not being more careful. She could have broken her bloody neck for Christ sake!"

"He he… I know Chris, I'll be sure to let… her… knoooooow… uh oh…"

Chris looked up to see what the problem was only to see Negi looking behind him with a shocked look on his face. Dreading what would no doubt be there, Chris slowly turned his head around to see what he could guess would be trouble.

Standing behind him staring at them both with an equally shocked face as their own was Asuna kagurazaki. For a few moments, no one said anything each one currently trying to process what is now transpiring in this very short time frame. The first to break it in perfectly legible Japanese was Chris.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssshit."

Before either one of the boys could think or do something to make an excuse for what just transpired, Asuna grabbed Chris by the top of the head, Negi by his coat, and Negi's staff in her teeth as she hauled the both of them over her shoulder like potato sacks and ran to the most secluded spot she could find, all while Nodoka was just barely getting herself out of unconsciousness though in just enough time to see her teacher being hauled away. A moment later and Asuna dropped the staff, grabbed both of the boys by their shirt collars and pinned them both to a tree, her face a mixture of triumph and anger.

"What the hell was that! I just saw you make her float long enough for you to catch her! Both of you!"

Chris could only mentally beat himself for having been so careless in not making sure the area was clear for witnesses before using magic. Too late now though. Negi, however, was not quite so calm in his mental facilities as he tried desperately to fumble together some kind of excuse to get himself out of this situation.

"N-N-No! Your mistaken! She just-"

"Don't you try to bullshit me! I saw it with my own two eyes you little four eyed freak! Now spill it! Your some kind of super heroes aren't you!"

Before Negi could get a word in, Chris laughed out loud harshly.

"HA! As if we were anything so banal! However, before we continue this little conversation Kagurazaki Asuna, I would suggest you drop us now before I take the steel tipped toe of my boot and proceed to kick you in the teeth with it."

Asuna blanched at the threat and was about to retort in force, but Negi quickly looked at her.

"Please Kagurazaki-san! Do as he says! I've known Chris for years and he never makes a threat he won't carry out!"

Asuna glanced between the both of them, her adrenaline and anger still running high, but she could see that the one called Chris could easily kick her if he wanted to. And if this morning wasn't solid proof, she had a feeling that he would do it too. Glaring at the both of them, she put them both down none to gently. Negi let out a small relived sigh while Chris simply dusted himself off nonchalantly before he looked back up at Asuna.

"Alright, since you asked so kindly by use of force, I'll oblige you with an answer. We are not superhero's, we are mages."

"So what! Same thing… wait a minute…"

Asuna drew her attention away from Chris and on to Negi.

"You're the reason my clothes blew off of me this morning you little creep!"

"Auuuuuuuuu! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! But please please please! I need you to keep this s secret! This can't get out to anybody!"

Asuna bristled in anger at the boy, a small part of her deep inside happy to finally get sweet revenge on her teacher for embarrassing her and the creepy one for kicking her in the shin.

"Nobody? I'm telling everybody I meet!"

Negi was about to say something before he felt something odd. That odd feeling coming off his friend. Negi looked over and saw Chris let out a deep sigh, however, the odd feeling he was getting was growing larger and large, like an aura of sorts as his friend looked back at Asuna with something like… pity on his face?

"That's a real shame Asuna-chan. It really is. I honestly thought we could work this out with talking, but if you're not going to be amicable…"

The next thing she knew, Asuna felt something ram into her back and throw her to the dirt face down. It felt like someone had just rammed into her, but when she turned around, what she saw surprised her. Hovering over her with a large child-like grin was a fairy. Or what she had come to know what a fairy looked like. It was no bigger than her hand and had long emerald green hair that went well past it's feet. What looked to be bird wings where in place of its arms and it's feet had avian quality's to them with the feet being those of a bird and a birds leg up to about the knee. It was dressed in a silky dress of sorts that looked unearthly, like it was made more like materialized air if that made any sense, and it hugged the things bodily tightly, revealing its more feminine qualities. Asuna was stunned to say the least, her mouth hanging open as she looked up at the thing in sheer wonder and confusion. The little fairy giggled before it flew over to Chris and landed on his outstretched hand, where he gave it a smile and gently reached up and pat it on the head.

"Good job Sylph."

"~~~~~~!"

It responded in kind, but neither Negi nor Asuna could understand what was just said, the thing sounding like a breeze. However, Chris seemed to understand it and smiled more widely.

"Yes yes, You'll get your share later, for now though, I need you to keep silent for a bit m'kay?"

"~~!"

The thing made a sound as if it understood before it vanished into thin air. Chris saw both of their stunned reactions and looked to Negi quizzically.

"I don't know why your so surprised Negi. You know what a Sylph looks like."

"I'm more surprised that you just used it on a person! And the fact that you can even control it in a corporal form!"

"Old magic can do all kinds of things Negi… anyway, back to the matter on hand."

Realizing that they had an audience, Negi looked back down at Asuna, who had managed to gather enough strength to stand back up, though she felt really sore after being hit like that. Chris gave her something of an impressed look.

"Thats pretty impressive of you Kagurazaki. Didn't think you would be able to stand back up for another little bit. But it's futile really. Negi, go ahead and wipe her memories."

"Right!"

Negi quickly grabbed his staff and held it aloof and began to concentrate. Asuna, however, did not like how that sounded.

"Woah woah woah! Wait what?! Your gonna wipe my memories, even after attacking me here!? Can't we talk about this!?"

"We tried that already and you blew us off. Sorry babe, dem's da breaks."

Negi, being the ever-optimistic sort, tried to consul her in some small way.

"Don't worry, you might just feel a tad light-headed for a few days but you'll be just fine! … you might also have a craving for crispy chicken for a short period of time, but I don't think that's a bad thing!"

"Woah wait what!? Empty headed?! What's that supposed to me-!"

Before she could even finish talking, Negi pointed his staff at her, his growing power released in a single blow.

" _Erase!"_

The next thing she knew, Asuna felt a flood of something wash over her, and her clothes save her blazer where completely eradicated right down to her panties and leaving her as naked as the day she was born. For a few moments, nobody said or did anything, the situation being completely alien to all parties involved. However, Asuna took action first, her hands quickly reaching down to cover her more delicate bits while the blazer cover up her bared chest. Negi was utterly flabbergasted while Chris looked on at the both of them in utter shock.

"Uh… Negi? Did you cast that right? Last I remember, that was not supposed to happen with that spell."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh… I'm pretty sure I did!"

"Hey what are you all doing back here?"

At that precise moment, the sound of a familiar voice caught everyone's attention, causing them to look over and see Takahata T. Takamichi looking at the group in curiosity before he realized that Asuna was currently butt naked, forcing a blush on his face and averting his eyes as quickly as he possibly could. Chris could only shake his head at the older man before he let out a small sigh.

"Wow Takamichi, you have by far got the worst timing in the world right now."

Asuna could only stare in horror and embarrassment as her long-time crush saw her in the nude and her mind did the only thing it could do. Make her scream.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Before the situation could get even more out of hand, Negi tried to give Takamichi a hastily put together excuse for her current state of dress while Chris quickly doffed his cloak and gave it to Asuna to wear, using magic to enlarge the size so she could at least cover up. After that, Takahata simply went away telling Chris he would get him later at the classroom while Negi and Chris escorted Asuna somewhere so she could change into decent clothing. It didn't take long, but by the time they made it back out to the plaza, Asuna was pretty dead on the inside right now. Awkwardly looking to each other, Chris and Negi didn't have much to say that could comfort her. However, Negi felt that since he did it, he should try to apologize.

"Um… look… Kagurazaki-san… I'm… really really sorry for what happened. I guess… memories are still there huh?"

At that little note, Asuna rounded on him, a delirious fury in her eyes.

"GEE YA THINK!? The shame will be seared into my brain from until the end of my life! Which hopefully should be any day now!"

Negi nervously reached out as if to try to comfort her, his panicked face telling Chris that he had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry! I really am!"

Next thing he knew, Asuna had got up off the ground and picked him up by the scruff of his collar, her eyes mixed between anger and humiliated.

"So what the heck is a pair of mages doing out here anyway? And one as a teacher no less? Unless you happen to be a substitute teacher or something."

Chris shook his head.

"Nope, not teaching nothing round these parts. I'm here for something else… Negi though is the teacher."

"Um… yeah… I happen to be here for training to become a magister magi… a great mage in other words."

Asuna, now having lost some of her ire, gave Negi a confused look.

"Uhhhhhhh, what?"

Chris rolled his eyes at her before he nudged her in the shin with his foot.

"I'll explain… just drop him please. You have an asphyxiation fetish or something?"

Asuna looked to Chris before she looked back to Negi and put him down, though she was unfamiliar with the word Chris had just used.

"Anyway…Negi is training to become a great mage, a job that includes him going out into the world and helping people to the best of his ability as a magical sort. It's greatly sought after by many mages as proof of having obtained great power and a selfless attitude. We're pretty much a non-government organization like NATO. Negi happens to be on a probationary license"

Asuna looked to Chris, then Back to Negi, curiosity in her eyes as a question formed on her lips.

"So what happens if you guys get exposed as mages then?"

Negi started to get really anxious at the prospect and flailed in concern.

"I'd lose my temporary license, get deported back home as a failure, and if I _really_ screw up, I'll get turned into an ermine! So please keep it a secret!"

Asuna looked back and forth between the both of them, gauging the both of them before she looked back down at the ground and her eyes darkening.

"I see… so you guys help people, right? Then after all this, you'll obviously help me out, right?"

The look on her face told Negi that it wouldn't be a good idea to refuse her, and quickly nodded his head to seal the Deal. Chris however, simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I'll help you out. Though I ain't like Negi here, so don't expect me to be so nice about it."

Asuna looked to Chris with a wary look in her eyes, though it was easy to tell she was curious about that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means I'm not a mage like Negi. Can't really say more than that for the time being. Anyway, I need to head back to your classroom so Takamichi can pick me up. I've got a number of things I need to do today, and messing with you any more than necessary is just gonna give me a headache."

"Whatever brat, though thanks for reminding me, I need to grab some stuff from my desk back at class anyway."

Chris rolled his eyes at that before he turned to Negi.

"You might as well come too Negi. We're stuck helping her out one way or another, and we might as well keep an eye on her until we can confirm she won't rat us out."

With that established, the group of three made their way back to the middle school building, Asuna already trying to use her new mage connections to work in her favor.

"Alright look, we gotta try to make it where those predictions you made this morning don't come true okay? I need you to try to help me repair my relationship with Takahata-sensei so that he doesn't hate me, or else I'll **really** spill the beans on you guys being mages."

Chris shook his head at Asuna, giving her a cross look on top of that.

"We said we would help already, geez. Don't get your bear panties in a twist okay?"

Asuna bristled at that stabbing remark before she took a few deep breaths to keep her calm.

"Just forget about that okay? What kind of magic can you guys use anyway?"

Negi thought about it for a moment before he tapped his temple in thought.

"Not much on my part, I'm still in training after all."

Chris thought about it for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know a bit about magic, but what exactly are you looking for here?"

Asuna thought it over for a moment before an idea struck her and she looked to them both in excitement.

"I Know! Can you guys make a love potion?"

Negi shook his head and replied with a meek 'no' while Chris thought about it for a moment.

"I could but I require certain ingredients in order for that to happen. Could take at most a month for me to make."

Asuna snapped her fingers in frustration before another idea came to mind.

"Drat, well okay, how about a tree that grows money on it so I can buy his love."

Negi looked at her in confusion while Chris gave Asuna deadpan look.

"I don't think I understand what you mean…"

"That is the most retarded thing I have heard come out of your mouth yet. And no, that's not a possibility on grounds of physical, moral, and legal implications."

Asuna ignored Chris's scathing remark and looked at the both of them in a manner of disappointment.

"You know for a pair of mages, you guys are kinda useless."

Chris only gave her a bland stare at that while Negi could only shrug his shoulders in some acceptance.

"Sorry, Apart from mind reading I really don't know-"

"Mind reading!? Now ya tell me! We can use that to figure out how Takahata-sensei feels about me and try to fix any bad thoughts he might have about earlier."

Chris and Negi followed Asuna as she tried to think about how best to use this, However, Chris decided to burst that bubble of her.

"I can already tell you that it's just going to end badly."

Asuna glared back at Chris, who remained unfazed by her irritated look.

"Are you always trying to rain on someone's parade or something? You always say the things that would make people angry at you."

Negi laughed at that remark nervously.

"Well… Chris has always been very honest with himself and others… brutally so on a number of occasions actually."

Chris could only smile at her as he crossed his arms almost defiantly.

"I only say what I think is true Kagurazaki-chan."

Letting out a sigh, Asuna didn't press the point any further, the brat obviously set on being a pain in her ass.

"Whatever… let me just go and grab my stuff out of the classroom and then we can go and try it out on-"

The moment the door was opened, the sound of poppers filled the room as much as the confetti as it sailed forth into the air as the entirety of Class 2-A gave out a rambunctious cry of greeting.

"Welcome Negi-Sensei!"

Asuna, Negi, and Chris all stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Chris broke the momentary silence with a surprised grunt.

"Well that was unexpected."

Asuna suddenly realized what was going on and looked back down at the bag in her hand before she turned her gaze to Negi.

"Ah Crap! That's right, we were having a welcoming party for you, _that's_ what I had gone out to do!"

Chris and Negi looked to each other before they simply shrugged their shoulders in unison. Not much they could do about it now. However, a moment later and Negi was dragged off by a few others girls to be seated in the middle of the room where the girls could no doubt target him more easily with questions. Chris could only chuckle behind his long bangs before he looked around to see if he could find a place to sit. However, he quickly came to notice that his presence was drawing some attention from a number of girls and it suddenly hit him that, outside of Asuna and Konoka, nobody in this class had ever seen him before. No doubt they were curious as to who this mysterious boy was. Waving kindly at many as he passed them by, Chris walked over to Negi (said boy having suddenly been presented with a bronze bust of his head by a girl of obvious wealth) and gathered his attention.

"Hey Negi, I think I'm going to have to take off for a bit. I need to see if I can find Takamichi and get back to-"

"If you're looking for me Chris, I happen to be right here."

Chris turned around to see that Takamichi was coming up on him followed by Shizuna-sensei. Negi lit up as the other two teachers approached and Chris moved out of the way so that the both of them could have a seat next to Negi.

"Well that saves me a trip then!"

Negi nodded as he turned his attention back to Takamichi, the older gentleman taking a sip from his cup before he gave Negi a reassuring smile.

"So Negi-kun, I take it you must be tired from your first day of teaching."

"He he… well, maybe a little."

However, where Negi's attention was on the older man, Chris turned his attention back to Asuna (who had gotten herself in the middle of a brawl with the rich looking girl from earlier) before she quickly noted that Takahata was in the room. Shoving her opponent out of the way quickly, she dashed forward right past Chris and none-too-subtly bashed Negi in the back. Chris knew exactly what was about to go down, knowing Negi's nature like his own, but he honestly didn't care enough about Asuna to try to stop this train wreck in progress. Chris also felt that maybe Negi was letting himself be pushed around far too often by this girl. She was his student after all, so why should he have to take this crap from her? Despite thinking that though, Chris knew exactly why Negi allowed it to happen. He was kind to a fault and if he felt responsible for something then he would do his best to see it righted. Giving off a weary smile, Chris simply watched for a moment longer before he watched the two of them make a few exchanges until eventually Asuna ran off with a sullen and almost hurt expression on her face.

' _I bloody told her that wasn't going to work…'_

Oddly enough though, Negi quickly followed after her, his feeling of responsibility obviously making him feel as if this was his fault somehow. Chris shook his head as he felt maybe the tiniest sparks of guilt about all this. Shrugging it off for a moment, Chris took note that a number of people had watched Negi go, and since the object of attention had obviously walked out, that meant that those who were interested would obviously follow. However, a good number of people still remained in the class, drinking and eating and just having a good time all around.

' _Well… those two need to work their own problems out themselves. I'm not going to mediate it for them.'_

Looking around again, Chris found a nice empty spot to sit his behind on and promptly did just that. Not even a moment later, and Chris found himself being eyed yet again by a number of people who seemed interested in this person who seems to be hanging around. They weren't giving him rude looks or anything, but they were curious to say the least. Despite the hesitation in some of them, a number of them found that now was perhaps a good time to start poking around. The first person to approach him though was someone he happened to be familiar with. The girl was Konoe's granddaughter Konoka. She came over with a bright smile on her face and waved at him as she stopped next to Chris.

"Well Hello there Mr. Shin Kicker! Fancy meeting you here!"

Chris had to laugh at that one. With an amused smile on his face, Chris nodded to her.

"I see you still remember this morning then. I'm not going to apologize about that though, your friend was being rather aggressive today."

"It's fine, Asuna's a lot tougher then she looks, so I'm sure it didn't to any lasting damage. Though I think next time you should probably try negotiation first before resorting to violence."

"I'll keep it in mind Konoe-san."

The girl puffed her cheeks out a little bit, confusing Chris as to why she was doing that in the first place. A moment later though and she simply smiled.

"Oh please, call me Konoka. The headmaster is my grandfather after all, so I don't want people to get us mixed up. Besides, everyone else calls me by my first name anyway."

"Maybe that's because your uber friendly. Not trying to be rude or anything, but you just seem to ooze kindness like a sugarcane."

"He he… does that bug you?"

Chris waved his hand in a manner as if to shoo the very notion away.

"Hardly! I find it quite sweet if you'll forgive the pun. The name is Chris by the way, Chris Abernathy. Feel free to call me Chris though, the last name I think might be hard to pronounce in English for you Japanese folk."

"Alright Chris-kun… I'm going to admit Chris-kun, your rather well behaved for someone who would resort to kicking someone in the shins. You seem rather adult like in your manner of speaking as well."

Chris grinned widely at her before he took a drink from his glass.

"Comes from hanging out with Negi. All prim and proper and he's got me doing it too. Anyway, how can I help you? Surely you didn't come over just to chat with lil' ol me did ya?"

"Actually, yes, that's all I really came over to do. I just wanted to talk with you."

Chris placed his hand over his heart in mock surprise.

"Well goodness me, that just makes my day when a cute thing like you comes over to talk with a guy like me! The least I can do is offer to get you something to eat for making my day, or something to replace that drink of yours. It looks rather empty from where I'm sitting."

Konoka looked down at her cup to see that it in fact was empty though she could have sworn that it was full before she came over and talked with Chris.

"Huh… well that's unusual, I thought I had a full cup…"

Chris stood back up and dusted his legs off before he gave Konoka another small smile and walked away to find her another drink. He quickly made his way over to the drink stand and grabbed another cup, though instead of making his way back immediately, he stopped by the table where Takamichi was sitting.

"Hey there Takamichi!"

The ex-teacher turned his attention back to Chris and smiled.

"Hello there Chris, enjoying yourself? You seem to be getting along well with Konoka-san at the very least."

"I'm pretty sure she's just nice to everyone in general. In truth, I'm not really one for events like this, I'm not a people person if ya catch my drift… Though I'm not complaining about it, it's nice enough."

"Well that's good."

Chris nodded once before he decided to steer the conversation in another direction.

"As well and good as this party is, I'm a little curious about a few things though, mostly entailing to my new job and my new accommodations. I need to place to stay after all."

Takamichi coughed a little nervously as he tried to find something else in the room to look at in that moment.

"Well… in reference to your new job… you'll start in a few days. Just go to see Kuzunoha-sensei and she'll help you get set up with what you need to do. As for the place you'll be staying…"

Takahata didn't answer outright, causing Chris to drill his gaze into the professor, his lack of amusement causing takamichi to sweat ever so slightly. However, Shizuna-sensei came to his rescue by speaking up.

"We're sorry Chris-kun, we tried to get you a place to stay, but your coming was such short notice that we don't really have anything lined up for yourself or Negi-sensei. I hope you won't mind if you room with him as well for the next few days? Just long enough for us to get you both situated in another room."

Chris looked to Shizuna-sensei before he turned his deadpan expression to the man of current ire.

"Takamichi. Did we not just get done talking this morning about how fitting four people into a room would be rather hard in terms of living conditions?"

Takamichi tried to remain elusive in both stare and answer, his eyes looking for other things in the room to take up his field of vision other than Chris's disappointed gaze.

"I… vaguely recall such a conversation."

"Oh? What's this about Asuna and myself getting another roommate?"

As if to spare her sensei from having to keep up his act, Konoka unknowingly came to the rescue when she had come looking for Chris. Takamichi lit up when he saw her and quickly answered her question before Chris could cut in.

"Ah, yes Konoka-san. Chris-kun actually doesn't have a place to stay right now much like Negi-sensei and we were hoping you and Asuna-kun would be willing to put up with one more for a short time before we find them a place to stay."

Konoka tapped her chin in thought on that one. She wasn't sure how Negi-sensei would fare in the new environment, Asuna already having a great dislike of him, but Konoka knew for a fact that Asuna hated Chris even worse. However, Konoka wasn't one to be deterred and nodded her head.

"It'll be a little tight, but I'm sure we can fit them both in the room. Besides, it'll be like I got two little brothers in one day!"

Takamichi let out a relived sigh while Chris's own sigh was one of defeated acceptance. Shaking his head, Chris looked back at Takamichi with moderate disappointment in his eyes.

"I hope your happy Takamichi. You guilted a girl less than half your age to take care of your adult problem for you."

However, Shizuna came to the rescue yet again, a bit of a chastising tone in her voice.

"Oh come now Chris-kun, all the blame can't be pinned on Takahata-sensei for this. You are partially to blame as well with such short notice in coming here."

"Ugh…"

Chris felt the truth of those words hit him. She wasn't wrong, he did have some part to play in this debacle. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Chris let out another sigh of defeat.

"Alright alright… It won't kill me to keep an eye on Negi anyway. I promise I won't make myself to much of a problem Konoka-neechan."

Konoka ruffled his hair affectionately, something the young mage begrudgingly let happen.

"I'll be happy to have you Chris!"

Chris felt his spirits rise a little bit with her smile, though the sound of someone yelling 'LOSE YOUR MEMORIES' in the hall cut that feeling short.

"Oh boy… that can only be one person…"

Takamichi cocked his head to the side in some confusion at Chris, though Chris only waved him off and told him that 'it's nothing important.' The rest of the evening was spent dragging Negi back into the classroom and allowing him to get swamped by erroneous questions by many of the girls while Konoka let Asuna know about the new rooming situation. She was not happy with it, even all the way up to the point where the party was done and everything cleaned up. She was still grumbling on the way back to the dorms even.

"Oh my god, this day just cannot get any _worse._ "

Chris smiled at her smugly as he walked next to Konoka.

"Funny thing I heard once Asuna-chan. It can _always_ get worse."

"Oh shut up already…"

Chris watched Asuna for a moment longer before she decided to hang back a bit to talk with Negi, the boy obviously still dejected about the whole thing in the hallway. Chris for his part opted to once again stay out of that business, though he could tell that the both of them seemed to have bonded in some small way with how Asuna wasn't berating him for something. Chris found it to be somewhat amazing, but at the same time he sorta expected them to work something out at least. They did that for a moment longer, though Negi's happy expression and Asuna's slightly proud-of-herself look told him that maybe they might just get along. Curious, Chris also backtracked and passed Asuna on the way to see Negi pull out his student roster and start to write in it.

Chris peeked over his shoulder in enough time to see Negi mark out the negative things he wrote about her and replaced them with 'She's surprisingly nice after all.' He couldn't help but be nosy about _that_ little change in attitude.

"Oh whats this Negi? Did something nice happen between you two?"

"Eh… no… not really. She's just… nicer than we thought is all."

"Hum, well to each his own I suppose."

Negi simply nodded his head before he sucked in a deep breath and looked to the sky determinedly.

"Chris… I'm going to be the best Mage I can possibly be. And from here on out, I'll do everything in my power to make it happen."

Chris looked back to Negi, a little confused at first, but a wide grin spreading on his face as he slapped his friend on the back.

"Of course you are dumbass, you made a promise remember? I'll never settle for you doing anything less than that."

Both boys looked to each other, big grins on their faces as something only they could understand as males was shared between them. Asuna looked back and saw them both still standing there before she yelled at them.

"Come on! Lets go you two, we have class tomorrow!"

Negi looked back to her and quickly dashed off to catch up, a quick 'coming' escaping his mouth. However, Chris stayed back for a few seconds, and had anybody taken a moment to look at him, they would have noted a somewhat sad expression on his face. However, nobody did as negi just so happened to have one of his soon to be famous sneezes rush from him and blow up a few skirts, causing Asuna to bluster, Konoka to fluster, and Negi to try to apologize. Chris sighed in an amused manner before he caught up to them and made for the new apartment he would call home.


	4. Chapter 4

hey everybody! Here's chapter 3 up and ready for ya! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Chris rolled over in his sleeping bag, the lack of one Negi Springfield not surprising him in the least when he found that the boy had vanished from his side. Chris then looked over to the microwave clock to see what time it was. About 4:57 if he was seeing it right. He could only let out a sigh as he sat himself up off the floor and turned to look at the bunk bed that Asuna and Konoka used. He then walked over to the bedside and looked in to see if Negi hadn't wormed his way into the bottom bunch. Oddly enough, all he could see was Konoka sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

"He has to pick the one person who fucking loathes him huh…"

Looking up at the top bunk, Chris climbed up the ladder to check in Asuna's bed. Lo and behold he was not wrong, there was Negi all cuddled up beside the sleeping woman, neither one aware of the other.

"You'd think that after 10 years old you'd quite doing this shit Negi…"

Was all Chris could say about it. He was about to try to reach in and wake Negi up to save him from Asuna's no doubt raging fury when she woke up, but a moment later and said redhead started to mumble in her sleep and rolled over, clutching at Negi in an almost desperate embrace and began to make puckered lips on Negi's forehead.

"Ta… Takahata-sensei…"

Chris felt his eyebrow raise in some surprise, but a moment later and he watched as her eyes peeked open on awakening. Asuna may not be smart book wise, but she was fucking smart enough to realize that the person currently clutched in her arms was not her beloved Sensei. The shrike afterwards would have woken the dead. Chris could only watch on as Asuna backed away to the other end of the bed holding a blanket up to her front as if some kind of shield against the sleeping 10-year-old.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SLEEPING IN MY BED NEGI-BRAT!"

Negi, who was now thoroughly awoken, rubbed his eyes to clear the bleariness from them.

"Huh… Onee-chan… ASUNA-SAN!? Oh god I'm so sorry! I'm used to sleeping with my sister and I guess I snuck into your bed since you look so much like her and-"

"Oh my god you are such a kid! What do I have to do, tie you to the Sofa!? Oh, no wait, knowing you, you'd like that wouldn't ya!"

Not willing to let the loud shots from either of them continue, Chris let out a low sigh and spoke up to catch their attention.

"You both bicker like an old married couple, Jesus. Keep it down why don't ya? It's 5 A.M. for god's sake."

Asuna's head whipped around so fast that her hair smacked both Negi and Chris across the face. Negi could only yelp in pain while Chris fell down the ladder with a 'shit!' followed by an impact proceeded by a loud 'fuck!' in English.

"5 already?! I'm friggen late! Don't wait up for me Konoka!"

In record time, Asuna jumped off the top bunk, her clothes flying off as she fell and hit the floor in nothing but her underwear. By the time she had managed to hit the entryway, she was already fully dressed and raced out the door.

Negi was somewhat flabbergasted at the site, though Konoka leaned over the edge of her bed and looked down at a disgruntled Chris.

"You okay Chris-kun?"

"I'll be fine… jesus… That girl needs to watch her hair or something…"

Konoka only giggled at him as she managed to work her way out of bed. Negi followed suite as he crawled out of the top bunk and to the floor, a puzzled expression on where Asuna had last been.

"Where is Asuna-san going to so early in the morning?"

Konoka was already in the kitchen as she put on an Apron.

"Her part time job. Anyway, I'll make breakfast for you both. How do you guys want your eggs? Scrambled or sunny-side up?"

Negi looked back at her and smiled warmly.

"I'll have sunny side up please."

Chris, who had managed to work his way off the floor, dusted himself off as he picked his blanket up off the floor.

"I'll have the same Konoka-neesan."

"Roger!"

Chris got to work making both beds for the girls while Negi was busy putting away the extra blankets that Asuna and Konoka had provided for them both. However, despite having just gotten up, Chris was ready to start some conversation.

"So Negi! Even after all this time you still can't bring yourself to sleep alone eh?"

Negi felt his face flush at that.

"W-well…"

Before he could make an excuse, Konoka also piped in past the sizzling of cooking oil.

"I'm also a little curious about that Negi-Kun. As much fun as it is to have so much energy in the morning, it's not good to overdo it so early either."

"Well Konoka-neechan. Negi here has a bad habit of whenever his sister would show up, she would always share a bed with him, even when he was 4. He hasn't really stopped since then."

"Hey! If you remember, I got better when we got to the academy!"

Chris stared at Negi with a smug grin on his face.

"So you say, but whenever Nekane would actually show up for longer than a day, you would always be found in her lap sleeping or lying in bed next to her."

"LIES! LIES AND SLANDER!"

Chris stuck out his tongue at Negi while the auburn-haired boy was furiously denying anything of the sort.

Konoka giggled at the both of them as she quickly finished up a healthy morning breakfast for all three of them.

"Alright you two, it's time for breakfast."

Negi and Chris quite the bickering for a moment to sit down and eat with Konoka. After delighting in quite the hearty breakfast, Konoka and Negi where getting ready for the day while Chris dragged his feet all morning. Negi, being curious, decided to press his friend with a question.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day Chris? I know you said you're not going to class, but you never really told me what it was you would be doing while here."

Chris let out a loud yawn as he reclined back into the sofa and watched the other two getting ready.

"My plans for the rest of the day are to go and get ready for my new job. Takamichi said he would make up for what we missed yesterday and help me get into my job… and if your curious, it's kinda like a campus patrol job."

"Huh… sounds like it fits you to a T."

Konoka looked between the both of them, the gist having been lost on her.

"Campus patrol? Isn't that a little dangerous for someone your age Chris-kun?"

Negi laughed out loud, surprising the girl.

"It's fine Konoka-san. Chris might be a year older than me, but I know for a fact he can handle himself just fine. If anything, I'm afraid that this job might actually be a little beneath him."

Chris waved his hand dismissively, but his proud smile made it known he liked the praise being heaped on him.

"Oh stop it Negi. Flattery will get you everywhere with me you know."

Konoka looked at Chris curiously before she walked over and poked him in the cheek.

"Hum… are you really that strong?"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa… stawp it Konoka-neechan."

Chris acted out being meek as Konoka pursued her cheeky assault on his face. For a few minutes, Chris could do nothing to stop Konoka while Negi simply giggled to himself at the display before he decided to intervene.

"Anyway… I guess you're not sure what time to be there at?"

"Nope. Not a clue. However, I'll be making my way to the teachers' lounge a little after you guys leave. Need to try to get myself ready for my new job after all. Until then though, I will be taking my sorry butt and going back to sleep!"

Chris quickly dodged out of the way of Konoka's finger and hopped back over to the couch and dove under his blanket. The girl giggled at him, though Negi could only sigh in disappointment.

"Oh come on Chris, I'm sure you can find something more productive to do with your morning."

"I could, but I refuse to do so! Good night and enjoy your second day of teaching Negi! Also, have a wonderful day at school Konoka-neechan! You kids have fun now!"

And with that, Negi could only shake his head with a sigh. Konoka smiled at Chris from behind the couch before she started to clean up.

"Negi-kun, is Chris-kun always so… free-spirited?"

"To be honest, he's kinda like a cat Konoka-san. It's hard to predict what he might do, but he's alright in most ways that count."

Konoka hummed to herself at the thought as she looked back at Chris, though she saw that he was already very snuggly back under his blanket and not even attempting to peek out from underneath. Both Negi and Konoka decided that since they didn't have much say in what Chris could do, they decided to leave him be for the next hour or so. In that time, they got ready with Konoka getting dressed and Negi finishing up his lesson plan for the day. Just as they were about to start heading out, Asuna had finally managed to make her way home and had to beg Konoka to fix just a little more to eat. Eventually they all left in a hurry, starting to run late as it was. After they did leave though, Chris managed to work himself out of his makeshift bed with a yawn and clean up the mess the group had made before he also got himself ready for his own work.

"Now that the rest of them are gone…"

Chris looked around the room for a moment, his eyes analyzing every nook and cranny of the room he could see. He then began walking around the room, looking behind, under, besides, and beneath anything that could perhaps hide anything. Even the bathroom( and both girls underwear drawers) was not spared his scrutinizing search. After a few more minutes of meticulous searching, Chris went back to the middle of the room, seemingly satisfied with what he could, or could not find.

"Alright then… I guess the old man didn't set up any magical spying traps in here. Odd considering that this _is_ his granddaughters room though… well, I guess he wants to respect her privacy? Doesn't matter, means I can get to work…"

Chris looked around the room one more time before he went to the front door and whipped out a switchblade. For a moment, he simply stood and stared at the door, the knife twirling in his fingers as he contemplated something.

"Hum… Konoka would be rather upset with me if I did this… but at the same time, kinda important I go ahead and do it. Sorry nee-chan, I'll get you a present for the defamation later."

With a half-hearted apology, Chris turned the blade over in his hand one more time before he placed the tip on the door frame and began to cut out small markings into the wood frame. To anyone else, it would look as if he was simply cutting it up with odd patterns, but to a user of the arcane arts, it would have a deeper meaning. However, only those of an understanding of old magic could hope to understand what the symbols mean, and what their purpose might entail. After spending a good thirty minutes working his way around the door (Having gone to get a chair to reach the higher parts) Chris took a few steps back to look at his handiwork. He was quite pleased with himself as he put his knife away and began to clean up the wood shavings on the floor.

"And with that, I should be in the clear for most anything."

Chris looked it over one more time as a momentary worry, but he knew that it was perfect. This kind of ward could deter even high ranking demons, even keep them in this room if it was allowed in. Though it could prevent uninvited guests, Chris had lain several other charms and spells into the woodwork as he had worked. He was never one to be halfhearted about anything after all. Chris stretched out his hands for a moment before he waved his hand over the frame, watching the markings seemingly vanish under unblemished wood, though he knew that it was a simple illusion to prevent the mundane's from questioning why someone had made a carving file out of the door frame.

"Alright, with that out of the way, it's time to get to work."

Holding his hand up, Chris waved an arcane gesture in front of him and the ruins began to glow with energy. He then placed his hand on the door knob and turned it, opening the door into what was clearly _not_ the student dorms. Instead, the pathway opened up into the teachers building, more specifically, an unoccupied room of sorts. Chris then stepped through and closed the door behind him. He then turned around and opened the door again, only this time he wasn't facing the room he shared with Negi. Instead he was looking into the hallway of the building he was in. he then smiled smugly to himself as he walked out and made his way to the teacher lounge. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see Takamichi sitting in one of the chairs. However, Chris was a little surprised at the cross look he got from Toko-sensei.

"You, young man, are late."

Chris was genuinely confused by her statement as he walked over to her desk.

"Late? How do you mean?"

Takamichi looked over at Chris with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Chris, I guess I forgot to mention that we need to be here before 8. The actual job starts after that, so we need to be prepped and ready to go before then."

Toko-sensei shook her head more at Takamichi then Chris this time, though her look remained neutral.

"I would normally give you a much firmer talking too on this, but seeing as this wasn't really your fault, I'm going to let it slide. Just make sure you're on time from now on."

Chris shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance before he sat down across from Takamichi.

"Understood Ma'am. In the meantime, though, what's the goal for today?"

"We'll be picking up where we left off yesterday Chris-kun. However, we now have a more narrowed goal in mind for you."

Curious, Chris turned his gaze to his commanding officer, the woman pulling out a map of sorts and placing it on the desk.

"From now on you'll be working in the all-girls section of the school ranging from the middle school to the high school. Your general duties will consist of patrolling for undesirables, and making sure that the peace is kept over there. It's a pretty easy section for someone just learning the ropes, though it can pose its own issues and challenges. Takahata-sensei will go over what's expected of you and what you need to do regarding certain situations. You'll be done when the school hours have concluded for the day. You also won't work in that section on the weekends, though we do expect you to be open should we need you on the weekend."

Chris only nodded his head as she continued to explain, though the instruction was short as she wrapped it up.

"Anyway… You're free to go now. If you have issues, report them to Takahata-sensei and He'll inform me as quickly as possible."

Chris nodded in understanding as he got back up and made his way to the door, Takamichi following close behind him. The moment Chris got out the door, he looked to Takahata with an annoyed expression, one in which the man vied his attention away from.

"I'm sorry okay."

"Sorry is not going to give me a better impression of you right now Mr-I-can't-seem-to-remember-important-details. How do you forget to give me the time I'm supposed to be here? I had been under the impression that I just showed up whenever!"

"I get it I get it… this is my fault… But she understood that and I explained ahead of time about forgetting. All's well that ends well alright?"

"I absolutely refuse to forgive you until you apologize in the only way that I'll accept."

"I refuse to buy adult content for a minor no matter how much you try to strong arm me."

"Not what I was going for, but dammit… No, you're going to get me something to eat for lunch to make for this blunder of yours."

Takamichi let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck in admitted defeat.

"Alright… I'll do that. Thankfully, the area you'll be patrolling has some decent food stands that can be found at lunch, so I'll get it for you then."

Chris smiled at the old man in victory as the young mage walked forward proudly.

"Great! Until then, let's get going on what needs to be done and on how I'm going to do it."

For the next few hours or so, Takamichi and Chris spent time wandering around the middle school campus, Takamichi instructing Chris on mostly just things that would fall under the premise of common sense, things like first aid if a student should be hurt, what to do in the event of a fire, Etc, etc. However, he also gave him instructions on what to do if there was something like a magical attack of sorts. Not that it had ever happened he assured him, but it was best to be careful. Chris got a feel of all the places he would be keeping watch over, and he also had a good idea of what kind of route he would be doing, though Takamichi told him that how he patrolled was up to him. Chris was curious if he would be the only one to watch this route, but Takamichi told him that there was actually a trio of girls that watched this section as well, though they would be doing it in the later afternoon since they had classes to attend during the daylight hours. All in all, by the time lunch rolled around, Chris pretty much had a good idea of his job and how to do it.

"So Chris… You think you can handle the job?" Takamichi said behind a lit cigarette.

"Easy. This'll be a cake walk."

Takamichi smiled at him as he nodded in understanding.

"That's good to hear then. You think you could watch this section for the rest of the day if I left you?"

"Why? You got something you need to do?"

Takamichi didn't answer at first, his eyes looking a little evasive as he seemed to be forming the words in his head. A look that Chris quickly became curious about.

"Ehhh… something like that."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Now this is interesting… something you don't want me to find out about Takamichi? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

Chris inched close to the old man, looking up at him with a mischievous grin. Takahata however knew that he had to be careful with what he said around Chris or the young man would badger him to no end regardless of what he said or did to deter him.

"It's something adult related alright? I can't really tell you much more than that."

Chris let his smile fall from his face. This was one of Takahata's no-nonsense kinds of looks. The man wouldn't tell him regardless of how he goaded him.

"Alright alright… I can handle it for the rest of the day. So go and do whatever it is you need to do m'kay?"

"Alright Chris, stay good and I'll see you later today. Don't forget to head back to the office when your done to give your report on what you found… or didn't find."

With that, Chris waved the older man away, leaving the young man alone with the growing crowd of students and his thoughts. Chris turned back around to see what he could find, though a thought of going to see Negi struck him. He clearly had nothing better to do at the moment outside of actually patrolling, but he could do that while finding the lad. Setting his feet in a familiar direction, Chris happened upon the plaza where Negi and Chris had saved that girl yesterday. Lo and behold, there was Negi sitting on the steps.

"Hey! Negi!"

Chris marched over to the young man, who took a moment to stop looking depressed to see his friend coming toward him. Negi visibly brightened as he waved back.

"Hey Chris, how are you doing today?"

"Ehhhhhhhh… pretty good, but also pretty bored. My new job is mostly a glorified patrol officer after all. Takamichi just got done instructing me for the day, so I'm pretty much on my own for the remainder of the school day. Nothing interesting has happened so far, but I expect I'll encounter something before the week is out. How bout yourself? You having a decent day so far?"

The moment Chris asked how his day was going, Negi let out a long sigh.

"Not very well I take it."

"You have no idea Chris…"

Chris folded his arms over his chest for a moment before he was suddenly hit with some inspiration.

"Asuna again?"

A simple nod of the head was the answer Chris got. Letting out a small sigh of his own, Chris sat down next to Negi and gave him a light pat on the shoulder.

"You and that girl, I swear… So what happened? Other then what I saw this morning."

"I blew her clothes off again in the middle of the class after I asked her to do a problem."

Chris stopped patting him on the shoulder only to take his hand back and to prevent himself from laughing.

"Again? Ha! I know you like seeing Nekane naked Negi, but don't go trying to project that into Asuna. Outside of looks, she's the furthest thing from Nekane you can get!"

Negi blustered at that response, his face reddening as he rounded on Chris.

"I do not like seeing Nekane naked! Nor any other woman for that matter!"

Chris chuckled to himself as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that pal… by the by, we have some visitors coming to greet us… or more precisely, you _sensei._ "

Negi looked to Chris before he looked in front of them only to see three familiar faces coming toward him.

Yue Ayase, Nodoka Miyazaki, and Saotome Haruna. By the time the group stopped, Negi was already curious about why the group was here on lunch break. Before he could contemplate it further though, Haruna spoke up.

"Good afternoon Sensei! I hope we aren't interrupting anything important?"

The girl left the conversation off with her question, as if to gauge if now would be a good time to get Negi's attention. Chris spoke up first, his right elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand as he smiled in a charming manner at the girls.

"Go right ahead ladies, He's all yours."

Negi nodded before he turned his attention to Haruna.

"Saotome Haruna… seat number fourteen was it? How can I help you today?"

"Actually Sensei, I'm not the one with the question, this one here is the one who needed to ask you something."

Haruna pointed to the girl right next to her, that girl being Nodoka Miyazaki. She had a book open, a book Chris could only guess was from Negi's lesson, though he noted that she seemed rather… hesitant to approach. He brought his hand up to his chin as he thought for a moment before he started to notice that the girl looked different in comparison to yesterday.

' _Ah, she changed her hairstyle.'_

Whereas Chris thought that, Negi was far more vocal in his realization.

"Miyazaki-san! You've changed your hairstyle. It really suites you!"

As if some magic word had been spoken, Yue and Haruna almost pounced forward to move the bangs from Nodokas eyes out of the way.

"I know right?! She's so adorable! But she never wants to show off her face, preferring to keep it hidden!"

Chris turned his attention to the girl in the middle and grinned internally at the sheer amount of embarrassment the girl was undergoing right now. So much so that she couldn't even handle it anymore and quickly escaped the grasp of her friends only to dart away as fast as her dainty little legs could carry her.

"Ah! Nodoka! Sorry Sensei! She's just really shy! Get back here!"

Both girls went chasing after their friend, leaving Negi in a heap of confusion and Chris grinning like an idiot.

"He he he he… Ohhhhhhhh, to be a young girl."

"What are you on about Chris? … and why are you smiling like that? You make me nervous when you do that…"

"Oh nothing Negi… just be prepared to be giving that trio more lessons in the future."

Negi was only confused, leaving Chris to sigh at his friend's lack of understanding.

"Whatever… she was a rather well behaved girl though wasn't she? Rather timid though in my opinion."

"True, but when comparing her with Asuna-san… I'd take Miyazaki-san over the other one any day."

"True dat boy."

Negi let out another sigh leaned forward full of hopelessness.

"What am I going to do…"

A moment later and something striking the ground between them both caught there attention, causing Chris and Negi to look at what made that noise. The noise having originated from a glass vial that had just fallen out of Negi's bag. Chris reached down and picked it up, the contents actually somewhat familiar to him as he rolled it in his hands a few times.

"Hey Negi, isn't this…"

Negi quickly snatched the vial from his friend, an excited realization on his face.

"It is! This is the set of seven colored magical pills Grandpa gave to me all those years ago! With this I can make that Love potion for Asuna in a snap! Nekane or Anya must have put it in my bag before I left!"

Chris sighed in an annoyed manner, his eyes looking crossly at his friend as he leaned back into the stone steps.

"Are you still going on about that love potion Negi? Seriously, let Asuna work it out on her own. Her love affairs have nothing to do with either you or myself."

Negi felt the truth to those words hit home, Asuna having said something very similar to him just that morning. Negi stopped for a moment and looked at the vial in his hands before he started to mumble to himself.

"I know that it would be best to just let her do it on her own… and this wouldn't be enough for her to forgive me… but as I am right now, I honestly believe this is the best I can do for her right now."

Chris grunted to himself in an uncomfortable manner as he looked at the determined look on Negi's face. Chris knew when he was beat and let out a sigh.

"Alright alright… just do what you think is best Negi… Hell, I'll even help you out a bit. If you wanna make that into a potion, you'll need some magically charged water of sorts."

"Drat! I don't have any with me right now!"

"S'cool, I got ya covered. Just bring out that alchemy set you keep on you and I'll provide the rest."

Beliving in his friend, Negi got to work putting his set together while Chris took a deep breath and stood up.

"Alright Undine, looks like you're up."

Chris cupped his hands together and started to concentrate. Negi watched his friend for a moment before a small drop of water appeared in the palm of his hand, only for that drop to swell rapidly into a fistful of water and begin overflowing outward. Negi watched in fascination as the water began to swirl into a sphere around his hands until eventually, it began to coalesce into a shape. That shape took a more definitive form as what Negi could only describe as a mermaid made of pure water with finned ears and hands.

"Chris… is that a fully formed Undine spirit?"

Chris stopped concentrating, his work having been done as the undine floated up around Chris's shoulder in a lazy manner.

"Yup. In case you're wondering, I also have the corporal formed versions of a Salamander and Gnome as well. You've already seen the Sylph, so that means I have all four founding spirits."

Negi's eyes widened in amazement at those words.

"That's incredible Chris! I had heard that giving a spirit a corporal body was almost impossible to do!"

Chris grinned smugly at his friend as he reached up and ran a delicate finger across the Undines back, an action that made the spirit shiver in delight.

"Impossible for new age magic maybe, but to old magic, we know how to do it as easily as breathing. Anyway, lets get you that water shall we? Undine, would you be so kind as to give my friend some water to use for a love potion?"

The spirit looked to Chris and then to Negi. For a moment, it did nothing, that is until Negi was doused in a bath sized shower.

"AH! WHAT THE HECK CHRIS!"

"Oops! Sorry Negi! I'm sorry Undine, I meant in the jar, not on him."

The spirit cocked its head to the side cutely before all that water on Negi vanished and his beaker now full. Chris nodded approvingly before he stroked the spirits back again almost lovingly.

"Thank you Undine. And that wasn't your fault, don't worry, I should have been more specific. Thank you so much for your hard work. You can go back now, get some more rest."

The spirit nodded lazily before it just seemed to evaporate into thin air next to Chris. Said youth looked to Negi and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that Negi. I do have Corporal Spirits, but they are very… fresh shall I say? They're like small children so they don't know a lot of things. It's my job as the contractor to teach them what I can so they can get stronger and wiser. Let's get you dried up, shall we?"

A moment later and Negi found himself feeling rather dry, his clothes as well. He looked down at himself and patted his coat to double check to make sure it was okay. He then nodded his head and smiled at Chris.

"It's alright Chris. I can tell when you're doing one of your usual pranks. However, that's still pretty incredible to have four corporal spirits with you. Old magic sure is amazing, isn't it?"

"Amazing yes, easy… not so much. Anyway, back to that love potion. The rest is actually pretty easy to do, just get an alchemical fire going, wait for it to boil, throw the pills in, wait a minute or two, and presto! One love potion!"

"Even I know this much Chris. But thanks anyway."

A few minutes later and Negi had one vial of pink colored love potion in his hands, looking quite impressed with himself and seemingly overjoyed at his success.

"We did it! This'll make anyone popular with the opposite sex! Let's get this to Asuna pronto!"

Negi dashed off, not even waiting for Chris to give his own input about the situation. Taking a moment, Chris looked down at the vial the pills came from and read the **'FOR ADULT USE ONLY** ' in big bold letters. He knew what was going to happen when anybody drank that, but he had opted to stay quiet about it just cause he knew what kind of ensuing chaos would happen.

' _I'm a horrid friend… but I don't regret it one bit.'_

Chris laughed evilly to himself for a moment before he chased after Negi. About 10 minutes later and they happened back onto the classroom, where Asuna was sitting in her seat, still angry about what had happened to her in class.

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san!"

Asuna let out an agitated sigh as she turned to look at the all-to-familiar voice coming to her with some kind of strange liquid in hand.

"Oh boy, I was just starting to feel like getting naked again… and look! You brought the other one with you! My day just keeps getting better! What do you want!"

"Your agitation is hardly appreciated Asuna- _chan_. Especially since Negi and myself have taken time out of our day to help you with your little problem."

Asuna felt her teeth grate yet again at the creepy kids use of honorific. He seriously agitated her more than Negi did just by talking. She was going to ignore it though and looked to Negi and Chris, a small amount of curiosity about what they were on about preventing her from outright punting them out the classroom.

"What are you even talking about?"

Negi pointed to the potion in his hand and whispered so that the other students wouldn't hear.

"The love potion! I was finally able to make."

"I thought you said it would take four months to make."

"I found a shortcut! Come on! I guarantee it'll work, just one sip and Takamichi will be-"

Next thing Either one of them knew, Asuna snatched the vial out of Negi's hands, uncorked it, wrenched Negi's jaw open and stuffed half the vial into his mouth with the contents being poured directly down his gullet. Confusingly enough, Asuna noticed that Chris was actually smiling.

"Ohhhhhh, dis about to get good."

Asuna didn't have time to ask what Chris was on about before Negi pulled the vial out of his mouth, the contents fully extracted and placed into his stomach. For a moment or two, nothing really happened, Asuna eyeing Negi, feeling that it wouldn't work while Negi was busy trying to regain his breath.

"See, I knew it wasn't going to work."

Negi looked down at the bottle in his hands in confusion, his mind racing over what could be wrong.

"That's odd… it should have worked…"

However, as the two of them where busy looking at each other talking about the supposed failure, Chris had brought his attention to the rest of the class. The moment that bottle had left Negi's lips, an immediate reaction came over all the girls left in the classroom. All of them having suddenly shot up in their seats and looking around fervently. Chris simply grinned to himself as he took a step back.

"Hey, I wouldn't be so sure about it being a failure Negi."

Negi turned around to see what Chris was talking about, only to be looking up at a dreamy eyed Konoka.

"Negi-kun… now that I get a better look at you… where you always so deliciously cute~?"

Asuna and Negi where dumbfounded at the moment with Konoka's words, but she made it even weirder by suddenly embracing him while letting out a girly squeal. Chris was grinning from ear to ear at this point.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, better than I was expecting."

In another moment, all other girls outside of Asuna where going gaga for Negi, Asuna watching on in sheer befuddlement while Chris was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Sonuva- That was a real love potion?! And I wasted it on _him_ of all people?!"

"Yup, sorry Asuna-chan, we won't be able to make another one of those for four months. Regret your decision from the very core of your soul."

Asuna was mentally beating herself up over this golden opportunity having been wasted by her own hands, while Chris watched on for a few more seconds before things start to get really randy when the girls were starting to strip him of his clothes.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhkay then! I think it's time this came to an end!"

Pulling one of the girls off Negi was enough for the boy to get free and allowed him to run for dear life and chastity out of the classroom, every girl still present except Asuna booking it after him. Said red head looked on at the situation before the situation really hit.

"Aw crap, this is my fault, isn't it?"

Chris held his hand up in a teaching kind of manner.

"Not fully no, part of the blame falls to Negi for not thinking this through, some of it falls to you for making him drink it. Kudos to you for that by the way, and the rest falls to me cause I knew this was going to turn out badly and just wanted to see something stupid happen."

Asuna looked at Chris with a dead stare.

"You're a horrible friend you know that?"

"I get that often. Anyway, let's get going before Negi ends up losing his innocence to raging hormones."

"Wait, that was just a love potion, right?"

"That and so much more Asuna-chan. Now let's hurry."

Despite having a little altercation with the class president (a situation that was quickly fixed with violence) Asuna and Chris quickly made their way out the class and tried to pick up on Negi's trail. However, he could move fast when he knew danger was approaching and neither one had an idea of where to look. The both of them scoured the floor they were on, but they didn't seem to find him here, so they opted to head down the stairs, where Asuna stopped and looked around. However, her mind went back to a minute ago when all this went down.

"Damn… I really shouldn't have been so hard on him… he was just trying to help after all…"

Chris looked back behind him, surprised that Asuna seemed to be feeling bad about this whole situation.

"That's surprising. I thought you hated him."

"I don't outright _hate_ him, he's just really annoying is all… I can't really bring myself to dislike him after he tries so hard, even after coming here to Japan to teach. However, I'm a little concerned for him if you're the kind of people he calls friends."

"Myself and one other person are the only people he calls friends, and we all happen to be rather unique in terms of personality. I wouldn't worry about him though, since he is the only one in our group with actual restraint. Though you are right to worry about him if he's hanging out with a guy like me…"

For a brief moment, Asuna witnessed something like a change come over the boy's face. For the briefest of moments, Chris looked almost pained to her, but it was gone in a flash, leaving Asuna wondering if she hadn't just imagined it. A moment later and a familiar voice cut through the hall followed by the sounds of crashing and clattering.

"What was that?"

"That sounded like Honya-chan's voice!"

"Who?"

"Nodoka! Her nicknames Honya! I'll explain later, lets hurry!"

The both of them managed to find the room the voice had come from, only to try the door and finding it to be locked.

"Shit! It's locked!"

Asuna said as she tried to wrench it open.

"No shit Sherlock. I'd lock the door to if a bunch of weirdo's where trying to get into my pants."

"Not helping! Get it open you blasted mage!"

"Fine fine! Gimme a second here."

Chris came up to the door and placed his hand on it and was about to do something when something In the room caught his attention, that something being the sound of a panicked voice.

"Miyazaki-san! We can't! This isn't something a teacher and student should be doing!"

Chris quickly got his hands on the door and started to see what he could do.

"M'kay, gimme a minute or more and I'll get this-"

"We don't have a minute! It sounds like somethings about to go down _now!"_

Chris quickly turned his head in her direction, about to tell her off, but quickly went wide eyed when he saw what she was about to do.

"NEGI BRAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HONYA?!

"HOLY SHIT!"

Chris jumped out of the way of a roundhouse kick to the door which knocked it clear off its hinges. Negi, who was on the other side of it, barely had any time to bring his hand up and deflect the speeding door away from himself while pushing Nodoka out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Chris and Asuna came into the room, with Chris being rightly agitated.

"JESUS WOMAN! You could have fucking killed somebody with that!"

"I'm in agreement here with Chris Asuna-san! That was really dangerous!"

"Geh! S-Sorry!"

Asuna could see that they were both right and tried her best to apologize given the circumstances. However, seeing as Nodoka was safe if not unconscious, they let it slide. Negi being all too grateful to the both of them for the timely rescue from an otherwise very compromising situation. Asuna, trying to forget what just happened, went over and picked up Nodoka bridal style.

"Geez Negi… your nothing but trouble…"

"Sorry… but thanks for saving me Asuna-san."

Asuna tried her best to ignore Negi's heartfelt thanks, but could only blush a little at his eagerness. Chris clapped his hands together, catching their attention.

"Alright, let's get that effect off of you shall we Negi? Else we'll just be plagued for days on end with girls trying to get into your pants."

"Days?!"

"Yes Asuna-chan, days. That was an undiluted love potion, meaning the effects where nearly 1000% more effective than if we had just had him drink a minuscule amount. Honest to god, if this wasn't lunch hour and everybody hadn't gone out, this could have been way worse than how it turned out."

Negi shivered at the idea. It had just been bad enough with the few girls that had chased him, he didn't want to entertain the idea of having the whole class after him. A moment later and Chris did a few things to Negi and a pink vapor started to seep out of his skin before it eventually dissipated into the air.

"There we go, you should be good to walk in public now."

Negi nodded appreciatively while Asuna shifted her footing, getting a better grasp on Nodoka before she spoke up.

"So what should we do with Honya-chan? Are you guys going to have to erase her memories or something?"

Chris and Negi looked to each other before they both shook their head.

"Nah, she should be fine. She may have been under the effects of magic, but she didn't outright witness it. Anyway, just take her back to the classroom… or the infirmary, I don't really care which. As enjoyable as this has been, I really need to get back to work. I'll catch you both after class okay?"

"Alright Chris. Thanks for helping me out today."

"No problem Negi! Also! Asuna-chan!"

The twintail looked to Chris, curious as to what he might want from her.

"What?"

"Thanks for helping today, and thanks for looking out for Negi. I appreciate it."

Asuna wasn't used to Chris saying anything that wasn't sarcastic or scathing in remark, so she was a little lost when a genuine word of thanks came from his lips. She blushed slightly before she harrumphed at him.

"I didn't do it for you or Negi-brat, I did it so that Honya-chan wouldn't do something she would later regret…"

Chris chuckled to himself as he walked past and waved them goodbye.

"Believe what you will you tsundere."

"Ah screw you!"

Chris laughed out loud as he left, his mirth filling him from the gut up as he left the building.

"He he he… seriously, that Asuna chick is way too much fun to tease… but on to the more serious matter… do I report this to my higher ups…"

Chris thought about that seriously for a moment. It was something magical in nature, so this technically was something he would need to file in a report. However, he felt that maybe this one should just stay off the books for now. It had been mostly harmless, and it was just a good bit of fun. Deciding that it would be best to leave it alone, Chris made up his mind as he got back to work, the lunch hour coming to an end as students made their way back to class. However, just as Chris anticipated, the next hour or so of traveling around the high school and middle school campuses where incredibly boring. At this time of the day, nobody was really out and about doing much of anything, every girl here in class doing their school work and preparing for their futures.

Outside of maybe a stray dog or cat, Chris had no more encounters of any kind as the rest of his shift drew to a close. After having made one more round, the young mage made his way back to the teachers' lounge where he made his report. Kuzunoha-sensei, though a little icy, congratulated Chris on a job well done and told him that as long as he did as he had done today, then he would expect more opportunities to open up for him further down the line. After bidding his boss a kindly farewell, Chris opted to find his roommates. Something that took very little time in doing, all he had to do was follow the sighs of depression from Asuna.

"Hey guys! Wassup?"

Asuna looked over at Chris with an annoyed expression before she rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, I forgot you lived with us to… Uggggggggggggghhhh… this day has just been terrible in general…"

"Maybe for you Asuna-chan, but my day has been great."

Negi smiled at his friend, it being rare for Chris to not outright insult Asuna on eye contact. Negi then turned his attention back to Asuna and simply laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I keep causing you trouble Asuna-san… though I'm a little curious about something. Why did you help me out earlier today?"

A little worried that Konoka might end up hearing something she didn't need to, Chris looked over to see that the girl was so far out of it that he was surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

' _Girl must still be reeling from the effects of that love potion… poor thing. Should wear off here soon enough though.'_

A moment later and Asuna's voice made Chris look back at her.

"Don't get the wrong idea Negi-brat. I already said it earlier didn't I? I did it to help Honya-chan."

"Ah… of course…"

Chris however, snuck up on Asuna and peeked around her side to see her not-so-stern face. He could only bring his hand up to his mouth to cover a chuckle.

"Me think-y someone's not being honest tsundere-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan."

"Geh!"

Asuna took a swipe at Chris, only to hit air as he danced away giggling to himself. All she could do was grit her teeth at him, but she found she couldn't really bring herself to absolutely hate him based on what she had seen of his willingness to fix Negi's mistakes. Looking back, Asuna walked back behind Negi and gave him a sharp slap on the back.

"Seriously! Sure, you messed up a little today, but have a little more confidence in yourself okay?"

Negi was sorta stunned by her words, and also by the slap, but her responded with a small stuttering 'Y-yes. Alright.'

Asuna moved forward to where Konoka was, the girl asking Asuna if anything had happened today since she was really out of it, but Negi only paid that exchange very little attention and pulled out his class roster and began to scribble in it. Chris, who just so happened to be behind him, peeked over his shoulder to see him write 'really strong kick' under Asuna's name and 'very cute' under Nodoka's.

"Ehhhhhhhh, what did you just write in your roster there Negi?"

"Ah! Chris! Stop it!"

However, Chris's words brought Asuna's and Konoka's attention on him and Negi was suddenly doing his best to stop them from peeking at his notes. Chris could only smile at the group as they all made their way back up to the room and began winding down for the day. Just like he had seen yesterday, Chris watched Negi get out several books from class and began going over them according to the teacher's guide and curriculum, where Asuna was doing some around the apartment cleanup, which left Konoka to get started on cooking and Chris to do whatever he damn well pleased. So, he opted to help Konoka out in the kitchen. For the next hour or so, dinner was prepared while Asuna finished cleaning the living space and Negi getting tomorrows lesson plane set up. Thankfully dinner was good and quick, though the actual cooking and preparation took over an hour to finish up. And since everything was now done, this left Asuna time to change (something both Chris and Negi learned to not peek on if they wanted to live) and get some last-minute studying in. Negi went back to lesson plans while Chris and Konoka went about cleaning the Kitchen. Konoka couldn't help but smile at Chris as he did what would be considered the heavy lifting.

"Thanks a lot Chris-kun. Asuna is always ditching me to go and study right after we eat."

Asuna leaned back in her chair and gave Konoka an annoyed look, though it really didn't have a real anger theme to it.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me for having to study like crazy Ms. Top of the class."

Chris looked to Konoka with an impressed look on his face.

"Really? Thats impressive."

"He he… I'm not really top of the class mind you, those spots belong to Chao-san and Hakase-san. I am pretty decent at studying though."

A moment later and a knock on the door interrupted the lot of them. Konoka was the first to react to the sound.

"I'll get it. Coming!"

Asuna sat up straight in her chair and looked over at the door in some mild irritation.

"Who the heck is it? Especially at this hour, it's getting on 8 O'clock already…"

Negi had been interrupted from his own thoughts by the knocking and just as curious as Asuna was, turned his attention to the door. Chris however, wasn't all that interested and continued on with cleaning up the plates and dishes for Konoka. The moment the door was opened, Konoka was surprised to see the Library trio, led by Haruna, greet her.

"Good evening Konoka-san, Asuna-san! Negi-sensei! We just so happened to have some questions in regards to the lesson today!"

Negi perked up at that and went over to greet the newcomers, it being obvious that they were here to see him.

"Hello Saotome-san, Ayase-san… and Miyazaki-san!"

Negi and Nodoka bowed to each other somewhat nervously, something Chris grinned about as he continued to clean the dishes. Haruna and Yue had already barged into the room which left Konoka to ask if they wanted something drink while Asuna was pretty agitated at the fact that they just kinda let themselves in. However, Haruna was the first to notice that there wasn't just one male in the room.

"Ah! Hey! Aren't you the other guy that was with Negi-sensei at lunch today? … weren't you also at the party yesterday as well?"

Chris lifted a sudsy hand and waved at the newcomers.

"Yes on both accounts Saotome-san. I don't believe I ever introduced myself. The name is Chris. Chris Abernathy. Just call me Chris though. I've already had too many of you butcher my last name enough as is."

Haruna felt something interesting about this person, especially since he didn't seem to be a stranger to this room.

"Nice to meet you Chris-kun! My name is-"

"Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, and Miyazaki Nodoka. I know who you are, Negi's told me a lot about his students already. I've also seen your faces in his class roster as well."

"Oh? Sensei talks about us does he now?"

"Yup, though just the ones that have managed to catch his attention."

"Oh-ho… realllly now…"

Haruna looked to Negi, who was in the middle of conversing with Nodoka and Yue about some page, though Haruna was more interested in the implications of Chris's statement. However, there conversation caught Yue's attention, and she couldn't help but pop a question on seeing the young man.

"So you know a little about us then… but I'm a little curious about you to be honest. Who are you to Negi-sensei and why are you here at Mahora?"

Negi however, answered part of that question for her.

"Chris is a friend of mine Ayase-san. We go back a long time since before our time in the academy. As for why he's here… well…"

Chris smiled to the group as he started to put dishes away.

"The reason I'm here isn't important, and not trying to be rude or anything since I just met you, but it really doesn't concern you. However, I'm not going to be any kind of teacher or anything if that's what your curious about. As for why I'm in this room… well, ask the dean, he apparently doesn't seem to like renting rooms out to minors."

Haruna and Yue looked to each other curiously before they drew their attention back to Chris with Yue posing another question to him.

"So… what exactly do you do here then?"

"Here? Freeloading mostly until the dean gives myself and Negi a real place to stay."

However, before the conversation could continue, the sound of someone rapidly beating on the door caused everyone to turn in the direction of the knocking before whoever was on the other side decided to just let themselves in. Who it was made themselves apparent when she spoke up in an almost indignant voice.

"ASUNA-SAN! What's this I hear about you and Negi-sensei sharing a room together!?"

"Kinda rude just letting yourself in there Yukihiro-san."

Ayake, not familiar with this new voice, turned her head to see Chris coming out of the kitchen and giving her a smug smile. For a moment, Ayake could only blink in some surprise before she rounded on Asuna of all people.

"NOT ONLY NEGI-SENSEI BUT SOME OTHER POOR BOY YOU'VE LURED INTO YOUR NEST OF EVIL!?"

"I AM NOT YOU BAKA-IINCHO!"

Before the girls could come to blows, Konoka came to the rescue with her oh-so-sweet smile and demeanor.

"Actually Iincho, Chris is a friend of Negi-kuns and just so happens to be staying with us until he can find himself a place to stay."

At the mention of being Negi's friend, Ayake quickly snapped her head back to look at him, a calculated look in her eyes before she took on a sweet tone and gave Chris a small bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Chris-kun. My name is Ayake Yukihiro, the class president of class 2-A. I consider it an honor to meet a friend of Negi-sensei's, especially when he has to share company with one so… uncouth."

There was no doubt who that statement was directed at, and Asuna only glared at Ayake. Chris however, was internally laughing at the blonde.

' _Lady, you are so easy to read. Trying to get into my good books won't score you points with Negi you know. Nice approach though.'_

Chris bowed back to her and gave her a kind smile.

"The pleasure is all mine Iincho-san. By the by, since you're here, did you happen to want to join in on the group study session? Negi is more than happy to teach you all."

Ayake perked up at that, her intentions easy for Chris to read.

"A group study session with Negi-sensei?!"

In almost a flash, she was already sitting down at the table where most of the other girls had gathered saying something about how it was only natural for the class president to partake. Chris only smiled to himself as he took a seat on the couch behind Negi, watching the group as they started to chatter away. However, Asuna was not thrilled by the sudden intrusion, even less so by the sheer amount of people and noise that had just accumulated in the room. Sadly, the twin tail had a very low threshold for patience and in less than 10 minutes, she finally lost it.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! DON'T GO THROWING PARTIES IN PEOPLES ROOMS DAMMIT!"

Next thing anybody knew, the new arrivals where quickly expunged from the room by being tossed out of it none-to-gently. Asuna then slammed the door shut, grinding a pencil in her teeth as she as she sat back down.

"Jeez… I've got work in the morning for crying out loud! Can't these people learn to keep it down?"

Negi could only scratch his chin sheepishly at Asuna's temper, deciding to give voice to his thoughts to distract Asuna from her mood.

"Such a lively bunch they are… I guess everyone from class lives in this dorm then?"

Konoka piped in to answer Negi's question with Chris and Asuna listening in on her miniature lecture.

"Of course, Negi-kun. We happen to be a boarding school after all, and it's much easier to put all the middle school girls in one building. Though we also happen to share our building with High school girls as well, but only from the Saint Ursula division. That's why all the middle schoolers are on the sixth and fifth floors."

Negi nodded his head while Konka produced a map to show the two boys what she meant. Chris worked himself up off the couch and walked over to look at the map. Negi looked it over before he spotted something that caught his interest.

"Oh! This building has a viewing platform? I would love to go and see it-"

Negi was interrupted when Asuna leaned over and started to sniff at Negi's hair. Chris saw what she was doing and suddenly something came to mind, his cheerful expression falling away from his face and quickly replaced with a dead stare at Negi. Asuna spoke up, the smell of Negi's head alone causing her to scrunch her nose in distaste.

"Ugh, Negi, you stink. Have you had your bath yet?"

"Uhhhhhhhh… well…"

Negi wasn't so much looking at Asuna so much at Chris, who despite not changing expression, somehow managed to pull off his dead stare more intensely. He could only swallow in fear as his now peaceful life was quickly beginning to fall apart at the seams.

"Well Asuna-san… I uh… I've been so busy setting up classes, getting things ready for living here, travel… did I mention setting up classes? Oh so busy that it totally slipped my mind you see?"

Asuna wasn't sure why Negi suddenly was getting rather tense, but she pointed something out on the map, something that said 'baths.'

"Here, go take a bath here. No one will be in there at this hour, so you can take your time."

Negi tensed up even more, not from the question, but due to the aura coming off of Chris as his stare seemed to look ten times larger then what should be normal.

"Ehhhh… uhhhhhhhhh… well… there… might be a slight problem with that Asuna-san…"

Negi's voice just kept getting quitter and quitter under Chris's gaze, something both Asuna and Konoka found unusual seeing as Negi never really seemed to have a reason to be afraid of Chris.

"Negi."

The boy flinched when Chris called his name.

"Y-yes Chris?"

"Are you bloody serious right now?"

Negi started to tap his pointer fingers together as his face began to flush. Now Asuna was really curious about this reaction.

"What? What happened? What's going on."

"Go ahead and tell them Negi. Go right ahead. You're not getting out of this one pal, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no, Nekane may have spoiled you rotten over this, but we are bloody well gonna change that _today_."

Konoka and Asuna looked to each other, now highly curious as to what could cause such a reaction out of both boys. Negi fiddled with his fingers a little bit more before he started to mumble to himself. Konoka leaned in closer to listen in before she heard him and giggled to herself when she finally knew what all the hub bub was about.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh~? Looks like Negi-kun hates bath Asuna-san."

Not only was Asuna busting a blood vessel right now, but even _Chris_ looked ready to pop a vessel or two himself. In that moment, the two of them were unanimous in their actions and speech.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BRAT!"

Asuna nabbed Negi by his right shoulder while Chris grabbed him on his left.

"Oh! Gawd! Konoka-san! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP!"

The only thing she did was wave him goodbye in a cheery voice saying she'll follow soon after. Negi felt nothing but doom and gloom at this point as both Asuna and Chris began to viciously talk down to him.

"Come'r! I'll wash you myself!"

"Today we break this disgusting habit of yours Negi even if we have to wash the flesh from your bones!"

His struggling availed him nothing even as the two opposing forces dragged him down to the bath house Suzukaze upon which Negi was quickly stripped followed by Chris and Asuna. Though Asuna had opted to change into a swimsuit while Chris had just wrapped a towel around his waist, the both of them taking turns to hold Negi down so that he wouldn't run away.

"Noooooooooooooo! Stoooooooooooooooop!"

"What are you so embarrassed about!? You're a kid for crying out loud! Besides, you've seen me naked, time to return the favor! Chris! Help me out!"

"Sure thing Asuna-neechan!"

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH SUDDENLY BEING SO COOPERATIVE WITH EACH OTHER!?"

Both Asuna and Chris grabbed Negi by his arms and legs and proceeded to run out of the changing room and then straight up chuck him into the bath, an act that was met with Negi desperately flapping his arms in an attempt to fly away from the water. Sadly, he couldn't fly without his staff and thus fell like a rock. Chris then jumped in right after him to prevent him from running away at his first opportunity. Such an act of obstruction would not be necessary as Negi knew when he was beat.

"You guys can be real vicious when you work together you know that?"

Before Negi could continue on, he was suddenly aware of something about the room he had failed to notice as he was being flung about. When it hit him, Negi stood up and began to look around the bathhouse in admiration.

"Woah! What is all this?!"

Chris rolled his eyes as he began to stretch in the water.

"It's a giant bath ya dingus, or did the baths not tip you off?"

Negi turned around and stared at Chris in an annoyed manner.

"I may wear glasses Chris, but that doesn't mean that I'm… blind…"

For a moment, Negi simply looked on at his friend, something about his appearance looking very odd from the collarbone down. It didn't really register with him, because he didn't remember his friend looking different from the last time they had a bath together. It didn't hit him until a moment later when Chris saw Negi looking at him and caused the young man to look down at his chest.

"Ah, I guess I forgot to mention that little detail huh?"

"Chris, what _happened_ to you?!"

Negi was getting a really good look at his friend, his eyes wide open in sheer shock while his mouth was trying to form the words for what he saw. Chris's chest used to be about average, as one would come to expect of a chest that was unblemished, not looking as if something had bitten down and chewed on a person's upper torso like a fleshy chew toy. Chris's skin was marred with dozens of bite marks, as if some massive animal had decided to use Negi's friend to sharpen its teeth. Asuna was also getting a good look at him and could see such markings on his back as well, horrified at what she was seeing.

"Holy crap… what the hell happened to you? You look like a bear got hold of you or something!"

Chris smiled at the both of them as he began to swim around the large bath, not really concerned with the looks he was getting from the both of them.

"You're not far off from the truth Asuna-chan. But that's what happens when you deal with old magic. Do everything perfectly and you still could get hurt. Nothing is certain with it."

Negi looked on at his friend in worry while Asuna scratched the back of her head in confusion.

"I've heard you mention that a time or two today. What is this old magic thing you keep talking about?"

Chris looked to Negi, who simply shrugged his shoulders, leaving Chris to let out a sigh as he sat up in the bath.

"It's kinda complicated and would require a lot of explanation, made even more confusing since you're not a mage. I can tell you later if you want though. For now, we have other things to do… like taking care of that."

Chris turned his attention to Negi, who suddenly remembered the main reason why they were all there to begin with. Asuna got the hint about what Chris was talking about and looked at Negi with an expression that told him that she was enjoying this far to much.

"Good point… noooooooooooooow… let's get this dirty lil' puppy all nice and cleaned!"

Negi looked at Asuna with a growing sense of dread, his baser instinct telling him to run for it. He would have to, if Chris hadn't come out of nowhere and tackled him just as Negi turned around to take off.

"AHHHHHHH! No! Lemme go Chris! I thought we were friends!"

"And as I friend I'm doing this so you can learn the basics of hygiene! This wouldn't be so bad if you would quite struggling!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A few more overly dramatic moments of wrestling later and Asuna had Negi by the top of his head and dragged him to the actual bathing spot, where she forced him to sit down and began lathering up his hair.

"THE SOAP! IT BURNS US PRECIOUS!"

"IT WOULDN'T BURN IF YOU WOULD JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES NEGI-BRAT!"

Chris, who was washing himself in the spot next to them, could only laugh at them both as he rinsed himself off.

"Ha! Seriously Negi, a bath isn't that bad. It can actually quite nice if you just stop fighting it. Oh yeah, make sure to wash his hair real good Asuna-neechan, he normally just mats it down with water and says he did it if you don't watch him."

Asuna let out an annoyed sigh as she was sure to wash thoroughly.

"God… Can't even wash his own hair… are you sure you're really 10?"

Negi, who was semi-whimpering, answered her.

"Well… we keep saying I'm 10, but I'm technically 9 and a half until May…"

Asuna stopped for a moment, those words taking a moment before they really sunk in. Then she got angry about that sudden truth.

"Are you frikken kidding me?! I'm a damned babysitter!"

Asuna began taking this pent-up frustration out on Negi's scalp, the poor boy wailing as he tried desperately to mitigate the pain vie complaint. The twin-tail let up as she sighed in resignation, suddenly becoming more gentle in terms of Negi's scalp, though her mood was still irritated.

"Sheesh… I've got a paper route tomorrow, so just stay still and settle down and We'll be done before you know it. Then I can get some sleep…"

Both Chris and Negi responded with 'okay' though both boys found themselves interested in Asuna's job with Chris being the first one to speak up about his thoughts.

"So you actually do the paper route gig? That sounds like a tough job for someone in junior high school."

Negi nodded his head, though Asuna forced him to stop moving so that she could get done faster.

"I agree with Chris. Though I'm more curious as to why you're doing it."

Asuna, not really paying much attention to the question, kept on scrubbing away as she answered.

"Easy, I'm an orphan and I pay for my own school tuition."

Negi and Chris both stopped what they were doing, the answer they got not quite being what they expected.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said I'm an orphan, both my parents died years ago when I was really small and I've been on my own since then. Konoka's grandpa and Takahata-sensei have been looking after me since I was really small, but I can't just mooch off of them forever you know… though they both say they don't mind, I try to pay them back."

For a moment, nobody said anything, however, Asuna felt Negi shaking and looked down to see that he had turned around and was looking at Asuna with sobbing eyes.

"What the heck! Why are you crying?!"

Asuna shot up, Negi almost blubbering at this point.

"You've had such a rough life Asuna-san! It's no wonder you're so vicious and angry all the time! I completely misjudged you!"

Feeling a bit of anger growing at that remark, Asuna responded to negi's backhanded sympathy with some forceful anger.

"Gee, why don't you tell me how you really feel huh!? And I don't need your bloody sympathy!"

"Ya know Asuna-neesan, thats some pretty heavy back story your laying out there. Is it alright for Negi and myself to hear it?"

Asuna looked over to see that Chris, though not crying, had a pretty non-Chris like look of concern on his face. Not sure how to respond to such a look, Asuna started to scratch the back of her head nervously.

"It's not that big a deal ya know… I got over it a long time ago and it's not like it's a big secret… and why the heck are you still crying Negi-brat!"

Asuna rounded on negi, who was still crying, but she had missed the bar of soap that was by her foot and just as she stepped forward, lost her footing on the slick bar of animal fat(?). Chris watched as the both of them went down in a tumble and winched when they hit the floor. However, he started to smile at them both when he saw what kind of a compromising situation they had managed to get themselves into.

"And here I thought you didn't like Negi Asuna-neechan."

Asuna had landed on top on Negi on all fours as Negi was looking back up at her flat on his back. To other onlookers, it might have looked as if she had pushed him down. Chris still felt the need to laugh despite knowing that it was an accident. Both Asuna and Negi looked at each other for a moment longer before Chris's laugh broke them out of it and made Asuna shoot up in embarrassment.

"Shut your trap you little-"

The sound of chatter in the changing room cut off what she was going to say next and the trio all looked to the fogged glass door to see that a multitude of people where gathered and just about ready to come out. Asuna was the first to act and shot to her feet while grabbing Negi by his hand and hauling him up.

"Crap! People are starting earlier than usual!"

Negi looked to Asuna, who was flustered, while Chris looked pretty relaxed, though it seemed Asuna was the one dictating the actions to be taken.

"Not good! If they see us here, they'll more than likely misunderstand the situation! We gotta hide!"

Not even giving him time to comprehend the situation, Asuna took hold of negi's hand and hauled him over to the bath, where they both dove in and found a place to hide under a low hanging fern branch. Chris, however, had not taken cover and instead continued washing at a leisurely pace as the group of females entered. To his amusement, it was the group that Asuna had kicked out of the room earlier plus Konoka, which was Miyazaki, Ayase, Saotome, and the class representative. Asuna saw that Chris was still hanging out by the washing area and would have killed him if he was in range of her fist. However, Chris acted as if he was surprised to see the group and waved at them as they entered.

"Oh? Hello there. Fancy meeting you all here."

Konoka, who was not perturbed by the fact that a male was in the bath with several nude females, waved at Chris as she went over and stood next to him.

"Ah, hello Chris-kun. Still washing up I see… did Negi-kun and Asuna leave already?"

"Yup. You just missed em Konoka-neesan."

The rest of the group that entered where just a little nervous about Chris being in the bath, but Konoka treating him cordially as if this wasn't an issue lessened the amount of nervousness they felt about him being there, though Nodoka was hesitant to get close to him. This in turn allowed them all to get back to the earlier conversation, one which Ayake was still feeling heated about.

"This is still absurd! To think that that sweet innocent angel of a boy would be rooming with the violent and vicious gorilla of a woman Asuna! Whoever set this up had best be prepared to get an earful from me!"

Chris leaned back to look at the class rep and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well, you'll have to take it up with the dean then since he's the one who set it up. Negi and myself are stuck in the room until proper accommodations are made for us both."

"Eh? Principle-sensei?"

Konoka sat next to Chris and also started to wash herself, but not before confirming what Chris had said.

"Yup. Grandfather told him to stay with us until he could be roomed elsewhere… though knowing my grandpa, he'll just keep Negi with us until it starts becoming a real issue. Otherwise, he'll do it to keep costs down… By the way Chris-kun, did you need me to wash your back?"

Chris turned back around and looked at Konoka curiously before he understood her question.

"Oh, sure. That would be greatly appreciated Konoka-neesan. I'll help you with your hair in exchange."

As the rest of the group continued its conversation, some nonsense about Negi needing some kind of guardian or something along those lines, Konoka bent down and was about to begin scrubbing the back of the young boy before she saw the series of scars and amount of scar tissue ranging from his back and his torso. Despite being turned away from her, Chris could tell due to the sharp intake of breath indicating her surprise. Sighing was the only thing he could do at that point before he waved his hand around as if shooing away some pesky fly.

"It's nothing Konoka-neesan, don't worry about it. If it bugs you though, you don't have to do anything. I can do it myself."

Somewhat flustered and ashamed at her surprised reaction, Konoka shook her head.

"No, no I'm good. I'm sorry though… I was just… really surprised… if you don't mind my asking though… what happened to you?"

"I got attacked by a bear when I was younger. The damage was more superficial, but that doesn't mean it didn't still hurt at the time."

"That sounds so terrible… I'm sorry."

Chris laughed to himself as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's all good. Anyway… I know you so desperately wanted to wash my back Konoka-neesan, but I think I'll excuse myself. Despite how I act, I'm actually quite… thin skinned about it. HA!"

Laughing at his own joke, Chris took the basin next to his leg and splashed himself off, whistling a jaunty tune that may have sounded a little to forced to be normal as he picked himself up and made his way out the door. However, his leaving caught the attention of the girls, upon which it seemed a lot of Negi's class had appeared while he had been talking with Konoka, and he could tell from the silence that many had seen his scars. Trying not to let such looks get to him, Chris made his way out the door where he hurriedly got dressed and made his way back upstairs, thankfully just in time to avoid Negi and Asuna's little balloon 'bust' episode with the rest of the class. Chris quickly got into the room, where he then swapped out his regular clothes into his Pajamas and got out the futon and crawled into it, hugging himself tightly.

' _I didn't think it would still bother me so much… but I guess time can't heal all wounds now can it Master?'_

About 30 minutes later and Asuna, Negi, and Konoka had made it back to the room, Asuna yelling at Negi for him to leave the dorm. Something about him making her breasts balloon up and pop or something along those lines, but Chris was really only half paying attention to it. It eventually straightened itself out, with Asuna locking herself in the bathroom after Negi said something rather sweet to her. Negi continued to apologize, but Asuna would not be dissuaded from the bathroom, not even with Konoka's words. After a while, both Konoka and Negi gave up with Asuna, leaving them both to start getting ready for bed. However, Negi looked back over at Chris, having seen that the dark-haired youth hadn't budged from his spot since they came back and sat down next to him.

"So…I know your trying to play it off and all… but did you want to talk about it?"

A muffled 'no' was all Negi got for his trouble. Letting out a sigh, Negi scratched the back of his head in a puzzled manner.

"Alright… Let me ask a different question. Is everything alright? Outside of the scar's I mean."

At that, Chris peeked his head out from under the covers, his violet colored eyes looking on at him quizzically past the young man's dark black bangs.

"I don't think I understand your question. As far as I know, I'm doing great."

"You're not making this easy… I wasn't sure about it since you showed up yesterday Chris, but today confirmed what I was suspecting. You've changed some since the last time I saw you."

Chris actually sat up, understanding dawning on his face as he did.

"Ah… that's what you mean. Don't worry Negi, I'm still me on the inside."

Negi looked at his friend skeptically, however, he knew not to push it right now. Negi neither had the time, nor the mental fortitude to put up with any of Chris's roundabout explanations to everything.

"Alright… if you say so. I'll just leave it at that then... for the time being. Sleep well Chris, I'll see you tomorrow."

Chris smiled at Negi as the other young boy started to get himself ready for bed, Chris rolling over in his futon as he muttered under his breath.

"Still _mostly_ the same…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! By the by, speed will be about as erratic as one will expect, so I hope ya'll can put up with me for the time being!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Here is another chapter of TF for your enjoyment! by the by, I had no idea I had reviews, so I'll go ahead and reply to those since I like taalking to the people who read my stories!

DBKai42: Thank you good sir/Madam! I have been spending a good deal of time writing in my spare time and I belive I am at a level that I won't cring about if I actually post something! Thanks for the welcome back!

Daemon of Wrath: I understand, I honestly Love Negima since it was the first Manga I ever read and it will have a special place in my heart despite it's rather... lackluster ending. Thats why I keep writing about it even after it's come to an end.

Also to note, since this is an AU, Don't expect to see UQ Holder stuff in here. As much as I like it, I'm pretty sure that one is just one of many futures that can occur in the Negima future timeline.

One last thing. I forgot to add this in, but I pretty much assume all my readers know what these stand for, but I'll put it in for those who are new to my writing style.

"Talking."

 _'Thoughts/inner monologue.'_

And that should do it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Over the course of the past few days, nothing much had happened for Chris save for maybe the few days when Asuna managed to get herself after-class lessons, but he had no part in that, and the fact that she had problems with English wasn't something he was concerned with. In fact, over the course of the past few days, Chris had found himself becoming increasingly bored with his job. It wasn't as if it wasn't an important job, Chris understood that well enough, it's the fact that he was expecting something to actually happen at this point. Of course, you know what they say, be careful what you wish for else you just may get it…

It was about midday, and Chris had just made yet another round along the Mahora high school division. Outside of the stray dog that he swore was following him, Chris had once again found nothing of note for his report. Letting out a sigh, he put his hands behind his head as he walked a leisure pace along the familiar route thinking about when the time would be up. Thankfully, school would be out in another hour, so he knew that he just had to endure with the boredom. As he continued on his usual route, Chris managed to catch something out of the corner of his eye. It had been out in the forest part of Mahora, the part that had yet to be touched by mans machinations. Curious, Chris came to a stop and peeked out into the forest. He didn't see anything more than the initial movement, but this had literally been the first interesting thing to happen since he started this job. Not even worrying about what it might be, Chris decided to go out and investigate. Speeding along quickly, Chris tried to keep an eye out for any more movement in the woods besides those of woodland animals. Almost thirty minutes later and Chris had nothing to show for his little venture except for some burs in his clothes that would take time to pull out. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Chris shook his head as he muttered to himself.

"And here I thought I was going to get to do someth-AHHHH!"

Next thing he knew, Chris tripped on an outstretched root, falling flat on his face and sending any woodland creatures running at his heavy thud. Picking his face up out of the dirt, Chris was feeling rather angry at himself for doing something so stupid, but such thoughts of anger where quickly pushed away when he thought he saw something glinting on the ground a distance off. He would never have seen it past all the trees and the foliage standing up, but here on the ground, it seemed to shine with just enough light to be seen. Obviously curious, Chris forgot about his anger and made his way in the direction of the glinting object. The discovery he made a moment later was well worth the fall. A beautiful lake had apparently been left undisturbed in the back recess of Mahora's campus, and from the feel of it, the air was fairly charged as well with magic.

"This must be some kind of leyline!"

Excited over the discovery, Chris sat down next to the water and began meditation. The moment he reached out to touch the magic of the area, he was instantly assailed by a wave of undiluted magic, pure and filled with the element of water. Deep in his mind he could feel Undine reaching out to touch it, the feeling of wanting to dive in strong in his gut. Chris resisted the temptation though and mentally pushed Undine back, sending images to it of them coming back later to partake in the spring. He could tell Undine was feeling depressed about it, but the contract put him in charge, and thus it had no choice but to obey. However, he wasn't one to be absolutely cruel, and knelt next to the lake and stuck his hand in. The water was riddled with magical energy, and just the touch alone was enough to make him feel invigorated. Undine also seemed to be joyful over the natural magical water and conveyed this feeling of happiness to Chris. All he could do was smile as he pulled his hand out and mentally noted the location. Chris would be coming back later at the end of the day, though he was going to have to come up with an excuse to leave the dorm room for an extended period of time.

"I'm sure Konoka-neechan will let me out for a little while."

Humming to himself about his find, Chris made his way back out of the woods, his day having vastly improved with this discovery. With a kick in his step, Chris made his way back to the middle school ground, and oddly enough, he happened upon Negi as he came running out of the building with a worried look on his face. Curious, Chris stopped to let Negi catch him. Upon which he did, and after catching his breath, Negi looked to Chris with a serious look on his face.

"Chris!"

"Yes Negi?"

"I need your help!"

Xx sometime later xX

"Okay then." said Chris, his hands on his hips and looking at Negi patiently.

"Seeing as I'm still having problems understanding the current situation, I want you to explain this to me one more time as I ask."

Negi sighed yet again, his irritation growing.

"Again? I've explained it twice now already."

"Well third times the charm as they say… Okay! So from the top! Where are we?"

"Currently we are at the Volleyball court on top of the middle school building."

"Alright… why are we here?"

"Because we plan on playing a volleyball game."

"With who?"

"The high schoolers from the Saint Ursula High school division."

"Why are we doing that?"

"Because they intentionally provoked the girls from Class 2-A."

"Why?"

"Because they antagonized them this morning and seemed to have had their pride injured somehow by the middle schoolers."

"And all this is important because…?"

"Because if Class 2-A loses I'll have to start teaching in the high school department due to a bet they made without my consent!"

Chris seriously doubted that seeing as the dean decided those kinds of things rather then childish bets. Nodding his head, Chris looked back to the girls on both sides of the court, all dressed up in sports gear… save for the high schoolers who were still in their uniforms.

"M'kay... so I get all that. It's understandable really, and I honestly think it builds character when people get a little friendly rivalry going on… however, I'm still confused on one thing here."

Negi tilted his head in confusion.

"And what is that?"

"I fail to understand what in god's name _any_ of this has to do with _me!_ "

Negi flinched at Chris's sudden anger, though he meekly smiled at his friend.

"Um… because I thought you might want to help me out of this little predicament?"

Chris let out a long and heavy sigh as he clapped Negi on the shoulders.

"Seriously Negi, when you said that this was an emergency, I thought it was actually serious, not this kindergarten stuff. I'm currently still in the middle of my _job_ you know. I know my boss said to take care of my area how I see fit, but doing something like this would count as slacking off."

Negi poked his two pointer fingers together nervously as he looked at Chris with a dejected look.

"Um… does that mean you won't help?"

Before either boy could answer, Asuna's voice cut them off.

"Hurry it up already! We can't be dawdling all day waiting for you two to finish talking! If he's not gonna play Negi-brat, then quite pestering him!"

Negi started to flap his arms in a panic, trying to get words out as he attempted to placate the waiting students.

"Just one more minute Asuna-san! I really think getting Chris in on the game is a good idea! He's really good at sports and all that!"

Negi quickly rounded on Chris, tears practically in the boy's eyes as he seemed to be pleading with him at this point. Chris simply rolled his eyes as he put his hand to the bridge of his nose as if trying to suppress a migraine.

"Alright alright…"

"Yes!"

"ON ONE CONDITION!"

"Geh!"

Chris saw Negi almost recoil, but he wasn't going to let up.

"I'm only going to play until I'm either out, or until I get one hit in okay? No more, no less, are we agreed?"

Negi's head almost bobbed as the boy simply smiled at his friend.

"Of course! That's fine with me!"

Chris felt that all of this was a massive waste of time on everyone's part, but he couldn't really find it in his heart to deny Negi this one simple request. Letting out another sigh, Chris walked over to the 2-A side where many of the girls looked at him in curiosity, many debating why Negi-sensei had asked him to come help out. Chris could only sigh at the attention.

"God this is so frikken stupid…"

A moment later, the call to begin was sounded and the first throw was aimed directly at him. However, Chris saw it coming a mile away and moved his head out of the way to evade the blow. However, Negi, who had been standing right behind him, got clocked on his six and fell flat on his face. Chris turned around and watched as Asuna caught the rebound and threw it right back at the offending girl. Chris looked down at Negi and rolled his eyes.

"And we already have our first casualty. You're so out of your element here Negi…"

Walking over, Chris flipped the boy over, Negi's eyes swirling at the impact.

"Negi, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Negi tried to focus for a moment, but the only thing to come out of his mouth was 'FOR CAMALOT!'

"He's good, keep going."

Asuna looked at Chris skeptically as Chris helped Negi to his feet, but the twin tail had more important things to worry about at the moment. The announcement saying that the High schoolers where down to 10 players got everyone on the 2-A side all pumped up. Asuna fist pumped as she high-fived Ako and Yuna, both girls singing her praises. Negi, who had thankfully recovered, flapped his arms in some panic.

"Make sure not to get yourselves hurt alright?!"

Chris stopped paying attention to the group around him, though he noted that a number of Class 2-A really didn't look like the sports types save for a few of them. Noting that Konoka was in this group, he opted to go over and keep close to her.

"Hey Konoka-neesan. I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll just stand here and make sure the ball doesn't hit you. Your too sweet to be playing such a rugged game."

Konoka smiled at Chris and pat his head affectionately.

"Aw, that's so sweet Chris. You can be my knight in shining armor."

Chris smiled up at her and flexed his arms a little to show off.

"Will do Ojou-sama!"

Feeling just a little more pumped up about actually doing this, Chris turned his attention back to the game just in time to watch Asuna and the class rep finish up their motivating speech. However, the high schoolers simply jeered at Asuna's boasts, leaving Chris feeling that the girl was far more confidant then one should be in a simple game like this.

"He he… Looks like you all still don't get it… looks like that child teacher will be ours after all! I hope your ready you little babies! _Ultimate deathblow technique!_ "

At the sound of something so ominous, many of the 2-A girls started to panic _,_ many of them suddenly trying to evade it by getting out of the way. Sadly, with twenty-two people on the playing field, the range of evasion was severely limited. Negi attempted to keep the class calm, but a moment later and the girl softly lobbed the ball at the group, where it then bounced off the heads of three students in succession before the ball rolled back to the high school side of the court.

"3 Out on the 2-A side!"

Asuna looked at the three casualties in wonder.

"How on earth did she do that?"

As if in answer to her question, the girl, whose name happened to be Eiko, lobbed the ball again while saying.

"Kinda like this!"

Upon which another four girls where put out by a lazily bouncing ball. Chris honestly was rather annoyed with the whole thing and spoke up loud enough for all the girls to hear.

"I'm seriously wondering why on this green earth Ya'll have so many frikken players on your team! Seriously, dodgeball is kinda hard to do when your side of the court is chock full of people!"

For a moment, all the girls on the 2-A side looked to Chris blankly, then it suddenly hit everyone that what he was saying was true.

"Ah Crap! He's right! Having more people on your team isn't an advantage! It's a serious hindrance! It just makes you easier to hit!"

Chris could only give Asuna and the class rep a dead stare at the fact they _just now_ figured this out.

"Are you serious right now."

However, the girls didn't have time to come up with a new plan as Eiko swung her arm back, her shots clear as all the girls were like fish in a barrel right now. The next girl who got hit was one of the smaller ones, Fumika if Chris remembered it correctly. But at this point, even he was starting to get agitated by the girl's attitude toward the whole thing. This honestly wasn't a game, it was one sided bullying. As the rest of the team was complaining about the girls rather vicious tactics, she quickly took aim at another girl, that girl being Miyazaki. Chris felt that now may be the time to start actually doing something even if he was going to do it once. However, as the other girl reared back and launched the ball, Asuna ran in to save the day. It was an impressive catch on her part, followed by a bravado filled cry about the power of middle schoolers. A power that sadly came up short when Asuna's full powered strike was caught by Eiko in one hand.

"Ha! To think that this is the best your true power could do… it's clear to see that you had absolutely no chance against us! For we are-"

Surprisingly, the girls removed their sailor uniforms only to reveal another kind of gym uniform underneath.

"- The Kanto regional tournament championship team the Black Lily's!"

For a moment, most everyone present was stunned at the imposing figure the girls represented… only for it to fall apart with the first words out of Chris's mouth.

"Wow, really? Dodge-ball at you guys age? And you accused _this_ class of being a bunch of kids. How about you actually grow up and do something productive in your free time, cause seriously, that's just lame."

The looks of mirth on class 2-A's face was one of contained laughter, but the looks of embarrassed fury on the Ursula girls was priceless in Chris's eyes. However, it was what Negi said next that really threw salt in the wound.

"Come on now Chris, that's just mean. Does it matter they play a sport that won't really mean anything in the future? As long as they put there all into it, it'll yield _some_ kind of result for them!"

"AGH SHUT UP! WHO ASKED YOU GUYS FOR YOUR OPINION! Vivi, Shii! Get ready for the triangle attack!"

Chris cocked his eyebrow up at that one.

"Seriously, Triangle attack? What are you, 5th graders? Who goes around naming there plays with such ridiculous na-"

"Class Rep is out!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW PEOPLE?!"

Chris could only look on at the girls with utter fury growing in his gut only for it to be replaced with a lethargic acceptance moments later. So much so that when the high schoolers got two more people out, he didn't even flinch. However, he pretty much internally snapped when the next play the High schoolers did was some kind of absolute garbage tactic where Eiko jumped into the air with the sun to her back, declaring it a 'solar strike'. His anger was further fueled when Asuna was nailed not once, but _twice_ in a serious show of force by the high schooler, a tactic considered cruel by many girls. Even Negi was getting really agitated at the older girl's serious lack of respect for the game. So much so that Chris actually felt Negi beginning to gather magic around him. For what, he wasn't sure, but Chris could tell Negi was _mad._ Just as Negi was about to start unleashing magical hell on these girls, Chris felt the need to try to step in, only to be outpaced by Asuna. The twintail knocked him on the head and gave him a stern look when he turned around to look at her in confusion.

"Hey Negi-brat! You better not be getting any stupid ideas right now. If I remember correctly, you're the one who was all on about a fair sports competition. Your just as bad as them when you resort underhanded tactics. If you're a man, do it fair and square!"

Chris was honestly impressed with Asuna's advice, his respect for her going up by several points. Chris knew Negi was one to take to heart such sound advice, and Chris knew that it would sink in. However, that only left the rest of the girls who were currently panicking about the lack of competent players on this half of the field. Chris saw Negi looking around, the boy fueled by Asuna's undying will and setting his tone to determined.

"Don't worry everyone! We can do this! Remember what Asuna-san said! Don't turn your back to them or else you'll just get hit from behind! Face forward! You'll have a chance if you keep going and never give up!"

The girls (hell, even Chris) felt oddly inspired by Negi's words, the stuttering child mere moments before having vanished only to be replaced with this confidant young man. Chris smiled a huge smile as he bust out laughing so hard that he caught the attention of both teams.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Damn straight Negi! You tell em! Hell, you even got me all fired up with that! And just for that little lip service, I'm going to give you all just the barest dash of hope here!"

Not even worrying about the confused looks he got, Chris boldly strode forward with a shit eating grin on his face and a cocky attitude in his eyes until he stopped just outside of the opposing teams line. This in of itself made him a prime target, and many of the 2-A girls were worried that he might get hurt. However, Negi knew Chris, and he knew that the other man would follow through on his word.

"Chris!"

"What do you need Negi?"

"Just make sure not to hurt anyone okay?"

Chris didn't even turn around as he gave Negi and the girls a confidant thumbs up. He then turned his attention back to the high schoolers, his grin still on his face as he stared them all down.

"Alright then Black Lily-neechan's! I came up here to do one thing and one thing only. One of you is going down in the next 20 seconds because I promised my man back there that I would do it. So if you don't want a dash of despair on this shit sandwich I'm about to serve you, then you better try to hit me with absolutely everything you got. You read me? Cause I don't want any of you whining later about how you pulled punches on a kid because you felt sorry for me."

Honestly, Eiko was fed up with this kid and his cocky attitude at this point. He had the gall to make fun of the sport they practiced so hard for and then had the nerve to come up front and taunt them all as if he could actually do anything about the Middle schoolers situation. Eiko tossed the ball to one of the girls in the back and called her up.

"I don't have to take this from a brat like you! I won't even waste my time with throwing this at you. Yu! I don't care how hard you throw this, I want you to wreck this kids face, got it?"

The girl she referred to as Yu wasn't really paying Eiko much attention until the ball got tossed her way, then she caught it on reflex.

"Eh? What? Why? You dragged me into this stupid game, why do I have to do your dumb work for you?"

Eiko looked at the girl with a hard look in her eyes… which was kinda hard to do since Yu was actually the tallest girl on the high schoolers side of the field standing at almost 6 feet tall.

"Because I am the captain and you haven't done a damn thing since you got on this team! You can at least hit one kid can't you? Or was all your boasting just your usual attitude?"

The girl named Yu glared at Eiko for a moment before she sighed in her face, the ball bouncing on her palms a few times before she walked past the dodgeball captain with an annoyed expression.

"I got it I got it… _'annoying bitch…'_ "

Nobody but Chris heard that last statement, and he was pretty sure that the woman named Yu wasn't directing that at him. However, a moment later and the tall girl looked down at Chris with something like resigned pity.

"So… you're the kid I need to pound with this ball right?"

"That would be correct."

Yu let out a long sigh as she bounced the ball in her hands a few times.

"Listen Kid, sorry to do this to you, but I guess I need to listen to my captain every once in a while… which kinda sucks now that I get a better look at you. Your kinda cute."

For a moment, Chris blanched at the declaration before a small chuckle made its way from his throat.

"That's new. I'm not really used to people referring to me as the cute one, normally it's my buddy behind me that gets called that."

Yu smiled back at him before she quickly pulled the ball back in her grip.

"He ain't really my type truth be told. Which is why I really don't like doing this to ya. Don't hate me okay?"

A moment later and Yu chucked the ball so hard that most everybody who didn't have a trained eye lost sight of it the moment it left her hand. However, the sound of a loud smack made everyone turn to see Chris, the mental consensus being that he would be flat out on the ground. What was not expected was him holding the ball in two hands a mere inch from his face, his grin never having dropped.

"Well now that you've gone and said that Nee-chan, it makes what I'm about to do seem excessive. Thing is, I got a brocode to uphold, and bros before hos' is one of our creeds. Though since you've been so honest, I'll also admit your real nice to look at yourself, and kinda my type as well. Don't hate me for this okay?"

Nobody saw the ball leave his hand, nobody even saw him _move_. The next thing anybody knew, the girl by the name of Yu was launched back five or so feet before she was knocked flat on her ass and went tumbling another few feet and stopped cold on her back. Nobody could process what just happened, and for the next few seconds, everyone's brains where trying to catch up with the thought of something so impossible happening. The silence was broken when Chris stretched his arms out and let out a satisfied sigh.

"That was refreshing! Alright Negi! I did as I promised. One out from me, so I'm going to sit out the rest of the game. Have fun! I'm sure if you believe in yourselves or whatever such nonsense you feed on, you'll make it through just fine!"

Humming a tune to himself as he walked off the court, Chris found a nice tidy spot next to one of the girls who had opted to sit out of the game. It took the referee a few more moments to draw her brain out of the disbelieving phase, but the fact that high school girl was out could not be ignored, and the girl meekly spoke it out for everyone to hear.

"Uh… Um… one out for the High school team?"

A moment later and the girls on the 2-A side whooped in delight at the sudden shift, many calling Chris out to come back and keep playing, though all they got out of him was a 'no way.' They couldn't get Chris to play, but the elated feeling that the rest of class 2-A had was quickly crushing any kind of mental inhibitions they had about beating the Saint Ursula girls. From there, Chris watched the game take a turn for class 2-A in a more positive direction, though he was sure he had to question a number of things that went on in terms of a number of major rules being broken on Negi's team (Like in the case of Makie using a ribbon to whack the ball on people's heads or when Ako kicked it… or when Chao and Ku Fei used Chinese martial arts…) However, he wasn't going to sweat those details seeing as the game was over leaving the high schoolers with 3 players left and 2-A largely victorious.

' _Thank god this crap is over and done with.'_

Letting out a sigh, Chris got back to his feet, but as he did, he noticed that one Eiko was not taking the loss well at all. In fact, he could sense malicious intent coming off of her, and the next thing he knew, she had her sights on Asuna and had pulled the dodge ball up and was poised ready to strike.

"HEY! What are you-!"

Before Chris could react, a blur of crimson shot right in front of Asuna as the dodgeball was unleashed, leaving Negi to catch it, pretty much shocking everyone save for Chris, who was far more impressed with that bit of magically enhanced footwork. That is until he saw Negi's pouty face, which told him that this was about to go down badly for Eiko and her two remaining girls.

"That sort of behavior…! IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

Negi launched that ball back with the force of a raging tornado, though Chris was impressed to see Eiko catch it, though what Chris was not expecting was her to hold it and not rip through her body with the sheer amount of magical force permeating that ball. That is until he remembered that this was Negi he was thinking about, and if Negi had his way, everyone would be happy, so He knew his friend would never bring himself to hurt another no matter how mad he got. However, that magical force had to go _somewhere_ and Chris found out that the energy ripped something apart alright, the clothes of nearly every girl on the other end of the court, all girls of ages 16 and up having had everything shredded to bits save for their undergarments.

"Oh la la~"

Nearly all of the girls dropped their arms to cover themselves (though the underwear was doing a good deal of that for them) the shouts of confusion and shame bringing jeers and taunts from the middle schoolers. Eventually, most of the high school girls had to retreat, Eiko shouting something along the lines of 'we aren't going to forget this!'. Chris had no doubt that they wouldn't forget any time soon, but that wasn't really his problem. Chris then quickly took note that the girls where all chatter right now, with Negi being at the middle of it, many of them even contemplating tossing him in the air as some kind of victory toss. However, Chris felt that he was quite done here as he smiled at the group and turned around and began to walk away. However, unexpectedly, he heard the sound of a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey! Chris-kun!"

On reflex, Chris turned around and saw that Asuna had run up to him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Where are you going? Don't you wanna get in on the sports victory as well?"

"I don't think I deserve much in the way of praise Asuna-neechan. I didn't do much, and I honestly have to be getting back to work. I was still in the middle of my patrol job before you all called on me to help out."

Chris was going to leave it at that despite what Asuna was going to say, however, the twintail didn't seem to want to keep him as she let out a small sigh.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Though I do think you at least should be thanked for helping out when you didn't need to."

Chris smiled at her widely as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"It's cool. I might not have done it if Negi hadn't asked…. But your welcome in any case. Catch you later this evening, and keep up your studies m'kay?"

Chris waved Asuna goodbye as he left the area, only to come across Shizuna and Takahata staying out of sight of the group. Takahata stopped him on his way out, obviously wanting to say something.

"So Chris. How did your little dodgeball game go?"

"It was okay. Not like it was any of my business. Gotta admit though, that class is nothing but high energy. I don't know how you put up with them for so long Takamichi, which makes me feel sorry for Negi seeing as he'll be stuck with them for a while."

Takahata could only giggle along with Shizuna.

"They tend to be rather energetic, but it's not really a bad thing. I'm just happy to see them start to open up more with him."

Chris turned around to look at the group that was currently throwing Negi in the air, a smile growing on Chris's face.

"I think they treat him more like a little brother then a teacher though…"

"True enough… but enough about that Chris, I'm a little curious about that dodgeball game though. I remember a time when you would have been more than willing to flaunt your skills by decimating the whole team. In comparison to back then, you're really restrained."

Looking to Takamichi with a curious gaze, Chris started to scratch his own chin curiously before he gave an answer.

"I guess three months can really change a person. I've learned a little self-control since the last time you saw me."

Takahata nodded his head in answer, a lonely look on his face as he let out a small sigh.

"I suppose so, but it's a little lonely to see you start to grow up from the person you used to be."

Chris laughed out loud at that remark.

"Your starting to sound even older then you already are Takamichi. Don't start going senile on me now."

"He he… I'll try not to."

Chris smiled at both teachers before he stretched himself out a little bit and started to walk away.

"Anyway, I got work to do, so I'll see you both later. Have a good day!"

Takamichi and Shizuna waved Chris goodbye while the young man made his way back into the dressing room and swapped out the gym clothes Negi let him borrow back to his usual attire. After that it was a simple task of getting back out into the grounds and finishing up his actual job of patrolling. A job that was easily handled for the remainder of the day. Chris eventually got done with his job and made his way back to the dorm, where thankfully he was the only one present. Asuna, Konoka and Negi had apparently not gotten back yet, and Chris saw this as the perfect opportunity to go and do what he needed to at the spring he found earlier. However, he wasn't one to leave people he knew in the dark… intentionally at any rate. He found a sticky note on Asuna's desk (next to all her poorly graded quiz's) and decided to use that to write out a message saying he needed to head out to get some stuff done and that he would probably be back soon-ish. And with all that out of the way, Chris made his way out the door, a big grin on his face at the prospect of his new personal space.

Xx Sometime later xX

Akira Okochi considered herself a sane rational person. As a sane and rational person, it was normal for one to go out and about after club activities to do things that they needed to do. For her part, all she really had to do was pick up some olive oil for cooking. That's all really, but just like a sane and rational person would do, sometimes they had some other things one likes to do after the day is coming to a close. For her, Akira liked to go swimming. She loved to swim, it was as natural for her as breathing and moving. A small problem with that though was that she couldn't use the pool after hours seeing as it closed, and she had been lectured by Iincho on a number of occasions for using the giant bath as an indoor pool. So, she had taken it on herself to go and find a solution for that problem. That solution being a special little place on Mahora that she was sure only she knew about. She only happened upon it by accident, and she had been going to it long enough that she was 100% certain that only she used it. It always made her grin when she would think about it, that pond that just seemed so magical to her that it would always set her heart aflutter with anticipation. At that, Akira hurried her pace up, people not really questioning why a middle school girl was on the high school campus.

Eventually, Akira found that one spot in the trees she could pick out and double checked to make sure nobody was in the immediate vicinity. The coast being clear, Akira ducked into the woods, and for the next few minutes, quietly made her way to the pond. However, just before she got to it, she found a small but well secluded spot in some bushes so that should could undress. Its why she brought her bag after all, so her clothes wouldn't get dirty. Eventually she stripped out of everything, underwear included, and put it all in the bag. She did **not,** however, put anything back **on**. Akira, being a _somewhat_ sane and rational person, found that she did not like to swim with clothing on. In truth, she found it limiting, and had a true desire to have the water touch every inch of her completely with nothing to hinder it. Society would consider this a violation of public decency. However, as long as she was out here where nobody came, Akira was free to swim as naked as she wished. With such thoughts, having been mulled over once again, Akira walked back out into the woods toward the pond, where she then cleared the brush and trees and came upon the beautiful reflecting waters, glittering in the sunlight as the rays seemed to hit it just right.

What she did not expect was that someone would be sitting on the edge of said pond with their legs in the water, almost as naked as she was save for the fact that this person was wearing boxers. For a moment, Akira was having some difficulty processing what it was she was looking at, but it hit her eventually. This person was Chris, the young man that had been on everyone's lips as of late along with Negi. However, her attention was quickly drawn to the… creature's sitting around his neck and on his shoulder. They happened to look like some kind of mermaid made of water and a winged fairy creature. It then became apparent to her that Chris was looking directly at her, a blank look that she was sure she was mirroring. The both of them sat there for a moment, examining the other until the full-on implication of this situation hit them both. The first to break the silence was Akira, who started to fluster loudly when she began flapping her arms around.

"Oh-Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I had no idea someone was here already else I would have said something!"

Chris, for his part, had the shame to blush at more her reaction then her body and turned his eyes away from her as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"N-no, it's alright… I honestly should have been a little more careful. Even if this was a hidden pond, that doesn't mean that I was the first to discover it…"

Taking a quick peek, Chris quickly recognized the face of the girl in front of him with her long brown hair and rather kind face.

"Wait… Your Akira Okochi aren't you? Seat number six in Negi's class right?"

Akira stopped stammering for a moment as Chris called her out.

"Y-Yes. I am. And your Negi-sensei's friend? Chris-kun right?"

Aforementioned lad nodded his head as he gave her a smile. However, a moment later and Chris realized that the both of them where still fairly naked, his chest and in turn his scars exposed to her in all their rough glory. Feeling some panic rise up in his belly, Chris quickly got to his feet and ran over where his clothes where.

"I'm sorry, I'll get dressed right away!"

Noticing the trepidation in his voice, Akira spoke quickly.

"N-No! Your good, you don't have to get dressed or anything! You were here first after all! If anything, I should be the first one to leave!"

Chris, fumbling a bit with his clothes, simply grabbed the towel on the ground and threw it around his shoulders so that he could cover some of his torso up. He then turned around, trying to regain some control over his speeding panic, and shook his head.

"Nah, it's all cool. I was just about to head out!"

Akira, not really sure about what to say to the young man at this point as he tried to get dressed, decided to bring up the most unusual thing she was looking at right now in order to distract herself from this awkward situation.

"Um… Chris-kun… I don't know if I'm seeing things or if those just happen to be really weird animals… but what are those… creatures?"

For a hauntingly long second, Chris dreaded to turn around. However, he did in fact turn around to see that both Undine and Sylph where playing around with each other, not having a care in the world over the fact that a mundane was looking at them as if this was the first time she had ever seen elementals. However, the playful nature of the scene was lost on Chris as his mind just now started to work through the ramifications of what was happening.

' _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit. I forgot to dismiss them!'_

In his haste to cover himself, Chris had forgotten to put away two magical elemental spirits, and now Akira was looking at them dead on. Hoping beyond hope that maybe he could bullshit his way out of this, Chris thought quickly and went with the most logical explanation he could come up with in that moment.

"They happen to be a new species of animal."

Akira looked at the Sylph and Undine for a moment longer before she turned to Chris, speculation on her face.

"Not to be rude to you Chris-kun, but I don't believe a word of what you just said. I have never seen a fish look like a mermaid and be entirely made out of water, nor a humanoid bird thing in all the things I have ever read or studied."

' _Great, I had to get someone with an actual brain.'_

Seeing as the situation had taken a turn for the worst possible scenario, Chris could only sigh in defeat as he waved his hand at the two elementals.

"Alright, if you didn't believe the _logical_ explanation, then I have no doubt you're going to call me crazy when I tell you the actual truth. Those are elemental spirits of water and air, an Undine and a Sylph."

For a moment, Akira looked back at the spirits, said creatures now floating back to Chris and landing on his either side of his shoulders.

"Like those things found in video games? Those elemental spirits?"

"If we wanna use game terminology, then yeah, those spirits."

Akira scrutinized the elementals for a few moments longer, the implications of something sounding so insane making at least some tiny bit of sense.

"Oddly enough, I can more believe that explanation then the one you gave me about them being animals. But… if what your saying is true…"

Akira left the question hanging, but Chris could only sigh, some realization and understanding coming into her eyes as she looked at Chris.

"I can see this is going to take a bit of context… so how about we both get dressed and I'll do you the courtesy of explaining? Of course… I'm not going to be all that broken up if you just wanted to stay that way while we talked."

Akira suddenly remembered that she was in fact, nude, and quickly covered her body in embarrassment. Chris could only chuckle to himself as the girl rushed out of his sight and hurriedly got dressed. Chris also got himself clothed, and by the time she got back, he was ready to start explaining. Sitting down on the bank, Chris motioned for her to sit as well. After the pair got comfortable, Chris sat Indian style while Akira went with traditional Seiza.

"Alright… so, as you have no doubt guessed Akira-chan, these creatures-" Chris motioned to the Sylph nestled in his hair while the undine was happily skimming the water's edge. "- are not by any definition normal. In fact, as you have no doubt come to the shaky conclusion, they are in fact creatures that show up in magical settings. Like Dungons&Dragons, Dragon quest, Final fantasy, and so on and so forth. Which leaves us to the fact that you are no doubt coming to question certain aspects of reality. Well, I'm going to go ahead and clear the fog for you. Yes, magic is real, and yes, I am a magus. Mage, sorcerer, Voodoo master, elementalist, practitioner of Thaumaturgy, Onmyodo, necromancy, and any other name you'd like to attach to the usage of magic. Regardless of what it's called, I'm probably doing it. Still with me?"

Akira blinked a few times before she hesitantly nodded her head.

"So far."

"Good! Now magic has existed for a long, long, _loooooooooooooooooong_ ass time. In fact, it's been a part of this given reality since the dawn of human observation and will continue to do so after you, your children, your children's children and any descendants you'll have eventually kick the bucket. Amazing isn't it? The fact that magic is real and for the longest time, you mundanes have had no idea of its existence even to this day."

"A little bit, yes."

"That was a rhetorical question. However, that brings us to our current situation. Magic is kept secret for a reason, that reason being that public usage of magic would in theory create mass chaos if used by people who are less then admirable and create a string of useless misunderstandings in the eyes of mundanes everywhere."

Akira thought about that for a moment before she realized exactly what he was getting it.

"I'm not supposed to know about it, am I?"

Chris nodded his head.

"Correct. You see, under the laws of the new age practitioners, we're supposed to wipe the memory of anybody who has witnessed magic, and if baring that… take certain measures should the person be incapable of being wiped."

"What kind of… measures."

Rather than explain it, Chris put his thumb up to his throat and slowly slid it across while making a choked noise.

"The chop."

Akira shivered at the thought and just now started to realize that she just might be in trouble. Holding her hands to her chest, hands clasped together in worry, Akira swallowed.

"So… then… you're going to have to wipe my memory… or… kill me?"

Chris looked her up and down for a moment, contemplating that question for a moment before he thought of something.

"Well… you see… in my case… I'm a little special. In accordance to the rules, I have to do either of those things… but! That's if I considered myself a practitioner of new age Thaumaturgy, of which I am, but I actually would be considered a user of old magic."

"Old… magic?"

"It would take a long time to explain all of that. But, being a user of old magic, I'm actually allowed to give you a choice in regards to this discovery of yours. I can either, A: allow you the choice of one of the first two options, or B: in accordance with the laws of Old magic, swear you to an oath of secrecy, and in exchange for your silence I will teach you anything and everything you would ever want to know about magic whether in terms of the old or new. The choice is yours in this regard. So… what do you want to do?"

Akira looked at Chris, but only in half that regard as her mind started to spin. This wasn't something she had been expecting to happen when she came out here today, and this sudden discovery left her reeling at the fact that reality was not quite as set in stone as she had been lead to believe. A moment later and a thought crossed her mind (not as if she was holding off on answering a question that would determine her fate, no sir, not at all!).

"Wait… if you're a mage… then does that mean… Negi-sensei is one as well?"

"Astute. You would be correct. However, unlike myself, Negi is a user of new age magic, and thus he would be limited to the first two options… though I know for a fact that he's far to kind hearted to do the second option at all, and it would seem his memory magic isn't working as well as expected."

Akira titled her head in curiosity at Chris's implied statement.

"Not working as intended? What does that mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds. You're not the first person on this campus… hell, your class to find out about magic. Someone else found out about myself and Negi, and when he tried to wipe her memory… well, it didn't go over so well. I personally think Negi somehow cursed Asuna-chan to forever be naked when he happens to need to sneeze."

Akira's eyes widened at the mention of Asuna.

"What option did Asuna go with?"

"None of them, I wasn't the one found out, hence Asuna knows without repercussions. Now, not to be rude, but we're still talking about your own current situation. I need you to make a decision… like… now. Cause if we get discovered, then I'll have to act on the first two options."

"I… so soon? Can I get a little time to think?"

"Again, not wanting to be abrupt here, but if you don't decide now, I'll decide for you."

Akira felt she was at a loss. It seemed that no matter what she picked, the repercussions would affect her in some way regardless of how she tried to act. Letting out a small sigh, Akira decided to give her answer now.

"Um… I guess… um… actually, this mind wipe thing… how far back are we talking in terms of memory loss? Would you just wipe the memories from the last few minutes?"

Chris didn't answer that immediately. However, Akira could see that he had tensed up, and he looked as if this option was the most troublesome of the two (No one would willingly choose to die after all.)

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… well… in regards to the actual effect… in theory, I would wipe your memory of the last few minutes and we would be done… in theory."

"You said 'in theory' twice. Why does that not sound like a good thing."

Chris was starting to sweat bullets at this point. However, even he wasn't going to keep the truth from someone who asked honestly, no matter how embarrassing the answer was.

"I'm terrible at memory wipes. If I happened to make one wrong move while I did it, I could potentially wipe your mind blank. You'd be a living vegetable. And that's _with_ new age magic. If I ended up using Old magic, I would have to call on a god or goddess of memory or dreams, and those deities tend to ask for exorbitant prices. Things I'm either not willing to give up, or can't give up. But if you _want_ a memory wipe then I suppose we can risk-"

Akira panicked at the sounds of those options and waved her hands quickly.

"No thanks! Lets just go with the third option, shall we?"

Chris nodded his head sagely, as if this was wise words coming from her mouth.

"I figured as such. Now! In order for that to happen, we need to exchange a contract… so, if you would just wait a moment here and I'll get it all set up…"

Akira watched the young man get up and begin to etch something in the dirt about five feet in diameter. At first, she just assumed he was making a simple circle, though not wrong, the etching went much _much_ further than that. For the next few minutes, Akira watched him carve in sigils and images that she couldn't even begin to understand and eventually Chris stood up to admire his handy work. He then walked into the circle itself and turned around to face the center, gesturing Akira over as he did.

"Alright, this looks good. Okay Akira-chan! Come on over and stand in the circle across from me if you would please."

For a moment, Akira contemplated if she shouldn't risk the memory wipe, everything about this feeling more or less like a thing out of a game. However, she had the distinct feeling that Chris wasn't going to entertain the idea anymore. Letting out a long sigh, Akira steeled herself for what would come next and walked into the circle with him. Unlike what she was expecting though, nothing happened at first, and she curiously looked down at the sigils. A moment later and Chris's voice brought her attention back to him.

"It's not activated yet if that's what you're wondering. Anyway, I need you to give me your hands please."

Curious, Akira did as he asked and held out her hands face up. What she was not expecting next was for him to turn her hands palms down and then interlock his fingers with hers. For a moment, Akira felt a blush come onto her face and tried to pull her hands away on instinct alone. However, she felt great strength in his hands as she tried, and she suddenly realized that Chris was a lot stronger than his body would suggest.

"Hey hey, come on Akira-chan. I can't do this properly if you try to break away from me."

"Sorry… I just didn't expect you to… well… hold my hands…"

Chris cocked his eyebrow in curiosity before he realized what it was she was getting at.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Sorry, guess I should have been a little more tactful there. Relax though, this will only take a minute at most. Put up with it until then 'aight?"

Akira looked to Chris for a moment before she took in a deep breath and tried to relax herself, telling herself that it was simply a momentary thing and that she should relax a little. Chris smiled at her for a moment before he closed his eyes and dipped his head. For a minute or two, nothing seemed to happen, and Akira was feeling her cheeks flush more and more with each passing moment. Akira was about to say something before the ground, most notably the magic circle they were standing in, burst into light. Akira tried to pull away to cover her eyes on reflex, but Chris kept her hands held tight, stopping her from doing just that. All she could do was close her eyes, but by then, the light had faded to a dim glow on the ground, each rune and line glowing brightly. Chris looked back up at her, but Akira was surprised to see that his eyes had changed color, instead of being the usual violet color, they were now a deep blue. On a more terrifying note though, Akira also saw that Chris's sclera had turned black, like a night sky had come around those irises of his. As if sensing her sudden alarm, Chris kept on smiling at her.

"Relax. The change in our eyes will be gone when the spell is done."

Akira blinked in surprise at his suggestion and she almost let go to touch her face to see if Chris was telling the truth. However, Chris let out a low sigh as he began reciting something she couldn't even begin to understand.

"[O Lord Mithra, binder of contracts and keeper of vows, let these words be heard on this day. I beseech you, O Lord of the Covenant, to bind the words of this oath to our soul, so that in hopes a friendship is born, and your might is honored. I swear on my name that should Akira Okochi-"

Her name was the only thing she understood in all that, and the moment he uttered it, she felt something like chains wrap around her body, and when she looked, she saw bindings of light around her legs and arms. However, Chris wasn't done, and she could only continue to look on at him, fear growing in her chest at what she just got herself into.

"- Break the terms of this vow, that your judgment will be fair, and that should I fail to uphold my own end of this bargain, that your judgment will be swift. With these words, I bring together our vow, with these contracts, our will be set. May this pact be honored. May this Vow be upheld. On the name of Chris Abernathy, may this Contract be completed!]"

A moment later and the very chains that Akira felt on her body where also on Chris, but oddly enough, she could have sworn she saw… words etched into the links. Even more surprising was when a chain formed between them both. Akira felt the bindings on her body tighten further, and a moment later, they vanished in a flash of light along with the circle they sat on. Akira was surprised at first, but she felt Chris let go of her hand and watched him stand back up, his eyes normal and a smile on his face.

"Alright! That should wrap all that up! So! What did you think Akira-chan? How was your first real taste of magic?"

Okochi blinked a few times in utter surprise before she slowly looked down at herself. She didn't see any chains or the like still on her, and if Chris was telling the truth, her eye color was also back to normal. Patting herself one more time for good measure, Akira stood up and looked to Chris nervously.

"It was… well, Amazing honestly. If not somewhat scary. I didn't really know what to expect, but it was incredible to look at. But… what happens now?"

Chris stretched his arms out and then pointed to Akira.

"Well, that kinda depends on you Akira-chan. Under the rules of the Contract, you're not allowed to reveal magic to those who don't already know about it. In return, anything and everything you could ever want to know about magic is right at your fingertips. I can tell you anything you would ever want to know… or, if you felt like it, never ask about it and get on with your daily life. The choice is yours. However, just know that under old magic oaths, your _technically_ my apprentice. So I'm somewhat bound to teach you something in the ways of the arcane arts."

Akira blinked in surprised, but she furrowed her brow in worry.

"Um… well… that sounds… well… troublesome for you doesn't it? I mean… I don't even know what to think about all this… Just this morning magic was the last thing on my mind. But by the end of the day I learn it's undeniably real? It's… well, it's a lot to take in."

Chris nodded slowly as he gave her an understanding look.

"That's alright. You don't have to make any kind of decision if you don't want to. But, if your ever in the mood to learn something, hell, if you even wanted ask silly questions, give me a call or look for me in Asuna and Konoka's room. I'll explain what happened to Negi and Asuna so that they know your also in on it, so feel free to ask them things as well… though technically Asuna doesn't know anything more than you do. Other than that, it might be best if we started to get back."

Akira didn't find any flaws in that logic and after checking herself one more time, started to gather up her things. However, before she could gather the rest of her things, the sound of someone sounding out a mystified hum behind her caused her to look and see Chris staring at her curiously. Somewhat confused about this, Akira spoke up.

"Whats wrong?"

"… It's not so much as something wrong so much as I had a question. Why, when you came to the pool, where you naked?"

Akira let the question float in her head for a few more moments before she felt her face turn bright red.

"Uh… um… well… the thing is… you see…"

Trying to find some way to explain this, Akira tried to go over what words to use. That is until Chris answered for her.

"According to your reaction, you were planning on swimming naked, is that right?"

Akira felt that she would have very much liked to die in that moment. She would absolutely love to deny that, but so long as Chris was being honest, she thought it would be best if she did the same.

"…Yes…"

Where she was perhaps expecting a laugh or some lewd grin of sorts from Chris, instead, all she got was a simple nod out of him.

"Alright, that's cool. I don't judge someone's hobbies or habits, and I don't plan on starting today. Anyway, I'm going to go on ahead. Have a good rest of the day Akira-chan!"

Chris waved at Akira once with a smile and left the confused girl behind as he made his way right back to the dorm room. When he got back, he was partially interrogated by Konoka, though she didn't press the issue when he said that it was mostly a guy thing. Konoka left it at that, though she wasn't happy about the vague answer and made her way to the bath to get ready, leaving Chris, Negi, and Asuna all in the room. Checking to make sure that this was out of ear shot, Chris closed the door and went to the couch, a nervous voice uncharacteristically coming from his mouth.

"So… Negi… Asuna-neesan… wanna hear something interesting that happened to me today?"

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Anima again here to offer you another chapter in TF! Hope you enjoy it!

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'emphasis'**

DetatchedPuppet: Glade your liking it so much! I hope you continue to enjoy it even more as I keep writing!

* * *

Chapter 5

Negi was currently sitting down, his face in his hands as disbelief and panic welled up in his chest, the weight of what he had just heard overwhelming him. Chris, who was sitting across from him and munching on an apple, looked at Negi with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Ya know Negi, I think you're being a little overdramatic about this."

Negi's head shot up to glare at the offending words of his friend.

"Over dramatic?! You dare to tell me that despite the situation you've thrown us in right now? Our necks could be on the line here and you go around telling the first person you meet all about magic! I'm surprised that I'm not panicking even more then I already am!"

Chris took another bite to his apple, his expression entirely nonplussed.

"You're right about that. I've seen you freak out even more over lesser issues. Gotta admit I'm impressed."

"Not the point of our conversation right now Chris!"

"Alright, chill already. Geez, I don't really see what the big deal is right now Negi. I mean, Asuna-neechan gets to keep her memories, doesn't she?"

As if to emphasize his point, Chris jerked his head in Asuna's general direction, the girl simply watching the two boys verbally discuss the current situation with a bemused expression. Negi shook his head before he turned his attention back to Chris.

"You know why she gets to keep her memories. However, that's beside the point. Asuna should be the only exception to the rule, not the foundation to break it at our leisure! You don't know if Okochi-san will be able to keep it a secret."

At that one, Asuna spoke up to get both boys attention.

"Actually Negi-bozu, I would trust Okochi-san the most in terms of keeping a secret. She's one of the nicest people I know and I don't ever remember her ever having broken her word to anyone. I'll have to agree with Chris on that one. Though I have to admit Chris, I honestly expected you to be the more careful mage."

Chris lightly blushed at Asuna's words.

"Hey, we aren't all perfect you know. If anything, it just puts me and Negi on the same foundation. He got found out, then I got found out."

Negi cocked his eyebrow up at that.

"Say what? If anything, this latest problem shows that your actually worse at keeping magic a secret then I am. That's 2 times you've been discovered so far."

"Woah woah woah! Say what?! When was the first time?"

Negi pointed to Asuna. Chris shook his head viciously.

"Oh no! You're not pinning that on me! Asuna was more your problem, not mine!"

"She found us _both_ out Chris! You can't wiggle your way out of that one!"

Asuna decided to break this up, the words of an argument already starting to form on both boys lips.

"It doesn't matter who got discovered first or how many times you got found out. The point of the matter is that Okochi-san knows about magic and us in general. End of the point. As long as Chris is willing to take responsibility for it, then I don't see any more issue."

Chris smiled at Negi victoriously, however, Asuna looked back over at the dark-haired youth with a cross expression on her face.

"However, we shouldn't be making this a habit alright. It's bad enough I'm stuck knowing about it, Akira finding out about it was just an accident, but that doesn't mean anyone else should know."

Chris grumbled to himself at Asuna's words, the truth of them somewhat surprising him. Negi smiled at Asuna with an approving nod of his head before he turned to look back at the bathroom door where Konoka currently resided.

"Well… as long as we don't tend to have any more issues with this, I think we can go ahead and call this resolved."

Chris let out a small sigh before he also nodded in agreement.

"Got it. However, I hope you don't mind, but if Akira-chan decides to learn about magic, I'm going to bring her to this room to try. Is that okay Asuna-chan?"

Asuna gave Chris a firm look, but she let out a sigh a moment later.

"Fine… just be careful alright? I don't want to explain to Konoka about why there are holes in the wall or burns marks on the furniture."

"Relax, I won't teach her how to do anything super dangerous unless she wants me to. Otherwise, I think this will be an-"

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening up caused everyone to stop talking and look at Konoka as she walked out… in nothing but a towel.

"I can't believe I forgot to grab a new pair of… Oh? What are you talking about? Are you having secret meetings behind my back? That's not fair!"

Negi felt a blush overcome his face as he turned his attention away from Konoka. Asuna could only face palm while Chris grinned to himself.

"Aptly timed fanservice moment by a wonderful female? 9/10."

His words earned him a cleaned clock to the head by Asuna.

Xx A few days later xX

Akira couldn't concentrate at that moment. Despite the fact that she was in the middle of a math lesson, she honestly couldn't write her notes on the subject material. Her lack of concentration one came from the fact that she didn't have any real sleep over the last few nights, but even then, the core root of that problem was the very one as to why she couldn't think right now. She had discovered that Negi-sensei, Asuna, and Chris all could use magic…. Well, two of those three could, but they all knew about magic in the first place. Even more surprising was the fact that magic was in fact a reality, and she had been up almost every night thinking about the possibility of such a wonder. She was, and in fact still was restless about knowing this. Suddenly the world she knew about seemed… smaller, and more false to her now that she knew this, and she had been thinking over and over about things in her life that may or may not have been related to magic. At first, she had been somewhat excited about the concept of magic, but the more she thought about it, the more she had come to realize her deeper thinking of magic was scaring her. So many what if's and maybe's where swirling around in her mind that it was keeping her up and seriously unfocused. So much so that she missed when the teacher, Seruhiko-sensei, called her out.

"Okochi-san? Okochi-san, are you okay?"

Akira jumped and quickly spun her head around to see that Seruhiko-sensei was looking at her in a worried manner. Akira noticed that she not only had the teacher's attention, but the attention of her classmates as well. She wasn't the smartest girl in the class, not by far, but she had been known to be very diligent in paying attention when the teacher was talking. The fact that she had to be called out made everyone curious. The swimmer felt her face flush horridly and she tried to act as normal as possible.

"What? Yes, I'm sorry! Yes, I'm fine sensei! I… dozed off for a moment was all."

Seruhiko gave her something of a puzzled look before he gave her a small nod.

"Alright then… but if you have a problem, make sure to let someone know alright? You and everyone else need to focus for the exams coming up next week after all."

Okochi nodded in understanding once before she went back to her books, her embarrassment still evident on her face. She hadn't been planning on it, but she was going to go and talk with Chris later this afternoon. She was feeling too much anxiety over this, and maybe he could shed some light on it all. At around lunch break, Akira sent Chris a message asking him if later this afternoon would be a good time for him to answer some questions she happened to have. The reply came very quickly, with Chris saying that he was totally okay with the idea and that he would try to get Negi in on it as well seeing as it wouldn't hurt for her to get to know people with magical capability. Akira felt that he may have replied a little too quickly, but she wasn't going to complain about it.

Xx later that Afternoon xX

"So, I know what you're thinking Akira-chan… 'where are the other tenants of this room?' To be entirely honest with you, I have no earthly idea."

Akira, who was currently seated at the coffee table in the middle of the room, had been about to ask that very question, but opted to change the question when Chris answered it.

"So… do you know where they happen to be at the moment?"

Chris, who was seated across from her, shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"No idea, I just remember that Asuna grabbed Negi and shouted something at me as she left, saying that they would be back by tomorrow at the latest. Konoka went with them of course, which in turn left me by myself in this room. I can't say them all leaving was a good idea though, since Negi knows I'm prone to booby trap anything I can get my hands on while Konoka and Asuna don't know that."

"… did you plan on pulling pranks?"

"I already had them in place before you even got here. Let's just say Asuna isn't going to like it when she opens her clothes drawer."

Akira couldn't help but nervously laugh at that, the fact that she heard it but wasn't going to do anything about it leaving her feeling maybe a little guilty. However, Chris's next words put it out of her mind, and she payed attention when he started talking.

"Enough about that. You had some questions concerning magic didn't you? Lay them on me, I can answer anything you might want to know."

Akira chuckled under her breath at Chris's eager attitude to tell her, but she could only scratch the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well… I don't really have a lot in the way of grand questions or anything of the sort. I just wanted to know some things in regards to magic was all. Just general things like… is magic a pure force of energy or is it more of a living thing? Can everyone use it or is it just limited to those who have particular talent? Can it be as dangerous as I've seen in anime and Manga or it is more limited than that? Things like that."

Chris nodded his head in understanding before he tapped his chin in some thought.

"I see I see… well, I can go ahead and answer those last two for you starting with the second one. In terms of if everyone can use magic, it all depends on the system your using. In terms of the new magic, not everyone can use it or use it effectively. In terms of mages, you can have someone be born between two mages, but not have enough skill to cast a basic spell. However, this is pretty uncommon to happen, so in general it would be safer to say that a good majority of people can actually use new magic. However, in the case of old magic, absolutely _anybody_ can use it, even those who don't have a magical spark in their bodies. In answer to the last question, magic is as dangerous as anybody who uses a gun, it all depends on the person. However, many would disagree with me by saying that magic involving necromancy, the dark arts, demonic pacts and all that are treated as evil. My personal view is that it's only as evil as your willing to be. However, new magic is more treated as 'good' magic while old magic is treated as evil. A notion I highly disagree with."

Akira titled her head in some thought and contemplated that answer for a moment. She then looked back to Chris with another question on her lips.

"You've said that a few times now when I think about it. New magic and old magic. I'm a little confused by that, why do you call them that? And what makes them old magic and new magic?"

Chris didn't answer immediately and instead put his hand to his chin and began to stroke it in thought.

"Hum… to understand this one, it would be best if I started off with answering that first question you asked. The one about whether magic is simply a pure force of energy or a sentient living thing. That's a question that has had people debating for a good many years and I'm afraid any answer I give would be clouded with my own version of it."

"Why is that?"

"Because this goes back to the topic of old magic and new magic. Depending on your view point, you can say either choice is right, but I personally believe it to be the latter option. Magic is a sentient and living thing, it has a mind of its own no matter how alien it might be. In the view of New Magic though, it is simply an energy source of the universe that is inexhaustible. In terms of new magic, one bends the magic to his own will and molds it with incantations to create a desired effect. The problem I have with this is that, more often than naught, you bend the will of the spirits to do your bidding. Old magic takes your own magic and gives it to the spirit in exchange for the spirit to grant your wish, or your desire."

Akira looked on at Chris seriously, one option sounding a little better than the other in her opinion.

"Well that seems cruel. Why would you try to bend a spirits will? It just seems as if one option just makes you a bully."

Chris smiled at her warmly before he put his elbows on the table and held his hands out.

"I'm happy you think that way. However, as much as I am loath to admit it… well, let me just show you instead. You know what a salamander is?"

Akira thought about it for a moment, her focus going to the ceiling as she tapped her chin with her pointer finger.

"If we are talking magic… then it's the fire spirit, right?"

Chris nodded his head.

"Good answer, 100 points for my pupil. Let me show you what I'm talking about with a salamander."

Chris closed his eyes and gently clasped his hands together. For a moment, Akira was curious as to what he was doing, but when Chris's hands suddenly caught fire, she fell backward in shock only to quickly scrabble to her feet and start to panic. However, a gentle look from Chris told her that he wasn't in any kind of pain, and when she looked more closely at the fire in his hands, it didn't seem to be spreading anymore over his body then over his wrists. Cautious, Akira continued to look on before Chris sucked in deeply and began to pull his hands apart. Akira's eyes widened in shock and wonder as the fire just seemed to stay connected as his hands separated. Even more surprising was that there seemed to be something forming in the middle of the flame as he continued to pull his hands apart.

At first, it looked like some kind of small black coal that looked plenty charred. However, as the flame continued to expand, the small black 'coal' started to… burn in reverse was the only thing that came to mind when Akira watched it. It started to burn around the edges with a low dull burn, but then it spread to the rest of it and began to turn a very clean bright red color before it began to take shape. Akira watched in wonder as the thing sprouted lizard like legs, a tail, and eventually a cute lizard head with wide a mouth filled with small sharp teeth. Eventually the fire began to dissipate, but oddly enough, when it did vanish, a dorsal fin of fire could be seen on the salamanders back. The spirit then opened it's eyes and Akira saw the magma colored orbs look up at her with a strange sense of intelligence. However, Chris was the thing that caught its attention when he spoke up.

"Of all the spirits I have a contract with, Salamander is the most recent of them. This will allow me to show you perfectly why old magic is dangerous in its own way."

Akira watched as Chris reached into his cloak and seemed to pull out a candlestick and candlestick holder. Both Akira and the Salamander watched him as he set it up in the middle of the table, though one was out of curiosity while the other was a steady look of indifference. After setting it up, Chris turned his attention to salamander and gave the creature a knowing nod.

"Light the candle for me if you would please."

The creature looked to Chris, and then back to the candle on the table. Akira watched the exchange between the two of them for a few more seconds before the entire candle, stand and all, erupted into white hot flames. For the second time in 20 minutes, Akira fell back in shock and quickly got back on her feet. However, Chris wasn't bothered by this at all and nodded once again at the flaming lizard.

"Alright, go ahead and consume the flames please."

Akira watched as the lizard seemed to give its own nod and simply opened its mouth as if to make some kind of noise. However, all she could hear was an inhaling of breath, and the swimmer watched dumbfoundedly as the flames currently scorching the whole of the candle began to fall away and fly into the elementals mouth. Eventually the fire was consumed and all that was left to indicate the fire was the molten mess of metal that was on the table. Chris held his hand out and Akira watched as the salamander crawled its way onto his arm and latch itself on the upper arm. Chris reached over and gently pet the elemental on the nose, the salamander making a clicking noise that sounded suspiciously content. Chris did that for a moment longer before he turned his attention back to Akira.

"So, tell me, what exactly did I just try to show you Akira-chan?"

Akira wasn't sure how best to answer the question, her thought process still trying to figure out how best to piece the question and the situation together.

"Um… that a Salamander is very powerful?"

Chris looked at her for a moment with an unreadable expression before he let out a small sigh.

"Well… you're not wrong. But that wasn't the answer I was looking for. I'll give you another chance along with a hint. What exactly did I ask Salamander to do, and what happened?"

Akira went back to a few moments ago and thought it out meticulously before she gave her answer, as unsteady as she was with it.

"You asked it to light the candle?"

"Correct, but what normally comes to mind when you think about lighting the candle."

Suddenly, it hit her. Akira looked to the charred remains of the candle and then back to the Salamander wrapped around Chris's upper arm realization coming to her eyes.

"I see it now… It understood what you wanted of it, but it didn't understand in the way that a human would think of it."

"DING DING DING! _Correcto!_ As you have just witnessed, you can ask a spirit for a wish or to fulfill a certain task, but unless it's explained in a way the spirit can understand, the spirit or elemental can only fulfill the wish in the way it best knows how. Many _many_ new practitioners, and even some veterans have lost their lives failing to understand this one basic concept. And this is just in the realms of elementals. Ask a wish of a fey, and they'll grant it in a way you'll least expect, and many times not in a way you wanted it to be done. Demons are the worst of the lot though seeing as they'll twist your words for their own to make things work out for them in the end. Even asking gods for favors can have some serious repercussions or they can ask ridiculous prices for their favors. Add on top of the fact that if you don't have enough magical energy to fulfill the contracts exchange and the creature in question has by right to take from you the equivalent of the asking price. This normally means your life force or in some instances, your soul. In other words, to be a user of ancient magic means you have to have an affinity with words and word play and to know the limits of what you can obtain by your own power. You know that old saying, 'he who chases two rabbits catches neither.' "

Akira nodded her head in understanding.

"I see… I guess old magic is kinda dangerous isn't it…"

Chris gave her a serious look as he nodded his head.

"Yes, not to say that new magic doesn't have its own dangers, but new magic was created to bypass this system. But, as my master has taught me, I shall teach you this phrase. 'Be wary, be respectful, and be kind.' Having used this phrase, I have managed to keep a healthy respect and love of old magic in all its forms, even the unsavory bits."

Akira smiled at Chris and the unrestrained pride in his voice, and couldn't help but feel a small amount of respect for his love of something others shun.

"I see… I honestly don't know if I plan on learning magic or not, but I'll keep it close to my heart nonetheless. Honestly though, wouldn't it just be easier to befriend the spirit or fey? That way they would more then be willing to listen to you?"

Chris crocked his eye open a little in surprise before he gave her a smile like to one who offered a comforting idea.

"That's one good way to do it. In a way, you're talking about making spirits, fey, and demons into familiars. It's a little harder to do since you're basically entering into a type of short or long term pact with the creature in question. However, things tend to go much easier if you have a certain affinity with said creature. That goes for both magic and personality. Not to say you can't align yourself with a fey that's not that interested in you, but it tends to be a little harder to rely on that creature if things should get hairy."

Akira looked at the Salamander on the young mans arm, the creature looking quite content being there.

"Does that mean you have an affinity with salamanders?"

Chris gave the girl a knowing smile before he answered her.

"Magic basics 101. Be careful who you reveal information about yourself to. That kind of information in the hands of an enemy mage or spellcaster can put you at a serious disadvantage. Even masters must be wary of pupils who seek such information. One would be inclined to think that the apprentice would seek to steal the masters secrets."

Chris revealed his eyes, and for a moment, Akira felt a heavy pressure come from them behind the false mirth. A shiver run up her spine, and for a moment, Akira actually felt afraid of the young man before her. A second later though and the look was gone, Chris smiling at her with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry sorry… Bad habit my own master ingrained in me. I'm not going to do anything to you, and I did swear to reveal anything you might want to know about magic… but if you don't mind, I think I'll keep that bit of info to myself. Not because I'm afraid you'll do anything to me, you actually seem a very sweet kind of girl. Mostly out of a fear that another mage might try to pry it from you. It not uncommon for an enemy mage to try to pry secrets from an apprentice by torturing them… sorry, that's not really making you feel much better is it?"

Akira had felt her blood drain from her face and the pit of her stomach felt like a small blotch of ice.

"Is… is that common?"

"No! well… not anymore anyway. There's so few users of old magic in this day and age that trying to kill each other is considered taboo at this point. We also try to share what we know with each other anymore to try to keep the old traditions alive. Too much has been lost already and we can't afford to lose anymore…"

Akira watched as Chris looked away from her and gaze distantly at the window, a look of deep contemplation and sorrow in his face. She felt her heart go out to him in that moment, wondering what it must be like to slowly lose something one might love. Shaking his head, Chris looked back to her as he reached over to his arm and picked the salamander up by its middle and placed it back on the table, a small sound escaping the creatures sharp maw that sounded suspiciously like it was voicing its displeasure at being removed from its perch.

"Anyway! I think that answers the questions you had already posed to me. Did you have anymore?"

"Well… if you're not planning anything for the rest of the night…"

Chris smiled at her in unadulterated joy, like a child would when presented the chance to show off his favorite toy.

Xx the next day. xX

"Hum… this is not good…"

Chris said to no one in particular as he looked at his rather vacant room. Akira had left late last night, the girl seemingly filled with all kinds of questions about old and new magic until eventually he had to tell her to head to bed so she could at least try to retain some of the information. That had been about ten thirty at night, and Chris had been expecting the other three he shared this room with to be back by then. However, when no one had shown back up even after midnight, he had decided to just go to sleep, expecting them to show up some time early in the morning. Sadly, that had not been the case, and in order to cover for Asuna's part time job, he had to phone in and tell them she had been sick. However, the thing that had worried him the most was when he had gone digging around in Negi's stuff (Mostly out of sheer boredom) and found a whole bunch of notes pertaining to a class study session that Negi had planned today. Problem was, Negi was nowhere to be seen along with 2 of the students. However, as unusual and worrisome as this situation was, Chris could feel that fate was pulling him in an odd direction. That direction being that he needed to go to this study session. What for, he couldn't tell, but he could feel something being worked out here. Sighing to himself, Chris could only scratch the back of his head in annoyance before he gathered up all of Negi's material and made himself look presentable. Even if it was a Saturday, that didn't mean he shouldn't look decent. Thankfully, he had magically attached the room door to one of the less used rooms in the class building that Negi frequented, mostly for ease of access.

After making sure that no one had been watching him walk through, Chris made his way to class 2-A. It was about eight in the morning, so a number of people had already shown up, but Chris could tell by looking through the windows that a number of them where somewhat confused. Chris was also surprised to see that a good number of the girls on the roster where here to study, and he felt that mysterious tug in the back of his mind telling him this was the right thing to do. Checking himself one more time to see if he was presentable, Chris opened the door, upon which every eye in the room turned to him. Many faces didn't recognize him, some seemed to be trying to remember why he looked somewhat familiar, and others recognized his face. For a moment, Chris wasn't sure what exactly to say, however, a familiar face in the crowd allowed him to break his own awkward staring.

"Ah, Akira-chan."

The sound of her name caused the swimmer to turn around and see the one calling her. Needless to say, she was a little surprised to see Chris here.

"Ah, Chris-kun! What are you doing here?"

At the sudden realization between the two, everybody in the class instantly gravitated their attention onto the two, sudden interest piling high in the face of this new fact and the mysterious reason as to why the both of them knew each other. Chris could see all the curiosity and speculation beginning to form, but he decided to ignore them for now and answer Akira's question.

"Well… I happened to see that Negi had something planned for today with his notes here-"

Chris emphasized his point by showing of the folder in his arm.

"- So I opted to bring them to him. However, he wasn't back at the room, and from the looks of it, he isn't here either. He left with Asuna-chan and Konoka-neesan last night for something, but they didn't tell me what it was."

Chris could tell that many of the girls were disappointed in his answer, though he wasn't sure why until Akira spoke up.

"I see… in truth, none of us know what happened to Sensei either. I know that Makie-chan went along with the rest of the Baka Rangers last night, but they never came back either."

Chris began to stroke his chin in thought, his mind beginning to work a puzzle together.

"Hum… so Negi along with the Baka rangers went somewhere last night and never came back… Think it might be a long study session?"

Akira thought it out for a moment before she gave him a simple look.

"I wouldn't rule it out, but at the same time, there isn't enough information to go off of to know if that's the case or not."

Before either of them could continue the conversation, someone made their presence known. That someone being the class president.

"I'm sorry, what was that about Negi-sensei and the Baka rangers being in an all-night study session? A session I was not invited to for that fact?"

Akira knew that it would be best if she kept quiet, but Chris wasn't quite so inclined to keep his mouth shut.

"I don't know if that's what happened, but I can only assume that's what it was. I don't think you would need it though with the way Negi praises you for your grades."

At the mention of Negi having said something about her, Ayaka's eyes practically lit up.

"Did he?! But of course he would! I'm not the president of class 2-A for nothing after all! It's only natural someone with my charm, smarts, and ability wouldn't be mentioned by the ever sweet, loving and oh so angelic Negi-sensei! Oh ho ho ho."

Chris grinned to himself in a manipulative fashion but stopped himself as he walked over to the desk and put the notes on it.

"Enough about that… so do you guys happen to have some kind of substitute teacher to take Negi's place until he gets back? Actually… if you don't mind my asking, why are you studying on a Saturday of all days?"

One of the girls in the back, he believed her name was Madoka Kugimiya, answered for him.

"Negi-sensei happened to want to do it today because we happen to have finals this Monday."

Chris cocked his head to the side as he pulled up a chair and plopped it in front of the class to listen to what she said before he gave his own thoughts.

"Oh? I see how he might want you guys to try your best. He's always pushing others to give it their all. But aren't you guys an escalator school or something? Your pretty much guaranteed to get into the next level no matter how bad you do."

Chris saw that he got a number of agreements on that one.

"Yeah!"

"We are!"

"I don't see why we need to do this on a Saturday of all days!"

Chris also nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if I had this kind of choice, I would much rather be spending my weekend lazing about rather than worry about a test that won't mean much."

Where he could see that he had a number of girls agreeing with him, Chris was quick to note that one girl in particular looked troubled over what he was saying. That girl was Sakurako Shiina, and she looked semi-panicked.

"Uh… um… I get what you're saying guys, but I don't think we should be slacking off so much! I mean, there could be some serious issues if we don't actually do this correctly."

Now Chris was curious. The way that some of the other girls where giving Shiina weird looks, he could see that this wasn't something that came out of her mouth often, if at all.

"Why do you say that Shiina-chan? I can get how you might want to improve yourself, but If I was looking at this classes' average correctly, you guys have been dead last for most of middle school… and even before that. Why change now? Just take it easy."

Sakurako wanted to agree, but she found Chris's lack of care somewhat irritating for someone who was friends with one of the affected party.

"Don't you care what happens to your friend?! If we get last place again this year, then negi-sensei will be-"

Suddenly realizing what she was saying and what she had promised Negi, Sakurako tried to shut her mouth, but it was too little to late judging by the knowing grin she was getting from Chris and the surprised look's from the rest of the class.

"Oh? What's going to happen to Negi if 2-A gets last place Shiina-chan? This is the first time I've heard of something like this."

Sakurarko could tell she was stuck, with the class giving her quizzical looks and Chris's ominous smile. She pretty much knew she had blown her secret and thus spilled the beans.

"Geez! Negi-sensei will get fired if 2-A doesn't manage to pull itself out of last place this term!"

There would have been a moment of shocked silence, but Ayake had already done that and was already in the stupefied phase of reaction.

"SAY WHAT!? Sensei will get fired if we don't pull our butt's out of last place!? Why didn't you mention something so important before Sakurako-san!?"

"That's what I just said! And Sensei made me promise not to tell anybody!"

Chris looked on between the two girls, the smile having quickly fallen away from his face and replaced with a serious look of contemplation.

' _Negi risks getting fired because a bunch of idiot teens can't scramble together enough brains together to fill a thumb tack!? What the fuck! What is this bullshit!'_

"Shiina-chan, are you sure that's true?"

The Cheerleader, who had managed to work her way out of Iincho's grasp, looked on to Chris with a disheartend look.

"Yeah… it was on a letter from the principle… it said something about it being a final challenge in his training or something…"

Chris stopped listening to her at that point, the mention of the headmaster setting Chris's thought aflame.

' _Final challenge? So this has something to do with Negi's training? Shit… this is going to be a hard challenge for him to fill…'_

Looking out at the girls, Chris could see that many of them where talking amongst themselves, looks of worry on their faces about the way this was turning out. However, a rallying call from the class leader caused them to stop thinking and look to Ayake.

"Alright everyone! This is no time to be slacking off! We need to get ourselves ready for that test Monday! We all need to at least boost our scores by 10 points if we want to keep our precious teacher! I don't want to see anybody slacking off, and I want you people who don't normally study to put your nose's to the grindstone for once!"

Where Chris was expecting some retaliation in the form of words, he was surprised to see that many of the girls may have looked somewhat agitated, but they didn't voice any discontent with the idea at all.

"It can't be helped after all…"

"It would really suck for Negi-sensei to lose his job because we didn't try hard enough."

Chris was thoroughly impressed with Ayake's leading capability and couldn't help but smile at the group as they started to actually treat this seriously.

"Huh… Well, if you guys want to try hard then I guess I can try to help you out as well. I might not look it, but Negi and I did graduate from the same university after all. Though my own degree's tend to fall under Biology, Theology, and mythology. I took a lot of English as well though, so I'm sure I can help you out."

Ayake, along with a good deal of the rest of the class, where quite impressed and relived with the fact that they were going to be receiving help. However, even with all this, everyone knew deep down that there was still one problem, and the class Representative let it be known.

"Sadly, the real issue is Asuna and the rest of the Baka rangers…"

Chris nodded his head in understanding as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, I know where your coming from… but you guys can't possible fail so long as they don't get absolute zero after all."

As if to spit in the face of his words, it was in that moment that fate opted to throw a curveball in the direction of 2-A. In that precise moment after those words left Chris's mouth, Haruna and Nodoka busted through the door, sheer panic on their faces.

"Bad news Guys! Negi-sensei and the Baka ranger have all gone missing!"

The silence was almost palpable, but the words on everyone's minds was given voice by Chris.

"Yeah, it's official now. You guys are screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewed."

Nobody's face said otherwise, however, Ayake tried to quell such inner thoughts and problems by showing a face of confidence.

"D-Don't worry! We just need to study for the time being everyone! I'll see what I can do about Negi-sensei and the Baka rangers! I'll organize the whole Yukihiro Group if that's what it takes to rescue that darling little boy!"

Chris wasn't sure if the girl, despite being rich, could do such a thing, but he had the feeling she probably would if left to her own devices. However, he didn't let it get that far when he spoke up.

"Eh, don't worry about mobilizing a whole group Iincho-chan. I happen to work with the Campus Police force (Tentative), so I'll see what I can do about finding him. Until then, You guys should go ahead and get studying. No point finding him if you're not ready to take on your final exam after all!"

Chris gave the class a wide smile, something the class found rather charming and uplifting in that situation. After that, Chris quickly introduced himself to the girls seeing as he had yet to do so with the rest of the class and got them started on what curriculum that Negi had set up for the day. He was no teacher though, not actually having been taught how to do it, and somewhat had to call on Ayaka's help to help keep the class in order. Eventually, they got to a point where Chris felt comfortable with leaving them alone long enough to go and see the Headmaster. Students were missing after all and Kuzunoha-sensei wasn't in today. Chris eventually made his way to the headmasters office and decided to forego ceremony and just kick the door in to see if the old man was here.

"Knock knock! We got ourselves an emergency… old… man…"

For a moment, Chris was having a hard time processing what exactly it was he was looking at. If he was to put it as basically as he possibly could, then it looked as if Konoe was currently seated at his desk with a scrying mirror in front of him, currently looking at the young nude bodies of some odd three girls bathing in what he saw as some kind of pond. Konoe, who looked as if was about to do something, looked on at Chris in confusion, which quickly turned to surprise, then horror.

"Ah… um… Chris-kun… you really shouldn't be kicking in doors… you should knock you know, it's only proper behavior…"

"And you're the proper example of Model behavior by peeping on young teenage girls bathing amiright?"

"Geh! I assure you that it's not what it looks like!"

"Well you better start explaining what it is then cause if you don't I'm about to report you to the police. That is my **job** you know."

The next few minutes where spent with Konoe hastily explaining a few things in terms of what was going on, things that quickly answered a few of Chris's own questions in regards to where Negi and the rest of the Baka rangers had managed to get off to. After a few minutes of explaining all of this, Chris nodded his head in some understanding about the situation.

"Alright… I get it now. So in order to monitor how Negi is coming along as both a teacher and a mage, you decided to put him up to this test by spreading a rumor to the baka rangers that the class would be split up. Knowing that Yue would know something about a magic book, you opted to get them down there… I can see the reasoning and planning that went into this."

The old man let out a small relived sigh, that is until Chris spoke up again.

"Sadly I still don't see how peeping on girls bathing helps though."

"Like I said! The golem fell in after them! It fell in the lake where I've kept it docile until I turned it on a little while ago. I had no idea that they were bathing in the pool! it just so happened to fall in! It's purely accidental!"

Chris gave the old man a long stare before he spoke cautiously.

"Your excuse holds… just barely though. I'm willing to let it go since I found what I came here for."

Chris looked back at the Scrying glass and noted that Negi was currently in view, though he seemed to be under the vicious assault of the girls teasing at seeing them naked. Chuckling to himself, Chris nodded his head at the dean.

"Alright then headmaster. I'll go ahead and head on… also, sorry about busting your door in."

Konoe simply nodded as he stroked his long beard, the man looking sage-like despite his accidental peeping.

"Quite alright. It's good to know your concerned for your friends. I only ask you be more careful in the future is all."

"I'll make sure to do that. I do have a question though, how are they gonna get them out from… wherever they are?"

"You just leave that to me. They'll be back by Monday, I assure you."

Not going to question it anymore, Chris let out a satisfied grunt before he turned himself around.

"Alright then, have a good day headmaster, and try not to peek for too much longer eh?"

The old man simply let out an annoyed 'harumph' before Chris left. After that, he opted to go back to the classroom and see what he could do to help out, but by the time he got back, he could see that Ayaka Yukihiro had taken over and that the class seemed to be doing well enough on its own. Looking it over one more time, Chris could see that everyone that had shown up was being serious about this. However, it was the people that weren't here that got him curious. Minus the Baka rangers and Konoka, Chris could see that there were three more students that where not accounted for in that classroom.

"Who where they again…"

Remembering that he happened to have Negi's roster in his hands, Chris looked down and cracked the book open. He quickly found the page he needed and looked the list over one time before he nodded his head in affirmation.

"I see… Sayo Aisaka, Chachamaru Karakuri, and… wait… what?"

Chris looked at the last name of the missing girls and could only blink in surprise and disbelief.

"No way… it can't be the same person… that one's a practical living _legend_."

Chris simply stared on at the book for a moment longer, the name bouncing off the page like an ominous curse as he rolled the name off his tongue.

"The doll master, The Dark evangel, Undying mage, Magi Nosferatu… Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell…"

Chris drummed his fingers across the back of the book in thought before an idea grasped at him. There was no way that this was some kind of coincidence, and what better way to discover the truth then to look for it? He then started to look through the rest of the book before he found the page with Evangeline's information on it and found that she didn't seem to live in the dorms. Instead, she seemed to be living on campus somewhere in the sakura-gaoka living area. A high class place mostly reserved for high paying people from the looks of it.

"Looks like it's time to pay this girl a visit and see if she is in fact the vampire of legend…"

Xx Sometime later, at Eva's cottage. xX

Of all the things that Evangeline had been expecting, a sudden house visit from someone she hardly even knew was not very high on that list. The blonde vampire, despite knowing about today's study session, had opted to stay put in her homely little cottage where she was free to plan her next move in regards to the Springfield child. Sometime around afternoon though, and that plan was put on hold when someone had knocked on her door. At this time of the day, she honestly couldn't say who it was seeing as all the teachers would be off campus enjoying their free time and she was certain she had no friends at all that would bother to come visit her… assuming she had friends to begin with. It was more out of a sense of curiosity then any kind of courtesy that she answered the door. When she did though, her curiosity only peaked further followed by some surprise. Standing right outside her door was the boy that many of the girls where talking about in equal measure alongside Negi. Chris Abernathy if she recalled correctly. She hadn't paid attention to any of the gossip of course, seeing as her only interest was in Negi Springfield. It was safe to say though that he now had her attention. Despite the initial surprise of finding this kid on her doorstep, she kept a cool face as she looked at him icily.

"What do you want?"

Despite the cold look, Chris was nothing if not brightly smiling. He then spoke up in perfectly legible English.

"Howdy there! Would I be correct in guessing that this is the home of Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell?"

Cocking her eyebrow in both curiosity and annoyance, Evangeline replied.

"You're talking to the person in question, so yeah."

"I see I see…"

For a moment, Evangeline could only watch as the boy in front of her eyeballed her up and down, as if to scrutinize her for some reason. It made her feel as if he was looking for something, and it felt odd to be sure. She was going to say something to him, but he spoke up just as the words where on her lips.

"So, I know this is probably out of left field for you, but you are the Magi Nosferatu correct? The Dark Evangel? Puppet Master? _The_ Evangeline Anastasia Katherine Mcdowell feared far and wide in the magical world since the age of the 100 Year War?"

The boy had been right, that had been so far out of left field it left her blinking in some confusion and with her mouth hanging open stupidly.

"Huh?!"

"Last I remember, 'huh' was not an answer to a question, or so my father taught me."

Evangeline shook her head to clear her mind of her momentary perplexity before she glared at the young man, her hostile intent clearly showing.

"I couldn't care less if your father taught you how to access the Akashic Records! Who the fuck are you?"

Chris blinked once in his own confusion before his eyes suddenly lit up in sudden thought.

"Ah, I had assumed that most people know who I was. The name is Chris Abernathy, a friend of-"

"That was a rhetorical question, I know who you are! Who are you and what do you know about me?!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… that's what you meant. Now I get it."

Chris nodded his head in acceptance as he seemed to be acting out the part of a suddenly enlightened scholar, an act that was currently causing the vampire to want to wring his neck.

"Answer the question or I'll show you what a Shinso vampire can do."

"Alright alright… don't get your panties in a wad for crying out loud… But if you're wondering, I was actually just curious about if you were in fact that very vampire. You pretty much answered that for me. This house visit was just to confirm that theory. Does this answer your question?"

For a moment, Evangeline could only blink in some blank confusion before what he said hit her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… dammit… You're just a particularly smart brat with a knack for wanting to stick your nose in stupid ideas, aren't you?"

"Wow, you got me figured out almost to a T. But now that we got that figured out, might I perhaps impose a few questions upon you in regards to vampires? I assure you I will make it worth your while."

The scowl he got in answer would have curdled wine. Taking that as a hint for him to back off for a moment, Chris laughed nervously to himself.

"Eh he he he… sorry. Maybe I should have started off with something else. Actually, thinking about it, we're you not going to go and study for exams this coming Monday?"

"I have no reason to."

Chris titled his head curiously at her statement.

"Why is that?"

Rather than offer him an answer, Evangeline gave him one last glare before she slammed the door in his face.

"Ah! Hey! Come on!"

Chris knocked on her door a few more times, but all he got was the resounding echo of his frustration. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Chris took a few steps back and put his hand to his chin, stroking it in thought.

"Hum… well, I got the answer I was looking for at least… but that just begs the question… what is she doing here? And why does her magical power feel so weak?"

He had been looking for it since he had approached the Cabin, but in all honesty, her magical power was even lower than that of an average mundane. This told him one of two things. She either was not the vampire of legend as he had initially believed, or she either couldn't or wouldn't access her power. However, he had been letting of some magical waves the whole time, and even the most basic of mages could have felt the bloodlust in his intent, but she hadn't done a thing.

"So her power is sealed is it…"

He had heard that that had been the case, mostly due to the fact that it had been rumored that the Thousand Master had done it, but it was still amazing to see such a powerful creature brought low. Even more so when she was as cute as she looked. Chris chuckled to himself before he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned around to leave.

"Well… I got what I wanted, and I have no more reason to dig deeper into it then what I already have… maybe I can ask Takamichi about it later…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Evangeline peeked a little outside of the window to watch Chris as he left. When he finally was out of site, she let out a relived sigh. It was easy to see that the young man, Chris, had figured out who she was. No, he had obviously come to the conclusion before he had even come here. However, that was confusing in of itself, and for Eva, she hated to be confused about anything. Walking away from the door, she found herself a spot at the table and sat down, her thumbnail finding a place in between her teeth as she started to chew her nail in deep thought.

"He showed up unexpectedly… is he aware of what I've been doing as of late and what my plans are for his friend? I don't think so… he didn't give off the vibe of someone coming for confrontation… but that could mean nothing…he may well be aware of what it is I'm doing and is waiting for… something."

It seemed a very likely option, but the Shinso was not one to put any stock into 'maybes'. Letting out a dissatisfied grunt, she looked to the calendar across the room.

"If he is aware or is suspecting me... it might be best to start speeding up the preparations to capture the Springfield… I had been planning on waiting until summer to make my move… but I can't afford to wait if I'm on the verge of being discovered… After the coming test, I'll devote all of my efforts into harvesting energy from more people…"

Nodding to herself at the plan she had, Evangeline got back up and made her way back to the couch to read, her plans spinning into motion as fate began to make a move.

Xx?xX

Outside of the Campus, something looked on at it with a look of minor annoyance. More specifically, it looked at the _barrier_ as if it unconvinced it greatly. However, the creature was used to such barriers, having spent many many _many_ years learning all that it could of magic in it's own right. Though this barrier was quite powerful and could repel even high ranking aberrations and demons, this one did not consider itself so mundane as to be held back. For a moment, nothing happened, but if anybody looked on at this particular spot of seclusion back behind the mahora campus, they would have seen what looked to be a thing of pure darkness reach up and place it's hands on thin air, as if halted there. More disturbingly, the vile smile that radiated from the inky shadow would have left one with the impression of a psycho just getting ready for the kill. A moment later and the thing slipped past the barrier, making no more a ripple than a fish diving back into water. When it finally did cross over, it seemed to just stand there for a moment. However, the sound of giggling was heard, a faintly cute sound, layered heavily with sweetness to beligh the darkness within.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees… I knew I was not wrong… **he** is here… I will fiiiiiiiiiiiiind you my sweet sweet one… yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss… I will find you… he he he he he he he."

With a small laugh sounding appropriate for a murderer, the shadow vanished into the woods, the area feeling just a slight more colder with the appearance of this new entity.

* * *

And with this, the last of the pre-created chapters is out, not it's just hard work to make the new chapters! I hope you all will be patient with me!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody!

It's me again!

Sorry about the delay, but life... hasn't been very kind to me right now. It's not been easy to find the time to write this, but I'm hoping that with a more rigid schedual finally in place, I'll finally have more time to write! So good on that at least right?

Anyway, time for some of the usual!

 _'Thoughts'_

 ** _'Emphasis'_**

 **[** Things in other languages]

ARSLOTHES- Well consider it done! And I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Chapter 6

"M'kay, You ready Akira-chan?"

Looking across the table with a hint of some fear and apprehension, Akira hesitantly nodded her head.

"As ready as I'll ever be at this point."

Chris nodded his head in understanding of her determination. He then looked down at the mock test sheet he had in his hand and nodded his head with as much of a neutral expression as he could muster.

"You got a score of 78. Not bad, but you could do better."

Akira let a sigh out as she slumped her head.

"I know… Honestly, when your trying so hard for someone else, you really start to feel the pressure… When it was just me I didn't care all that much about it… but sense Negi-sensei's job depends on class 2-A getting out of last place…"

Chris smiled at Akira, impressed by her willingness to help others despite the sacrifice to herself. It was mid-afternoon of Sunday, the day just before the exam. Chris had heard that the girls really gave it their all yesterday with the study session, but he had been surprised when Akira had texted him earlier that morning and asked him if he would be willing to help her study for a little bit today. He had been preparing to teach her what she might want to know about magic, but she had asked him to help her in academics instead. Despite it not being part of the contract, Chris opted to help her out. Eventually, most of the morning had led to just him teaching her all the little things that might be helpful in a test until he the mock test he had her take an hour ago. She hadn't needed the whole hour, but she had cut it a little close. Putting the paper back on the table, Chris turned his attention back to Akira.

"That's a feeling most people get when they happen to be relied on Akira-chan."

"Oh, I know that Chris-kun, I'm used to having people rely on me… but I guess it's just the seriousness of this one time that's really getting to me…"

Chris started to stroke his chin in some thought as he nodded.

"I see… It's understandable. Your actions will affect others after all. But Akira-chan, don't stress yourself out so much. Ultimately, this still falls on Negi, and I get the feeling he's doing his best with the Baka rangers. Just do the best you can, don't work yourself to death doing it though."

Akira couldn't help but smile at him in return.

"I'll try not to. Thank you for your concern."

Chris nodded in affirmation of her words before he stood back up and stretched himself out.

"Well, I think you've done enough in the studying department. Want me to teach you some magic to take your mind off of it?"

Akira, curious, looked over at Chris.

"Any spells that can make me smarter?"

"Ha! Yeah there are. I wouldn't recommend any from the new magic side of things though."

"Why."

"There happens to be this one spell called the 'Gray Cell spell'. Super enhances your brain to pick up and understand information at super human speeds. Problem with it is that it never stops super processing, and after a month, sometimes a month in a half, your brain shuts down and turns into a vegetable for the rest of your life… Wanna try it?"

Akira felt the blood drain from her face before she quickly shook her head.

"No Thank you… How about something that doesn't turn me brain dead?"

Smiling to himself, Chris tapped his chin for a moment before an idea came to mind.

"Ah-ha! How bout a charm? I have just the one if you're interested."

Cocking her head to the side curiously, Akira nodded her head in answer. A moment later and Chris walked away from the table humming to himself and went to one of the shelves.

"Just a minute… I need to find some material… ah-ha! Here we go."

Akira watched Chris almost trip over himself in trying to get back to the table, where he then placed a small silver/gray stone on the table. Curious, Akira reached out to grab hold of it, but Chris stopped her.

"Hold up, don't touch it yet. I'm going to show you how to engrave spells into items."

"Spells?"

"You know those charms you normally can buy from hawkers with 'guaranteed' results of love and fortune and all that? Well I'm going to show you how to do it properly, not just engrave a cool symbol into something and call it a charm. No, I'm going to show you _real_ magic."

Feeling somewhat excited, Akira watched Chris set himself down properly before he placed both his hands around the stone. He then took a deep breath and began to concentrate deeply. For a moment, nothing happened, but Akira noticed that something began to form around his hands. It took her a moment, but she quickly came to the conclusion that it was light. Unexpectedly, undine sprouted from between his hands, and Akira watched on in fascination as the water elemental began to weave itself between his fingers, grabbing at the light and connecting it to the stone in some strange way. Akira held her breath, her wonder at this scene drawing her full attention into it before suddenly, Chris gripped his fingers tightly and the stone shot into the air before it landed back on the table loudly, causing Akira to jump almost equally as high. Chris brought his attention to the swimmer and gave her a beaming smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but want to tease you there. The stone normally doesn't jump like that when you get done, I just did that part myself."

Akira gave him a cross look, but she brought her attention back to the stone on the table and saw that the surface wasn't smooth anymore. To her, it looked like an angular 'P' had been engraved into it, but she wasn't sure what it meant. Chris reached across the table and picked it up and began to eyeball it.

"… Perfect! Here you go, one charm for knowledge."

Taking it from his hands gently, Akira eyed it for a moment before she gave him a smile in return.

"Thank you Chris-kun… but… if you don't mind my asking, what did you do exactly, and what does it do?"

"I'll answer the second question first since it's the shorter answer. It does exactly like you want it to. It makes you smarter… to a degree at least. It won't make you super smart or anything, but more like make you able to learn and recall knowledge more easily. I don't want you to cheat after all."

Akira sheepishly smiled at him on that remark, but listened intently as he continued his explanation.

"Now, as for the other question, All I did was imbued the charm with a hint of 'knowledge' Or more precisely, I asked a spirit of knowledge to bless it. Thankfully for you, Undine represents this in some aspects, hence why the effect is much weaker than if I had asked a god to bless it. Basically, I asked Undine to grant it a small favor and thus using the ruin of _OS_ , Celtic for 'knowledge', it gains its effect. Pretty great, right?"

Akira looked back down at the charm in her hands and began to ponder on that, the fact that she was holding an actual item of magic filling her with some semblance of awe, but at the same time, she was curious to check and see how well it might work.

"So… how do I know if it works?"

"Easy, we can go somewhere with a bunch of books and you can study something. Not your schoolwork though, you need a break from that. Happen to know of any good libraries?"

Akira quickly gave him an answer.

"Library island is a good start. It's a little out of the way, but I don't see why we shouldn't go."

"Alright then! Library island it is! Go ahead and start getting ready and we'll leave in a few minutes. I'll meet you outside."

Akira nodded in affirmation before she stood up and went back to her room. Chris, having watched her go, got himself up and began to get himself ready to go. However, as he was in the middle changing into his cloak, a thought came to him.

"Huh… who says we need to show her just _one_ thing regarding magic today?... He he, I have an idea."

Grinning to himself, he went to the front hall closet and pulled out something before quickly making his way outside and waiting for Akira to get done. Eventually, aforementioned swimmer made it outside, where a very odd sight greeted her. For the first few moments or so, she could only stare with a blank look on her face. Eventually though, her natural curiosity caused her to break her vigilant perplexity.

"Chris-kun… why are you holding a broom?"

Grinning at her, Chris twirled the broom in his hands before he tapped the ground with the head.

"Easy, rather than do the boring thing and walk to library island, we're going to fly there."

Akira blinked in the face of Chris's eagerness before she slowly opened her mouth.

"Come again?"

"I'mma show you how to fly Akira-chan."

"That's what I thought you said."

"Well you heard right, so come on over and let me show you how it's done!"

Not sure of how best to process this, Akira did as she was told and came up next to Chris, who then shoved the broom in her hands.

"Alright, now put it between your legs as if your riding it."

For a moment, Akira had thought of something else _entirely_ when he said that and a small blush covered her face before she mentally chastised herself for thinking something so indecent. She then did as she was asked and felt rather silly when she did. Like a small child pretending to be a witch.

"Um… now what?"

"Now, we do a little magic and see where it gets us."

Not sure what he meant by that, Akira simply watched on as Chris took a deep breath. Next thing she knew, a slight breeze blew when he exhaled and a fairy looking creature seemed to come out of nowhere and flew around Akira once before it flew to Chris's shoulder and perched there. For a moment, Chris and the fey spoke to each other in a language she couldn't understand before he smiled happily and ran up behind Akira and hopped on along with her.

"Wha-"

"[HOLD ON TO YOUR HORSES!]"

Next thing she knew, the ground was gone from beneath her feet and the force of the ascent pushed her against the handle of the broom clenched tightly in her hands. As she went up, Akira couldn't help but notice the sound of someone screaming. It took her a second to realize that the screaming was coming from her. The stop was just as sudden as the ascent, and the force of the break would have thrown her off if Chris hadn't put his arms around her middle, where his surprising strength kept her firmly rooted in place.

"Ha ha! Sorry about that Akira-chan!"

However, all he got out of her was a shivering of her body along with an almost mechanical slow turning of her head. Her face was plastered in fright as she happened to look down, and the look of her eyes told him that she wasn't sure if she should keep screaming in terror or project a semblance of her anger and frustration at him. Deciding that he had messed with her enough, Chris gave her an apologetic look and hugged her close.

"Sorry… I guess I went a little far there. How about we just get to library island now eh?"

"Can we not fly there?"

"I promise it won't be as bad as the take-off. I'll hold you close and make sure you don't fall off okay? I promise as your master to never do anything that would hurt you."

Despite the fear of the last few minutes, Akira went against her better judgment and decided to believe Chris's words.

"Alright… just… no more surprises today okay? Or else I'll seriously start to dislike you."

Giving her a gentle smile, Chris pat her leg as if to reassure her of his word.

"Well, it would be rather uncomfortable for me if my apprentice came to dislike her master. Anyway, let's get moving shall we? Don't worry, you may be in the front, but I'm the one actually controlling this thing with Sylphs power."

Noticing how Akira tensed up body at his words, Chris quickly decided to add in something to assuage her fears.

"I promise I'll make it a gentle ride."

Akira couldn't help but feel just a little suspicious of his words, but at the same time, she had started to understand that he did lot of things out of a sense just wanting to be funny. Letting her suspicion go, Akira was rewarded for her trust with a very gentle and very nice ride in the sky from the dorms to Library Island. Despite the incredible height they were at, she couldn't help but look around her in wonder at the ability to fly without being in a plane. Noticing her awe at the space around her, Chris couldn't help but smile.

"Enjoying the view? Just be careful okay. I'm using Sylph to make us fly and I'm also casting a kind of charm to prevent us from losing our balance, but if you fall and I don't catch you… but let's not dwell on that. I'm sure you have a question about this process."

Akira once again found that Chris had taken the element of surprise out of her question and couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't in fact reading her mind.

"Yes Actually… it involves old magic and new magic in this process. Is being able to fly different between the two?"

"No, not really. The only difference is the source. A new age mage can just supply his own magic while old style mages use another spirits power. Obviously, it has to be a Sylph or other related wind spirits… however unlike new age magic, old magic can't really cast a spell on something to make it fly. It's one instance you'll find where new age magic beats old magic in terms of utility. As a matter of fact, my cloak actually has a number of enchantments cast on it, one of them being flight."

Curious, Akira looked over her shoulder at Chris, yet another question on her lips.

"Then why use Sylph to fly?"

"Because sylph really gets antsy if not let out to fly. Under its own power or by helping another, the spirit gets what it wants in the end. I have to appease the spirits under my care or our relationship will get rocky. With this kind of power in my hands, I have to make sure the source is treated well, you understand."

"I believe so… give and take?"

"Pretty much. But for me it tends to be a little more special."

"Why is that?"

"I'll explain it later. For now though, let's just say I have a way with otherworldly creatures. By the way… the island in the middle of the lake there, is that Library island?"

Akira brought her head back to the front and saw what he was looking at.

"Yes, that it is."

"Great! Lets just circle around a few times to find a good spot to land."

"Um… I have another question actually."

Chris brought his attention back to Akira and gave her back a quizzical look.

"One more."

"How do people not see us? Are we invisible?"

Chris chuckled to himself at that one before he answered her.

"Not really invisible. More like we look like something else. If people took the time to look beyond their feet, all they would see of us is a bird. Any mage worth his salt should be able to do that in his sleep. I know you might have a few more questions, but save em for a little later and help me look for a spot to land."

Nodding her head in agreement, Akira did just that. A minute or two later, and what she happened to spy wasn't a landing spot, but a group of people somewhere on the outer skirts of the Libraries boundary.

"Chris-kun… I see people down there."

Bringing his attention to where she was looking, Chris saw the group she was talking about. However, at the same time she realized it, Chris saw something about them that he didn't expect.

"Isn't that…"

"It's Negi-Sensei and the Baka Rangers!"

"So it is… why are the girls in their knickers?"

"Knickers?"

"Underwear."

Akira blushed a little at the mention, but she shook her head.

"Ah…I have no idea why…"

"Well, let's find out why then shall we?"

Chris circled around the library once to find a spot close enough to talk to the group, but not to be seen landing. He found the ideal area and the two of them touched down far more gently then when they had taken off. Not sure what to do with the Broom, Chris told Akira to leave it behind a tree so that they could pick it up when they leave. Taking a moment to figure out where Negi's group would be, Chris and Akira made it seem as if they had heard voices and had come to investigate. Chris, after having rounded the corner cocked his eyebrow in mock surprise upon seeing the group.

"Ah-ha! Well look who it is! Been gone for a total of… 3 days now if I count correctly and I find you looking like this? If I didn't know any better, me thinks that something illicit might be happening between teacher and student Negi."

Despite the initial surprise of another voice catching the girls unaware, Negi was only confused momentarily until he saw who it was that had addressed them.

"Ah! Chris!"

"In the flesh. Mind explaining why ya'll have been missing for almost 3… well technically 2 and a half days now… and why everyone is almost naked?"

The next hour was spent with Negi explaining what all had transpired, with both males going out to make a quick clothing run (Chris was not happy about spending money on clothes that weren't for himself) and eventually getting the Baka Rangers taken care of and escorted back to the dorms (Chris and Akira had to put the whole library island thing on hold for the time being) until eventually the whole of the situation was thoroughly explained to one. Chris, who had been helping to get the girls back in their rooms and ready for the upcoming day. After finally getting Negi, Asuna, and Konoka back into their homely abode (upon which Konoka pretty much zonked out on the bed the moment she hit it) Chris dragged both Asuna and Negi to the coffee table to get a decent explanation out of the both of them. He knew what had happened to them, but not all the details that had lead up to the current rescue. It didn't take very long since Negi had been explaining what he could from the start of the hour, but Asuna also felt the need to add her own little snippets of input in as well. After hearing all he could from the both of them, Chris folded his arms across his chest and gave the both of them a gaze filled with genuine interest.

"That is a hell of a tale you two. The fact you guys managed to get any studying in is actually pretty amazing. On that note…"

Chris turned his attention back to Asuna, the girl looking ready to doze off any second before the sound of his voice brought her back to the conscious realm.

"How do you think you'll fare on tomorrows test Asuna-neechan?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh… Passing… I hope?"

Chris could only cringe at her words.

"Ugh… well… I guess so long as you barely pass you'll do fine… I managed to get the other girls in the class to study well enough over the past few days, so I have some hope there. Let me pull out a quick study plan of stuff I'm about eighty five percent certain is going to be on the test tomorrow…"

Chris reached into his cloak and pulled out a study guide for Asuna to look at.

"Do with it what you will. Study it tonight if you want, but I would recommend that you at least give it a look over once. Most importantly though Asuna-neechan… get some sleep, your dozing pretty bad as is."

Asuna caught herself just as she was about to fall onto the coffee table, however, the sight of the study guide partially woke her up.

"Nah… I think I'm going to try to study a bit more… I'm the stupid one in our class after all, so I need to try my hardest."

Chris gave her a nod, his respect for her going up a bit more with her work ethic and left her to it as she took the guide and went to her desk to read over it. That left Negi and Chris by themselves at the table, with Negi looking worriedly over at Asuna who had just sat down, and Konoka who was out like a light on her bed. Chris noticed his gaze and simply shook his head.

"Relax Negi. You've done everything you can at this point. Just try your hardest to believe in the effort you put in, and the determination of the girls."

Negi brought his attention back to Chris and looked at him for a moment before he gave his friend a small smile.

"You're right… all I can do is believe in them at this point…"

"Right? Now you go on ahead and get some sleep as well. You guys have had a trying last few days, and the least you can get after all of that is a small rest before your real challenge tomorrow."

Negi nodded in agreement before he got up and made his way to the restroom to get himself ready. Chris, for his part, took one last look at Asuna who was actually staying awake to read the reference book before he decided to go ahead and get himself ready for bed.

"Well… I can only hope it works out…"

Xx The next day xX

Chris could only run with a blank stare on his face, the annoyance very plain in his eyes despite the expressionless he had on his face.

"Ya'll are super lucky I didn't work today or your asses would be in even more trouble than what you're going to get just for being _this_ late. Seriously, how do you manage to oversleep till 12:30? You owe me for this."

Asuna could only grimace as she ran ahead of the baka rangers, her clear distaste of owing Chris _anything_ quite evident.

"I get it! That's the 4th time you've mentioned it on the way here! I'll pay you back with my soul or something just let it drop already!"

"Be careful what you say Asuna-neechan. I may just hold you to your word."

Feeling that Chris might actually take her soul in payment, Asuna shut up. However, Yue, who was currently on the back of Kaede due to the fact that her leg was still messed up, let out a loud sigh at the two of them.

"As funny as it is to listen to the both of you flirting with each other, could you pay less attention to each other and more on the road? We're almost to the school building."

Noticing what Yue was talking about, the group saw that they were already on the steps to the school building. Thankfully, someone from class 2-A noticed them and told them that the test had already started, spurring the girls the last little leg of the trip until they were greeted by Instructor Nitta.

Asuna was the first to say something in an attempt to make the man a little more sympathetic to them.

"S-Sorry we're late… Yue here injured her leg."

The man looked back to Yue.

"Do you need to go to the Hospital?"

"N-No Sensei… I'll be alright."

"Very well then. Since you all are late, you'll have to take the test in another classroom."

All the girls nodded in understanding, there actual demeanor looking rather worn out. Chris was quick to notice this, but honestly couldn't find the words to spur them on a little more. He had no idea if they had gone to bed on time, but he got the feeling they tried to get some more studied in last minute. Negi, however, felt that he needed to say something to them.

"H-Hold on for a second!"

The girls stopped for a moment to see Negi, who was trying really hard to come up with something to say. Eventually he stopped thinking about it and decided to go with what he thought would be best.

"Everyone! Please do your best on the test! I'm sorry I lost the magic book, if I hadn't been dragging my feet then…"

Negi left the rest of his words unsaid, but at the same time, it was easy to see that he felt pretty responsible for what had happened. The girls could see this as well and tried to put on equally brave faces.

"Don't worry negi-sensei!"

"Yeah! Leave it to us!"

"We'll manage even without the magic book!"

"Thanks for taking the time to study with us De Gozaru."

"Ha… ha ha ha…"

The laughter was lackluster at best. Chris cocked his eyebrow up in amusement at the way things looked.

"Wow Negi, could you have been anymore unconvincing?"

All Chris got for his words was a light whack on the head from Asuna.

"Cut that out Chris. He's tried his best these last few days after all. And Negi? Don't beat yourself up over it, that's my job after all. Plus, I threw the book away, so that's my fault. We'll be fine okay?"

Negi couldn't help but be hesitant over it.

"O-Okay then Asuna-san…"

With a nod from her head and one final cheer from the rest of the group (barely loud enough to count as raising your voice) the girls made their way inside, walking with a woozy gait as they did. For a moment, Chris didn't say anything, but he couldn't hold it in for long.

"Ya know Negi, I can believe as much as I want to for them to pass, but to put it plainly… they look like shit. Forget passing, they might get tossed back to elementary school."

"Funny story behind that now that you mention it… but I agree with you. They are not up for this right now…"

Chris and Negi let out a small sigh at this new information, but after a few more minutes, they both followed along into the building. They didn't immediately go to the classroom, but Negi hung his coat up and took a look at anything on his desk that required his immediate attention. Thankfully there wasn't and by the time they got done, the actual test had started. Chris followed Negi to where the latecomers where currently testing. Sadly, the only ones in the room where all of Negi's group. However, even from outside the room, Negi and Chris could see that the girls looked really wore out. Hell, Yue looked like she was falling back to sleep with the pencil still in her hands. Chris let his discomfort be known when he spoke up.

"Eugh… they don't look much better now than they did 10 minutes ago…"

"Your right Chris… 3 days of underground exploring and studying was too much for them… but… I can't make them smarter or anything… but a maybe a little pick-me up should help them along?"

Chris, curious about the choice of words, looked over to see Negi had pulled a small flower from somewhere with the words of a spell already being muttered. Chris recognized the spell instantly, seeing as Negi would use it often when he, Anya, and Chris would be up all-night studying.

"I see… little pick-me up should be just in the bounds of not cheating. I guess leave it to them at this point eh?"

"Right… I've done everything I can at this point. Now we hope."

"And Pray."

Chris and Negi couldn't help but smile a bit at that before they left the area so that Negi could help round up the test scores when the classes where done. Chris, not seeing much else to do with his time here, parted with Negi and spent the rest of the day going to train at the pond in the high schoolers area. Thankfully the actual test results wouldn't be posted until tomorrow afternoon, so this left plenty of time for the rest to stew and panic over what they did or didn't do right. He wasn't going to fret over it though as none of it was really his issue. Floating along the surface of the pond, Chris couldn't help but let out a sigh to himself.

"Well… It's not like anything about it really affects me at all. If Negi fails, he fails, doesn't detract from my own assignment. Honestly… I would like to see him pass though. What do you think Sylph? Will he pass or not?"

The wind spirit hovered over his head for a moment, as if to see what he had said was anything relating to an order. When it found it wasn't, all it did was smile brightly before it started to fly around again.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Xx The next day. (day the exams are posted) xX

"Man, you people get worked up over the weirdest things."

Chris said as he sat down on a bench. In front of him, the Baka rangers along with several members of the library exploration team where around Negi, who was currently looking about as nervous as a girl at her first prom. Currently, they were all looking at the large screen being set up in the main school building outside of the café. Here the results of yesterday's tests would be announced, telling everyone which class scored high or low this semester. Everyone from 2-A was hoping it would be in not-last-place. Chris However, was more curious about the betting pool going on, but only for a moment before Asuna's voice caught his attention.

"This school has always been like this. Everyone gets rowdy over something. Even for something like this."

"Huh… I see."

He wasn't really interested in the reasons truth be told. However, he was curious about the scoring, which they were fixing to announce in about five minutes. Standing back up, Chris walked over to his friend and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Feeling nervous?"

Negi nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, very."

Chris nodded his own head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, all we can do is just wait at this point I suppose."

Konoka, who had been eavesdropping on the two boys, came over and ruffled Negi's hair warmly to bolster his spirits.

"It'll be okay Negi-kun. Everyone did their best. I have no doubt we'll be out of last place."

Negi, warmed by her gesture, smiled up at her, a little more hope coming back into his spirit. Chris, on the other hand, interrupted the two when he saw the announcer getting on the platform.

"Well, we're about to find out what your best amounts to Konoka-neechan. They're about to start."

Seeing that he was right, the rest of the girls turned their attention to the announcer just as she began talking.

"Good Afternoon everybody! Today is the day we reveal the overall test aptitude for all the girls second year middle school classes! Since everyone seems to eager to hear their scores. lets go ahead and get down to it! But first, the overall average of the entire division was 73.4!"

The girl looked down at a note in her hand and began to talk.

"The award to top class this year iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss…"

For a moment, all the baka rangers where looking hopeful, that is until the announcement was made.

"Class 2-F with an average of 80!"

"GAH!"

All the girls pulled an anime styled fall while Chris gave them all a rather dubious stare.

"Ya'll weren't _honestly_ expecting first place where you? Hard work produces results, not miracles."

"Even if it's true, you don't have to be so negative about it aru~…"

Despite that, the announcements continued, and for all intents and purposes, all the hope that 2-A had was draining as quickly as the announcements where being made. By the time tenth place had been announced (2-M), even Chris was starting to feel nervous about the girl's chances.

"This is not turning out the way I expected."

Negi, who was even more nervous than the girls themselves, couldn't help but be curious about Chris's words.

"How did you expect it to turn out?"

"Well… at least in the top 15… oh look they just announced 15. Spoiler alert, It's not your class."

Eventually, the pit of despair had grown so big that everyone in the baka rangers was starting to panic. Finally, the announcer was at the last three slots before fate was decided. Makie, looking incredibly worried, looked to Asuna for answers.

"Hey wait a second! We haven't been called at all yet even though we did our best!"

"Re-relax, we still got three classes to go."

"Actually Asuna-neechan, it's two. Class 2-P just took 22nd place."

The Rangers panic was palpable at this point.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! If we don't get the next spot, then we're dead last for sure!"

Chris, who had stopped paying attention to the board, looked over to see Negi, who looked very worried at this point. But even more then him, Asuna looked guilty. Chris honestly wasn't sure what to do now. This wasn't really his issue, but despite his constant self-denial of Negi's issue not something he worried about, he couldn't help but worry over his friends future. Sadly, the next name to come up on the list pretty much crushed all hope.

"And with a low average of 69.5 points is 2-K! Please try harder next time."

Chris turned to look at the girls, and honestly would have laughed at all of their stark white expressions if Negi hadn't been sharing it with them. However, Negi came out of it much faster than the rest of them, but the look of acceptance on his face told Chris everything before Negi turned around and walked away. Chris honestly felt he should have stopped him, but at the same time, he didn't know what he could say to him. He was conflicted before he suddenly thought of something. Chris turned around and tapped Asuna on the hip, catching her attention and forcing her to look away from the screen.

"Huh? What? Chris-kun? What do you… wait, where's Negi?"

"He took off."

"He what?! No! he can't! this isn't right! We have to-"

"Asuna! Asuna! I get it! I plan on doing something to help him out, but I need you to do something for me okay?"

Asuna stopped what she was going to say, the fact that Chris had a solution bringing some hope to her.

"You can help!? How-"

"Just, stop talking for a second okay? Negi is probably going to get his stuff and leave for the train in probably 10 or so minutes. You and I need to stall him when he gets there."

"Train station? Why at the train station?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"I don't really have time for an explanation okay? Just be there in about fifteen minutes okay? I'm going to stall him, but I can't do it for very long, so I'll need you to do the rest of it until something happens."

"Something? What the hell are you-"

"No time to explain! Old magic bullshit okay? Now I gotta go! Be there in fifteen minutes and bring everyone else okay?"

"Wait! What am I supposed to-"

Chris didn't give her the time to finish before he was already out the door and making his way to the train station. Thankfully, it was a short fly away for him, so that when he touched down, he could start formulating things to say to him. He had a feeling that Negi leaving wasn't something that was supposed to happen, especially after he had such a good reading from Sylph in regards to this future. As small as it was, Sylph could predict the future in regards to certain things. In actuality though, it was more that sylph could feel the winds of emotions from the future, which was why he hadn't been worried about what was going to happen today.

"That means I'm missing something here…"

Chris muttered to himself as he tapped his chin in thought. However, he knew that readings like that without clairvoyance where pretty much up in the air for how they could be interpreted, so he could be wrong for all he knew. Chris decided to go with his gut on this one though and waited for Negi to make his appearance. Just like the rain eventually falls, Chris smiled to himself as Negi walked under the overhang, looking forlorn. That expression quickly changed when Chris called out nice and loud.

"Hey Negi! Damn, you sure packed fast!"

Negi rounded his head to see that Chris was approaching him with a smile on his face.

"Ch-Chris! What are you-"

"Doing here? You are easier to read then an open book you dolt. You honestly didn't think I was going to know exactly what you were going to do when you saw the news? Negi, Negi, Negi… for shame. How could you up and run off without telling anybody? Most importantly me! I feel offended!"

"Chris, I honestly don't think you're all that broken up by me not-"

Chris held up his hand and shushed Negi into silence.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Shush. Now is not the time for you to speak. We are going over _my_ rant right now… though I don't honestly have a lot to say to you."

Chris dropped the silly act and put on a serious face for once, a rare sight even for Negi.

"So… is this really how you're going to end it? Pulled out of your quest to become a Magister Magi cause a bunch of girls couldn't get their brains in order long enough to pass a moderate-at-best difficulty of a test?"

Negi let out a small sigh as he looked to his friend with a sad expression.

"Chris, you know as well as I do that if you fail your test, that's it. You get no second chances."

"I find that to be bullshit. The only reason you shouldn't get a second chance is if you happen to die, if not, you should get unlimited do-overs. The system itself seems to be flawed in my personal opinion. Want to know what I think you should do? Turn around, find the headmaster, _demand_ that you be allowed a second chance, and then gives those girls a real lesson!"

Negi honestly was going to tell Chris that he didn't think that would work at all, but in lieu of his own situation, all he could do was chuckle to himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Chris. You're really too good of a friend for me."

"Nonsense! Friends are friends because we just happen to turn out that way! There is no 'too good' or 'too bad' of a friend in this world! Besides, what are friends for?"

Negi couldn't help but chuckle.

"He he… good point."

"When do I not have a good point? Rhetorical question, don't answer that. Anyway… wanna know something? I happen to have this song that'll tell you all about how I feel as your friend… I think you know it…"

Negi was confused at first, not really sure what his friend was on about. However, before he could ask about it, Chris started up.

" _do do, do do, da na na na. na naaaaa, na na, na na, nananananaaaaaa!"_

Instant recognition set in on Negi's face followed quickly by horror.

"Ohgodno."

" _We're no strangers to loooooooooooooooooove You know rules, and so do IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

"Please stop."

" _A full commitment's what I'm, thinking oooooooooooooooooof. You wouldn't get this from, any other guy."_

Negi could only put his hands to his face in shame as the full social execution began.

" _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, gotta make you, understaaaaaaand."_

"Oh god why are you starting to dance… why are you doing this to me."

Chris twirled on his feet before he stopped in a pose pointing to Negi, his shoulders bouncing to some rhythm that only Chris could hear.

" _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you doooooooown, never gonna run around and desert yooooooooooooooooooooooou. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye, never gonna tell a lie, and hurt yooooooooooooooooooou!"_

"Negi!"

"Oh thank god a distra- ASUNA!?"

Chris stopped singing just as he looked over at the new arrival, a large smug grin on his face as he looked at Negi.

"I'll give her one thing. That girl is on time when she needs to be."

Negi couldn't find the words for his friend right now, seeing as this was probably some plan of his, but he could only ruminate on it for so long before Asuna's desperate words caused him to look back to her.

"I'm sorry Negi! I'm so sorry! I never should have thrown that book away! It's all my fault that you failed your final challenge!"

Negi was momentarily confused. However, he quickly realized that Asuna was blaming herself for this and shook his head with a small smile on his head.

"That's not true Asuna. This was nobody's fault."

"So them not passing there exam is not their fault? Weird logic you got there Negi."

"Chris… could you like… not be your usual self right now please? I'm trying to have a serious discussion."

Chris shrugged his shoulders in answer, leaving Negi to sigh.

"Back to what I was saying… Asuna-san, if I was any kind of teacher, I never would have needed you to use a magic book to pass in the first place. It just shows I wasn't ready is all."

Letting out an emotional sigh, Negi continued to smile on at Asuna, doing his best to hide the sadness in his face.

"Do you mind telling everyone I had fun? The time spent with you all was short, but I enjoyed every second of it. Especially the time I spent with you and the rangers."

Negi was going to leave it on that, but Asuna honestly wasn't going to have it.

"That's it? You're just going to give up like that without a fight?! Didn't you want to be a Master magi or some such thing?! Weren't you going to try to find the thousand master!?"

At that last part, Chris was honestly surprised at what Asuna had said.

' _He trusts her enough to mention his own father? How much has he told her in that regard?'_

Before he could contemplate an answer, Chris was brought out of his thoughts when Negi turned around and made a mad dash while yelling out 'good bye!' However, before Chris had the chance to even run after him, Asuna was already on him just as he made it past the checkpoint where she then embraced him tightly to keep him from running.

"Hold still damn you!"

Negi struggled for a bit, but Asuna was far stronger than him and easily kept him from getting out.

"Just listen for a second! At first, I really hated you because I thought you came across as a bratty loser who always did stupid stuff. Thankfully, Chris was around to show how mature you are in comparison to him."

"Hey!"

"But the one thing I really respected you for was how hard you worked at your goal and how you never seemed to give up on us when pretty much everyone else thought of us as losers!"

"A… Asuna…"

Oddly enough, those words really struck home at Negi, as if to tell him that his work had actually had some kind of effect. Even more surprising was when Chris spoke up next.

"She's not wrong Negi. Your determination, your clear goal in life, and your passion to see it through are all traits anybody would look at first and foremost. Especially for someone your age. It's one of the things I also respect about you and have come to find as incredibly endearing about you. If you didn't have any of that, then the Negi Springfield I know would be someone I could never have called my best friend."

"Chris…"

For a moment, Negi couldn't find the words to explain the feeling in his body. But it quickly came to him. It was a sense of relief, that he hadn't been wasting his time here, that all his effort had been making an impact in some way. However, that sense of relief was thoroughly crushed when he quickly remembered that all the feelings in the world couldn't overturn a failure on his test.

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-Bozu!"

The sound of familiar voices caused everyone to turn around to see the library exploration girls, The baka rangers, plus one dean granddaughter running at them in hopes of preventing Negi from leaving. Unfortunately, all it did was compound the feeling of failure in Negi's heart and he quickly turned around as if to flee from those emotions.

"I can't meet you all like this! Goodbye everybody!"

However, Chris couldn't help but think in the back of his mind.

' _You haven't even bought a ticket yet, where the hell you think you're going Negi.'_

As if to answer his question, Chris watched in fascination as a bright pink ribbon launched past him and wrap itself skillfully around Negi's ankle, tripping him up and causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Ohhhhhhhhh… ouch, that looked painful."

Was about the only thing he said before Negi was swarmed with the rest of the girls. Chris looked over to Asuna before he gave her a thumbs-up. However, he was somewhat ignored as Negi was being swarmed with comments from the girls.

"Negi-kun! That was mean of you! Up and leaving without saying anything to anybody!"

Konoka, who had been the first to be at Negi's side when he had fallen, gave him a gentle head pat and a comforting smile.

"We can go speak to grand-… the headmaster on your behalf."

"Yeah! This is way too harsh for a ten year old!"

"Yeah! Let us take the test one more time ~Aru!"

"No Ku-fei-san… I don't think it'll work that way."

Chris cleared his throat to gather attention and was successful in that regard.

"You know, rather than say things to the boy who can't do anything about his own situation, perhaps you should actually try talking to the headmaster himself? Who is literally standing right here?"

Everyone looked to see Chris pointing to his left, which caused everyone to turn and see that dean Konoe was indeed standing right there with a small crinkle of a smile on his face.

"I believe I heard my name mentioned."

"H-H-HEADMASTER- SENSEI!?"

"Ho ho, the one and only. Firstly, allow me to apologize to you girls, and especially to you Negi-kun."

Chris cocked his head to the side in some confusion.

"Apologize for what exactly."

"Ahhh… truth be told, I was the one who marked the 8 latecomer's tests. Sadly, it slipped my mind to give them to the reporting club despite the fact they pestered me endlessly about them.

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"So… maybe 2-A isn't in last place?"

Chris couldn't help but smile knowingly.

"Who knows?"

Makie, however, was not so confidant.

"So everything hinges on us Baka rangers? We are so dead."

The principle, that smile never having left his face, gently laughed to himself as he held the tests up.

"Well, since you all seem so eager to know your grades… Starting off, Sasaki Makie with a 66."

"Get out of here!? Really?"

Obviously, the girl considered that a high score, however, Chris couldn't help but mentally scoff at her. The headmaster, in a rather gentle way, told her his own thoughts on the matter.

"Being enthusiastic about your club activities is fine, but academics are equally as important."

Makie sheepishly scratched the back of her head while blushing.

"Ah… he he… yeah…"

"Next up we have Ku Fei with a 67 and Kaede Nagase with a 63. You both tried very hard I see."

Ku fei couldn't help but show her surprise and joy on her face while Kaede couldn't help but smile endearingly.

"Next up is Yue Ayase showing a great show of diligence. More then usual with a score of 63."

Yue didn't look quite as happy about her score as the other girls had, but the looks of beaming pride on Haruna and Nodoka's faces told Chris that this was far better than the average.

"Nextly, Haruna Saotome, 81 points. Nodoka Miyazaki, 95 points. Konoka-chan 91 points. No problems here."

Chris couldn't help but shrug his shoulders on that one. That was pretty much a given. The dean then turned to face Asuna, the girl looking very nervous as her scores had yet to be called. However, the old man didn't leave her in suspense much longer.

"Finally, we have Asuna Kagurazaki. Allow me to say this Asuna-chan. I'm very impressed with your hard work and diligence to have been able to score a stunning 71 points. Good work!"

Everyone was surpised at that score, but none as much as the girl herself who's eyes where almost disbelieving.

"Wha… then… where does that put us on the average."

Chris visualized for a moment before he let out a loud laugh that brought everyone's attention to him.

"Ho-ly Shit!"

"Chris! Language!"

"Free Country Negi! Anyway, I am bloody impressed with ya'll. I expected at best 9th or 8th place. Never in my wildest imagination did I expect a class to take a rock bottom score and shoot it up to an 81.2! ya'll just snagged first place!"

The shouts of joy where a far cry from the despair the girls showed the day before, leaving Negi stunned and Chris beaming like an idiot.

"Look at that Negi! You get to keep your Job!"

"Bu-But… We didn't even have the magic book! How on earth did we-"

The headmaster held up said item with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You mean this old thing? As if something like this could actually help you pass a test. At most, it would let you recall information faster while in your possession. No Negi-kun, this stunning turn of events comes from your capability as a teacher. This test of yours was designed to see if you could behave as a teacher, even if it meant more hardship then what one would find in such a situation. I am quite happy with the way you and your students worked on Library island."

At the mention of the word of students, Negi's face suddenly lit up in realization. Dean Konoe could only nod as if to affirm the thoughts in Negi's mind.

"That's right Negi-kun. **Your** students. From today onward you will be part of the permanent staff here at Mahora. I look forward to your continued service Negi-sensei."

At that point, Negi really couldn't find the words for this situation except to show his joy to Asuna. Chris, on the other hand, simply chuckled to himself as everybody congratulated his friend. However, Dean Konoe had his attention on Chris. Curious, Chris watched as the old man walked over and gave him a curious look.

"Negi has passed his own test so far in terms of being a teacher. However, despite the fact that it really isn't much of my business, I am a little curious about how your own assignment is progressing."

Chris shrugged his shoulders and held his hand up to about midway up his torso.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… kinda so-so right now. I can't really do much since an academy really isn't the place to be trying it. My regular routines don't allow me much in the way of doing my job either. Not to mention the… other thing."

Konoe stroked his long beard thoughtfully as he contemplated the new information.

"I see… Maybe I can do something for you before the start of the next term. However, take a short break until then since the campus won't be in use for the next week or so."

Chris nodded his head in understanding before the sounds of Negi shouting caught both of their attention. The source? Him being tossed into the air by the girls in a form of celebration. Chris could only roll his eyes while the Headmaster found himself chuckling merrily to himself. However, the Dean had more important things to do despite how much he enjoyed such a small distraction and he left a few minutes later. Chris however had to sit around and wait for the girls to eventually stop congratulating each other before everybody finally got tired enough of the remarks that they opted to go home, a fact that Chris was thankful for. Eventually, Negi, Chris, Asuna, and Konoka managed to find their way back to the dorm, the congratulations not quite over with when they ran into other students from class 2-A. Chris finally got tired of it all and just left Negi to be endlessly drowned in praise. Finally making it back to the room, Chris sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling in some thought. He was going back over the course of the past few days and honestly couldn't help but feel left out. Shaking his head, Chris took his cloak off and folded it, gently muttering to himself as he did.

"Stop it. You don't need to think that way. You've had enough of adventure already and you know it…"

Feeling slightly more annoyed then he thought he was, Chris changed into his pajamas, and by the time the other three made it back, Chris was already ready to get in bed. Negi, curious, started to put his stuff away as Chris was getting his futon out.

"Going to bed already?"

"For the most part. I'm pretty tired. Haven't been sleeping well so I decided to call in early."

Konoka, however, was the one to reply to that.

"Really? You don't want to stay up with us? I was going to cook Hotpot in celebration for Negi keeping his job."

Chris looked back at Konoka, the girl having the cutest smile on her face. Chris couldn't help but mull it over for a moment before he relented under her smile.

"Eugh… fine… only because Konoka-neechan is such an amazing cook though."

The girls smile only brightening, Konoka turned around and started getting everything together. However, while Konoka was getting food ready and Negi was getting his stuff put away, Asuna sat down on the couch next to Chris, the girls mind wandering far off as she stared at the ceiling. Curious, Chris brought his attention to the girl.

"Your brain finally give out?"

"Ha. Jokes on you, It gave out in the middle of the test. But no. Just thinking."

"After all the crap you put up with for 4 days, I would think thinking would be the last thing you would want to do."

Asuna let out a small sigh as she lay back into the couch, her body going limp as she looked out into the room.

"True, but I'm mostly thinking about my test score and the fact that 2-A actually managed to get itself into first place… I find it hard to believe, and I was part of it."

Chris sat up and turned his attention to Asuna, shrugging his shoulders at her.

"Well, it just goes to show that you worked hard enough for this to happen. You and the rest of the girls. I'm actually really impressed with your score. You hardly ever managed to get above the 40 mark, and I watched you do those mock tests. So…"

Chris nervously scratched the side of his cheek in some embarrassment, his hesitation and seeming grasp at words causing Asuna to look at him curiously before he finally managed to spit it out.

"So… yeah… good job Asuna-neechan… You worked hard for that."

Asuna was momentarily stunned at the words of praise coming out of Chris's mouth. However, the twintail couldn't help but smile wide a moment later.

"Thank you Chris. I'm surprised a word of honest praise could ever come out of your mouth truth be told."

Aforementioned child could only glare at Asuna with a blush crossing over his face.

"Ah Shaddap…"

The sound of Konoka telling everyone that diner would be ready soon broke them out of there current moment, Chris happy for it while Asuna responded in kind. Finally, with all that, the long day had come to a close, and Chris couldn't help but feel that despite his lack of participation, this had been a good week. He honestly kept an optimistic thought in his head that it might actually go on for a long time. However, he should have known that such small problems would eventually give way to larger problems, as he would find out soon enough…

* * *

Honestly, that Chapter was entirely to short for the time I spent on it. I hope to do better next chapter.

Also, if you have any questions regarding the story, feel free to message me!

However, I will not be taking OC requests. Sorry about you hopefuls.


	8. Chapter 8

hey Guys, sorry about the delay, life has still been pretty difficult for me as of late, so writing is harder to do, especially when I'm trying for two stories. Anyway, because of the delay, I doubled the amount I wrote in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it to the fullest!

"words"

 _"thoughts"_

 **"emphasis** "

["Another language'']

* * *

Chapter 7

Chris dangled his legs over the three-foot rock wall, humming tunelessly to himself as he waited for the other girls and Negi to finally show up. It had been a few days since the girls had passed the exam, not much having gone on in between now and then… save for one party the day after that when one poor girl by the name of Chisame Hasegawa was discovered to have been wearing a bunny girl outfit and was promptly stripped sneezed by Negi himself in the middle of the picnic that had been going on. Chris had found that both arousing and hilarious at the same time. Hasegawa had been glaring murder at Negi for the whole of the rest of that day. All in all, pretty average in Chris's eyes.

"Negi-kun! Chris-kun!"

"Negi-Boooooozuuuu! Chris-Bozu! Where are you at?"

Chris looked to his left and saw that both Konoka and Asuna where calling out for both himself and for Negi. nodding to himself, Chris hopped of the wall and called out to them both.

"Asuna-neechan, Konoka-neechan. Over here."

Both girls looked over to the person calling and instantly recognized the cloak on a ten-year-old. Konoka clapped her hands together with a smile as she came closer while Asuna nodded as she followed.

"There you are Chris-kun! Was wondering if you didn't get lost!"

"Konoka-neechan, my job is to patrol campus. I would be in serious trouble if I couldn't maneuver around the area I'm supposed to patrol."

"True true… by the way, where is Negi-kun?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders at her question.

"Beats me. Thought he was with you."

Asuna could only let out a small sigh as she shook her head at the situation.

"Geez… and after I told him that I was willing to show him around campus too… where the hell did he wander off to?"

"I don't know Asuna. Maybe he got lost?"

Chris nodded his head at that one.

"It's not uncommon for him to do that if he finds something that grabs his interest. Our main concern now is finding him, cause let's be honest, none of us would find a tour of campus all that interesting since we've been all over the place."

Asuna could only agree with him on that one.

"True that… oh! Asakura! Great timing!"

Turning their attention to where Asuna was looking, the rest of the trio saw Kazumi Asakura in casual clothing and currently biking up the walkway in their general direction. The redhead stopped when she saw that Asuna was flagging her down.

"Hey Asuna. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, could I get you to broadcast something for me?"

Chris, who was currently standing beside Konoka, let his own voice be heard on this matter.

"Make it a lost child report. Teach him to waste time."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I like it Chris!"

Asuna was all for this suggestion, however, Konoka wasn't quite happy with both her roommates somewhat evil antics. Asakura could only laugh as she got back on her bike to do as they had asked of her. Thanking her as she left, Asuna came back over and pointed further up the walkway.

"Come on, we're going to meet him up at the observation deck. He knows where to find that at least."

Doing as she asked, both Chris and Konoka followed behind Asuna before they finally managed to make it to aforementioned deck. Just in time to hear the announcement for that fact.

" **[DING DONG DANG DONG] LOST CHILD ANNOUNCMENT. WILL ONE NEGI SPRINGFIELD FROM THE ENGLISH DEPARTMENT MAKE HIS WAY TO THE OBSERVATION DECK. YOUR GUARDIANS ARE WAITING FOR YOU."**

Chris laughed out loud.

"HA HA! That's golden!"

"I know, right?"

Asuna and Chris couldn't help but laugh, however, Konoka could only roll her eyes with a hidden smile on her face. A few minutes later and the trio could see Negi running up the hill, his face red in some parts exasperation, and others mild anger.

"ASUNA-SAN! CHRIS! That was **not** funny!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders as he gave Negi a smug smile.

"Not for you maybe."

Asuna smiled as she gave Negi a non-to-apologetic hand sign.

"Sorry sorry, we just wanted you to hurry it up was all."

Konoka simply giggled as she walked past him.

"Don't worry Negi-kun. Despite all that, everything will be forgiven when you come and look at this."

Negi followed the other three despite his feelings on the matter. However, all previous thoughts where blown away when he crested the slight hill and looked out over the railing to view a picture right out of a tourist pamphlet.

"This view is incredible!"

Chris walked up next to Negi and began pointing things out while the boy had his full attention on the campus.

"Starting from the right we have the residential district. The dorm where we live currently is located there. That place is mostly students, teachers and family members of said individuals. Real wealthy individuals can stay in the more privet housing on campus located further back in the Sakura-Gaoka district. Next to the general dorms and further up on the hill we have the university and research facilities. They happen to keep them further away from the campus because the research groups get pretty nuts with the experiments they conduct."

"How bad?"

"Things explode. A lot. Need I say more?"

Negi shook his head in answer.

"Good. Next to that is where you and I work, the Highschool and middle school departments and all the buildings that constitute that. My security job has me mostly in the middle school department, but sometimes I'll get to work on the High school area as well. Thankfully, nothing ever really happens save for the creepy high school guy who tries to sneak into the all-girls section. He's been sent packing several times already."

Asuna piped in with her own thoughts here.

"Most of everybody from class 2-A sticks to the areas around the junior high department."

Chris nodded his head as he started to look back out with a contemplative look on his face.

"Lesse here… ah yeah, next to that we happen to have the preschool areas for the younger kids, and after that we have the campus shopping districts. The stuff across the lake there where library island is located also happens to belong to the campus, but it's mostly where the people who don't live on campus go to hang out and all that what not. All in all, Mahora sits on a plot of almost 18,000 acres of land."

"Amazing… if I didn't know any better, you would never think this place was in Japan!"

"I know, right?"

While Negi and Chris where having a moment, Asuna and Konoka where only smiling at the both of them before the sound of Konokas phone went off, distracting her from the two-boy's conversation to see what text she had received.

"Ara? It's a text from grandpa…"

Giving her a moment to read it, Konoka's face took on a somewhat exasperated look before she looked back to the group.

"Um… Asuna, looks like Grandpa needs you and me to run an errand for him. It says it'll be an all-day thing."

Asuna looked none too pleased with that, but Negi simply smiled at the both of them.

"It can't be helped. Chris and I will tour the Campus ourselves while you both take care of your assignment."

Asuna could only sign in resignation, but Konoka looked worried.

"Are you sure the both of you by yourselves will be alright?"

Before either of them could respond, the sound of someone loud shouted out at them all and caught their attention.

"Yo! Negi-sensei! Whatcha doing?"

Negi was the first to recognize the newcomers and greeted them cordially.

"Ah! The Narutakis! Hello there!"

The both of them replied in kind, with Fuka giving a less formal greeting while Fumika gave what would be considered an average greeting. Chris nodded his head at them both as he smiled.

"Great timing you two, maybe you would be willing to help us with a little project?"

Curious, both twins listened in as Chris and Negi explained that they were planning on exploring the campus today, but the original guides (both of whom had already left to take care of their job) had something to do. This in turn left both Negi and Chris without a guide, but lo and behold, the two Narutakis had shown up in there hour of need. Both girls nodded excitedly at the end of the explanation before they began to stroll around both boys excitedly.

"Leave it to us! We'll be more than happy to show you around campus!"

Fuuka gave both boys a thumbs up along with an energetic smile.

"The Strolling club knows all the best spots around campus to see and go! You picked the right choice when it comes to guides!"

Negi clapped his hands at her earnest behavior.

"The strolling club? Sounds delightful. I bet most of your club activities constitute of… well…"

Chris finished off the rest of that statement.

"Strolling obviously. It's in the name for crying out loud."

Fuuka quickly spoke up, a rather energetic look on her face as she started to explain.

"No you guys! There's way more to it than just that! Strolling is a sport that also happens to have a world championship! Every year top strollers from across the globe compete in the 'Sahara Death Hike' which racks up casualties like crazy!"

"ehhhhhhhhh!?"

Negi was flabbergasted at the sounds of this, Fumika was startled by the fact that her sister was telling such a bold faced lie, and Chris could only look at Fuuka as if she had just said the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"If you honestly think I'm stupid enough to-"

However, before he could finish his statement, Negi spoke up, fear and worry evident in his voice.

"Dear god almighty, I had no idea that strolling could be such a dangerous sport! I'm from the county you see, so we do it all the time!"

Chris… could only pinch the bridge of his nose as he looked to the sky with his eyes closed.

' _Let it go Chris. Just let it go.'_

"ANYWAY!"

He said loudly, catching the other three's attention.

"As… _interesting_ … as this sounds, I think we have other things to do. Like explore a campus! Let's get to that shall we? What's first on our list tour guides?"

Thankfully, both the Narutakis had already got a game plan going and first stop happened to be the middle school Gym. Fuka, who appeared to be the voice of the two, started in on her explanation.

"Ja-jan! Our first stop on our Mahora tour is the middle school Gym! Home to a number of clubs and fitness related activities!"

As they entered the gym, three of the four-person party recognized one of the individuals, who quickly recognized them in turn.

"Oh hey! If it isn't Negi-kun and his friend. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Chris-kun right?"

"Yup"

"Ah! Hello Yuna-san."

Tossing the basketball in her hands off to another player, Yuna stopped playing and came over to greet the group.

"What brings all four of you here today?"

Fumika, deciding that this would be her time to speak up, did just that.

"We happen to be giving Negi-sensei and Chris-kun a tour of the campus. Since the Gym was the closest thing, we opted to start here first."

"I see! Well let me go ahead and give you a small rundown then. This gym is for the exclusive use of the middle school students. That includes boys and girls, and of all those groups, the basketball team happens to sport itself as one of twenty-one different clubs that comes out here to sweat it out."

Fuka looked a mite miffed at having some of her thunder stolen, but she opted to not let it keep her down.

"Yup, However, unlike a lot of the other clubs, the volleyball and dodgeball clubs tend to get more use out of the gym since they happen to have gone to the nationals on a number of occasions."

"Yeah… sadly, the basketball club doesn't get to use the gym very much since they happen to be kinda weak."

Yuna couldn't help her temper flaring at that one.

"Oi! Lay off! We'll get our chance!"

Feeling slightly pissed at that statement, Yuna felt the need to get back to practice, leaving the four to their own devices. Negi smiled cheerfully as he watched a good deal of the girls work out.

"It's nice to see girls trying so hard at sports!"

Chris nodded his head sagely at Negi's remark.

"Personally Negi, I think any activity that gets girls to wear revealing outfits is something that should be encouraged. Sports I feel epitomizes this concept to perfection."

At that remark, Fuka, who was just about to try embarrassing Negi with a comment, stopped what she was doing and gave Chris a dead stare followed by Negi and Fumika.

"Ya know… I was going to make a comment about Negi-sensei being an old man, but I think I should refocus my words on you just being a straight up pervert."

"I don't deny this."

Was all he said to her in return.

"Come on, I bet there's a changing room around here somewhere."

Chris started to walk off to find said room, but Fuka and Fumika cut him off there.

"I think we should head to the indoor pool now! Come on let's go! It's right next door and far away from the girls changing room!"

Fuka and Fumika hurried Chris in the exact opposite direction of the girls changing room followed closely by Negi, the girls forcing Chris out the door and into another part of the building. Turning himself around, Chris saw the aforementioned pool, and with it, a person he quickly recognized.

"Ah, if it isn't Akira-chan."

Noticing that Chris had brought his attention to something else, Negi and the Narutaki's looked past him to see as aforementioned individual came up out of the pool. Akira quickly noticed the new arrivals and waved at them all in greeting.

"Hello there Chris, Negi-sensei. Hello Fuka-chan, Fumika-chan. What are you all doing here?"

It didn't take long for the explanation to be passed to the swimmer that the group was having a campus wide tour and that this was just one of the many stops that they had planned. However, as that explanation had been going on, many of the other girls from the swimming club had been interested in what was going on and momentarily stopped the club activities to check and see what was going on. Sadly, Negi ended up being the center of attention, and since Chris knew Negi well enough, he knew that his friend was having problems keeping his eyes away from the swimsuits. Fuka and Fumika where laughing to themselves at the success, though Chris had his attention more on Akira and had managed to draw her attention away from the group so he could have a small talk with her.

"So this is where you do club activities?"

"Well, it is the indoor pool and I do happen to be part of the swimming club so…"

She left the rest of that sentence off, the basic premise answering itself. Chris only paid it a small amount of attention before he nodded his head.

"So, I take it you love swimming huh? Though I'm surprised you can tolerate wearing your current attire seeing as how you like to go skinny dipping."

Akira stiffened up at his words and looked around to see if anybody had heard that.

"Not so loud Chris-kun!"

"Oh relax, it's not that big an issue… anyway, I had a question for you Akira, did you feel like learning some more… you-know-what?"

It didn't take much for Akira to understand what it is Chris was talking about. Looking around to see if anybody was paying them much attention (Negi was still the focus of attention right now) Akira then turned back to Chris and started to whisper.

"Um… I don't know… maybe not right now? I'm still trying to kinda digest all the other things you've shown me so far."

Chris nodded in understanding.

"That's cool. Just take your time with it. If you wanna learn, let me know, if not, then that's also fine… but just so you know Akira-chan, this is something of a new and exciting opportunity for you, so in my personal experience, one should always try to learn new things. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about that, but myself and the rest of the group really need to get going. Have fun, and be well Akira-chan."

Waving goodbye to her, Chris turned his attention back to Negi, who had also managed to extract himself from the gaggle of females. Both Narutakis took that as a sign that it was time to be heading on. Filled with excitement, Fuka raised her fist in the air to punctuate this point.

"Alright! Now that we've seen all the indoor related activities, let's head outside to look at the outdoor sports clubs!"

Chris stroked his chin with a sly grin on his face.

"Young girls outdoors sweating it up? I'm game for that."

Ignoring that statement, Negi and the Narutakis made their way outside, where the group was greeted with a great deal of sports activity from a multitude of groups. However, Chris had quickly directed his attention to where he had seen cheerleaders in cheerleading outfits. However, when he took notice of them, they were also quick to notice the group, and in the case of the males, the stares. Chris was sure he knew the three he was looking at, and he was quick to remember when Sakurako spoke up first.

"Oh, look who it is! Did you come to watch us practice Negi-sensei?"

"Judging from the looks Sakurako, more like sensei and Chris-kun came to peep on girls."

Misa could only laugh at Madoka's suggestion as she moved her hands to her knees and lay her head there, just barely keeping her panties hidden with her leg.

"As if these outfits where made to discourage stares Madoka. It's alright you two, look all you want."

Chris stood ramrod straight.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Negi couldn't help but let out a sigh at his friend's antics. However, when he drew his own eyes to the trio, he couldn't help but feel his blush return. The Narutakis saw that their plan was finally coming to fruition and felt the need to tease their teacher at this point.

"Awa… Onee-chan, Sensei's gone all quite!"

"He he… what's the matter Sensei? All this sexiness making you nervous?"

Turning his attention to the Narutaki's he finally let them have it when he started chasing them around the sports field with a rather hot temper.

"No! But your determination to show it to me is!"

The three cheerleaders only giggled as they watched Negi and the Narutakis run it out with each other, leaving Chris by his lonesome with the three girls. However, there attention was brought back to the second male of the group with Misa being the first to break the ice with him.

"So, Chris-kun! I've been a little curious about you for a while now."

"You and about every other girl in your class."

Misa could only giggle at that while Sakurako was rather excited.

"Can you blame us though? You guys have been on campus for a while now, and so far, we only get to see Negi-sensei. You though? Nobody sees you until you're at the dorm. Even then, you kinda just up and vanish."

"To be honest Shiina-san, I mostly vanish cause I'm not the most social person in the world."

Madoka thought about that for a moment before she posed her own question.

"But the sports girls have mentioned as of late that you've been hanging out with Akira-chan a lot. Is it that you just like gentle people?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders at her question.

"Sorta… I mean, I'm willing to talk and hang out with people who I consider friends., But it's not like I'll actively go and make a ton of them. I'm not attracted to one particular type of personality trait after all. Anyway, if ya'll have questions, I'll answer them… you might wanna hurry though, cause when those three get done with the benny hill chase, we'll be heading on to see other parts of the campus."

The trio looked over his shoulder to see that he was right in that regard, but since it was on such short notice, they really didn't have much in the way of questions they wanted to ask. That is until Shiina remembered something sometime back.

"Oh! I have a question Chris-kun! Some of the girls in our class have been talking about having seen you in the baths. They said that your body was covered in scars, is that true?"

Madoka and Misa rounded on their friend, the looks on their faces telling her to watch what she's saying. Chris on the other hand, froze up at those words for a moment before he let out a nervous laugh.

"Ha…ha ha… getting a little personal there aren't ya? In answer to the question though, yeah, I got a lot of scars on my upper torso and back. Sadly, how I got them or anything more than that is, frankly, none of your business."

Realizing that this particular bit of conversation was over, the cheerleading trio looked to each other with awkward looks. Obviously, they had just touched on a very sore subject and clearly something that Chris was not willing to talk about. Misa was the first to speak up, something akin to an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry… our bad. Sakurako really wasn't thinking before she said that."

Looking at them for a moment, Chris let out a small sigh before he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No… its fine. I didn't mean to sound like a dick. Have any other questions? I'm sure I could answer those if you have any."

However, before the trio could begin, the sounds of the twins talking caused Chris to turn around and see that the group was done with its chase with Negi and seemed to be discussing getting lunch. Bringing his attention back to the cheerleaders, Chris gave them a polite smile.

"Sorry, guess it's time for me to head on. Here is my card though in case you wanted to talk, or in the event of an on campus emergency, get in contact with me since I'm part of the campus security."

Producing a card seemingly from nowhere, Chris held it up and gave it to Madoka, whom seemed the most responsible looking of the lot if he had heard correctly. The girls took the cards and waved the group goodbye, the Narutakis leading the two boys to a facility that would… 'blow there tongues away' as they put it. After a short walk and some details about the amount of clubs this school had, (Chris had done a double take when they said one hundred and sixty or more) they had arrived at the cafeteria, the term being used loosely due to the fact that the building itself looked like a fine dining establishment six stories high, and according to the twins, also goes underground. It didn't take them long to find a seat and order food, but supposedly when Chris had been talking with the cheerleaders, he and Negi had been roped into paying for everyone's meals. Something Chris had not been happy about. However, when he had been told that he would only be paying for himself and one of the twins, he hadn't been quite so bitter about it. Small talk was all that really occurred until the food arrived, Fuka and Fumika having orders more sweets then anything resembling real food while Negi and Chris had kept it simple. A short lunch later and Chris and Negi watched the twins as they continued their endless dessert buffet. Chris could only watch for so much longer before he finally said something.

"So, I have some stomach medicine for when your body finally wants to punish you both for gorging yourself on sugar. Would you like it now or when your stomach is screaming for death?"

Both twins turned away from the food they had to look at Chris in puzzlement.

"Ah, quite being such a nag. Fumika and I can put away a lot more before we even begin to feel sick. On the other hand, Chris-kun… you look like you could eat a lot more! You and Negi-sensei both!"

Without waiting for a reply, both twins took a scoop of parfait from there cups and tried to feed them to aforementioned males. However, where Negi politely turned them away, Chris decided to indulge them both by taking a bite out of Fumikas spoon.

"Yum, not bad."

"Not bad? It's like the best thing ever! You just have no taste for sweets."

"For your information Fuka-chan, I happen to have a perfect pallet, you on the other hand have absolutely no tastebuds. Especially after you melted them all off with the amount of sugar you induce."

At that point, Negi couldn't help but laugh to himself at the three people around him, the memory of this argument bringing back memories between Chris and Anya. Feeling a need to catalogue some thoughts about the twins in his student primer, Negi started doing just that with a small smile on his face. Meanwhile, Chris and Fuka where still going back and forth until Fumika noticed Negi writing something and thought to voice this.

"What are you writing there Negi-sensei?"

Startled out of his internal monologue, Negi tried to hastily cover up his actions. However, Chris and Fuka had also been distracted by this, the both of them quickly realizing what it was Negi had been doing. Chris was the first to speak up with a smug smile on his face.

"Knowing you two, probably something along the lines of how he has two kids in his class."

Letting out a small sigh, Negi shook his head, though he couldn't fully refute Chris's remark on that.

"Anyway... it's starting to get late, so I think we should perhaps call it a day. Staying out too late can cause problems in regards to your studies and sleeping habits after all."

Chris would have something about it being a little early for that, but both narutakis shook there heads in unison.

"Oh, not yet Sensei!"

"Yeah! We still have to make at least one more stop before we call it a day!"

Both boys found their interest piqued and followed along with the twins, curious to see what it was they had to show them. After what Chris was sure had to have been a thirty-minute walk, he eventually had to voice his complaint of the situation, one part because Negi was looking really worn out, but mostly because he wasn't used to wasting so much time over something someone said was supposed to be amazing.

"Oh my god, are we there yet? I'm losing both time and patience here."

Fuka looked back at him with a not-so-covert smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure you ran out of patience fifteen minutes ago when you said the very same thing at the time."

Chris's response was a mental middle finger at her, but physically, all he did was glare at her. Fumika however, was kinder in comparison to her sister.

"Don't worry you two. Its just up ahead."

"Actually Fumi, it's right here."

Both Chris and Negi looked to Fuka and saw what it was she was talking about. Both boys where greeted with the grandeur of a massive cherry blossom tree that would rival a sequoia in terms of thickness and size. Negi was taken aback at the size and beauty of it, his mouth hanging open in awe while Chris felt his eyes pop open in surprise before he let out a small whistle of approval.

"Well would you look at that…"

"Is that the giant tree we see anywhere from on campus?"

Chris couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"No Negi, that is clearly a different tree. I mean, giant-ass trees are the norm on this campus, can't you tell?"

Negi gave his 'friend' a rather annoyed look.

"That was rhetorical Chris."

"Sure, didn't sound like it."

Fuka and Fumika both giggled to each other before Fuka broke up what would no doubt have been a debate between the two.

"Alright you two. Anyway, this tree has been here since before the campus was even built… or so we hear at any rate. A lot of people tend to call it the world tree."

Chris cocked his head curiously at her.

"You mean Yggdrasill? Cause if that's the case, I don't see seven worlds attached to it."

"No no, like the item in dragon quest, the one that revives your allies if they die."

"Sis, they're from England, they don't know what dragon quest is…"

Chris scoffed at that.

"Excuse me? I know exactly what dragon quest is. It was called dragon warrior in English speaking countries though."

Fuka and Fumika couldn't help but 'huh' in interest, that little bit of info not something they knew anything about. However, Fuka had had enough of standing around and raised her arms high to stretch.

"Well, enough about that! Let's climb this sucker!"

Chris gave her a thumbs up.

"Now your speaking my language!"

Negi and Fumika however where not quite so enthused about the idea.

"I thought we were here to just look at it."

"Negi, that's just stupid. If you see a giant tree, you don't just look at it. You gotta climb that thing!"

Fumika started to wail her arms around in panic.

"But it's dangerous!"

Chris and Fuka only gave them rowdy looking smiles.

"That's what makes it awesome!"

Without another word, both Chris and Fuka where already starting to climb the tree, leaving Negi and Fumika to let out long drawn out sighs before they followed behind them. After taking a few minutes of climbing, the trio managed to make it to the top, though on the way up Chris took a moment to point out to Fumika that she should have probably worn shorts like her sister rather than a skirt since he could see her orange striped panties. This comment earned him a shoe to the forehead via Fuka. With that little bit of ridiculousness out of the way, the group finally managed to get settled in, with the view being amazing as they saw the whole of campus from one of the higher branches. However, Fuka and Fumika weren't quite done being tour guides just yet, with Fuka starting off with some trivia about the world tree itself.

"Hey, you know that there's a legend about this tree right? It's pretty cliché though."

"Yeah, but they say that if you confess your love to the person you like, your love will come true. Isn't that romantic?"

Chris could only shrug his shoulders on that one.

"Eh, sounds fake to me."

Both twins only gave him an annoyed look, with Fuka only waving her hand at him as if shooing away a fly.

"That's cause you're a loveless guy. Can't love what isn't there."

"Bah humbug."

Negi could only giggle at the two of them, though he found his thoughts turning to other things a moment later. Chris on the other hand, found his thoughts, and gaze, turning to the tree they happened to be sitting on. Negi noticed that Chris's expression seemed to fall away to one of deep contemplation before a genuine smile crossed his face, as if one happened to be meeting an old friend after a long time apart. However, the both of them where distracted when the twins spoke up again, a silly idea having sprouted in the back of Fuka's mind.

"Hey Fumika! I just had a thought, maybe we should tell Sensei that we like him and maybe he'll become our boyfriend!"

"Yeah! The world tree should be able to do something like that!"

Negi's head did a very good impression of a swivel right then and there.

"Say what?!"

Chris however could only laugh at this situation.

"Ha! Have fun with that!"

Chris watched on in amusement as Negi tried his best to struggle his way out of this situation but both Narutakis would not be deterred. Chris eventually lost interest with the situation when the twins managed to get a hold of him. Not wanting to witness the confession, Chris turned his attention back to the landscape around him, his mind falling back to something in his memories.

Xx Whales England two years ago xX

"So, this is how we die huh?"

"Oh, shut up Negi."

"You don't get to say that to Negi since this is all your fault Chris."

"Shut up Anya."

Both Anya and Chris glared at each other for a moment before the realization that it did no one any good forced the both of them to look away and sigh in defeat. Negi looked at the both of them for a moment before his attention was drawn to the ground below their feet. More specifically, at the ladder that was well outside there reach along with the broomsticks that they had come here on. At that, Negi let out his own sigh.

"In hindsight, one of us should have climbed up here with one of the brooms at least."

Chris turned his attention back to Negi.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda. Hindsight is always twenty/twenty. Of course, we wouldn't be in this situation if Anya hadn't fat foot the last step like a moron and kicked the ladder down."

Anya once again let a glare cross her eyes, but she honestly couldn't refute that argument as it was one hundred percent correct. Negi, however, being the white knight that he is, came to his female friends aid on that one.

"Let's not be to hard on her Chris. Nobody could have predicted this outcome."

Letting into it a small sigh of his own, Chris leaned back and lay himself down on the wrest part of the branch he was on.

"True enough. Still doesn't change the fact that we are stuck in a tree though."

That one fact remained the focus of the whole situation as the group let out a collective sigh for the umptenth time in an hour. However, Anya was the first to break the silence a little while later.

"Well, on the bright side, not everything is bad."

Both Chris and Negi looked at her curiously with the auburn haired one being the one to pose a question.

"How so."

Anya, with a pleasant smile on her face, pointed out into the horizon. Both males drew there attention drawn to where she was pointing. The sight of the setting sun shinning over the treetops made for a wonderful view, the gold mixing with the reds and browns of a mid autumn forest. Negi found himself awed by the sight while Chris let out a low whistle of admiration.

"Well, I guess getting stuck up here isn't all that bad if this is what we get to see as a result."

Both Negi and Anya had to agree with that statement, the view leaving them all with little else to say. That is until night fell and the autumn night getting that much colder. Thankfully the group was rescued a day later when a caretaker from the academy came to find the missing brooms.

Xx back to now xX

Being up in the world tree brought back some memories that Chris had been very fond of, as that was not the only time the three of them made there way to that tree to hang out. However, the feeling of something being pressed on his cheek drew him out of his thoughts to turn his attention to what he had just felt. Chris found his attention brought to Fumika whom had just pulled her face from his cheek with a light blush and a small grin on her face.

"I thought it was lonely for only Negi-sensei to be given that kind of treatment. So I decided that Chris-kun needed a little teasing as well."

Feeling just a little baffled at this sudden action, Chris could only stare at the girl blankly for a few moments. However, where Fuka and Fukima were expecting him to react like Negi did, Chris only let out a loud hearty laugh, confusing the twins, and even causing Negi to look at him in confusion.

"Is that so? Maybe I need a little teasing from time to time."

The twins could only look to each other in confusion at that, but Chris didn't seem to mind his treatment. Negi, however, would have expected a very different reaction out of his friend. This only made him look at Chris in some parts confusion. However, the youth only let out a loud sigh before he stood up and stretched his arms out.

"Well… I think it's time for us to be running on back to the dorm. Fuka-chan, Fumika-chan, you performed admirably and I have to admit that if myself or Negi ever need your assistance, we'll be sure to give you both a call."

Everyone else agreed with most of that statement, the twins only smiling at him in an energetic way before everybody made there way down the tree. The rets of the trip back was filled with a lot of reminiscing about the afternoon, but while Negi was being distracted by Fumika with sidelong conversation, Fuka had managed to sneak his student roster away from his bag and took the liberty of writing in it. This did not go unnoticed by Chris however, and after she managed to slip it back in, he weaved a little magic to make himself less noticeable and pulled the book out to look at what she may or may not have done. He couldn't help but laugh internally at what he saw and decided to spice up the twin's entries a little bit with his own sense of humor before he put it back. Eventually, they had managed to make it back to the dorm, where Negi had once again been on the receiving end of teasing before he made his way back upstairs, grumbling to himself about how everyone treated him like a child. Chris bid the twins farewell and followed soon after, only smiling to himself when they got into the room.

"I swear! Those two!"

"Still fussed at the Narutakis?"

"Of course! They happen to be middle school students, but they act like grade-schoolers! I can't help but wonder what kind of upbringing they've had to turn out that way!"

Sitting himself, Negi brought his student roster out, intending on writing down todays misadventures so he would remember to keep an eye out for the twins in the near future. However, before he could get started on his writing, the sound of the front door opening caused both young boys to turn around to see who it was. Both boys lit up with recognition as Asuna and Konoka entered the room. Chris was the first one to call out as Negi waved at them in a friendly manner.

"Hey you two, had a decent day?"

Asuna was the first to respond, though she might have looked just a dash annoyed.

"Sorta eh, sorta meh. By the by Chris, you have a load of crap that Konoka and I had to pick up for you. It's why the Dean called us out today."

Chris made his way to the doorway, a look of glee etched across his features.

"Hell yeah! I was wondering when that stuff was gonna get here! I sent it weeks ago! Thanks a lot by the way."

Passing the two girls, Chris found that the hallway had a number of boxes lined up along the wall. Thankfully, it was under ten, but they were big box's. looking down the hall to see if anybody was there, Chris then turned his attention back to the doorframe behind him. He saw that his current roommates where distracted at the moment, which left him with an opportunity. Turning back to the box's, he waved his hand across them and saw that his seals had not been tampered with. Nodding his head, Chris waved his hand again and they seemed to vanish into thin air. He then turned around and made his way back in the room.

"Yup, every box present and accounted for, thanks you two, I'll pay you both back at a later date."

Konoka, being the ever cheery and helpful soul that she was looked on at Chris after she dropped her bookbag.

"Do you need help bringing them in?"

"Nah, I already got them."

Blinking in some confusion, Konoka made her way to the door and looked outside to see what he was talking about. Her confusion only deepened when she saw that all those box's where in fact out of the hallway and nowhere to be seen. She then turned back to Chris with a very confused look on her face.

"Where did you… How?"

"Magic."

Was all she got out of him, his smile looking some parts amused and some parts smug. Konoka only gave him a pouty look before she made her way back into the room.

"Fine, don't tell me."

Chris chuckled to himself before he closed the door. A few minutes later and both girls ended up pestering Negi about how his day went, which led to an eventual interrogation of his student roster. Said interrogation led to the eventual discovery of some very 'interesting' notes made about the twins. Poor Negi fell under mass scrutiny from Asuna while Chris could only laugh at the situation. It was only made more hilarious to him when Konoka innocently asked Asuna what 'DP' and 'spit-roasting' actually meant. Thankfully the situation was resolved when Chris eventually explained where the entries actually came from, though he did lie a little and told the girls he wrote all the entries himself. Asuna, having gotten fed up with it at that point, simply chalked it up to 'Chris acting like a brat his age' and left it at that. Deciding that the day was pretty much at a close, everyone pretty much got to doing there own thing before Asuna, who had been reading a manga, suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah… Hey Negi, can I ask you for a favor in two days?"

Curious, Negi turned himself away from the book he had been reading and looked at Asuna curiously.

"What of? If it's a question in regards to any tests, then I won't be able to answer them."

"No… it's not that… I uh… it's… kinda hard to ask considering who it is… but…"

Looking on at her curiously, Negi waited patiently while Chris had his attention diverted from his current task to see what all this was about. Konoka thought about it for a moment before suddenly realization set in.

"Ah, Asuna, are you going to ask him to help with 'that' this year?"

Negi looked to Konoka curiously, but a word from Asuna brought it back to the poser of said request.

"Yeah… so… the thing about it is… is has to do with Iincho."

"You mean Ayaka-san?"

"Yeah."

Chris thought about that for a moment, his brain seemingly having lapsed on name and face at this precise moment.

"Uh… remind me who that is again?"

Konoka oh so easily came to his rescue on that.

"The Class president, Ayaka Yukihiro, also known as Iincho."

It only took him a moment to remember her.

"Ah yeah, the shotocon."

Asuna pointed at Chris with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you got it."

Somewhere some doors down, Ayaka sneezed. Back to the current situation, Negi looked back at Asuna, admonishing both her and Chris with a stare.

"Anyway… what's this favor you need?"

Xx a few days later xX

"So did you make the call?"

Negi put his phone in his pocket before he looked to Asuna and nodded at her.

"Yes. I told the gentleman on the other end of the line that we'll be there by one or one thirty depending on things like traffic or such."

Chris nodded his head in understanding before he hoisted his bag up his shoulder.

"Sweet, that gives us about an hour to get there."

Asuna looked at Chris, a skeptical look in her eyes as she eyed him up and down.

"Your right… but… why are you coming again?"

"Like I have anything else to do today. Besides, Konoka-neechan is going, so why can't I?"

Asuna sighed before she opted to point it out.

"Uhhhhhh, because she's familiar with Konoka. You though, she hardly even knows outside of the few instances she's seen you."

"Oh come on, I won't be a bother, promise."

Seeing the words of an argument on Asuna's lips, Negi decided to interject, though his face was one of a resigned variety.

"Give it up Asuna-san. If Chris wants to come, he'll come regardless of what we try. In all the years of being with him, I learned to just let him do what he wants when it comes to things like this, far less headaches."

Asuna stilled looked as if she wanted to argue the point, but she has also started to learn that Chris would do as he pleased in a lot of instances, so she simply took a note out of Negi's book and resigned herself.

"Fine, just don't make yourself a pest okay? Konoka, can you keep an eye on him for us? Make sure he doesn't try something stupid."

"Okaaaaaaay~!"

Was the sweet reply she got. Negi and Asuna had learned quickly that though Chris wouldn't listen to either one of them, he oddly seemed to follow anything Konoka said without question, having a fondness for her not found in anybody else they knew of. Thankfully, the trip to Ayakas house was uneventful and eventually they did in fact manage to make it to said address. Nobody said anything, but the massive open gate at the front of what looked to be acres of land left Negi and Chris feeling just a dash intimidated over the size and the amount of wealth this girl seemed to have.

"Dear fucking Christ almighty… did we make a wrong turn somewhere and end up at Buckingham palace or something?"

Asuna and Konoka couldn't help but laugh a little at Chris's comment, though the sound of someone approaching at a rapid pace caused everyone to turn to see Ayaka coming toward them, dressed in a very nice looking, if not very expensive, dress meant for being as flashy as possible.

"Negi Sensei! It's such a pleasure to see you he-"

The girl stopped short of what she was going to say as an anime styled fall seemed to hit her as she skid the last few feet in front of the group. Negi and Asuna tried not to say anything about it and greeted her as normally as possible while Chris could only laugh at the absurdity of it, leaving Asuna to voice her thoughts.

"Dressed awfully fancy for rolling in the dirt aren'tcha?"

Ayaka shot to her feet, the look of surprise and anger easily noticeable on her face.

"What the heck is Asuna-san doing here for!?"

Asuna answered that question for her, though the sneer on her face didn't seem to help matters much.

"I'm technically his guardian, lord knows what you might do to the poor boy if I left you alone with him for more than ten minutes."

Not even ten seconds later and the two of them looked like something out of streetfighter with the way they where kicking and punching at each other. The both of them had to be pulled away from each other by maids and people present before it escalated any further. After both girls where finally less likely to try to kill each other, they finally got this visit underway. They started that off with Ayaka giving them a brief tour to the house, lord the front yard was large enough. Negi, trying to strike up some conversation, was the first to bring this up.

"You have such a large garden Iincho-san, it seems to stretch on for a good while."

Ayaka took the complement with a perfectly tilted thirty-six-degree angle of her head with a charming smile on her face.

"Oh Negi-sensei, it's not that impressive, it's just the front yard after all. By the way Sensei… what brings you and your… group… here today?"

"Ah, that would be because today is…"

However, just as he was about to say it out loud, a look and quick hand waving from Asuna caused him to halt his current sentence. Thinking up something else on the fly, Negi nervously corrected himself.

"Ah, no, I actually decided to come and visit you to get to know you better."

Of all the things he could have said, the rest of the group had to admit that was probably the worst one he could have picked. Ayaka looked as if heaven itself had just opened up, her eyes sparkling before she seemed to do a twirler, feigning a dizzy spell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Negi-sensei! I'm so overwhelmed with joy in my breast that I feel faint from the sheer amount of it gushing forth!"

That 'dizzy spell' lasted about two seconds before she seemingly appeared next to Negi, a tender and perhaps not so very chaste look in her eyes as her hands found his shoulders.

"Say no more my dear Negi-sensei, I will no longer delay and set forth on your wish for us to become more intimate with each other. My bedroom happens to be this way, let us hurry on please…"

"Asuna-neesan! The Shotocon's on the prowl!"

"She's a fast worker that one!"

"Oi Oi! Take a cold Shower Baka-iincho!"

Spending a few minutes making there way to Ayaka's room, with the _whole_ group, everyone eventually found it. However, while Ayaka was giving Negi the 'grand tour' with Asuna and Konoka doing there own thing, Chris was taking time looking around, his mind going over the whole reason they where here in the first place. Honestly, the only one who needed to be here was Negi, but Chris felt a little something in his heart after he had heard Asuna's request. It was a sad tale, but not uncommon in the whole of the world. Looking around, Chris brought his attention back to the group when the butler and a maid came in with an ungodly amount of teas to drink, quickly followed by an equal amount of cakes and snacks. However, he took his attention away from the group for a second when he noticed that there was a veranda. Picking his feet up, Chris made his way outside for a moment to get a good look outside. The young mage had to admit that the scenery the class president had was wonderful. However, his attention was diverted when Konoka called out to him.

"Chris-kun, come here, we're going to go to the pool Iincho-san has. It's really nice!"

Chris turned his attention back to Konoka and gave her a big smile.

"A Pool? Score!"

Chris quickly followed after them, leaving Ayaka momentarily stunned as Negi quickly followed suite. It didn't take very long for the group to find said pool, everyone having changed into swimsuits, but Asuna and Konoka being the only ones to jump in. Negi was observing Ayaka as she let out a long sigh, but Chris was content to stay by the edge of the pool, his swimming blazer zipped up and his hands in its pockets.

"You two are always such high energy, aren't you?"

Asuna gave him a fist pump.

"Damn straight. Come on you three, let's have a race."

Ayaka simply shook her head.

"No thanks, Asuna is as fast as a Kappa, I'm not going to try to compete against that."

Negi also opted to stay out of it, but Chris thought about it for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?"

Pulling out a drawing pad and leaving it next to where Negi was sitting, Chris Cannonballed right into the pool next to Asuna on purpose. Next thing she knew, Asuna had a munchkin latch onto her back.

"[Gotcha bitch!]"

Asuna, not sure of what he just said, was caught unawares, struggled as hard as she could to throw him off. However, he hung onto her like a vice. For a few minutes, this was what consisted of fun for the trio in the pool before Konoka had pity on her best friend and pried him off easily. After that, it was simply a matter of racing until Chris managed to wear himself out. Asuna was still full of energy, but Konoka was just about tapped out at that point. Chris let out a loud sigh before he just decided to pull of a dead mans float and leave himself at that.

"Jesus Asuna… what you lack in brain you make up for in stamina…"

Feeling a twitch form in her temple at that backhanded compliment, Asuna jumped up and Pushed Chris under the water for a good 5 seconds before she let him go, the young man gasping for air when he hit the surface.

"Wanna say that again Chris?"

The only thing she got out of him was a bunch of coughing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Konoka, feeling a little sorry for him, pat him on the back as he got his breath back.

"Are you okay Chris-kun?"

"*wheeze* yeah! *gasp* never better!"

Chris honestly didn't feel all that perturbed by Asuna's stunt considering all the crap he puts her through. A moment later and he gave Konoka a thumbs up before he latched himself onto her midriff.

"Konoka-neesan is such a nice person, unlike the demon twintail over there."

"Ohhhhhhhhh."

Asuna started to pull off a threatening aura with her hands clenching and unclenching in a scary manner.

"Clearly someone wants to go under again…"

Chris swam around behind Konoka, where he then latched onto her back, giving Asuna a triumphant smile.

"Well if your gonna drown me, you'll have to take Konoka with me since I'm not letting her go at this point."

Konoka could only laugh at the both of them and there bickering. However, the feeling of cloth on her back reminded her that Chris had not taken his jersey off before he had gotten in the pool.

"Ah, Chris-kun… shouldn't you take your jersey off? It must be heavy with all that water in it after all."

For a moment, Chris didn't say anything, but the tightening around her body told Konoka more than his silence did.

"Ah… right, I'm sorry Chris-kun, I forgot about your scars."

Relaxing a little bit, Chris nuzzled his cheek into Konokas neck fondly, getting a slight yelp of surprise out of her.

"Nah, it's fine Konoka-Neechan. By the by… shouldn't someone stop Yukihiro-san from molesting Negi any further?"

Konoka and Asuna turned around to see that Ayaka had buried Negi's face in her breasts, a look of sheer contentment on her face as she said something they couldn't hear. However, Asuna seemed to glide out of the water where she dropped a heel kick right on Ayaka's head while shouting.

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO TAKE A COLD SHOWER YOU SHOUTACON!?"

Ayaka looked furious at this sudden assault however, and her temper let be known.

"Dammit Asuna! All you ever do is interfere with everything in my life every day!"

"That's because all you ever seem to do is do stupid crap all your life!"

"That is IT! You have pissed me off for the last time today! Get out of my house before I call the SP to escort you out!"

At that, Asuna let out a frustrated breath of air and turned around, savagely grabbing her towl from the stand.

"Fine! I was just on my way out anyway!"

Feeling that this was pretty much it for the day, Konoka and Chris got out of the pool and followed suite. Negi, seeing hwo things where being left off, tried to do what hej could to stop her from leaving, but the look she gave him told him to leave it be.

"It's alright Negi. It's all up to you today anyway."

Watching them go, Ayaka was still fuming, but Asuna turning around surprised her. Even more so when she spoke to her.

"Hey Iincho-san… sorry about the shoutacon comment. I take back what I said about that… for today anyway… Sorry again."

Asuna then turned around with Konoka, Though Chris turned around and waved at the both of them.

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced Iincho-san. Hope you have a good day… and see you later Negi, you know how to get back, so be safe on the way home, m'kay?"

Chris then turned around and followed quickly on Asuna's heels, the girl looking up in some contemplation as they exited the pool area. Konoka spoke up this time, a little worry on her face.

"Is this okay with you Asuna?"

"Yeah, it's fine. You know this is how it normally turns out anyway…"

Chris couldn't help but stroke his chin before he let a wide smile cross his face.

"Despite how you both act toward each other, it's nice to see that you treat her right on a day like today."

"Ah can it Chris. I don't want anymore of your backhanded complements today."

Chris held his hands up with a smile.

"Sure thing Asuna-neechan… by the by, you guys wanna stop by somewhere on the way back? I'll pay for it."

Both girls took him up on that offer, the mood improving as they tried to figure out what would be a good place to eat. Ayakae and Negi watched as the group left and for a few moments after, there was nothing but silence between them. However, Ayaka let out a disheartened sigh as she put her hand to her chest in discomfort.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me Negi-sensei… Asuna-san and I have such a terrible relationship… all we ever seem to do when we meet is fight it out…"

"That's not true Iincho-san!"

"Eh?"

Ayaka looked on at Negi with a confuse look on her face.

"Asuna-san told me that you used to have a little brother who would be around my age and that today was supposed to be his birthday. She set this whole thing up for me to come see you."

Suddenly, Ayaka's eyes lit up in a flash of recollection, memories of such a time flooding her mind. Suddenly, tears began to form in her eyes, though her face wasn't sad in the least, filled with nothing but the brightness of a smile.

"I see… Asuna-san remembered that today was my little brother's birthday… she's such a lawless, violent… unbelievable… friend…"

Negi smiled warmly as he looked on at her, her tears falling from her face. For a few minutes, Negi gave her the time she needed to emotionally set herself. As he did, he noticed that Chris had left his book behind and picked it up. However, there was a letter attached to it addressed to Negi. Curious, Negi opened it up and was surprised by the two things he saw in it.

"Iincho-san… it looks like Asuna-san wasn't the only one who was thinking of you today."

Ayaka looked over at Negi and saw him holding out a letter of sorts. Wiping her eyes dry, she took the letter curiously and opened it to see that there was a note addressed to her from Chris of all people.

 **Dear Ayaka.**

 **At this point, I'm sure You've kicked Asuna out already and I've no doubt gone with her. However, I couldn't bring myself to give this to you in person being a bit of a coward in regards to other peoples reactions to things I do, so I wanted to give you this letter and other item as both an apology for Asuna's actions and our sudden visit. I hope you won't be mad about this, but I took the liberty of looking up your family register at school since I have that ability in preparation of today. Using this, I looked back a good way into your family to find out what you all had looked like over the years in order to help me to complete my current project. I hope you enjoy it, if not, please feel free to destroy it as my wish is not to bring you any kind of hurt today of all days.**

 **From someone who cares.**

 **Chris.**

Curious, Ayaka moved the letter out of the way to see what was on the other side. She was curious to see that it was a hand drawn portrait, very well done and almost professional if she didn't know any better. It took her a moment, but then it finally hit her what it actually was of. It was an image of her family, her mother, father along with herself. However, there was one addition in this picture that took her breath away. It was the addition of a young boy, no older then ten years old, with bright blonde hair that obviously seemed to have some issues with staying in order, a face that looked bookish but handsome nonetheless amplified by the large glasses he wore. The smile on his face was absolutely radiant on him as he stood next to the Ayaka in the portrait while the Ayaka in real life could only shakily bring her hand up to the image, gently touching his face, as if she might magically reach through the image and feel the face of the brother she no longer had. Now, now her tears had returned in force, and she could only cry in silence at this small gift that suddenly meant so much to her. Negi once again waited for her, this sudden emotional wave no doubt having done more to her then he could realize. For a minute, Ayaka did nothing but cry as she stared on at the image held tightly in her hands before the words at the bottom of the portrait caught her attention.

 **If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them.**

Ayaka felt a powerful affinity with those words, something about them ringing out in her heart, because they spoke of someone who also lost something precious. She then took the portrait embraced it gently, even though it was just paper color, she still felt a great warmth from it in her heart. She then turned to Negi and gave him a warm smile from the bottom of her heart.

"Negi-sensei… the next time you see Chris-kun… please tell him that I will cherish this for as long as I live…"

"I will…"

With that, Negi and Ayaka spent the rest of the day together, in remembrance of the little brother she had. Meanwhile, Chris and the girls where currently back at Mahora, having found a decent place to stuff themselves with food before they went back to the dorms to rest up and wait for Negi. However, just as they got off the tram, a familiar face greeted them at the station.

"Ah, Chris-kun, I was wondering when you would finally show back up. Turns out we didn't have your phone number, so we couldn't contact you."

"Ah, Takamichi. Nice seeing you to. Also, sorry about that, I guess it slipped my mind to give it to the boss. I'll fix that in the next few days when we get back to work. So, why did ypu need to contact me."

"It's work related sadly."

Chris felt his face fall at that.

"Greeeeeeeeeeat."

"Sorry, I know it's your day off and all. Anyway, Sorry Asuna-kun, Konoka-san. I'll need to kidnap Chris for a while. I hope you don't mind."

Asuna simply shrugged her shoulders at that.

"It's alright Takahata-sensei. Not having him or Negi-sensei around for a few hours will do my mind some real good."

Chris gave her a cross look, but he wasn't about to persue it. Konoka simply gave a nod along with an okay, but not before she gave Chris a pat on the head and a motherly 'be home before dinner'.

Watching the both of them leave, Chris then turned his attention back to Takamichi.

"So, whats up?"

"We'll need to go to the office first before I can give you details, but there's been an incident on campus…"

Chris felt his body language change, everything suddenly going on high alert.

"Is it serious?"

"Nobody is dead if that's what your asking… though it's still pretty serious."

Chris let out a loud sigh before he shook his head.

"Alright then, lets get moving. The faster we get there, the faster we can find out what's going on."

Chris and Takamichi quickly made their way to the teachers building, the familiar doors not bringing any sense of comfort to either of them right this very moment. They quickly made there way upstairs where Chris was greeted with the regulars he was used to seeing alongside a several more faces, along with a few vaguely familiar ones. Tōko Kuzunoha noticed them enter and nodded her head.

"Good, you where the last two we needed before we could get started. Also, before you leave today Chris-kun, we need you to give us your phone number."

"Got it boss, and sorry about being late."

Gandolfini shook his head at the young mage.

"Don't worry, you're not late or anything. We actually just got done with preliminary findings, so you're actually right on time."

Kuzunoha nodded her head before she turned to Nijūin.

"Alright, go ahead and get started Mitsuru-sensei."

The portly man turned his attention to the rest of the group before he pulled up a small crystal ball of sorts and threw it into the air. The next thing he knew and several screens appeared in the air, many more faces showing up. Nijūin nodded his head before he started speaking.

"Alright, if everyone can hear me, we can go ahead and get started."

Turning his attention to the screens, the portly man moved his hand to the side, where the screens then shifted. Chris was surprised to see what looked to be two bodies limply laying on the ground of a back alleyway.

"At around 06:43 this morning, two young men where found in the all-males middle school division severally drained of magical energy. This in of itself is already an odd thing to encounter, but even worse is the fact that this is not the first instance of this happening in the course of several weeks."

Chris cocked his eyebrow upward curiously at that.

"This isn't the first time this is happening?"

"No and yes Chris-kun. Over the course of the past few weeks, many such young males have been found with some magical energy drain being done on them, coming to a total of 32 so far with these most recent additions making it 34. However, unlike the last thirty-two cases, these boys showed extreme amounts of energy being drained from them. Whereas in the previous cases it had been a small amount at best. Thankfully, the boys did not suffer serious injury, but the amount of energy drained was close to the point of killing them. With this, we can assume that whoever this is seems to be upping his ante. As for why they are targeting these young men, we still can't say, the individuals who had their energy drained not having any kind of recollection of such a thing happening to them."

Nijūin waved his hand again and a list of names and faces showed up on the screens.

"These are the identities of the individuals who had previously had their energy drained."

Everyone looked on at the faces before a sudden realization hit everyone with Takamichi being the first to voice it.

"They all look very similar in certain aspects…"

"You would be correct in that assumption Takahata-sensei. All of the young men had similar features. All of them having long-ish black hair, short statures, and defined facial features."

Chris looked on for a moment before he let out an uncomfortable noise.

"They all look a lot like me when I get a better look at them."

For a moment, everyone looked from Chris to the faces of the young men in the report. Gandolfini started to stroke his chin in thought as he looked harder.

"Your right Chris-kun… you share a lot of the features of the young men in these profiles… It might just be a coincidence though."

Someone from across the room, a dark-skinned woman with white hair in a nun's habit, spoke up on that.

"Going to be honest here Gandolfini-sensei. I find such links to lack the title for coincidence and to instead be the forefront of a design."

Kuzunoha nodded her head.

"I'm inclined to agree with you Sister Shakti. This seems deliberate. Whoever this is is targeting these individuals for a reason, though we still have no idea as to why. Mitsuru-sensei, is there anything else you can share."

"A few more things. According to our data, these attacks do not occur in the mornings, these young men only being found at that time. We have found that these young men appear to be attacked in the nights of the previous day, making our perp nocturnal, though we don't have an explanation for why. Secondly, this draining effect seems to be vampiric in nature, as we have been finding traces of foreign magical bodies on each of these young men around holes about three millimeters in diameter on their necks."

Everyone stiffened up at that with Gandolfini being the voice of this sudden worry.

"Oi Oi Oi… seriously? Are you saying this is a vampire's work?"

"That would be a very likely assumption."

A blonde female who looked to be an older teen spoke up at that point.

"Could it perhaps be the work of Evangeline A.K. McDowell?"

"It's a possibility, but the idea doesn't have a lot of merit to it right now. "

Chris raised his hand at that.

"Why is that? It sounds like something a vampire of her power would do."

Takamichi answered that for him.

"Ah, sorry Chris. I forgot you weren't aware of that. Her power is sealed right now, as it has been for the past fifteen years by the Thousand Master."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… and suddenly so much makes sense…"

Takamichi wasn't sure what he meant by that, but he was interrupted by Nijūin.

"Anyway, there have been reports of this only having happened in the all males section of campus, but we have been noticing some similar incidents in the all-girls middle school and Highschool areas."

Chris perked up at that.

"But I haven't seen anything of the sort. Unless this is the same thing where they are attacked the night previous?"

Nijūin nodded his head.

"Correct, the reason you haven't seen anything of the sort is that it all occurs late into the night and discovered early morning. However, it simply brings more confusion to the table. Our perp doesn't seem to care much for whom it's attacking, but the incidents with the girls has been going on for much longer, and hasn't be nearly as severe as with the males."

The blonde from earlier seemed to be biting her thumbnail at that.

"Even though I work the night patrol… it shames me that I have yet to find out who this is."

Chris, curious about this chick, simply ignored her for the moment before he voiced something he found strange.

"So your saying the girls have been attacked more often while the case with the boys is a more recent thing?"

"Correct."

"Then could the two cases perhaps not be connected at all? It sounds like we might have two people here doing two separate things."

Nijuin thought about that for a moment before he said anything.

"It's not off the table, but we still have a serious lack of information to determine anything, our perp… or perps leaving no evidence behind. However, going forward, we will all need to be very careful."

Toko then took hold of the conversation there, bringing everyone's back to her.

"We will be implementing longer hours and some altered schedules in hopes that it will increase security for the students. I ask for each of your cooperation in this due to the security risk we currently face. First off, Chris-kun. I know you're a part timer, but I will be needing you to pick up longer hours or even work night hours if necessary."

Chris simply nodded his head at that.

"That's fine. I've got to much free time as is anyway. Getting to the bottom of this should be top priority."

Toko nodded her head, though she wasn't done speaking.

"However, seeing as our perp seems to aim for males of your particular looks and type, I would ask you be more cautious then others. The same warning goes out to the younger girls of our group."

Everyone mentioned simply nodded their heads in unison. At that Toko dismissed the gathering, saying that everyone should get some rest for the weeks to come as there would no doubt be very long hours to work. Chris was the first up, but he was stopped by Toko before he could leave.

"Chris-kun, I need you to come and give me your contact information. I also need to inform you of a few things since you're the member with the most time to give."

Doing as was asked of him, Chris passed everyone leaving by, but was surprised that there was three girls also standing in front of the boss's desk. The Blonde from earlier, a pinkish haired girl that looked just a little older then he did, and a dark-haired girl with glasses who looked about his age. Toko spoke up before he could say anything.

"Your phone number please Chris-kun."

Chris quickly wrote it down and gave it to her, where she then put it in a folder with his name on it. After that she then turned to the four present, the last of the teachers and working students having finally left.

"Alright you four, I pulled you all aside because I happen to have some special instructions to give to you all. But before that, Chris-kun, I believe you have yet to be introduced to the group that watches your section of campus late at night."

Chris turned his attention to the three girls and nodded in greeting.

"So you're the grave shift crew? Nice to meet you all. The name is Chris Abernathy. As you no doubt have heard, I work the day shift of protecting the middle school and high school sectors of the all-girls division."

The blonde girl nodded at him before she held her hand up to her chest in a grand manner.

"My name is Takane . I happen to be from the magical world itself and am a transfer student here to learn all I can from the old world. I'm the leader in charge if the night crew who keeps our section safe."

Chris nodded at her.

"Impressive."

"Hardly, I still have a long way to go in a lot of aspects. Anyway, these two next to me are Sakura Mei-"

Goodman indicated the pink haired girl who seemed to have an issue with keeping eye contact with him.

"- and the one on my right is Natsumi Megumi."

She then indicated the bespectacled black-haired girl who also seemed to have an issue with keeping eye contact with him. Chris could only attribute it to them not being used to boys and simply nodded at them.

"Like I said, pleasure to meet you all."

Toko nodded at them all before she cleared her throat to get their attention again.

"Good, now that you all have been introduced to each other, I will go ahead and give you your instructions."

Kuzunoha pulled out a sheet of paper and gave each of them a copy, upon which everyone started reading it.

"Alright, I know this might be a bit unfair to you Chris-kun, but I'm going to need you to work more shifts then usual. Namely, I need you to try to work the night shift with Goodman-san and her crew. Unlike you, they are still students, so you'll be picking up more of their hours so they can find time to study. However, in the times you will be helping them, I want you and the girls to cooperate as much as possible to find out who it is that's attacking our students. Goodman-san seems to be having problems catching this perp, and I'm hoping that by adding you in will give just enough of an edge to help this investigation."

Chris nodded in understanding.

"Seems Legit. Hell, if you want, I can go ahead and take over the night shift if you want and let the girls have some time off. My previous master would put me on tests like this all the time to keep me on my toes."

Takane was the one who answered that.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I'm going to have to decline. I refuse to rest until I have found this infiltrator and taken them under the wing of justice!"

Her passion was easy to see, and Chris simply clapped at her enthusiasm.

"Ohhhhhhhh, you seem reliable Goodman-san."

Toko glanced between them, not sure if Chris was mocking her or being genuine, but opted to keep out of it unless it became a real issue.

"Anyway, like I said earlier. I want you all to try to be careful since you seem to be the prime types of targets our perp… or perps as Chris-kun put it, seems to like. Other then that, I'll leave times and planning to all of you. You'll start tonight, so try to get some rest tonight. You are all dismissed."

With a resounding group 'yes ma'ma' the four of them left the room. The moment they hit the hallway, Chris turned around and looked to Takane.

"So, how do you want to do this Goodman-san?"

Takane thought about it for a moment before she looked to him.

"Just meet us back here at seven thirty. I should have things worked out by then. Also, bring things to eat and drink since the night shift lasts well into the morning."

Chris gave her an affirmative nod before he turned around and started to make his way back home, opting to walk there this time rather then use his set up portals on campus. On his way back, Chris found himself thinking about everything that was going on, mostly in regards to Evangeline.

"Hum… they say her power is sealed away, and I'm inclined to agree… but everything just seems to point to her since she **is** the only vampire in the vicinity… but that doesn't mean that's the case… I would hate to think it's any other kind of vampire though…"

Shivering to himself at the thought of more then one bloodsucker, Chris almost missed somebody calling out to him.

"CHRIS-KUN!"

Suddenly jolting out of his reverie, Chris turned around to see non-other then Akira coming at him. Smiling brightly at the girl, Chris waved at her in response to her call and waited for her to be within actual talking distance. It didn't take her very long, but Chris took a moment to notice that she seemed to have just gotten out of the pool, her hair still sleek looking and her body smelling faintly of chlorine.

"Hey there Akira-chan. Just get done at the pool?"

Akira flinched at the fact that he was right, simply nodded her head.

"I just did actually. By the way, how are you doing Chris-kun? I haven't seen you in a little while."

"That's because you don't call me up for magic lessons anymore. I wanna teach you, but unless you say you want to, I won't bother you with them."

Akira laughed a little to herself.

"Well… I really don't have a reason to learn magic now do I? as interesting as it is, I think I wanna try to be as normal as possible."

Chris pouted at her for a moment before he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that's alright as well. Though the offer is still open if you want… actually, since you approached me, how about we go over a lesson right now!"

Akira blinked in some confusion before what he said sunk in.

"Uh… wait, what?"

Before she could argue any kind of point, Chris grabbed her by the hand and drug her all the way to their little pool in the woods, Akira still unsure about what it was she was doing right now. When they got there, Chris finally let go of her hand before he turned around and smiled at her.

"Alright, now that where here… I'm going to teach you a little bit about runes and how to effectively use them in certain situations."

Akira, finding that she was somewhat getting interested despite what she said earlier, simply let out a sigh as she decided to go along with it.

"Why is that?"

"Runes are kinda like mans oldest attempts at being able to channel magic through the use of words and sounds. I think the best way to think about it would be to think about it like a Kotodama user. Only instead of saying the word, you inscribe it in magic and behold the effect based on certain aspects. Since we happen to have a very decent pool of water, lets see about using the Norse rune _laguz_."

Curious about it, Akira watched Chris etch what looked to be an upside-down checkmark in the air, though when he did, she saw that a trail of light remained for a second before it vanished. A moment later and water erupted from the pond next to them and flew right past her. When she turned around, she saw that it flew around for a moment before it shot back past her and right back into the pond. Akira could only blink in shock and amazement at what she just witnessed.

"How-"

"Did I do that? Like I said, I inscribed the letter for it into the flow of magic, from there, I mentally told Undine what to do with it before I let go of the flow of the spell. It's very simple to do and one of the first things I learned. However, as simple as it is, it can be powerful if used correctly. Unlike new age magic, I don't impose the will of magic to do what I want it to, instead asking Undine to do the controlling for me and directing her how I want it to be. One of the better things is that you don't really need a water fey or spirit to direct it for you. if you have an affinity with water, you can manipulate it just fine on your own. Wanna give it a shot?"

Akira looked back at the pond before she looked to him.

"I… Guess so?"

Even she wasn't sure about it at this point, but Chris simply showed her how to wright it in mid-air, a simple enough task, and how best to channel it.

"You'll probably wanna try calling out the name a couple of times to get a feel for it as you write it. It's easier that what when you do, and it helps you to visualize the aspect you wanna use of it."

Akira nodded her head before she took a deep breath. Over the course of the past few weeks, Chris had been teaching her how to access that inner part of herself that could tap into magic. Thankfully, it had been simple enough, but after a while, she had stopped calling on him to teach her how to do it, her will to learn it not being all that strong to begin with. However, when she tapped into her inner self, she found it delightful and tracked the air like he had instructed her along with uttering the word. Then she felt her mind seem to flow into the spell, and suddenly, she could see the connection between the water and herself. Reaching out and touching it, she was greeted with a gentle and cool feeling on her mind, and the water just seemed to easily move as she thought about it. She then shifted her hand and moved the water along a line she could see, and amazingly, when she did, the water did as she instructed it to. Chris let out an amazed sigh before he started to clap.

"Amazing Akira-chan! Most people can exert that much control on there first time… looks like I was right in my assessment of you."

Curious, she looked back at him, though when her concentration slipped, she lost control of her mental hold of the water, allowing it to fall back in the pond.

"Ah…"

"That's fine Akira-chan. I didn't mean to interrupt you. But what I was talking about is that I assessed earlier that you had a special affinity with water. People with affinity for certain elements find it much easier to control that particular element. However, you also have the bad luck of having bad results with being able to control that elements opposite. So don't expect to be slinging fireballs around anytime soon."

Akira looked back at the pond, her mind seemingly latching onto that little tidbit of information.

"I see… that's helpful to know I suppose… though I'm curious Chris-kun. Why did you suddenly want to teach me this now?"

Chris thought about that for a moment before he nodded his head more to himself rather than to her.

"Hum… guess it wouldn't hurt to say… That's probably because I want you to have the ability to defend yourself. Something has been going on as of late, and I would feel better if you had a means to defend yourself over not. Just call me being paranoid."

Akira blinked a few times in some surprise, not really sure how best to handle this information. However, she put it to the back of her mind as she smiled at Chris.

"I see… I'm not going to ask what it is that might be going on, but I thank you all the same for teaching me."

Chris nodded at her before he stretched himself out.

"No problem. Thanks for going along with it regardless. Anyway, I just wanted to show you how to do that one thing, so I think we should go ahead and start heading back. Just remember though Akira-chan, my offer to teach you will always be open to you. So, if the need ever strikes you, just call and I'll oblige."

Akira smiled at him as she followed along.

"I will keep it in mind."

After that, the both of them made there way back to the Dorm, upon which they went their separate ways, Akira happy with her normal life, and Chris doing his best to do keep a smile on the faces of those he cared about.

Xx Evangeline's cottage, some hours later xX

Eva looked over her notes one more time, everything she knew about her curse having been laid bare before her. However, after fifteen years of study, and this is all she had managed to come up with. The only way she would be able to break the curse set on her would have to be one of two ways. The first being that the original caster would have to remove it. Fat chance of that ever happening since she knew the Thousand Master was long dead. Which left her with her only other option. That being that she would have to take a blood relative and drain them of there blood enough to where the curses effects where negated, and thus dispelled. She had been over this almost a thousand times or more in her head, but this was the only way she had left to her. Sure, she could delve into old magic if she was really desperate, but that required prices to high for her to pay, especially considering what she was exactly and the type of reactions she would get out of other fey and the like. Letting out a low sigh, she turned her attention to the only other individual in the cottage with her, that 'person' being Chachamaru Karakuri, the mechanical construct created by the brilliant minds of both Chao Lingshen, and Satomi Hakase. It was a feat beyond much of what she would have expected of humans in her long life, but she stopped being surprised about much of anything anymore. Her mind was driven on one thing and one thing only at this point, and that was breaking her seal.

"Master, the tea is ready."

Evangeline turned her attention away from her thoughts and back to her servant, who had just brought a tea-set over and placed it on the table. Grunting in some form of acknowledgement, Eva took a sip from her favorite cup, letting the aroma waft over her nose and douse her tongue in the leaves flavor. Exactly to her taste, just as Chachamaru knew she liked it. For a few minutes, Eva let her mind wander away from her current task on onto other things. The first thing to pop into her mind was the other boy that had come with the Springfield. The day he had come to see her had been a day she was afraid her plans had been discovered, but oddly enough, despite the amount of time that had passed, she hadn't heard of anything in regards to the headmaster looking for her… or Takamichi for that matter. However, he had still sought her out for reasons unknown, and thus she still regarded him as someone to be wary of on a perceptive level.

* **Knock knock knock***

Three knocks on the door spurred her away from her thoughts and caused both her and Chachamaru to look in that general direction. As was part of her programming, Chachamaru was the first to get up and make her way to the door. However, Eva was curious as to who would be knocking on her door this late at night. It was almost midnight for crying out loud, and the only reason she could think of was that someone she knew was coming to see her. As for what, she wasn't sure. Chachamaru managed to make it to the door and opened it gently. Evangeline was to far back to see past her servant, so she couldn't tell who it was, but Chachamaru was looking directly at this person, and she could honestly say that in all of her data banks, she had never seen this girl before in her life. Standing as tall as her master and about as thin as she was, was a young girl who looked no older then 12 years old. She was dressed in Gothic Lolita fashion, a design that would no doubt please her own master if she saw it (Chachamaru saved the design in her memory banks in the event she was going to recreate it). She had a pale complexion affixed a beautiful face with a smug grin on her face and long curly platinum locks of hair almost streaming down her back. However, her eyes where an electric blue, and seemed to be smirking as much as her face.

["Good Evening… or would it be Good Morning this late into the night?"]

Chachamaru noticed that the girl had spoken an entirely different language altogether, however, she had uploaded a multitude of language programs and understood what she had said. However, the sound of a cup falling to the table caused her to turn around to see that her master had dropped it. That had been odd considering that Evangeline never had the tendency to be clumsy. However, Chachamaru found it incredibly unnerving even for her to see a look of utter surprise on her face. It was made even worse when she tried to cover it up, but Chachamaru could see in her master eyes that there was something akin to _pure terror_ in them.

For a moment, nothing was said, but Evangeline forced words out of her mouth, sounding far more steyd then what she was currently feeling.

"Chachamaru, move out of the way so I can see our rather surprising guest."

The Mechanical doll did just that, and the girl at the door stepped inside the house before she did a small curtsy. Evangeline smirked a little, though her eyes looked uncertain right now.

["Well well well… look who managed to work themselves back to life. After all this time gone, I honestly believed that you had finally died."]

The girl stood back up and looked dead on at Eva, the smirk having never left her face.

["You would be right to my dear Evangeline. I've been gone to _terribly long_ that I felt I almost forgot myself. Thankfully, that didn't happen, so here I am, looking for a little something."]

Eva nodded her head at her before she placed her chin on her hands.

["I see… well I guess that explains why you're here then. Though I'm a little curious as to… what you're looking for exactly."]

Chachamaru could see that her Mistress's body had tightened up, as if she didn't want to know what the answer was. The Gynoid was not the only one to notice this, as the other girl in the room simply giggled to herself. She didn't answer immediately, and instead walked up to the table Evangeline was seated at and sat in the chair opposite of her.

["Oh, you don't need to worry Evangeline. I'm not here seeking revenge against you. As a matter of fact, amongst the leadership of the True Ancestors, you're one of the ones I find to be most enjoyable… along with a few others of course. Plus, I've already dealt with those who have wronged me. No, the real reason I'm hear is because I'm in search of someone, and as I happened to be looking around for him, I managed to smell your scent. I thought it would be nice to come and see you again, but I will admit, the last time you and I where in the same room together… well… you had a little more… how do I put this… well, you certainly had more presence to you then you do now. What happened? Did you get yourself in a small bit of trouble?"]

Evangeline was loath to admit that she had screwed up in any way, but she knew that this girl in front of her did not appreciate being lied to in any form. And with the fact that Eva had no power to defend herself if she did… well, she would like to live for as long as possible if she could help it.

["Yes, I managed to get myself sealed up about fifteen some odd years ago. After that I've been stuck here, waiting for my chance to escape."]

["I see I see… terrible business that, being stuck in one place for so many years. But look on the bright side. _**At least you had the ability to function like a creature**_ _._ "]

Eva froze at those words, her body stock still with the sound of that threatening undertone. Chachamaru could tell there was hostility there and was about to move, but one look from her Mistress told her to stay put. The girl across from Eva simply kept on smiling, but her eyes had changed dramatically from the blue color, to a vicious red. Eva knew that power was being forced at her, and she was thankful she didn't have a good deal of magical capability else she was more then sure that she would be flooded with a sheer amount of fury and hostility. A moment later and the girl's eyes went back to normal, and she brought her hand to her cheek in mock shame.

["My goodness, what am I doing. I already have gotten over that little business… or so I thought, but I guess I still get a little upset when I think about it. Anyway, I believe I have overstepped my bounds as an uninvited guest. Might I do something to make it up to you my dear Evangeline? As a matter of fact, maybe I can help you with getting that bothersome seal off."]

Eva knew that asking for this girl's help was risky business and that if she did, she would more than likely cause more destruction then help if she was allowed to do as she pleased.

["No, I'm fine. I already have a plan that will work. Though the offer is more than appreciated."]

["I see… well, that's fine then. I suppose I should be going though, the person I'm looking for won't just magically fall into my lap after all."]

The girl got up from the chair she was seated on and made her way back to the front door before she stopped.

["Actually, while I am here Evangeline dear… do you know anybody by the name of Chris Abernathy? I've been looking for the darling for so long now that I fear I've been getting rather impatient as of late."]

Eva let her curiosity be known when a puzzled look crossed her face.

["Chris Abernathy? Yes, I know of him, he's somewhere here on campus. Where though, I have no idea."]

Eva had spoken it because she hadn't believed it to be important, but then something hit her to late. Chris was a friend of the Springfield, and whatever this girl planned for him might end up indirectly interfering in her own plans. The platinum blonde let out a squeal of delight before she started jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.

["Yes! I can feel I'm getting much closer now! Thank you so much Eva Dear! Let me know if you need anything and I'll help you out! Goodbye for now!"]

The girl vanished out the door before Evangeline could say anything. And like that, all the tension that could be felt in the room flew out the door, forcing Eva to fall back in her chair in a distraught heap.

"Holy hell… how in the _fuck_ did that psycho manage to get free?"

Chachamaru, who had closed the door before more of the night air stole the cool air away, walked up next to her master, her body not saying anything, but her mouth spoke what was on her 'mind'.

"Master… who was that?"

Eva didn't answer immediately. Her mind was in far too much turmoil right now for her to think straight. However, Chachamaru knew to be patient as her master would tell her if it was necessary. Thankfully, after a few more minutes, she did deem it something for her servant to know.

"That… that was a vampire that goes by the name Yevelta, and she is one of the most feared True Ancestors to have come into existence."

* * *

If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
